Original Drabbles
by Midnight172013R
Summary: Klaroline, Elejah, Kennett, Mabekah are the main couples of the drabbles. But others as well. Life with originals really.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

A/N: This is an AU story for the vampire diaries. I do not own the vampire dairies.

A/N So this is a drabble and it's all about Klaroline. This is in the future when Klaus and Caroline are together. Caroline comes back to Mystic Falls to see Stefan for his birthday much like Lexi did. But don't worry no character death. While Caroline is there Klaus is in New Orleans on business with Elijah. But he knows that Caroline is there. So anyway Caroline gets bitten by a werewolf and lost her phone. No contact to Klaus. Stefan and Damon are going to have to find a way to contact him for help or their heads and hearts are on the line.

Damon was drinking at the grill when he received a call. Damon rolled his eyes when he say it was only his little brother. What could he want now? He knew his brothers BF was in town. Caroline, he still wasn't to fond of her. She was vampire Barbie after all perhaps he should call her Parrot Barbie or something. He was right when he said she talked way too much.

"Stef, what does my baby brother need?" He said taking a sip.

_"Damon I need your help. It's Caroline." _

"What has happened to Blondie this time brother?" He sighed.

_"She was bitten by a werewolf. And we lost her phone along the way. I have no way to reach Klaus." _

"So what do you want me to do?"

_"Damon if you don't find some way to get in contact with Klaus then she will die." _

"Yes, one more of your blonde BFF's dead. How ironic being that its your birthday and all. I think I fairly remember killing another blonde vamp friend of yours on this night. I was thinking of doing the same with her to get those council members off our backs."

_"DAMON! How about, I put it this way if you don't get into contact with Klaus were dead. Klaus will rip us apart if he knows that she is dead. So I suggest you get moving before Klaus decides to frame our heads on his mantle or something?" _

"Mantle? You are not serious?"

_"Damon." _

"Alright brother I am on it. How much time do we have exactly?" 

_"Nine maybe ten hours." _Stefan said. Damon nodded.

"Alright Stefan I am on my way."

Stefan hung up the phone. He turned to see Caroline on the couch lying down. Her breathing was rapid. She coughed and Stefan flashed to his friend.

"Caroline perhaps I should take you to your room." He lifted her up and flashed to the room that she had been staying in. He gently put her on the bed where she lied back on the pillow. Stefan could already see her beginning to sweat she coughed and whizzed. Stefan flashed down the stairs to the basement getting his friend a blood bag and flashed back. She drank and Stefan grew more worried when she started losing her memory. He kept telling her who he was though. She seemed to keep having human memories. His phone rang and he answered it.

"Damon you got anything?"

_"I think I might have a lead on Klaus's whereabouts as well as Elijah's." _

"Good and what's your point with Elijah?"

_"Oh you're going to love this. Elijah's in town you see with Elena. Elena is here to see her little brother." _A few years ago when Elena went to College she met up with Elijah. And the two of them grew closer to one another and ended up dating which resulted in them being boyfriend and girlfriend. It was hard to think about Elijah being a boyfriend.

"Well don't just stand there find Elijah and ask him to call Klaus and tell him the news. I'd say at this rate…" Stefan looked at the bite on her neck that now had extended to her shoulder. "Five hours left before the bite kills her."

_"On it brother. Relax I am sure Elijah doesn't hold a grudge."_Damon did attack Elijah one time with the white oak stake after seeing Elena with him. After another hour Stefan watched Caroline breathing for a while till she broke out in cries and screams. Stefan tried to keep her still but she was in pain.

"Stefan! Please just end it please! Please make it stop!" She screamed. In a flash Elijah was there hold Caroline down to the bed while putting an ice pack on her shoulder. Stefan watched as Elijah pat her head like almost a father figure to Caroline. She whimpered and Stefan heard a gasp. He turned to find Elena and Damon, enter the room. Elena looked concerned for her friend. She looked at Elijah.

"My brother should be here soon. You boys might want to stay out of his way. He didn't sound in such a good mood to hear that his love is nearly on her death bed." Elijah told him. Elijah seemed to know what he was doing he kept putting cloths on her forehead and Elena helped by bringing them blood and ice packs. It wasn't long before they heard the sound of a car door slam and in less than a second the sound of air feeling the room. Elijah turned to Klaus who stood there looking angry but in his eyes he felt that his world was about to fall apart if this one vampire died. Elijah let Caroline go and nodded to his brother before walking to Elena and telling the Salvaotores that it was best to leave the room. As soon as everyone was out of the room Klaus moved to Caroline. Her eyelid fluttered open and she looked at him.

"If only you were really here…" She softly. Klaus felt his heart clench painfully seeing her like this and hearing her words. He slowly brushed a strand away from her face.

"I'm here, I am here Caroline," He told her. She shook her head tears beginning to stream down her face.

"No my mind is playing tricks on me. But I will be happy seeing your face before I die." Klaus shook his head. But before he could speak he saw her close her eyes and whimpered once again until he heard the sound of her breathing beginning to stop. He flashed behind her lifting her so she rest on his chest. He bit his wrist and pushed it to her mouth. She made no response. Klaus shook her trying to get her to respond. He sighed with relief when he felt her fangs pierce his skin and drink from him. He held her as she drank from him. Her hands wrapping around his wrist holding his wrist to her as she drank greedily. Klaus rested his chin on her head and stroked her hair feeling nothing but pure happiness knowing that she was alive and healing. After drinking his blood he let her fall asleep on him. One thing's for sure he hated this town it seemed like something always went wrong and she would get hurt. And he would make sure to come with her next time especially when she begged him to.

Note: So bam first chapter for the drabbles. How did I do? You can give me some more ideas if you want. By the way I have decided while doing the drabbles I will also be writing a Kol and Bonnie story with Elijah and Elena on the side since most of you wanted that. Anyway I should maybe have the first chapter posted later today. Reviews thanks.

A/N end of first chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A/N: This is an AU story for the vampire diaries. I do not own the vampire dairies.

Ok so I thought I would make a drabble where Caroline and Stefan are hanging out in New Orleans as friends and he likes someone else now that is not Elena. Klaus is in the story but not much interaction with him but Klaus and Caroline are together. This is more about friendship. It seems that Stefan likes a female werewolf named Megan. But she only has the gene she's not totally werewolf. Caroline is going to help Stefan out.

"Why do you have your vampire longing gaze look?" She asked. Stefan turned to her and raised an eyebrow.

"My vampire longing gaze look?" She smirked while setting up the pool table. She made a glance to Klaus who was across the side of the bar talking with Elijah.

"Yeah I mean it's different from your other vampire looks. I mean I haven't seen this vampire look in a while." She said. "Who is she?" His eyes widened.

"What?"

"Who is she?" He sighed. He knew he couldn't keep anything from her.

"Alright since I have been here for the last two days I met this girl-

"Oh! What is her name?!"

"Megan Anderson, she goes to that college here that, that bartender Camille goes to." He said. She smiled.

"Stefan likes someone that's not Elena twin or something."

"Care…"

"What? I find it romantic." She mused.

"She could be a werewolf if she's not careful…" Caroline's eyebrows widened.

"Werewolf?"

"Well she is not a werewolf, I mean she has the gene…"

"You like a werewolf though?" He slowly nodded.

"Does she know what you are?" He nodded again.

"That would be my problem…she's somewhat afraid of what I am kind of how Elena was with me in the beginning." He nodded toward a girl that walked in. Caroline turned around to look at her as she glanced at him and then her before turning away looking slightly hurt. Caroline studied her. She long dark hair and black eyes and her skin was brown with tinted red. She looked to have native American like features.

"That's Megan?" He nodded.

"Ok, well I guess we're going to need some drinks." Stefan shook his head.

"You sure you don't just want to see Klaus over there." She rolled her eyes.

"Stefan I am just getting drinks." She turned and left to the bar ordering two but then making it three. Once she had the drinks she made her way over to the girl named Megan. Megan turned just in time to see Caroline standing there with the drinks.

"Ah the famous Megan," Megan glared at her.

"Blonde girl," Caroline shrugged not really offended.

"I've been call worse." She said. She handed her a drink. "Here drink," Megan took it rather confused when she saw Caroline drink it.

"I didn't realize vampires could drink?" She said. Caroline and smiled.

"Yeah cuts back with the cravings." Caroline held out her hand. "Hi, I'm Caroline, Stefan's best friend and as you know also a vampire." Megan nodded.

"You know Stefan doesn't seem like the kind of guy to get drunk he seems-

"Uptight?" Megan nodded. "That's because he is."

"Well not with you it seems," Megan said. Caroline shrugged.

"Well that's the benefit of knowing someone for a long time. You can just be yourself with them." Megan shook her head.

"Yeah not around me he can't."

"Not yet he can't. The first step was telling you, the rest comes time." Caroline said.

"You seem sure?" Caroline sighed and glanced at Klaus he took a sip of his drink. Caroline nodded to him. Megan turned to look at Klaus.

"The love of my life," Caroline said. Megan eyebrows rose as she looked at Klaus. She didn't realize that her boyfriend was here. "He's a hybrid," Megan's eyes widened. "Half vampire, half werewolf. Talk about a handful and not just that he's one of the originals. So I don't think you have it as bad as I did. I imagine you're going through what I did. Anger, denial, etc. But at the end of the day love really did come through." Megan stared at her in wonder at what this vampire was talking about.

"Are you going to drink that?" Caroline asked feeling as if it got awkward also she was a little thirsty. Megan shook her head and handed it to her.

"Ah no go for it." Caroline drank it down. "I'm scared."

"But yet here you are," Caroline said. "Because you're crazy about him, I know what's not to love look, take it from someone who has been around a while and when it's real you can't walk away." She drank the third drink took a deep breath before smiling and turning to walk back to Stefan.

"Hey Caroline," Caroline turned back to Megan. "It was really nice meeting you," Megan said with a friendly smile. Caroline smiled back and turned away to walk back to Stefan.

"Yeah I drank yours, sorry." Stefan smiled at her.

"Thank you," She gave him a playful glare.

"You weren't supposed to be listening." He only smiled wider. "I was feeling epic alright…" Stefan glanced to Megan who also gave him a longing look. It was a little later when Caroline saw Megan walking up behind Stefan and she could sense that the two should be alone. Caroline decided to go to the bar where Klaus now sat drinking a bottle of scotch while Elijah seemed to have left with Elena. She smiled and over to him and kissed his cheek. Klaus turned to her with a smile.

"So I am the love of your life," He mused. Caroline rolled her eyes.

"First you know that, and second stop ease dropping on my conversations." She punched his arm playfully. Klaus only smirked in response and drowned his drink before turning to her and standing up.

"Shall we leave love?" He asked. She glanced to Stefan and Megan who were smiling and flirting with one another. She nodded knowing her work here was done. She cupped his face and kissed him tenderly that turned into passion. She broke the kiss and smiled.

"I think Elijah and Elena are still out and Kol and Bonnie are still on their date which means we have the whole house to ourselves." Klaus smirked in response. "How about the first one home gets to do whatever they want with the loser." Klaus smirked even wider at this.

"Sweetheart you do remember who you're talking to right?" She smirked as well.

"What's wrong old man can't handle a baby vampire."

"Love, I think you are out matched." The second that they were outside they took off in a flash to the house. Klaus had won and Caroline had said he cheated but in the end when he kissed her all thoughts of Caroline being a little bit of a sore loser faded and Klaus did whatever he wanted with her but made it torturous. It wasn't long before the others got back to find a broken sofa. What Caroline was relieved about was that they didn't see their bedroom which was going to probably need to be refurnished.

Note: So here is another drabble. I really love Stefan and Caroline's friendship. Next I am thinking about doing an Elijah and Elena drabble on Tatia. Feel free to give me some ideas and perhaps I can make them in a drabble. Reviews thanks.

A/N end of first chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys just so you know I have two new stories posted. Klaroline drabbles and a Kol and Bonnie story along with Elijah and Elena to the side. Enjoy.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

A/N: This is an AU story for the vampire diaries. I do not own the vampire dairies.

Hey guys this is another drabble this time with Elijah and Elena. Elena has lost control and feels that she has to run because she can't control herself. She has become so bad that its even in the news. Elijah finds her after she accidently murders her brother.

She held her self. Knees pulled to her she rocking herself back and forth. Elena shakes her head not knowing what to do. She knows it has been almost two days now and she hasn't left the spot where her brother Jeremy lay dead on the floor. She remembered that Jeremy had enter the kitchen with a cut on his hand she couldn't control herself and just attacked him and didn't stop even when hearing his screams of agony. When she finally stopped and came back to reality she found a dead body in her arms. And it was her brother. She found tears well in her eyes and slide down her cheeks once again. She cried. It wasn't until she heard footsteps and her name called by a voice that she would have never thought she had heard again. She looked up at him and could see worry and confusion in his brown eyes. She wiped a tear that escaped her eye.

"I killed him." She got out.

"Elena-

"No, Elijah I am a murderer, I killed my own brother! What the hell is wrong with me?!" Elijah knelt down next to her and put a hand on her shoulder. Without thinking Elena turned and put her face in his chest sobbing tearful sobs. Elijah was an original and never truly had anyone touch him. At least not like this unless they were family. But instead of pushing her away like he would do with any other person he hugged her to him stroking her hair and rubbing her back for comfort. She cried harder.

"Nothing is wrong with you Elena you are a vampire. You are not perfect. Elena your brother was a good person." She cried harder. After she did Elijah buried the body and allowed Elena to say her goodbyes.

"Why are you here?" She asked. Elijah pulled a strand of hair out of her face and behind her ear.

"I heard what was going on in Mystic Falls. I had information that you were the one behind the attacks. I knew this wasn't who you were. And I wanted to help you. As I said once before 'your compassion is a gift carry it with you as I carry my regret.' I meant every word." She felt a tear escape and Elijah brushed it away with his finger.

"I can't seem to control myself anymore. Stefan left town along with Caroline who is with your brother and Damon thinks I should just embrace it. And now look I have killed my brother and I don't want to embrace it." She said. Elijah nodded.

"I can help you if you want." She looked at him. "Gain control over the bloodlust." She nodded. It was in the afternoon that Elena packed her things and left town with Elijah to New Orleans. Elena couldn't help but feel slightly excited to see her friend again. With Caroline gone who was her last childhood friend really she was kind of lonely and had no one to talk to since Bonnie was dead as well. When they arrive Elijah wrapped an arm around her waist to help weave her through the crowd. She had hold her breath just to not strike at people. Elijah whispered in her ear. "You must be careful here. It is very dangerous here right now. This happens to be a supernatural capital. A lot of vampires and werewolves here. And I must tell you Elena that a war is brewing in the streets. So I suggest that you don't go anywhere on your own after seven." Elena glanced at him.

"What's going on?" She asked.

"Klaus's mutual friend Marcel particular an old friend who Klaus turned back in the day is going at war with Klaus trying to be king of the city. But I am quite impressed that he is going head to head with my brother. Though he is rather stupid for doing so. But he was turned by my brother perhaps my brother taught him a few tricks." Elijah said. Elena nodded.

"Will I be able to see Caroline?" Elijah nodded.

"You will probably see her tonight. For humans sake I don't think you should be out during the day for now." When Elijah and Elena got to the mansion that Elijah and his family seemed to live in Elena wasn't surprised by the fact that it looked almost like a grand mansion but looked somewhat built in the 1700's. Elijah began helping Elena by first quenching her hunger by feeding her only four bags a day. After a week of doing so he reduce it to three, and after another week two and so on. Elena slowly began to see that she wasn't as hungry as she was anymore. And soon as she got use to her new diet Elijah let her go outside in the day with Caroline. But Elijah didn't stop there. No he decided to teach her how to feed on humans without killing them. He told her sometimes once in a while feeding from the vein isn't that bad as long as you don't kill them but do it only once in a while to make sure that your cravings don't start as early. When Elena started to seem better she began doing things that she use to love such as looking to go to college. She chose one in New Orleans so she could be close by to Elijah because she still didn't trust herself. Elena and Elijah had grown closer but it seemed as though Elijah kept his distance whenever things started becoming more then just friends. She didn't understand why. She decided to just admit her feelings for him. She walked into the study around nine pm in her pajamas. She was dressed in a white tank and shorts that showed her legs. She looked to see Elijah sitting down reading a book. He had heard her come in.

"Elena- he swallowed seeing her in her pajamas. He couldn't help but glance at her legs he quickly met her gaze to find her smirking. He shook his head trying to get his 1000 year old control back. "What may I help you with?" He continued.

"Elijah what is this?" She asked. He raised an eyebrow.

"What is what?" She smirked again and walked over to him until they were face to face. He took in a deep breath as she brushed her against his chest.

"This," He closed his eyes and gritted his teeth. She could see his hands were clenched still trying to keep in control. She smiled to herself knowing he was losing the battle within himself.

"Elena," He warned. She didn't even care just sat on his lap looking at him in his eyes while straddling him.

"I like you Elijah." She confessed. "And I want to try something." He didn't say anything just nodded. She leaned in slowly and pressed her lips to his. He couldn't help but kiss her back. And she smiled against his lips pleased with his reaction.

"Well it's about time." They pulled away to see Caroline smirking and teasing them. Elena gave a playful glare to her friend.

"Your one to talk. Should I tease you about Klaus?" Caroline cheeks turned bright red while they all heard Klaus's unmistakable chuckle. Caroline turned and they heard her say.

_"Shut up."_ She mumbled.

_"Oh you know you love me." _They heard Klaus say before they heard movement and a moan. Elena shook her head before turning back to Elijah who face palmed himself appalled at hearing and knowing what was going on in the next room in which his brother was with Miss Forbes. But in less than a second he seemed to lose that feeling and start feeling something else. He gripped Elena to him as they lost their selves in each other.

Note: So another chapter I should be adding another one on today due to the fact I forgot to put on one yesterday. Anybody have any ideas or wants me to do a pacific couple. Reviews. Thanks.

A/N end of first chapter 3


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4

A/N: This is an AU story for the vampire diaries. I do not own the vampire dairies.

Hey guys here is another drabble. Ok so Caroline's mom does die(I know sad L) Resulting in Caroline turning off her humanity.

_"Mommy…" _

Caroline wanted to forget about that day and she wanted to stop feeling. In any case her mother's death caused her to flip the switch much to Stefan's protest and trying to comfort her. But Caroline was far gone, Elena had tried to comfort her as her friend but to no avail. Caroline was uncaring, impulsive, and causing problems. Stefan couldn't even get her under control. Caroline was out for blood now. Stefan was to the point that she could be another ripper just one that usually had much more control until she let go. Stefan tried to stop Caroline but in return she only stabbed him. Not even caring that he was older. When Stefan and Elena began to look for her they found that she was no longer in town.

Caroline had left and was in Charleston, South Carolina. While on her way to Charleston she left a zig zag trial of murders behind her making it look like she went Kentucky when she really was in Charleston. She roamed the town's streets at night looking for victims and never thinking twice what she was doing. She had her humanity off and didn't care. She dressed differently. She almost looked like a blonde Katherine/Stefan because of the way she dressed and her appetite making her seem like Stefan. She found her next victim in an alley. She sunk her fangs into his throat and began to drink when she was finished she let him drop to the ground with a thud.

"He was right," She turned around and found someone she hadn't seen in months that she had thought she would never see again. "You have changed love," She rolled her eyes.

"What are you doing here Klaus? If you want to join go ahead, if not then get out because I am not in the mood for anymore of those so called lectures. I got enough of them from Stefan." She said with no emotion in her tone. Klaus looked at her. He felt his heart sank when he looked at her. Her light it was gone now it was someone he didn't like. He liked her because she was strong, beautiful, and full of light. They were the things that drew him to her. Now there seemed to be someone else have taken her place. She was dark. And he didn't like it.

"You turned off your humanity as well." He said. "Why?"

"My mother died."

"I'm sorry,"

"I'm not. I should have turned my humanity off a long time ago." Klaus felt angered by this. He wasn't going to lose Caroline and her light. He wouldn't let her become this other person. Stefan was right to call him he could track her. And he did and he would help her. His way.

"Come on love," He said. "I am going to help you turn it back on." She glared at him.

"I don't want to and you can't make me. I'm not afraid of you Klaus. You don't scare me."

"I am not going to force you to turn it back on. I would never force you to do anything. I am going to push you to want to turn it back on." Caroline rolled her eyes.

"Like that will ever happen." She retorted. Before she could do anything Klaus looked at her his eyes dilated.

"You will come with me and you won't leave until I tell you too." He turned away and Caroline cursed. She should have known that he would compel her. Klaus brought her back to New Orleans where Elijah, Rebekah, a girl named Camille, another named Therese, and a woman named Sophie, along with Hayley. Hayley was surprised when the blonde didn't attack her. Caroline just ignored everyone. It was one time when Klaus was trying to get her to drink a blood bag instead of drink from a human. They had argued.

"Perhaps we could do something else. I mean were alone." She said seductively. Klaus swallowed trying to keep his feelings at bay. She had no idea the power that she had over him. He wanted her. But not like this.

"Caroline," He warned when she put her hands on his chest he had to grab them and grip them in his hands. He wouldn't let her touch him. He wasn't going to lose.

"Isn't this what you wanted?" She asked. "Isn't this what you have always been after? Well I am finally giving in and you can have what you have wanted for so long." Klaus glared at her. She had just made him strong enough to overpower her. He didn't want to just get into her pants. He wanted to hold her to cherish her, to love her. But he also wanted her to return them. He wanted her to love him.

"I want the Caroline that I met, that had her humanity and light." He pushed her away and turned leaving Caroline confused.  
She watched him leave and couldn't believe that Klaus didn't take advantage of her when she was like this. He wanted her with her humanity, the Caroline that he had met. She thought she felt loved until she remembered she had her feelings turned off and wasn't able to feel anything.

_"NO!" She screamed. "GET AWAY FROM ME!" Caroline threw the pillow at Damon who caught and just rolled his eyes at her. _

_"This could have gone in a completely different way." He mused. He suddenly glanced down at her pillow and then brought it up to his face smelling it. She shook her head frightened as she watched the pillow move away from his face to see his vampire face. She whimpered. And he threw the pillow behind him and then came at her. _

Caroline screamed and sat up in bed. She immediately placed hands to her throat where the bite was supposed to be and with relief there was nothing. She sighed with relief. Suddenly the door burst open and Caroline screamed again holding the comforter up as if it would shield her body from the intruder. She breathed a sigh of relief when she saw it was Klaus. Klaus looked around looking for an intruder when all he saw was Caroline in bed holding up the comforter her face looked at him in horror. He slowly walked to her.

"Caroline, are you alright?" He asked. She swallowed hard.

"I'm fine." She said her voice still shaken. What was wrong with her? She had her humanity turned off she shouldn't be acting like this. "Just a dream, you can go back to bed. I didn't mean to wake you." There was a knock on in the doorway. She looked to see Elijah.

"Is everything alright?" He asked. She nodded.

"Everything's just fine. I'm sorry to have woke you up, just a dream." Elijah nodded but still showed some concern before walking back to bed. Klaus wasn't convinced and stay put on her bed. Caroline glared at him.

"Really Klaus you can go back to sleep." She said.

"Caroline I heard you scream and it sounded as if something scared you. What happened? I am not leaving till you tell me." Klaus said. She sighed. She pulled her legs to her holding herself together.

"I didn't really have a dream. I mean it was. But it was really more of a memory from when I was human." She paused and glanced at Klaus. "I was a stupid human, shallow and I always felt competitive with Elena I was always living in her shadow. Every guy always wanted her. For example when Stefan came to Mystic Falls I was interested in him but he just rejected me on the spot and went after Elena. So I was sad and drunk one night and I met this guy who attractive and looked interested in me." She swallowed hard taking a moment before revealing the guy's name. "Damon." Klaus's eyebrows rose. He never knew she was interested in Damon didn't understand what was so great about the elder Salvatore. "So I brought him home and then I woke up the next morning finding blood everywhere and my neck bitten. I tried to escape but I couldn't he caught me I mean he was a vampire and I was a measly human. He had thrown me back down on the bed and bit me." Klaus's eyes widened. The Salvatore dared touch her. "He then began using me to help his little evil plans and also abusing me." Klaus felt anger running through his veins for Damon. Had Damon raped her? "I tried to fight him. But I couldn't. I was stupid and he became friends with my mom when he was basically rapping her daughter." She looked down.

"I'm going to kill him." Caroline looked at Klaus. He was the first person she told about Damon and what he did to her. She touched his arm.

"No don't it's in the past. It's over with."

"There's a difference between killings and taking advantage of someone is a different story. And rapists shouldn't get away with what they do. Damon harmed you Caroline he doesn't deserve to just walk around without knowing the consequences." He said. Klaus had done some bad things but he was the only person that actually cared about what Damon had done to her. For a moment it felt like someone actually cared for her. _Click. _The switch was on and tears welled up in her eyes. Klaus stared at her.

"Did you…" She nodded and moved to him burying her face in his chest. Klaus was shocked but wrapped his arms around her and held her to him in a tight embrace. She cried into his chest and never felt more cared about then when Klaus had listened to her.

It was a few days later when Caroline started to become her old self again. She drank from blood bags didn't feed off of humans anymore and started to talk more. Only to Elijah and Klaus most of the time. Elijah because he was the only other one that would talk to her. Klaus because she felt closer to him lately and felt as if she could tell him anything and he would listen and care for her. Rebekah did talk to Caroline once in a while and they were starting to become friends but they were still not completely. Caroline started realizing that she did have feelings for Klaus. It wasn't long before they were talking in the living and it seemed that time stopped and she moved closer to him and placed her lips over his. Klaus ended up dropping his sketchbook and moved his hands to her neck holding her to him. She cupped his face and slowly the kiss grew more passionate and she wrapped her arms around his neck. All that matter was each other and they cared for each other. Caroline did find out later that Klaus had returned to Mystic Falls and let's say taught Damon a lesson and made sure that Damon would never think of to harm Caroline again.

Note: So there was another chapter for Klaroline. Reviews. Thanks.

A/N end of first chapter 4


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5

A/N: This is an AU story for the vampire diaries. I do not own the vampire dairies.

Hey guys here's another drabbles and a request to Beachgirl97 who wanted an Elejah drabbles. J So this is a drabble about Elena and Elijah. This one is when Elena and Elijah are talking in 4x18. But I am going to make it a little different making it what I would like to have seen happen.

Elena sighed. Out of Stefan and Damon who probably would have not known it was her so easily. Elijah was the one who knew her so quickly. She listened to the phone call that Elijah was making. He had brought her here as 'leverage' so that he could get that bitch Katherine back. The same bitch that had killed her brother and messed her life up so bad. But why should she care she still hated her though. When Elijah hung up the phone with Stefan to walk over to Elena curious of her new life of being a vampire. Katerina had told him that she had turned. But he could sense something different about her. Something that had changed.

"You fell for her trap you know." Elena broke the silence. "Just like all of those men. But you Elijah, I thought you were a man of honor but now you're just an idiot like the rest of them." Elijah raised an eyebrow.

"Excuse me?"

"Oh come on Elijah, she is nothing but a manipulative liar and you fell for her lies." Elijah shook his head.

"I think you misunderstand Elena, I know who she is and what she has done." He said bluntly. Yes he knew that Katerina had done many things not just to her. She had done some things to everyone. But he had hoped that she would change and he was still counting on it because she had been telling the truth lately.

"You know I still can't believe that this whole time after everything that she has done to you, you still are hooking up with her." Elena said rolling her eyes. But she felt just inch for a second something when she heard her own words. But she ignored it knowing that her emotions were turned off.

"She hasn't lied to me so far and I am trying to trust her as I did when she was human." He said. Elena shook her head and smirked.

"So that's it huh? You think that somewhere in Katherine there is her old self as a human. Your just like Stefan and Damon. They think the Elena that they fell in love with is still here. But she's not and they can't accept that." She said.

"You can't blame them for trying." He said. She rolled her eyes.

"Yeah if I can't be the Elena that they want then Katherine can't be the Katherine that you want." Elijah tilted his head watching her. Every word that she used in her tone that he had not recognized before was different. He had always heard compassion in her voice along with love and care. Now all he heard was nothing but cold unemotional dead voice it seemed. No she couldn't have, could she?

"Katerina was right you have turned, but there's something different you don't seem yourself." He studied her before continuing. "Your emotions you have abandoned them why?" He asked.

"Your girlfriend killed my brother." She said and Elijah's eyes widened. Katerina had killed her brother Jeremy Gilbert the last of her family. She could see the shock and confusion in his eyes. "You didn't know?" She shrugged. "Well I hate to say I told you say but I told you so." Katerina had lied to him again and this time it wasn't just the lie he felt his heart clench knowing what it was like to lose a brother he had already lost two. Elena was so kind and full of compassion and now the girl that he had come to know and grow fond of was gone leaving a cold dead broken person in her place. He would never admit it to anyone not even to his family but he had started growing feelings for the young doppelganger but he ignored them not wanting to make the same mistake and also he had kept believing that he was still in love with Katerina. But he knew that she never had understood him as much as Elena did. They got along and even when they were stabbing each other in the back it was only because they had an understanding. They were doing it for family and protecting the ones that they loved.

"I'm sorry,"

"Oh please I don't care, please I like being like this I don't know why I didn't do it before." She said with a smirk. Elijah shook his head.

"You have to know Elena, it'd be a shame if the world lost a soul as compassionate as yours." He said. His letter when he had written that to her. She rolled her eyes and folded her arms across her chest.

"'Your compassion is a gift Elena, carry it with you as I will carry my regret' I remember reading that in a letter once." Elijah couldn't help but smile at her remembering the letter that he had written even though it was true she did have a compassionate soul and for what he did he will always carry his regret.

"The writer sounds positively gifted. I'm sure he meant what he wrote." He was sure now that if he did have feelings for the doppelganger now that it wasn't her appearance that made him fall for her it was her compassion. He wanted her no needed her to turn it back on because without her compassion her true self he was beginning to feel empty inside again.

"I'm sure he did. And it felt good to watch that letter burn, along with my old life, and along with Jeremy's body." Elijah felt hurt slightly by this. But it didn't last before the next second her neck was snapped and she fell to the ground with a thud. He looked to see her standing there rolling her eyes at Elena.

"Sorry I got hold up." Katherine said. Elijah found himself glaring at her before bending down to Elena as if to help her in some way.

"You didn't have to do that." Katherine just shrugged.

"Please she could use a little nap. Come on let's go." Katherine started to leave.

"How could you kill Jeremy Gilbert?" He asked. Katherine stopped and was shocked. She hadn't told him how she had murdered him.

"Please I did what I needed to do to get the cure. And little Jeremy was just collateral damage nothing personal."

"You do realize you killed the last of her family right? Like yours? Seems to me like she is now fated to seal the same life that you now possess." Katherine glared at him.

"She couldn't wait to tell you that could she. Why can't you see that she is trying to get you to turn on me? I swear sometimes I think care about her more than me." Elijah stared at her. "Jeremy was nothing but collateral damage. I was doing what I needed to do to survive."

"Is that what I am to you? A means of survival."

"Don't let sweet Elena get to you she is trying to make you turn against me."

"I asked you a question."

"No. Of course you're not a means of survival. You looked out for me when I had no one. You're giving me a second chance now when no one else will. I love you. Elijah? You don't believe me."

"I want to. It's my disease. I just keep wanting to believe you, but how can I when, at every turn, you give me reason to doubt you? I don't know you." He scoffed. I don't know that I ever will." He turns and walks over to Elena figuring her should probably bring her home.

"Wait." He turns wondering perhaps if she ever cared for him. "You gave me your word that you would talk to Klaus. I can't make a deal without you." Katherine said and she felt slightly hurt when she saw Elijah lift Elena into his arms and turned away from her.

"Goodbye, Katherine." He mumbles and leaves. He shook his head. How could he have been so foolish? Elena had been right when she said that he was idiot. Katerina could no longer be trusted. She had broken far too many chances. When Elijah was in Mystic Falls and at Elena's house he laid her down on her bed. And he wasn't surprised when he found no one in the house. Her aunt Jenna was gone Alaric Saltzman was gone, and now her brother Jeremy was gone. He could understand why she had turned off her humanity. But he couldn't believe that she would just give up on everything and leave her compassion. He heard a gasp and turned to see Elena sitting up in bed. She glanced at him her expression blank.

"Your girlfriend snapped my neck." She growled. Elijah nodded.

"And she's not my girlfriend anymore Elena." She raised an eyebrow.

"Finally realize that she was nothing but a bitch huh?" He chuckled slightly at what she had said. He knew they both hated each other but they were family. Katerina was her great, great and well many greats grandma. Elijah thought about something. He knew that he had business to attend to and should be leaving he still needed the cure and was going to have got it from Katerina.

"Elena I am sorry for everything that she has done to you, I hope you will understand that I had thought I could trust her once again. But I think that this time had just made it more permanent when she broke my trust yet again." Elena rolled her eyes.

"Whatever,"

"Elena I want you to know that you're not alone. If you ever need to talk to someone about anything you can talk to me. Even if you think I won't understand or not be face to face." He laid down a piece paper in which she knew his number was there. What surprised her next was when he kissed her cheek. It seemed to shot to her stomach not as lust but as if she suddenly felt slightly cared for and perhaps loved. When she looked up he was gone. She glanced at the paper looking at his number before crumbling it up and tossing it to the trash can but missed and fell to the floor beside the trash can.

It was a month before one a not so special day that she picked up the paper and dialed his number. As she sat on her bed she suddenly seemed to feel closer to him in a different way. That perhaps he was the only person that ever truly understood her.

_"Hello," _His voice echoed through the phone. After a few moments she spoke finally.

"Elijah, I think I need to talk to you."

Note: So there is the ending. Elejah some hope for them. I really think that Elena and Elijah have some sort of understand and some feeling of attraction towards one another. So what did you think? I am sorry it took so long I have been busy lately. Anyway reviews. And you can always recommend a story if you want of your couple. And I will try to write about it. Thanks.

A/N end of first chapter 5


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

A/N: This is an AU story for the vampire diaries. I do not own the vampire dairies.

Hey guys I got another request for a drabble. This is a Klaroline one. It's a little later after 4x23. Silas is playing with Klaus's mind again. Takes place in New Orleans.

_How could I ever love you? I hate you. You mean nothing to me and you never will. _

Her voice echoed in his head.

_You slept with that slut Hayley. You're nothing but a monster. How could I ever love a monster? _

Klaus shook his head sitting in his room. It was true. How could she ever love him. He was a monster and he had slept with the lady werewolf. Klaus was never the one hurt. Physically and emotional. He had always had his emotions turned off. But why did this one girl make him want to turn them back on. It only made him vulnerable and in the end fall in love with her. Klaus the original hybrid could be harmed. But only by one person. One girl. Caroline Forbes. Everything about her he loved and wanted her. But she rejected him hated him. And that hurt him. He couldn't be worthy of her love. But neither was Tyler for that matter.

_You think that I can ever love you? You think that you will be my last love? I love Tyler and nothing will ever change that. _

Klaus wanted it to stop. He wanted to make it stop because it was hurting him. He felt like he was losing everything. His whole world. Klaus remembered Caroline and Tyler together and couldn't stand the thought in anger he flashed to his sketchpad and without thinking threw it into the fire. He found a tear slip out his eye. He couldn't live like this he wanted no needed Caroline. But she would never be with him. It would always be Tyler. He roared in rage once again breaking art study. For the first time in his life he wanted to die and not feel the pain, all because of a girl. A girl that would never love him or show him any affection. It was true that everyone would only see him as nothing more than just a monster. He wanted to turn off his humanity again but somehow for once he couldn't and for another reason he didn't want to.

Caroline was in Mystic Falls getting a drink. She sighed remembering how Klaus had let Tyler come back. She didn't realize it. But when she wanted Tyler and thought that they were going to be together forever. The forever part had been wrong. She was a teenager who was almost like Juliet who fell in love with the idea of being with this one person forever. But she realized when Tyler came back there was nothing. No spark like there had been before. The flame had finally burned out. And she found most of the time they had already drifted apart before he left. She realized that it was all a fantasy. She was a teenager living in her own imagination. And nothing felt right with Tyler anymore. So she broke up with him. And for almost a month now she hadn't stopped thinking about Klaus. The truth was she was in denial and found out that she was in love with Klaus. She had been for a while. The denial broke when Klaus had come to her rescue and she could finally see how much she had missed him. And when he let Tyler come back into town she could see that he would do almost anything for her. He had said that he wanted to be her last love. The thing that was stopping her from going to him, was fear. Fear that he would reject her. Fear that he would suddenly lose interest in her after she had rejected him so many times. She was broken out of her thoughts when someone sat down next to her. She looked up and gasped.

"Elijah?" He nodded to her. "What are you doing here? Aren't you suppose to be in New Orleans with Klaus?"

"Yes, but something has happened."

"What?"

"It's Niklaus," Caroline felt her heart clench at hearing this.

"What's wrong? What happened to him?"

"Silas, it seems that immortal warlock likes to torture Niklaus with his own fears." Caroline stared at him.

"Well what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be helping him?" He nodded.

"That's why I came. To find you. Rebekah had told me that you broke him out of Silas's power over him. We have tried to get him to respond but nothing seems to be working. We had to have a witch, spell the room because he began…destroying things." Elijah continued.

"You think I can help?" Elijah nodded once again.

"Please Caroline, he is so…at a lost right now…"

Klaus ripped apart the sofa throwing it into the fireplace. He fell to his knees not being able to take the pain anymore. He felt utterly defeated. He put his hands to his face. It was done he would never see her again.

"Klaus!" The beautiful voice sounded so vivid and so close. But he didn't dare to look up knowing that she wasn't there. She would never come for him. She hated him he was a monster. He stood until he heard running behind him he turned around ready to kill his attacker if her blue green eyes hadn't gazed deep to his stopping him before she flung herself at him. He was surprised when he felt a body against his. He had thought she was an illusion and there was nothing there but she was there and knocked them to the floor. Klaus grunted and opened his eyes to gaze at her. She was just as he remembered her. Her golden blonde hair down and in waves of golden light. Before he could think of anything else she kissed him? She kissed him. Klaus is eyes widened as he was able to feel her soft lips against his. Klaus let himself get lost in the fantasy of her. He kissed her back just as fiercely and in need of her. If this was all he would have of his fantasy it felt right and vividly real. She broke the kiss and suddenly he found himself not hearing her voice that was saying how much she hated him. And that's when he finally realized that she was there. She was really there she had come to him and had kissed him.

"Caroline…" She smiled to him.

"Come back to me big bad wolf." She smirked. Klaus smiled.

"You're here?" She nodded and he caressed her hand. She leaned into it. "I thought you hated me?"

"Klaus that wasn't me. It was Silas messing with your mind I don't hate you I love you." Klaus gaped at her. She finally registered her words and felt her cheeks rise with heat like fire. But she realized that she didn't regret them.

"You love me?" She nodded.

"I love you Klaus." He smiled.

"I love you too Caroline," She smiled.

Note: So there yah go. This was for the person who requested for Caroline to run into Klaus and kiss him. I hope I did alright. Reviews thanks.

A/N end of first chapter 7


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

A/N I do not own the vampire diaries.

Hey guys sorry that I haven't posted a lot of drabbles or the Kol and Bonnie story. My laptop is broken so I have to use my house computer. And I have to share with my family. So it was hard to find a time being busy and having my laptop broken while sharing a computer as well. Anyway here is a drabble. Klaroline one. Caroline calls Klaus for help.

Klaus sat in the Sophie's bar having a scotch. He was listening to his messages. Elijah had called him many times. Sophie had called him asking for more help with Marcel and his stupid rule. Klaus was already thinking of ways to dethrone him.

_"Niklaus, I know that you really don't want to talk. But we still need to discuss the situation with Marcel. I think he's up to something I can't be sure. He has his spies everywhere. When you get the chance I would like to discuss the matter in private where Marcel and his spies could not overhear us. Call me back brother," _The message ended and another one began. Klaus pinched the bridge of his nose. He suddenly stopped when hearing the next voicemail.

_"Klaus…" _Her voice echoed through the phone. She had called him. _"Look I know you're busy in New Orleans but…I…" _There was a slight pause at the end. _"I need your help."_ Klaus was shocked. She needed his help. Him, the original hybrid. Why not get her boyfriend to help her? He wondered. He had allowed him to come back to Mystic Falls. _"It's Stefan. He's not himself. He's different. Look…I am really all alone in this. Damon won't help me, Elena won't either, and Bonnie's…dead…Matt is off with your sister..." _There was a sob at the end. _"Klaus I just I could really use your help because I think Stefan might actually be Silas and I…"_ He felt his heart clench at hearing her sobs. _"I miss you…" _With that the message ended. Klaus was stunned. She needed his help and she missed him. Klaus had missed her too, but he was sure that she would never miss him. She had always rejected him for her precious Tyler. But Klaus found that he could careless at the moment if Tyler was there. She needed his help not Tyler's and she missed him. Klaus couldn't stop himself from getting up and immediately making a call to the airport for a plane to Mystic Falls. He could care less of what was going on here. She needed him and she was more important than anything else. She was the only thing that mattered at the moment and he wanted to know if she was safe. He would make sure that she was safe.

Caroline was in her house with tears in her eyes. Damon didn't want anything to do with the whole Silas thing anymore and Elena went along with that. Bonnie was dead, Matt was with Rebekah, and her mother was gone. Caroline had sent her away last night to protect her from Silas. Now here she was in house alone. She had never found herself like this. And Caroline had called Klaus. Not because she was desperate. Even though she used the excuse in saying that she needed his help. The truth was, she missed him. When he left and Tyler came back, things just weren't the same and didn't go back to the way she thought they were. She had realized that she had feelings for the original hybrid. The whole time she did and she had been in denial about them and used her so called past feelings for Tyler as an excuse to never admit those feelings. Caroline sat in the corner in her room when her phone buzzed she looked down at the caller ID finding that it was Stefan. She shook her head, she had been mostly hiding in her house from Stefan afraid after seeing him kill three vampires and two werewolves last night. But it wasn't because they had attacked them or anything he just did it. She hugged herself. She had never felt so afraid and so vulnerable in her life. She felt like she was human once again like when Damon had harmed her. That's when she heard something downstairs she shook with fear hoping and praying that it wasn't Stefan or Silas. She hid more behind her bed and heard her bedroom door open slowly. She gripped the stake that she had in her hand to defend herself ready to strike at the intruder.

"Caroline," She stopped at hearing that familiar voice that she had not heard in almost a month. She stood and turned to him. She gasped when she saw that it was him, and was about to run forward to him when she stopped. Silas could be messing with her mind.

"How do I know it's you?" She asked. Klaus frowned. Silas had bothered her and used him to make her afraid.

"You one time said that because I was capable of love I was capable of being saved." He said. She tear slip down her cheek remembering those words before she flashed to him and hugged him.

"You came," Klaus held her against him tightly and stroked her golden hair that he had always admired.

"I did." She breathed in his sent reminding herself that he was here. "Caroline what's going on? I am still surprised that you called me."

"I know, but I needed your help. Stefan is just not himself. I don't think he is Stefan really."

"Your friends wouldn't help you?" She shook her head.

"No, Damon I think won't admit it because he feels guilty over stealing Elena from him. And Elena doesn't want to accept this because she is enjoying her time with Damon. Bonnie's gone. Matt is gone. My mom is gone. And I am all alone handling this." Klaus shook his head.

"Why didn't you ask for Tyler's help?" She looked at him. She figured he would have brought up Tyler.

"Tyler didn't care, he is too busy with his so called pack now. I broke up with him a week ago. It wasn't just because of him so absorbed with his pack it was always because things weren't like they used to be. There was no spark like there used to be. So I decided that it was best if I ended the relationship." Klaus couldn't help but feel glad that she wasn't with Tyler anymore.

"Well I guess I will stay," she looked at him.

"You will?" He nodded.

"No matter how long it takes." Caroline couldn't believe that he was. Klaus the big bad hybrid was the only one who actually cared for her. And she knew that they would get closer and perhaps she had finally found someone that she could spend an eternity with.

Note: So here you go. What do you think? Again sorry it took so long. Hopefully I will get back on track this week. Reviews. Thanks.

A/N I do not own the vampire diaries.

Chapter 8

ur document here...


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

A/N I do not own the vampire diaries.

The Jealousy game:

Ok guys here's another drabble. I decided to do a drabble in the future with Klaroline. Klaus and Caroline are in New Orleans and Caroline gets jealous.

Caroline and Klaus have been together for about almost a year in New Orleans after she found out that she had feelings for him and Tyler and she seemed to end on its own when he came back. It was mutual they realized they just didn't feel the same way anymore. After breaking up with him she left to college but found her thinking about Klaus more often. It started with a call and talking for her to realize that just talking on the phone wasn't enough either. What she wanted was to see him be with him. So that's what she did, packed her things and went to find him. She had heard rumors of 'the king has returned.' Through the supernatural leading her to New Orleans. Once she found him they slowly got closer until the developed a relationship. It was hard for her to imagine calling Klaus her boyfriend, since he was a thousand year old original hybrid and being his girlfriend. And here she sat at the bar drinking and watching as the bartender kept making moves on her boyfriend right in front of her. She thought hearing that Klaus had slept with Hayley was worse but watching this, happen in front of her by the bartender Camille made her furious. She knew that Klaus loved her but she felt her old human insecurities begin to rise once again. She always thought that she was mostly second choice. But she knew that Klaus had picked her first not Elena or any other girl. Her. She decided to talk to Elijah since he was always good company. He reminded her of an older brother. Elijah was always a gentlemen really. She talked to him till Elena came back to leave with Elijah to go for a walk and Caroline decided to play a game of pool still glaring at Camille who was still flirting with Klaus. Caroline growled when she saw Camille place her hand on her Klaus. She wanted to rip that hand off. Klaus moved his arm out from under hers, and Caroline was just about to walk over when she heard someone behind her.

"Ah Caroline, It's nice to see you again." Caroline turned to Marcel. She had met him once or twice but she never really liked him. She had always found him a jack ass. And selfish and perhaps even annoying. She rolled her eyes at him.

"What do you want?" She asked rather coldly. Marcel only smirked in response.

"You should watch your tongue, I am the king around here and I would hate to have to put to your mouth to better use." She gave him a look and rolled her eyes once again. "It seems that Klaus has left you rather alone. He should not leave you alone because someone could steal you from him." She raised an eyebrow and then snorted at his attempt to flirt with her. "Perhaps you should be with someone more of power, more of a king." He moved closer to her.

"Really? And who might that be?" She asked turning to him. She looked back to the ball trying to ignore him really.

"Me," She felt his hand move up her thigh and she felt anger rising in her veins. As she was about to remove his hand and slap him she felt the hand removed already and found Klaus in front of her glaring at Marcel with death in his blue eyes. Marcel only smirked at his old friend. "Ah it seems that now the great hybrid is jealous of this little vampire. Interesting." His smirk went away when Klaus broke his wrist and began crushing the bone as well. Caroline eyes widened watching Klaus crush the man's hand.

"If you ever touch Caroline again then you will find your organs decorating your house." He threatened. He let go of Marcel's hand and Marcel glared at him and glanced to Caroline before leaving. Caroline folded her arms across her chest glaring at Klaus when he turned back to her. "What?" He asked.

"Oh I'm sorry but I should bother you with your time with Camille." She snapped and turned but Klaus grabbed her by the shoulder.

"Love, she is a friend nothing more. Are you jealous?" He asked and slightly smirked. She gave him a look.

"Well were you jealous of Marcel? Is that why you crushed his hand?" She asked raising an eyebrow.

"He had his hands on you." Klaus growled in anger. She gave him a look.

"And she didn't?" She rolled her eyes and began to turn when Klaus moved in front of her.

"Caroline, you know how I feel about you. She means nothing to me." She knew it was true but she couldn't stand the thought of him with another girl. She was about to speak when Camille stepped in front of her.

"Klaus, there ya are, Where'd ya run off too?" She asked beginning to touch his shoulder. Caroline ground her teeth. This girl was really acting like she wasn't there. And she decided that she had enough.

"Excuse me, Camille but we were trying to have a conversation. And it doesn't help when you're all over my boyfriend!" She snapped. Camille raised an eyebrow.

"Huh?" Klaus nodded.

"It's true, Camille, I love Caroline." Caroline's eyes widened at hearing those words escape his lips. Camille blinked twice before swallowing hard and slowly looking to Caroline.

"I'm sorry…I-I had no idea…" She walked away without another word. Klaus turned to Caroline smiling. All she could do was staring at him. She knew he loved her but he had always written it expressed it. Never had he said those words exactly to her or anyone else. She kissed him like she was trying to show him how she felt.

"I love you too." He smiled once again.

"Should we take this conversation somewhere else?" She nodded. And they flashed off into the night. Loving one another and Caroline had never been happier than being with him.

Note: So there ya go what do you think? I think they are just perfect together really. Love them so much. So if you have any request just tell me. Reviews. Thanks.

A/N I do not own the vampire diaries.

Chapter 9


	10. Chapter 10

A/N I do not own the vampire Diaries. Hey guys sorry for the lack of updates lately. Looks like i will be updating from my house computer from now on. Lootatks like i can't use my laptop anymore. It's permanetly broken. Don't know how or why. The hardrive works fine but the screen just won't appear. And unfortunatly all my docments are saved on there. It looks like i am going to have to save up for another laptop. But for the meantime i am going to have to write from the home compter. Sorry guys that will also mean that i might not have updates as fast anymore. But i will try. So here is a drabble for Elejah fans with a little Klaus and Caroline in the backyround. Enjoy.

Part 1 mine

Elena was in a foul mood on her way to her next class. She was at college here in New Orleans, she had realized that she had feelings for Elijah and left Mystic Falls leaving her old life behind happy to start a new one with him. Caroline had come along as well reuniting with Klaus. Elena didnt have to like Klaus but she knew that he respected and loved her blonde best friend.

"Hey Elena," She turned to her blonde best friend who looked happy as can be. "You ok?" She asked.

"I'm just peachy," Elena muttered and folded her arms across her chest.

"Ok, something's wrong. Did you get in a fight with Elijah?" She asked. Elena turned to her with wide eyes.

"What? No, of course not." If anything Elena and Elijah probably had a perfect relationship. They hardly argued, Elena had never been happier then being with him. He respected her and always let her do what she thought was right and always wanted her to do what she wanted but made an attempt to persuade her sometimes when he thought that maybe she could do something else more of what he wanted. But never pushed her. They understood one another. Elijah loved her too much to deny her anything really and as did Elena.

"Ok, what happened? I know that it has something to do with him." She said.

"Amanda,"

"What?"

"Amanda Garrison, red head with annoying big green eyes." Elena complained.

"Yeah, so?" Elena didn't speak. "Oh i see. She was flirting with Elijah? wasnt she?" Elena growled. Yes that red head was flirting with Elijah. But Elijah didn't notice or even understand it he still seemed a little old fashioned. And what made her mad was that this girl was flirting with him in front of her knowing fully well that Elijah and her were a couple. She had introduced him as her boyfriend though it was hard to think of Elijah as boyfriend material really. He was so old fashioned he even said instead of dating courting. But she liked that about him. But sometimes she wished that he would notice these things. She knew Elijah would never cheat on her she trusted him. But sometimes it made her upset when somene couldnt see that well he was hers like she was his.

"Yes, she was, right in front of me and completely ignored me." Elena snapped.

"So are you just jealous or mad that Elijah didnt say something? Cause if i know one thing is that he would never cheat on you. I mean all he see's is you in a romantic way not any other girl." She asked. Elena shook her head.

"I don't know." She said.

"I think you wish that he would have put a stop to it. Or that you want to show her that Elijah is yours." She said. "It's possesiveness. It kind of shows more when your a vampire and a young one too. Klaus and I tend to do that to one another. I'll get jealous then he gets jealous. When a girl was all over him i didnt want to give in so i flirted with another guy. But that kind of ended it badly." She said.

"Klaus killed them didnt he?"

"Yes, but not just becaus he was jealous. More so because he was well trying to take advantage of me. And the bad part was he was an older vampire. So me being a younger one not so good. But Klaus was more so protecting me. Even if he won't admit it. Well he admitted it to me. All though that was the first time either of us were in a relationship and getting jealous. We know how to handle it now." She said.

"How?"

"Simple, i showed that girl that he was mine but also showed her that i was his back." Elena raised an eyebrow.

"What did you do?" She asked.

"Just walked straight up to him and kissed him right in front of that girl. In the end he kissed me back and she walked away. Easy as that. And trust me when i said that girl never came up to him again also because i think i showed her my fangs accidenly." She said. Elena smiled to her friend.

"And it worked?" She asked. Caroline nodded.

"Hey you can do it at that party at one of the Frat houses that the guys are having." Elena's grin widened. Elijah had agreed to come with her. And also to hopefully find those vampires that were starting trouble around New Orleans. Klaus was also going for Caroline's sake and to put those vampires in there place. He would most likely be saying that it was his city and he was King but Caroline did change him and it was usually when she was around that he would say this city not his. She was going to try it though.

Note: so there you go first part of the drabble. There will be a part 2 too. So hope you enjoyed it. And you can recommend something that you would like to see too. Comments and reviews. Thanks. :]


	11. Chapter 11

Hey guys here is part 2 of the Elejah drabble. Enjoy.

Mine part 2

Elena was downstairs pacing and looking at her phone to see the time. She was nervous. She wasn't sure if the advice that Caroline gave her was going to work. She was wearing a plum blouse and a jean skirt with her hair slightly waved. Caroline bounced down the stairs with her golden curls just as bouncy. She smiled to Elena. She wore a light blue t-shirt and leggings.

"Hey," She said. Elena nodded. "Klaus said that those vampires that were going out on a rampage last night should be there. So then Klaus and Elijah can make sure they don't do something like this again. Oh and i heard that Matt and Rebekah should be coming home tomorrow from Rome." She said happily. Elena nodded. "Are you alright?" Elena shrugged.

"I just feel uncomfortable," She tried to whisper. Caroline luckily got on to what she was saying. She was nervous about how Elijah would act.

"You will be fine." She said. After a few minutes Klaus and Elijah came down the stairs. Elijah in his suit and Klaus in jeans and a grey henley with a leather jacket. Caroline raised her eyebrow looking at Elijah.

"Hey Elijah, you do know were going to a party right?" She asked. Elijah nodded and seemed slightly confused. Klaus chuckled.

"Love, his attire hasn't changed much. I don't think he own jeans." Klaus said. Elijah glared at his brother.

"I may own jeans and i may not either way it isn't any of your business."

"Yeah just the doppelganger's." Kol said walking past them with Bonnie on his arm. Elena gasped and blushed. Bonnie slapped his arm. "Ow, what?" Bonnie glared at him. Caroline just shook her head.

"Let's go, we can talk about Elijah's business some other time." Elena face was red.

"Brother, where do you keep those daggers i would like to borrow one for a second." Klaus burst out laughing.

"Relax, Elijah we can dagger him later." He said walking out the door.

Elena was right when she thought that Amanda would continue to flirt with Elijah who was her boyfriend. She wanted to scream it at her. But Amanda was to caught up her conversation with Elijah to notice. She took a deep breath and decided to take Caroline's advice. Elena walked up to him and grabbed him by the neck making him face her. She pressed her lips to his. He kissed her back. She heard a sound of disgust and then Amanda walking away. When she broke away she found Elijah with a confused expression on. It made her nervous like he wasn't happy or something. She flashed away embarressed by her actions. Later Elena was drinking a glass of vodka when Elijah found her.

"I think you have had enough." He took the drink away from her despite her pout. "Elena i think that we need to talk about tonight." He said.

"There's nothing to talk about. Let's just move on." She looked away.

"Elena, what was that all about tonight?" She gave him a look.

"Nothing, just forget it." he gave her a look.

"Elena,"

"Fine, maybe i was just...jealous..." He sat down.

"Why would you be jealous?" He asked. She looked at him.

"Are you kidding me? Elijah couldn't you see that she was flirting with you."

"Is that what this it about? Elena, i really don't see it that way. I avoid her intentions because you are the only one that i see that way. The only one that i love and want and need." She looked at him.

"Really?"He nodded.

"Elena, you don't need to be jealous when it comes to her if you haven't notice i have a weakness for the compassionate type." She smiled at him remembering he had written that in a letter for her not to long ago. "I love you Elena,"

"I love you too." She smiled and kissed him. She was glad she didn't have to worry about Amanda anymore. But it wasn't just because of the kiss. Turns out her best friend helped her out. Caroline had compelled her though she would never admit it to Klaus with his teasing for her to use her compulsion when no one was being harmed in a life or death situation.

Note: so here was the second part of the drabble. Hope you enjoyed it. You can have recommendations to see a couple you want and a drabble. Reviews thanks.


	12. Chapter 12

Hey guys so here is another chapter for Klaroline. Caroline gets kidnapped by Marcel to try and make Klaus weak.

Caroline groaned as she opened her eyes to the light. She blinked twice trying to adjust to the light. She looked around dazed wondering where she was. She looked down and found that she was chained to a chair. She swallowed hard as it seemed to bring back bad memories of when her father a chained her to a chair and tried to torture the vampire out of her. She heard movement and looked around.

"Hello, is someone there?" she called. she watched as a dark man descended from the shadows. He smirked at her.

"Hello Caroline," She stared at him confused.

"Who are you? And what do you want?" He shrugged.

"My name is Marcel. And don't worry i don't want anything from you. You are just well collateral damage right now. I know you are familiar with Klaus." Hearing his name sent a feeling of longing through her body. She hadn't seen or heard from Klaus since he went to her Graduation two months ago and a month ago when he sent her that voice mail.

"What?" She said.

"Yes, well i heard about Klaus going to Mystic Falls and meeting the beautiful baby vampire Caroline Forbes. I heard that Klaus was doing almost everything to win you over. But it looks like you rejected him. Now if i know Klaus is no one has rejected him before. He must really be interested in you. I mean you seemed to have a force on him. I am surprise you haven't used that to your advantage." He smirked. "I mean having one of the most powerful beings at your feet that has to be something." She glared.

"What do you want? To talk about Klaus all day the most powerful supernatural being in the world that will probably kill you." He slapped her.

"Careful lovely, but i do not like being talked to that way. And i can find a way to put your mouth to better use around here." Her face was slightly confused because she didn't know where she was. "Oh, you don't know where you are. Well your in New Orleans. I won't tell you where you are pacifically because well it doesn't matter."

"Why are you doing this?"

"I think that you know exactly why i am doing this." Marcel smiled. "Your Klaus's weakness, Klaus will do anything to make sure that you are safe. I finally found his weakness but i had never imagined that it would be a girl much less a baby vampire. If there was one thing i learned from Klaus and what he had told me was 'love is a vampires greatest weakness.'" Caroline felt her heart slightly sink at hearing this. She remembered all the times that Klaus had claimed that he had feelings for her but she had rejected him thinking that she was just a pawn in a plan of his. But he had given her back Tyler. But she remembered that a week after he left and Tyler had returned, things just weren't the same. She didn't love Tyler anymore and her heart had suddenly felt pulled in another direction that seemed to leap when she had heard his voice from the voice mail that he had left her saying that he wished for her to join him in New Orleans. She had wanted to but was afraid. She was afraid of rejection. Now she was in New Orleans but not how she expected. She knew that she was being used against Klaus so this Marcel could gain something from him. It had took Caroline almost a month for her to realize and a week for her to admit that she had feelings for the big bad hybrid. "Now we have to get you all nice and well injured so that Klaus can see you." She noticed the stake in his hand and before she could protest he stabbed her in the stomach making her cry out in pain.

"Why are you doing this...to him? What is there to gain by doing this?" she asked.

"I am showing punishment to those who don't follow the rules in my city. This is what Klaus gets for thinking that he is king when he is not. I will torture and perhaps kill the girl he loves and then he will learn his lesson." He said shoving another stake into her arm. She screamed in agony and felt the tears starting in her eyes. She knew that he was older then her which is why it hurt more. He staked her again in her leg making her scream and struggle to escape. But it was no use she was chained tightly with tears streaming down on her face. "And now for the final touch." She looked up her vision slightly blurry seeing a shot in his hand. "This will be a little something extra." When he grasped her wrist and let the fluid run through her vein she screamed realizing it was wolf venom. She felt herself grown more unconscious until everything was black.

She awoke when she heard a crash. She looked and felt pain although she could hardly see thanks to the werewolf venom running through her veins she could hear. She heard another crash and a sound of organs ripping out of someone flesh.

"Klaus, how lovely of you to come. Your just in time to see my most interesting guest." She listened as she heard a huff in anger she knew that it was probably Klaus. "I am glad that you got the invitation old friend. You see like i said i have another old friend of yours. A certain blonde vampire. I believe it was when you made that little trip down to that small town. Mystic Falls." There was a growl and then another crash against a wall.

"Where is she Marcel? Or i will rip every organ out of you body starting with your liver." She heard him. The voice she hadn't heard in so long. But she wasn't sure if she was hallucinating or not with the werewolf venom in her body. She felt more pain as she tried to hold out and listen.

"Well Klaus old friend i haven't seen you so worked up about a girl. I would have never thought that you of all people would be so...weak." She could hear the smirk in Marcel's voice. There was a sound of tearing of skin and a grunt.

"Where is she Marcel or i swear that i will make you suffer worse then any others have." Klaus roared in anger.

"I'm sorry old friend but that's the part of our little game. You see in just a few minutes she will be dead. I can tell you where she is if you bow down to me the new king of New Orleans." Marcel said.

"Marcel, you are a fool old friend to think that i will ever bow down to you." This time she heard a cry of pain. "Where is she?"

"Down the hall. But at this point i think the venom has made it's way to her heart." There was another crash before Caroline felt her body slowly being drained away and felt like there was nothing left in keep her awake. She was feeling someone grab her and heard the bite of skin. And then the smell of blood as she felt the wrist pressed to her lips. She drank tasting his sweet blood that she hadn't taste in so long. But even as she drank everything went black.

She gasped awake when she found herself on a bed that she wasn't familiar with. She looked around and found that it was three in the morning. She heard movement and looked just in time to see the door open and in walked a shirtless Klaus with sweat pants on. He sighed and stopped to turn to her. He gave her a smile.

"How are you feeling love?" He asked. She looked at him taking him in since she hadn't seen him in so long. He hadn't changed much still could see his tattoo and his necklace that she loved.

"I'm fine," She said bluntly.

"I am sorry about Marcel." He said.

"Where is he?" She asked.

"He escaped. I didn't have time to track him or kill him. Not when your life was on the line. But i swear that when i find him i will kill him. And it won't be slow and painless." She couldn't help but smile. It was Klaus. Her Klaus.

"You came for me." It wasn't a question. He swallowed hard looking suddenly rather nervous afraid that she would yell at him or something. Perhaps wishing for her dear Tyler to have rescued her. She stood up and walked over to him. He was even more confused at how close she was to him. He knew he hadn't seen her in a month or two but he was confused. Never in his lifetime would he had thought that Caroline would get close to him at least not without some fight. What surprised him even more was when she placed her hands on either side of his face. Caroline wasn't sure what she was doing but she didn't want to hear her brain telling her that this was wrong. Instead she was going to do what she had wanted to do the night he had returned for her graduation. She kissed him. Klaus made a strangled noise in surprised but Klaus being Klaus recovered and couldn't help but kiss her back. After a few minutes she broke the kiss. "Thank you," She said.

"Caroline- She kissed him again.

"Don't i have been wanting to do that since the night you came to my graduation. The truth is Klaus i have feelings for you. I always did i was just to scared to admit them. But now i'm not. Your not going to lose interest now that the chase is over?" She asked hesitantly. Klaus stared at her.

"You really underestimate my feelings for you." He said kissing her again. "No, i won't because one thing i realized while i have been away here is that my feelings may have started out as just a crush like a teenager but grew into something more. The truth is...i love you Caroline...even though you might not feel the same way." He said. She smiled to him.

"I like you a lot. But i don't know if i love you yet. But i hope to. Perhaps we can start with a date. And a real one." He smiled.

"I would like that i would really like that. So how about going tomorrow well actually tonight. It is morning love," She shrugged.

"How about no." He stared at her. "I am kidding that would be nice." She kissed him again and for once in her life she felt happy and complete.

Note: So here is another drabble hope you enjoyed it. I just love them. I really wish that they would just already be together but Julie plec always is doing something else with them. Anyway Reviews tell me what you think. And recommendations if you have any. Thanks.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Ok hey guys here's another drabble for Klaroline. Enjoy.

Caroline was feeling slightly down. She hadn't talked much since Klaus and her got into an argument almost three days ago. After the second day since they had argued Klaus stormed out of the house and kept his distance from Caroline. Caroline wished that Elena or Bonnie were here so that she could talk to them. But Elena was off helping Jeremy with a problem. Bonnie was in Chicago with Kol although Caroline knew that Bonnie was probably wishing to be back here because was most likely drinking most of the time. But Kol wasn't always drinking there she had heard that he had taken her for dinner and let her make up her mind most of the time. Caroline sighed feeling sad; she wanted Klaus to be there with her. She had even forgotten about what they were arguing about. But Klaus was just as stubborn as she was. But she didn't know how long he would last with avoiding her. She felt a few tears escape and slide down her cheek. Elijah was just started to walk into the living room with a newspaper in his hand he stopped and looked to see Caroline on the couch curling up in a blanket holding herself together, as she sobbed softly. Elijah felt bad for the girl she was a kind and caring girl and changed his brother in many ways and he knew his brother loved her. He also knew that she was Elena's best friend. Elijah knew that his brother was also breaking not being near Caroline or seeing her. He had found Klaus after he stormed out of the house at the bar. He was drinking away the pain. Elijah sighed and turned to find his brother. Caroline began to remember when Klaus was with her and how happy he made her. And then she remembered their fight.

Flashback:

_"You can't go with Marcel." Caroline snapped._

_"And why can't I love?" Klaus asked his patience was wearing thin. Klaus was king of New Orleans again and Marcel once again was his protégé. And things seemed back to normal as if they were friends once again. But Caroline had her suspicions that Marcel and Klaus were going to do what they did in 1900's. She was afraid that Marcel would influence Klaus to drink and kill humans. Caroline knew that Klaus still sometimes drank from humans but he didn't do it all the time and if he did he wouldn't kill them. _

_"Because…it's Marcel. Klaus you told me what you did in the 1900's with him before Mikael showed up." Klaus glared at her. _

_"So that's it you don't trust me. Love, I have been drinking from a blood bag most of the time for your sake. And now I can't go with Marcel to the bar. Caroline, I am pretty sure I won't kill anyone if that's what you're worried about sweetheart. But it seems that you don't trust me." He said angrily. _

_"I trust you." She spat. _

_"Love, you can't tell me what to do. I believe I am a thousand years older then you and one of the most powerful beings on the planet. I won't have a baby vampire tell me what to do." She glared at him. _

_"Why must you always use that? Are you trying to say that you're better than me or something?" She retorted. _

_"I can't deal with this right now Caroline but I won't sit here and argue over something that is nothing really." _

_"Is that what you always say or do? Are you going to go kill, compel or buy off someone. Or perhaps use Katherine to make another hybrid so that you can get what you want? God you're such a jerk and a jack ass." Klaus gritted his teeth remembering that one night that she had said those things to him when they weren't together. _

_"You Caroline Forbes are a spoiled irritating perfectionist brat." Caroline had been about to retort something but what he had said had hurt her. And what she had said hurt him. Caroline just shook her head. _

_"I hate you." And fled the room. _

Flashback ended:

Caroline cried some more wishing she hadn't said those words and wanting to take them back. Her whole mind was screaming Klaus and how she wanted him with her. She missed being with him, smiling with him, kissing him, just loving him. She knew some of her friends didn't understand her connection with Klaus their bond. Sometimes she didn't understand it but she did love him. Like Stefan had said she was the only one able to understand him and see and know why he did the things that he did. He would only ever open up to her show her the human side of him. And she felt like she could always be herself with him she didn't feel any competition in need of his attention. They completed each other. Like Elijah had said once to her Yin and Yang. Good and evil keep balance but Klaus wasn't truly evil some of his actions could be debated as evil but Klaus wasn't evil really he was just misunderstood and Caroline had been the one to actually know him. As Caroline sat there staring at the night sky as if hoping somehow Klaus could hear her thoughts and come. She put her head in her hands. She heard footsteps and felt as if he was behind her. But she didn't want to turn around and find that he was not there she would feel only more pain. She felt arms wrap around her waist holding her close to a hard body, a familiar body. She smelled his scent and couldn't stop herself from turning and sighing with relief when she saw him. Klaus looked at her hurt. He was hurt by seeing her sad but she thought the opposite of when she had said those three words that night. She shook her head desperate to make it right.

"Klaus…" He shushed her but she continued. "I'm so sorry I didn't mean the words that I had said that night." He held her close to him and brushed the tears from her cheeks. She couldn't help but hug him trying to be as close as she could to him. She breathed in his scent just reminding herself that he was there he come back to her.

"Love, I'm sorry as well." She smiled and nodded. She knew that she was the only one that he would ever apologize to.

"I'm sorry as well. I have no right to tell you what to do. I trust you Klaus I really do. It's Marcel that I don't trust. But I can learn to trust him for your sake." He shook his head.

"You were right Caroline, Marcel had been hoping to render the old days when were causing problems and killing and reigning havoc." He said.

"Can't say that I am not surprised." She said. Klaus chuckled. "You don't think that I am a spoiled irritating perfectionist do you?" She asked. Klaus shook his head.

"No, as I said before you are strong, beautiful, and full of light." She smiled. "You don't think that I am a jerk or a jackass?" She rolled her eyes.

"Sometimes but your my jerk." She kissed him. "I missed you." He nodded.

"So did I love," And then he smirked. "What did you miss really?" She rolled her eyes once again.

"Well I missed not being in your arms at night when we go to bed." She said looking away blushing slightly. Klaus bit his lip.

"Actually you were in my arms last night." Klaus confessed. Caroline looked at him.

"But you weren't there when I woke up."

"I snuck out in the morning afraid that you would yell at me for being there." He said. She stared at him.

"Niklaus Mikaelson I will always want to be in your arms. You of all people should know that." She said. He smiled.

"Can we please forget about the last few days and focus on now. That were finally here and back in each other's arms." She nodded and cupped his face and kissed him fiercely. While he held her close. He kissed her back just as fiercely. Caroline had never been happier then to have her Klaus back and Klaus couldn't be more happy in his lifetime to have Caroline in his life.

In the kitchen Elijah was looking in on his brother and his love as they seemed to be happy once again having each other back and not arguing. Elijah smiled to himself.

"What are you smiling about?" He turned to Elena who came in with her suitcase after returning from her trip to Virginia. Elijah smiled to her and walked over to her to kiss her on the cheek.

"Well it seems that you missed quite the excitement. Niklaus and Miss Forbes had been in a little quarrel but everything is fine now and they made up." She smiled to him.

Note: So there is another drabble. Hope you enjoyed it. Any suggestions you can make that would be great as well. Reviews thanks.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Hey guys sorry for the lack of updates I have been busy with family. Here is another drabble. Klaroline, with some Kennett and a little hints of Elejah. Enjoy.

Kissing Booth part 1

Mystic Falls:

Caroline sighed. Even though she had graduated and it was officially summer and she would be starting to look at colleges. She had volunteered to help fund raiser for charity. Bonnie had the idea for a carnival to raise money so Caroline decided to go with it. Things had changed since they graduated; Damon and Elena didn't last long at least until Bonnie had broke the sire bond with her magic. Elena realized that she didn't see herself with either Damon or Stefan and they had been past relationships. Though Elena did remain friends with them. Damon though was still trying to get back with Elena. Stefan had moved on with the help of Caroline who was his best friend. Stefan and Caroline had grown closer. Tyler did return but things weren't the same as how they used to be. Now Tyler didn't cheat on Caroline but she knew he did have feelings for the wereslut and Caroline realized that there was nothing keeping them together. So it was a mutual break up. Along with that Bonnie had come back from the dead along with Kol. And Silas was still wondering around somewhere but no one had seen him.

"Caroline," She turned to Bonnie who ran up to her. "Sam is sick so she can't do the kissing booth." Caroline sighed and thought about this.

"What about Mary?"

"Games,"

"Stacy, Elena, Morgan,"

"Food, face painting, she's minding the money,"

"You?"

"You have me on crystal ball psychic." Caroline sighed.

"Alright I will do it," Bonnie nodded. Caroline just shook her head and walked over to the booth and sat and watched how people entered the carnival. Caroline watched the first freshman come in line with a smile. Caroline rolled her eyes before giving him a peck. He smiled and walked away. After kissing three guys she already wished she had made Stacy on kissing booth duty. Caroline looked to the next person in line and her jaw dropped when she saw who it was.

"Elijah?" Elijah smiled.

"Hello, Miss Caroline it has been a while. I had heard there was a carnival going on." She stared at him. She was going to kiss Elijah. Not that she minded it was just that she knew that Elena sort of liked him even if she wouldn't admit it. But was also confusing was that she thought he was in New Orleans.

"What are you doing here I thought you were in New Orleans." He nodded.

"I was but Elena invited me, I was wondering if you had seen her?" He asked.

"She's by the face painting booth. You will see her she will be painting faces or painting her own." Elijah nodded.

"Thank you Miss Caroline,"

"Please Elijah you can call me Caroline," He smiled.

"By the way my family is here. Just a warning don't worry they have promised to be on their best behavior. Anyway I won't bother you any longer. Bye Caroline," Caroline smiled and watched him walk away. She was curious if he knew what line he had stepped in. She shook her head and chuckled.

"Finally, my turn." Caroline looked to the junior and sighed and pecked him and the next guy. Caroline gasped when she saw who was next.

"No. Just no." She said.

"Oh come on darling everyone wants to kiss me. And besides I have already donated for charity. Here is an extra two dollars if you get me Miss Bennett." Caroline blinked twice, She wasn't sure if she should feel relived or offended. Caroline sighed and hopped over the booth to where Bonnie was.

"Bonnie someone has asked for you." She dragged her out of her booth and to her's. Bonnie eyes widened.

"Kol?"

"Hello darling," He smirked.

"No!" She said and turned to Caroline. "I am not the kisser in this booth."

"Darling I have already paid my donation to charity and I have no problem with donating more. And trust me I have a lot more where that came from." Bonnie glared at him as he waved his ticket. She snatched the ticket and took a deep breath before grabbing his face and placing her lips on his. After about three seconds she began to pull back but Kol grabbed the back of her neck and held her there. Caroline watched as the two lost themselves in the kiss. When Kol finally broke the kiss. Bonnie was blushing while Kol only smirked. "Thanks, see around witch," He walked away satisfied with himself. Caroline looked to Bonnie who was still dazed from the kiss.

"Bonnie," Caroline smirked.

"Not a word, not one word." She said still bright red and walking back to her booth looking like she wanted to kiss Kol again. Caroline shook her head and walked back to her booth and pecked the next guy.

"I believe it's my turn next love," Caroline turned to find Klaus. She hadn't seen him since graduation which was a month ago. Before Caroline could respond she heard someone panting and running.

"Sorry I'm late Caroline, Bonnie called me just at the last second." Caroline turned to Molly; looks like Bonnie had called in a replacement so that Caroline could focus on making sure that the carnival was doing alright.

"Ok, well you're here, I guess you can take Klaus to kiss." She said. Klaus glanced to Molly.

"Hi…" Molly said shyly and blushing. Klaus nodded to her but looked back to Caroline disappointed.

"I don't suppose Caroline could finish her turn?" He asked.

"No. Sorry," Like a habit. What she wanted to say was sure, well no it was YES! Caroline headed out of the booth. When she turned back she saw Klaus kissing Stacy. She felt heart ache and jealousy. She knew they weren't together or anything so she shouldn't feel jealousy. She looked around to make sure no one was watching her and flashed away.

She cursed herself, she shouldn't have to run. She walked to where Stefan was talking to some girl. She had long wavy black hair and tarnish skin. She looked rather native American. She smiled to Stefan. And Caroline couldn't help but smile when she could see that Stefan seemed happy. She sighed and turned just in time to find Kol playing the hammer game. But what amused her was that Bonnie was glaring at Kol who was now surrounded by girls. Caroline chuckled and walked over to Bonnie.

"Hey Bon, what's with you?" She asked.

"Look at him and those silly stupid girls, oh he thinks he is all that." She mumbled. She sounded jealous.

"You sound jealous?"

"Jealous? Please he is Kol, how could I be jealous?" She saw the look when she watched Kol. It wasn't hatred it was more than that.

"You like him."

"What?"

"You like him."

"Shush he will hear you."

"You didn't deny it." Caroline said.

"Oh shut up!" She stomped away her face bright red.

"Well that was rather interesting." Caroline turned to Klaus who was standing behind her.

"What?"

"Why'd you run off love?" He asked looking at her with curiosity.

"I was looking for Stefan but he appears to be with someone right now." She said nodding to Stefan and the girl. Stefan was helping her play a game.

"Well perhaps we can play a game too." She stared at him.

"I don't know-

"Caroline are you going to ignore me the whole time were here. I just came to visit. I understand that I have done some terrible things and that you are probably still with Tyler but that doesn't mean we can't get along and try to be…friends. Look at Kol and Bonnie getting along and so is Rebekah and Elena. Why can't we at least do something now?" She put her finger to his lips and he looked at her.

"Haunted hay ride." He was confused. She just shook her head, and grabbed his hand and dragged him to the ride. When they got on the hay and the driver brought them inside. Marcel had seen his old friend and the young blonde vampire. He smiled. His friend seemed to have a weak spot for this blonde young vampire. He wanted to see how close his old friend was to this baby vampire. Klaus and Caroline were soon surrounded by darkness. There was a fog and bones suddenly there was something in front of them. She yelped and grabbed onto his arm before realizing that it was fake and she laughed. Klaus just shook his head at the skeletons that dangled in front of them. He almost had his reflex kick in to rip the heads off but knew that they were fake. He couldn't help but chuckle with Caroline. As they stopped and looked to the man driving the tractor.

"Everybody off." He said. Caroline got down and they began to move in the creepy cave ahead. There was flashing lights and than the sound of a chain. They turned to find someone behind them. She screamed and laughed as she grabbed his hand and dragged him with her out of the cave. She smiled at him. Suddenly something knocked them to the ground. Caroline struggled and finally remembered that she was a vampire and growled. But before she could do anything they snapped her neck. Klaus bellowed in rage as someone snapped his neck. Caroline fell into darkness.

Note: So part 1 of the kissing booth. Looks like Caroline and Klaus have got kidnapped. Reviews thanks. And check out Dangers of midnight with Kol and Bennie with Elena and Elijah.

Chapter 14


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

I do not own the vampire diaires.

Hey guys so continue the drabble. Enjoy.

Kissing Booth part II

Next thing Caroline knew she was chained to a wall with vervain in her system and her mouth was tied with cloth that was soaked in herb. Great after ten minutes she had already manage to get kidnapped. She remembered she was with Klaus before they were attacked. She looked frantically around for him. And found him chained to a wall but with a few differences. He had three stakes soaked in both vervain and wolfsvane. One in his leg, one in his arm and one in his stomach. He growled and glanced to her. She could see in his blue eyes that concern and worry were swimming in them. She tried to tug on the chains to no avail. She looked back to Klaus making a silent question. His jaw clenched and he tried to use his original strength to break free of the chains. But it was becoming quite difficult since the stakes were proving to be uncomfortable.

"I wouldn't try that. I have taken the curtsey of injecting you with vervain and wolfvane. Wouldn't want you to break those chains now would we. I have heard that you are immensely strong so I improvised." A dark figure appeared. Caroline stared at the man. "Sorry beautiful but it seems that your getting to be the talk of the century. You want to know why?" The man smiled evilly. "Because of him." Caroline glanced at Klaus wishing she could curse this man and rip him apart. But her hands and mouth were a little tied up at the moment. "You see rumors are flying about a blonde little vampire capturing the eye of the king. Well he still think he is-

"I give you my word mate if you lay a hand on her I will make you wish that you were never born." Klaus threatened. The guy raised an eyebrow.

"I think you're in no position to make threats. It seems the rumors were right you do care for this girl, this baby vampire. Kind of shocking that you, a thousand year old hybrid could go for someone so young and weak. If anything as I have thought you would go for something powerful. Also I do remembering hearing one thing that you would say all the time to vampires." He stroked his chin. "Hmm what was it? Something like 'love is a vampire's greatest weakness'" He smirked when it only resulting in Klaus getting angrier. "Klaus the most powerful creature in the world does have a weakness. He's in love with a baby vampire that has full on rejected him. Now what was it you said about laying a hand on her?" He brushed his fingers on Caroline's cheek, which moved away out of his reach in retaliation. What she wanted to do was drop her fangs and snap at him. Klaus growled again as if in warning. Klaus hated see Caroline hurt or in danger it made him angrier to see that he even touched her. Suddenly the man had a stake in his hands and he stabbed Caroline in the stomach making her cry out in pain but it was muffled. Klaus growled and he began getting into a fit of rage.

"I will kill you!" He bellowed in rage. The man wasn't listening as he stabbed Caroline close to her heart. That did it. All of a sudden a animalistic growl erupted from Klaus. Caroline and the man turned to him just in time to see him open his eyes. They weren't the blue eyes that Caroline had come to know. She heard the cracking of bones. Her eyes widened wondering if he was turning. They were golden. He huffed in anger and gripped the chains tugging on them. She could hear as they started creak at his strength and with one last tug they shattered into pieces as if glass. Klaus squared his shoulders. The man was now looking scared and took a step back which made Klaus smirk.

"I warned you mate." Klaus was there in half a second grabbing the man and throwing him into a wall which made a crack at the impact. Klaus gripped the man by the throat and paused when he began to recognize the vampire. Klaus felt slightly like an idiot for not realizing that it was one of Marcel's men. "Listen to me very careful," His eyes dilated. "I want you to deliver a message to Marcel. Tell him that I am coming for him and if he doesn't step down from his position that he thinks is his then I will rip his heart out. And when you're done I want you to kill the first person that you work with and then end your own life." The vampire nodded. But Klaus wasn't done he ripped the man's liver out as well as for what he had done to Caroline. When the man left Klaus flashed to Caroline ripping of the chains and beginning to pull the stakes out. He hated see her struggle and whimper in pain. But Caroline slowly began to lose consciousness after he pulled out the stake.

When Caroline awoke she found herself in a bed that was not her own. She looked around at the room not recognizing it. It was then she realized that she was in a change of clothes. A baggy tee shirt and sweats. She hopped off the bed and headed downstairs to where she found Klaus sitting in the living room with a half filled glass of scotch while staring into the fireplace. His face was unreadable. She walked into the room sitting on the other end. She groaned when she felt slight pain as she sat down. In a flash Klaus was next to her helping her sit down. She sighed. And looked to see that Klaus was holding a blood bag. She smiled and nodded taking the blood bag and drinking a few sips feeling the pain go away as her body healed itself.

"What happened?" She asked.

"You were hurt, I brought you back here to rest." He said. She nodded. She felt nervous with asking him this but she couldn't stop herself.

"D-did you change me?" He stared at her for a moment before he burst into laughter. She glared at him.

"Love, do you really think so low of me?" He asked.

"No," She found herself saying. He watched her curiously.

"I compelled a woman to do so." He said. "Caroline I may be a lot of things but I would never take advantage of you." She believed him and then looked away. She should have known. He had grown up in a time where they were all mostly gentlemen.

"What happened to that man?" He hesitated.

"I took care of him. It really doesn't matter when he was harming you." She gave him a look. "Love, I didn't kill him but I compelled him to kill himself as punishment." She sighed. But nodded.

"And your family?" She asked. "Are they still at the carnival?" He nodded.

"I'm not sure if they know about any of it." She swallowed hard.

"Thank you," He looked up at her. "For saving my life." She said. He smiled and nodded. She thought about something and decided to ignore what her brain was telling her. She grabbed his face and kissed him. He made a strangled noise in surprise not expecting her to kiss him or her being the one to initiated it. After a few seconds she broke the kiss with a grin. "That ones for free," She said thinking back to when he had wanted her to kiss him at the kissing booth.

"I don't suppose I have to pay to kiss you?" He smirked playfully.

"Others would." Klaus's face hardened. "But for you it's free." He smiled and leaned to kiss her. She touched his cheek kissed him again. It was tender and sweet until it escalated into something more passionate. She wrapped her arms around his neck to bring him closer while he wrapped his around her waist. Caroline had to admit that the day did really turn around until Kol and Bonnie had walked into the house and seen their display of affection. But it wasn't like it was with Bonnie and Kol. When they saw them in their position. Which was that Bonnie and Kol had been kissing with their shirts off.

Note: So there yah go. I hope you enjoyed it. If anybody wants to recommend one they can. Reviews thanks.

Chapter 15


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

I do not own the vampire diaires.

Hey guys here is another drabble. Klaroline drabble. Caroline gets the voice mail from Klaus. She is in Mystic Falls and he is in New Orleans. Tyler is back.

_"Caroline, I'm standing in one of my favorite places in the world, surrounded by food, music, art, culture and I'll I can think about is how much I want to show it to you. Maybe one day you will let me." _Caroline swallowed hard listening to the voice mail that Klaus had sent. He wanted to show her New Orleans. She had thought by now he would have forgotten about her and moved on to someone else. He had left a message telling her that he wished for her to be there with him. She dropped her phone onto her bed and sighed lying on her back staring at the ceiling. She thought when Tyler came back that everything was going to go back to the way things were. But ever since Tyler returned and Klaus left. Klaus couldn't escape her mind. She would always think about him, it was like even when he wasn't there he was somehow there. In her head he seemed to ramble her thoughts to him. And now he had left that message for her and it had only made it worse. She thought about her life here. Since Tyler had come back she had noticed how much they both had changed. She realized that they just seemed to have drifted apart. And apart of her knew that the reason that she wanted Tyler back was because she couldn't have him was that he was taken away from her without a choice in the matter. But now that he was back she could finally see she wasn't the girl that she used to be. She had seemed to have grown up and changed despite that she had not aged. She didn't see herself with Tyler anymore and she had been in denial when he had come back. Now she knew that her heart didn't belong to Tyler anymore and his didn't belong to her. She looked at her phone. She looked at her room that was all packed up really. She had already been planning on leaving town and moving on. She didn't tell Tyler at the time. She grabbed her car keys drove over to the Lockwood mansion. When she got there she knocked on the door. After a few seconds she heard footsteps and Tyler pulled the door open.

"Caroline, hey." She nodded and walked inside. "So what are you doing here I was actually going to call you and see if you wanted to go to the grill." He said. She took a deep breath.

"Tyler I think we need to talk." He looked at her confused.

"About?"

"I need you to be honest with me. Since you have come back, how have you felt about me? About us?" She asked. He shrugged.

"Great, why?" She rubbed her arm rather nervous because she didn't want to hurt him but didn't feel the same.

"Tyler, don't you see we have kind of been distinct a little from each other, we have been drifting apart. And to be honest Tyler, I mean do you see us still being together in the future. I mean look at us we hardly hang out much. And when was the last time we kissed and actually felt something." She said. Tyler looked down knowing she was right. They were only together because they were in denial. "Tyler I never did tell you but I have sort of been thinking that it's time to leave Mystic Falls. I really want to get out of here. And you, you want to be the leader of that pack that you have been talking about. We need to face facts Tyler were different, we want different things and I don't see us together anymore. We were young and love struck teenagers that thought we were going to be together forever. We need to realize that we are growing up and changing maybe not age but on inside of whom we are. So Tyler I think it's best if we broke up." He thought he would have protested but found that he felt better like he had been held some place he didn't want to be held.

"Your right," He said. He held out his hand to shake as they did when they had been friends. She smiled and shook his hand. "Take care of yourself Caroline,"

"You too Tyler," She walked out of the house feeling much better than she had in a while. When she got home she began to listen to Klaus's message again. Klaus had told her that he would show her the world and he hoped that one day she would let. Maybe that day was here.

Klaus sat in the bar having a drink, he couldn't have been more depressed than he was now. He felt worse than before. Marcel thought he was king and had everything that Klaus wanted. Family, loyalty and power. Everything he had wanted. But what surprised him even more were what he wanted more than any of those things. The blonde vampire of his affections, but he could never have her for she was with his hybrid. Klaus had let him come back knowing that she was happy with him. And Klaus had found that he would do anything just to see her happy even if it wasn't by him. He was relieved slightly though by the new of Hayley's so called pregnancy. She wasn't pregnant well she had been but seemed to have a miscarriage. Klaus was more than happy to at least not be tied to her any longer. As far as he knew she stayed away from him which was probably good because he still had the urge to kill her. Camille the bartender walked up to him.

"Hey Klaus I think that maybe you have had enough to drink. I mean I think you have to get home so you don't want to be drunk. What's bothering you anyway?"

"Nothing Camille, just some matters dealing with family and unwanted old friends." He said taking a sip of his scotch.

"No, I don't think so." She studied him for a second before smiling. "We'll all be, Klaus you like someone." He glanced to her. "So who's the lucky girl that finally was able to get you interested?" She winked.

"Camille, there is no one and if you don't mind I think I would like to be left alone. Thank you," He said irritated. She put her hands up in surrender.

"Ok sorry, but if you keep drinking like this in the next ten minutes then I am calling your brother to come and get you." She said before leaving him by himself.

"This is not how I thought I would find you in your favorite place in the world?" Said a familiar beautiful voice. Klaus turned keeping the blossoms of hope inside of him under control just in case his mind was playing tricks on him. He turned to her and swallowed hard seeing her there. She looked just how he saw her last. Her long golden curled hair and her blue green eyes.

"Caroline?"

"Miss me?" She asked slightly shy of his reaction to her being here. She was nervous that he might reject her.

"You have no idea." She blushed. "And as for the favorite place in the world it is. But with what's going on in the city it can bring you down slightly." He couldn't help but stare at her as she sat down next to him. "What are you doing here?" He asked.

"Well umm things have sort of changed in Mystic Falls. I have changed kind of realized a few things and decided that I was ready to leave Mystic Falls. So I thought that maybe I would come here since you said that it had things that I was interested in. Food, art, music, culture and genuine beauty. So I thought about and I had heard New Orleans has a knack of the supernatural and I figure that I could use a good little bit of chaos. Not that Mystic Falls doesn't hold enough of it I just thought without the one and only for the chaos it wouldn't feel like evil." She chuckled. Klaus couldn't help but smile but then frowned.

"What about Tyler?" He couldn't help but asking. She stopped laughing looked to him. Seeing that he was a little sad by wondering about him.

"I broke up with him before I came here. When he had come back things weren't the same. We had drifted apart it was a rather mutual break up. Besides he wanted something else and since he came back nothing big happened. It's in the past just like an ex boyfriend from high school. So besides that I thought you wanted to show me what New Orleans has to offer?" She asked. He smiled.

"Allow me." As Klaus showed Caroline his city he created he couldn't help but ask. "Caroline, why did you seek me out? I mean you could have come here by yourself or with someone else. Why m- He didn't finish his sentence before she kissed him. Klaus was shocked but Klaus being Klaus took control of the kiss, kissed back just as fiercely. When she broke the kiss she blushed.

"Because I have feelings for you Klaus." Klaus smiled to her. "That's I'm I'm here with you now." Klaus kissed her again and she knew she had made the right choice making herself feel completed and happy for the first time in while.

Note: So here yah go another drabble. Klaroline! Yay!

Chapter 16


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Hey guys I had a recommendation from KlarolineForever2013. So this is future Klaroline with Kennett. Just a funny drabble with still a little romance.

New Orleans:

Klaus and Caroline were at Sophie's bar playing pool till it was disrupted by Marcel. Klaus at his old friend. Caroline raised an eyebrow.

"Hello Caroline," He said. "Klaus,"

"What do you want Marcel?" Caroline rolled her eyes and moved closer to Klaus. She didn't like Marcel that was sure. Marcel was about to speak when Kol suddenly there.

"Hey brother hope you don't mind I need to borrow your girlfriend. Thanks." He said without having a breath in his sentence. Caroline didn't have a chance to protest before she was being dragged away by Kol. Caroline was dragged over to the corner.

"Kol what are you doing?" She asked.

"I think something's wrong with me." He said. I raised an eyebrow.

"You just noticed." She said sarcastically. He gave her a look.

"I am serious." She shrugged.

"Well I was kind of serious too." He glared at her. "Ok maybe a little bit. Ok just tell me why so I can go back to hang with Klaus."

"I can't stop thinking about the witch did she put a spell on me." She laughed. "I am serious."

"Kol, the only spell that Bonnie would put on you is one that has pain in it." Kol shook his head.

"Well I can't stop thinking about her, and her pretty hair and the most beautiful eyes- He shook his head. "See that what's wrong with me, besides the fact that I want to kill every guy that goes near her." Caroline stared at him.

"Oh my god! You like Bonnie!"

"What? No why would I like the bloody witch."

"What's Bonnie's favorite color?"

"Purple,"

"Favorite hobby?"

"Karaoke but only sometimes."

"Favorite movie?"

"The Notebook,"

"Yup just as I thought."

"What?" He asked. She smirked.

"You like Bonnie," He shook his head. "Don't even deny it you just said all the facts. You know her and you get jealous when some guy comes near her and flirts. Face it the annoying original has a crush on my best friend."

"This can't be happening, bloody hell how could I like her." Caroline shrugged. Caroline turned to see Bonnie and Elena had arrived. They began to walk over to her and Caroline glanced at Kol who seemed to be in slight daze as Bonnie walked up.

"Hey Caroline," They said and glanced Kol.

"Hi Bonnie," She glanced at Kol. "Want to get a drink?" She raised an eyebrow.

"No thanks." And Elena and Bonnie walked pass them. Caroline looked to Kol who just growled.

"Can't you help get her to like me?" Caroline shrugged.

"I don't know, Bonnie took a while to come around to my transformation and I was her best friend. I'm sure that she might come around sometime." Caroline walked back to Klaus who raised an eyebrow in question.

Kol was sitting at the bar drinking from the bottle of whiskey. Kol was slightly drunk and glaring at the guy talking to Bonnie. They were playing pool and the guy seemed to have been trying to show her how to play. As he was showing Kol saw the guy's hand wondering from her hip to her thigh. Kol didn't register anything else for in the next second he was there shoving the guy off her in anger and jealousy. Bonnie stared at him.

"Kol, what the hell?" Kol cursed and knew she was mad. He sighed.

"Sorry," And turned to walk out of the bar.

"Kol?" When he was outside finally he heard her call him. "Kol!" He kept on walking clearly she wasn't interested in him. "Kol," She grabbed his arm and tried to turn him around to her.

"Go back to that guy Bonnie I am sure that he misses you darling, I am sorry that I got in the way."

"Kol!" She forced him to turn to her.

"I rejected that guy. And why did you do that?" She asked. He bit his lip and looked away. "Were you jealous?" She asked.

"No," He muttered. She smirked.

"You were jealous,"

"Fine maybe I was what do you care darling?"

"But why are you jealous?" She asked.

"Oh I don't know I just am in love with a girl named Bonnie Bennett." Kol stopped himself and looked to the bottle of whiskey in his hands. Did he really just say that?

"You what?" She stared at him in shock.

"It's the whiskey I need to really stop drinking." He blamed it on the bottle before just impulsively throwing the drink at a vampire. Because Kol was an original it was able to knock him out. Kol just sighed and turned forgetting about the vampire that he had knocked out.

"Kol!"

"What Bon- She grabbed him kissed him

"For once Kol Mikaelson just shut up." He smirked.

"Gladly." He kissed her again seeming suddenly happy.

Back in the bar Caroline was waiting for Klaus who was talking with Marcel. Caroline played with her phone while she sat and waited.

"Hi," Caroline turned to a guy with dark hair and green eyes. He smirked.

"Hi," She said and looked back to what she was doing.

"I'm John, what's your name?" He asked. Caroline rolled her eyes.

"Erica," She said and turned back to texting Stefan who was actually asking her for advice on something as talking about drinking blood bags again.

"Well Erica, can I buy you a drink?" She raised an eyebrow. Couldn't this guy take a hint and see she wasn't interested.

"No," She said and turned back to texting Stefan telling her that she thought it was alright if he wanted to try and drink from the blood bag again. She just thought that maybe he should probably take baby steps.

"Well I don't take no for an answer." He said touching her arm. She glared at him. And shook his arm off and turned to leave when he grabbed her arm. She realized by his strength that he was a vampire and older then her. She growled at him. But it didn't less long before another hand intervened and shoved him to the ground. Caroline smiled to Klaus.

"I believe she told you no mate." He glared at Klaus. Caroline looked to Kol and Bonnie coming in hand in hand.

"You shouldn't flirt with someone has a boyfriend." Kol said walking pass them. Caroline was slightly confused with Bonnie actually giving Kol a chance but smiled.

"Boyfriend? Well sorry I didn't know she was taken," He said to Klaus. Before walking back over to his original sit. Caroline shrugged.

"Alright boyfriend ready to go." She said walking to the door. "Because last I checked Elena and Elijah are out and Rebekah and Matt are in Rome. And Kol is with Bonnie. So much to do in an empty house." She said with a mischievous smile before walking out the door with an eagerly following Klaus.

Note: So there yah go. Tell me how I did? Reviews thanks.

Chapter 17


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

A/N I do not own the vampires diaries.

Hey guys here is another drabble for Elejah. This takes place in the future. Silas is just gone he is already defeated. Elijah is in New Orleans, Caroline already met up with Klaus and are together. I had thought Elijah was probably going to be maybe a blending in by being a professor or something. So in this drabble he is. Klaus and Caroline are only really mentioned here. So here it is.

Elijah was sitting in his office reading the newspaper. He could see another animal attack which he knew very well was that there were vampires behind the attack. Niklaus and him had been working on tracking them down and teaching them that they couldn't just go around killing. They had to keep a low profile since there were other supernatural creatures. They were making it difficult for them to keep a low profile. There was a knock at the door. Elijah folded up the newspaper and put it in his desk drew before taking out a folder of essays that needed to be corrected.

"Come in," He said. The door opened and turned to grab a pen.

"She was right," He stopped and turned around to find Elena Gilbert. "You do make a good professor."

"Elena," She smiled.

"Elijah," They always seemed to greet one another with just their names.

"What are you doing here?" He asked. Last he had seen her was a year ago when she had her humanity turned off. He could see now that she had her humanity turned back on and had her compassion back.

"Caroline told me you were here. Well she told me where you were in New Orleans, I thought I should visit since Klaus and Caroline decided to go out together." She explained.

"What are you doing here? I mean that it isn't nice to see you again. But I had thought you were with the elder Salvatore." Elijah said. She nodded and walked over to stand in front of his desk.

"I was but it didn't seem to last long really. I had thought that Damon was the one but we just…didn't work out. So I decided to break up with him two months ago." She said. Elijah nodded.

"I'm sorry-

"Elijah you don't need to apologize I broke up with him." She assured. "A month ago actually I did find something that I thought I burned. I did but it wasn't fully burned." Elijah looked at her curiously. "What was left of the paper were 'Your compassion is a gift, carry it with you as I will carry my regret.'" Elijah looked up at her remembering that he had wrote that to her the night that he had done horrible things to her. And in truth Elijah did regret what had done to her. He had never hated himself more than that night. But last time he had seen her she had said that she had burned that letter along with her old life.

"I had thought I had heard that you had let that letter burn completely?" He asked. She looked at him.

"I guess not. And I am really glad that it didn't fully burn away." She said. "Because when I picked it up one day it made me realize something." Elijah glanced to her.

"And what is that?" She smiled to him.

"It made me realize that I…well the truth is, I like you Elijah. I had feelings for you but I didn't realize them before. But now I am." She glanced to him. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. Elena Gilbert had feelings for him. He stood and smiled. She looked at him confused.

"Excuse me Elena but it seems that its my lunch right now." She raised an eyebrow. She just admitted she had feelings for him and he was thinking about lunch. "Would you care to join?" He asked. She smiled.

"That's would be nice Elijah," He walked over to her and kissed her cheek making her blush slightly as he grabbed her hand.

"I know a good seafood restaurant care to eat there?" She nodded.

"Sounds good I love seafood. Just one thing," Elijah raised an eyebrow in confusion. She grabbed him behind his head and in less than a second smashed their lips together. He was rather shocked but kissed right back. She broke the kiss and looked at him. "I kind of wanted to that for a long time now." He smiled to her and pecked her again.

"Shall we?" She smiled and nodded. Elijah happen to finally see why his brother was so happy with the young blonde Caroline Forbes that Elena's friend. He had never felt more happier than being with Elena. And he certainly didn't have feelings for her for who she looked like but who she is.

Note: Hey guys so here is another drabble. Hope you enjoyed it. Recommendations, if you have any. Reviews thanks. J

A/N End of Chapter 18


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 20

A/N I do not own the vampires diaries.

Hey guys here is another drabble. Klaroline.

Caroline sighed getting out of the car and looking at the house. She walked to the door where she was not surprised to find that it was open. She walked inside to the house. A month ago she had been reading in the newspapers of a serial killer that ripped people apart so bad that it wasn't even human. It had been almost a week now that Caroline had been tracking Stefan after she had gotten suspicious with the murders and called Damon. Damon just didn't care and she knew that Stefan had gone off the walls again. Stefan was Caroline's best friend and she had to help him. Caroline looked at her phone seeing a text from Elena telling her that Elijah had informed her that Klaus had gone looking for her. Caroline sighed and remembered how she left without telling him. She thought he would have tried to stop her. But she already was losing time in find her best friend. Caroline could already see the past miss calls from Klaus for a week. She put her phone back in her pocket and made her way into the house and walked into the living room to gasp and see Stefan's victims. They sat there bloody. She walked over and touched the girl only to nearly scream when she saw the head fall to the ground. She took a deep trying to calm herself. She felt bad for the girls. She studied the bodies trying to predict how long they had been dead she could find out how long Stefan had left. Suddenly she heard something. She looked around being prepared to fight. She grabbed the broken piece of wood from the table that must have been broken by Stefan when he was trying to catch his victims. As she heard them getting closer she flashed to them and shoved the stake into their stomach. She heard a familiar grunt and looked to Klaus who raised an eyebrow. She looked to see that she didn't even get far in stabbing him in the stomach. He sighed and shook his head and threw the stake away.

"Caroline, that wasn't really a smart move. What if it wasn't me?" He said. She glared at him.

"Well sorry but I really didn't have time to think of a good attack." She said folding her arms across her chest. "What are you doing here?" She asked. He stared at her.

"I could ask you the same thing love." He said glancing to the beheaded and slaughtered victims. She sighed.

"I am tracking Stefan down." He turned to her.

"Love, you shouldn't be doing that. If he is really like this again then he isn't safe to be near right now." She stared at him.

"Klaus he is my best friend I can't just sit by and do nothing." He sighed.

"Caroline, I knew Stefan in the twenties when he was the ripper and he is quite impulsive when he is the ripper. I don't want you to get hurt, Stefan is dangerous right now." She glared at him.

"So what I have been in danger before. Plenty of times Klaus. I am going to find Stefan and I am going to help him." She said walking past him. He sighed and grabbed her arm. She turned to him.

"Wait I will help you find him." He said. She looked at him.

"You will?" He nodded.

"He was my friend as well. And I don't want you to get hurt." She smiled to him and gave him a sweet kiss. Klaus did help Caroline track down Stefan. Caroline wasn't sure if she would ever admit it but Klaus really was a good tracker. He found her in a matter of two days and found Stefan in a matter of three due to the fact he wasn't using the newspaper like she was. He was simply using his own resources such as witches. Also the fact that it happened to be the talk of the supernatural world. Through vampires, werewolves and witches discussed it or had witness Stefan killing his victims. Caroline and Klaus found Stefan outside about to dispose of his next victim. The girl screamed.

"Stefan!" Caroline yelled to him making him stop and turned to them. Caroline had heard of Stefan being the ripper but had never seen him as the ripper. She had heard from Elena that by also having his humanity turned off he was even more impulsive and dangerous. He flashed to her.

"Caroline, would you care to join me." She knew one thing she didn't like this Stefan and his tone or the way that he was looking at her.

"She's not interested mate." Klaus said walking to them. Stefan glanced to Klaus.

"Klaus my friend surely you have come to join me just like old times." Stefan smirked. Caroline looked at Klaus and then Stefan she'd never seen Stefan act so much worse than Damon.

"Sorry old friend but this isn't a reunion or anything." Stefan nodded.

"Ah has the goodie two shoes made you go soft." He said referring to Caroline. Who was now glaring at him irritated. Klaus glared at his old friend he had always enjoyed making fun of others with Stefan back in the twenties but he didn't like it when Stefan was calling Caroline names or himself at that. "Come Klaus just for old time's sake." Stefan said turning to the girl that was in the corner in fear with tears in her eyes.

"As much as I did enjoy that back in the day I have come to the idea that I enjoy my time with Caroline than back then now a days." Stefan shook his head. But before he could retort Caroline snapped his neck. Klaus watched his girlfriend snap her best friend's neck. He raised his eyebrows at her. "Not bad sweetheart," She rolled her eyes and compelled the girl to forget what she had seen and go home without another thought of the night. Klaus and Caroline had taken Stefan back to New Orleans and helped him turn his humanity on and stop him from being the ripper. Klaus agreed to bring Stefan back from being the ripper her way but still using the method that Lexi had done which Klaus took over that while Caroline helped Stefan feed from blood bags and control urge to just kill. Klaus was also helping with restraint from killing people. When Stefan was finally back to normal Caroline had thought one day curled up on the couch that Klaus and her had made a good team and smiled at the thought.

"What's that smile for?" He asked bringing her out of thoughts. She looked at him as he entered the room and sat down next to her.

"Just was thinking how we make a good team." She said scooting closer to him as he wrapped his arm around her and she snuggled into his chest. He smiled.

"We do," he agreed.

Note: So there is another drabble. Tell me what you think. Reviews Thanks. J

A/N End of Chapter 20


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

A/N I do not own the vampires diaries.

Hey guys here is another drabble. Mabekah. Awkward moment with the mikalson brothers. Matt is taking Rebekah on a date and Matt waits for her with her brothers.

Practically part of the Family

Rebekah had a date with Matt and went to get ready. Even while Kol had been teasing her as she glared at him as she went up the stairs. It was around seven when Matt arrived. Matt was a little nervous knowing that she lived at Klaus's mansion with her brothers. Matt hoped that Rebekah was ready because he didn't want to be alone in a room with Klaus, Elijah, and Kol. He had a sort of imagination of knowing that they would either kill him or eat him. He shook his head at that thought. Matt knocked on the door and took a deep breath. When the door open he was faced with Klaus standing in the doorway. Matt bit his lip and watched as Klaus just looked irritated and sighed walking away and Elijah came to the door. He gave Matt a nod.

"Mr. Donovan," He began. "My sister has been expecting you. Come in," He said. Matt nodded and walked inside feeling a little awkward. "My sister is still getting ready, you may wait in the living room for her." Elijah walked to the living room with Matt behind him. Matt looked to Kol who smirked at him. In the next second he was in front of him.

"Ah so my sister has a date with the human, Kol Mikalson," Kol said holding out his hand to Matt. Matt looked at it.

"We have already met, you broke my hand." Matt said. Kol smirked.

"I could break another bone if you would like." Kol said.

"Kol, behave yourself," Elijah said looking up from his book now. Matt sat down on the couch behind him. He looked to Klaus who was sitting across from him sketching in his sketchbook. Elijah was reading and Kol was thinking for a second.

"So Matt Donovan where do you intend to take our sister?" Kol asked. Matt glanced to him.

"Ah…"

"Kol," Elijah warned.

"Oh come on Elijah shouldn't we show some concern for our dear sister. I would think you would be laying down the line for over protective of your sister." Kol mused. Klaus glanced at Kol.

"Perhaps Kol is right brother, maybe we should be concerned."

"Like that he's a bloody human and we're originals." Kol said. Elijah sighed and put his book down and turned his attention to Matt. Matt was cursing Kol in his head. He was also wishing that Rebekah would intervene now. Klaus was the one that spoke first.

"What is your intentions with our sister jock boy?" Klaus said. Matt swallowed hard knowing one wrong move and it would be the end of him.

"No intentions, just that I happen to like her and wanted to perhaps see if we can be more than friends." He said.

"Good," Klaus said. "Because Rebekah has had a lot of suitors all of which have broken her heart or betrayed her in some way." Klaus continued. "Should I have to mention if you hurt Rebekah, than we're going to have a problem." Matt gulped. Klaus looked amused by this along with Kol.

"Matt, just don't try to hurt our sister she has had enough pain in her past." Elijah broke in. Kol rolled his eyes at his older moral brother. Matt nodded.

"Oh stop being so moral Elijah, were suppose to make him scared so that he won't hurt our sister. Also it is quite amusing. If he does make a mistake it will be fun to kill you." Matt was suddenly feeling slightly nervous.

"Brother I believe I am the hybrid and if anybody will kill him it will be me." Klaus said.

"Right, and that's how I won't talk to you for a week." Klaus glanced to Caroline who just entered the house with her arms folded across her chest giving him a look. Matt had never been so relived then to see Caroline as she entered the room.

"Well I was only saying if he hurt my sister." Klaus said. Caroline looked unconvinced.

"You hurt him or kill him and I won't speak to you for a long time which also means you won't see or come near me for a while." She said walking out of the room. Matt watched as Klaus rose to follow her.

"Love, it was just to make sure he doesn't hurt Rebekah." Klaus left the room. Kol sighed and chuckled.

"Nik you have gone soft," Matt watched as a knife when flying at Kol. Kol dodged and the knife hit the wall. Kol laughed. Elijah sighed shaking his head as another knife when flying by Kol's head. Elijah face palmed himself.

"Oh yeah Kol, should we talk about Bonnie," Caroline said. This made Kol shut up and glare at her.

"Finally some peace from you," Elijah said to Kol. Kol glanced to him.

"Your one to talk, you seem to have eyes for that new doppelganger still." Matt raised an eyebrow.

"Elena?" Matt said confused.

"Ah, yes her, my brother has always been obsessed with the Petrova women. But he actually has fallen for another one. Tell me brother how is the courting going? Has she been real 'fun'?" Kol asked wiggling his eyebrows. Elijah glared at his brother and in the next second Elijah was tossing him across the room.

"Why are you throwing me around? If anything we should be doing it to Matt since he needs to know that we will kill him if he hurts are dear sister." Kol said smirking at him once again.

"Kol, Elijah, Klaus," They turned to Rebekah glaring at them. "Stop scaring them or I swear I will dagger you." Kol laughed.

"You can try dear sister, but we all know you can't and doesn't Nik not count since he can't be daggered." Rebekah grabbed the lamp on her left and throw it at Kol hitting him the face. He glared at her.

"Are you insane woman?! You throw a lamp at me!"Rebekah glared at him.

"Stop scaring Matt!" She yelled at him. Elijah walked to him as Rebekah and Kol began arguing.

"Well Mr. Donovan looks like you are now practically part of the family," Elijah said. Matt stared at Elijah. Well at least the attention was off him. Though he was sure that Rebekah and him were late for there date.

Note: So here is a drabble so sorry that this took so long. I will have another one posted soon. Like today. I owe you guys I have been working lately. I will also post today a chapter or two I am not sure of Dangers At Midnight with Kol and Bonnie. So tell me what you think. I had a recommendation for one like this. Hope I did a good job. Reviews. Thanks. J

A/N End of Chapter 20


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

A/N I do not own the vampires diaries.

Hey guys here is another drabble. This one is about Klaroline and Stefarine.(Stefan and Katherine.) A recommendation for Klarolineforever2013. Enjoy.

Klaus and Caroline have been together for a year now and lived in New Orleans. The war in New Orleans was still brewing but they were able to make their relationship work. Caroline was excited when she had received a text from Stefan, telling her that he was coming down to New Orleans to visit. Caroline had been so excited that tried to get Stefan to stay with Klaus, her and the other originals. Elijah wouldn't mind and neither would Rebekah. She did though know Kol would probably give an attitude and be annoying though he seemed to always do that. Stefan though said he felt more comfortable with staying in a hotel. Caroline felt slightly sad by this but was still happy that he would be coming to visit. Caroline had made the arrangement that Klaus and Caroline would go to his hotel room to welcome him to New Orleans. Klaus and Caroline drove to Stefan's apartment with her having a big smile on her face.

"I can't believe that Stefan is here. I haven't seen him a year." Caroline said. Klaus nodded.

"Yes, well I haven't seen Stefan in two years. It will be nice to see my old friend again and not attack each other." Klaus smirked and looked to her. She smiled and shook her head. When they arrived at the hotel that Stefan was staying at Caroline Klaus made their way to his room. Caroline grinned and knocked at the door. After a few seconds the door opened to reveal Elena. Well at first Caroline thought it was Elena till she noticed the difference. Her hair was curled and she had a bracelet instead of a ring. Katherine stood there wearing Stefan's shirt and raised an eyebrow at Caroline before seeing Klaus who made her swallow hard. She looked frightened and she should be. Caroline glared at her. In the next second Klaus grabbed Katherine and shoved her against the wall. She grunted and looked to Klaus who was glaring at her.

"Katerina," He sneered.

"Klaus…" She choked out.

"What are you doing here? Where is Stefan?" Caroline demanded glaring at the girl who had killed her and helped turn her into a vampire. Katherine gasped for breath.

"Katherine." Caroline turned to Stefan who was in his sweats his light brown hair slightly messed up. "Klaus let her go." Stefan growled.

"Stefan what's going on? Why is she here?" Caroline demanded. Stefan sighed.

"She's here with me. Caroline, Katherine and I are sort of together again." He said slowly. Caroline's mouth dropped.

Caroline was sitting on the couch with Klaus at her side glaring at Katherine. Katherine had changed her clothes and was wearing her usual attire. Black leggings a light blue shirt with a leather jacket and heels. Stefan had changed to an army green v-neck shirt and jeans. They were sitting across from each other. No one had spoke for two mintues since Klaus had released Katherine and Stefan and her went to change into better clothes.

"How?" Caroline asked breaking the silence and shaking her head. Stefan looked at her and sighed.

"We met up five months ago. We met in Chicago," Stefan shrugged. "I don't know how it happened. But we started talking and I really got to see that she is not such a bad person. She has been honest with me lately and well we got closer again just like we were when I was human only I actually know her this time." He said. Caroline glared at Stefan.

"Stefan, she lies she is a liar you even said that. She likes to manipulate that's what she does. She has always tried to get us killed to save herself." Caroline protested. Katherine glared at her.

"I know Caroline but she has changed. I made sure that I could trust her first and I do. Caroline, Klaus has also done some horrible things as well." Stefan said. Klaus glared at him.

"Mate, your girlfriend has also caused trouble for me as well. That's what she does. She only looks out for herself." Caroline sighed.

"Wait, Stefan I understand and you are my best friend. You were there for me when I told our friends that Klaus and I were together. You didn't judge me, and I can see that you are happy. We won't judge you but that doesn't mean that we like or trust her." Caroline said. Klaus looked at her and growled. "Klaus you won't harm her. If it wasn't for Stefan being there for me when he found out that we were together then I wouldn't really have friends anymore. And Stefan wouldn't have reconsidered you as a friend." Stefan smiled to her.

"Thanks Caroline," She nodded. Stefan glanced to Katherine. She sighed and looked to Caroline and Klaus.

"Thank you for giving me a chance even if it wasn't for me. I know that you don't like me and I well am not fond of you much but I am willing to make an exception for Stefan. Caroline I do care for Stefan, I know you might not believe me but I do. And I hope that maybe someday you can trust me if on anything that." She said. Caroline just nodded. And Klaus huffed in annoyance. Caroline decided to change the subject.

"So besides this and how Klaus and I were going to welcome you to New Orleans how about we go out. And Katherine may join us." She said. Klaus sighed and nodded. Klaus and Caroline left with confused thoughts about Stefan and Katherine now being together.

"You promise you won't kill her?" She asked him. He sighed.

"As much as I want love, I won't because you don't want that. But I don't understand why you are letting her live after she did kill you and try to negotiate you for her freedom." He said.

"If I recall she was trying to have me be the vampire that you would have killed for your curse so that you could be a hybrid." Klaus shook his head.

"Love, how many times do I have to tell you I didn't know that you even excised I knew nothing of you then. Just your name not you." He said. She gave him a look.

"Would you kill me for your curse if I was the vampire for the sacrifice?" She asked. Klaus swallowed hard.

"I'm not sure love, I didn't know you then and I was trying to get the curse lifted for almost a thousand years of my life." He protested.

"Would you have killed me the night that you made Tyler bite me?" She asked. He stared at her.

"Love, I recall telling you that you were collateral damage. I think I might have but I wanted to see who you were. And when I got there I was thinking about it. But when you asked me I was curious and happen to want to know what you thought of me. And when you thought I was low and were honest with me I became more curious. You were the only one that seemed to actually be unafraid of me. And then when I found out you actually wanted to die you again fascinated me. So I guess the answer is no after you said that to me." She smiled to him.

"So you really like when I am honest with you?" He rolled his eyes.

"Of course I believe I had given you a drawing that said that." She smiled.

"Really I think that drawing might actually be somewhere in our room." He smiled and wrapped his arms around her bringing her closer to him.

"You never did answer why you kept the drawing." He stated. She shrugged.

"Maybe it had something to do with having feelings for a certain hybrid." She said. Klaus smirked, she shook her head and kissed him sweetly. Truth to be told she had the drawing still but it wasn't in their room it was in her pocket as they kissed.

Note: So there is another drabble. Hope I did good Klarolineforever2013. Reviews thanks. J

A/N End of Chapter 21


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

So today I will update twice for the original drabbles. This one will be Klaroline because someone had asked for like the time Elena and Stefan got together in 1x10 except for its Caroline and Klaus. This takes place in New Orleans. Klaus has been distancing himself from Caroline since she was kidnapped by Marcel. She's at college and was looking at classes. She offers to give a ride him to Klaus. Enjoy.

Caroline was waiting to know if the man or vampire named Carter was taken care of. He had kidnapped Therese the witch that was friends with Sophie. Klaus and Elijah had gone to save her from Carter and being turned into a vampire. Caroline looked to see Klaus enter the college and make his way to her. She didn't even say hi just got straight to the question.

"Therese?" She asked. Klaus nodded.

"She's fine Elijah took her home." He told her.

"Carter attacked her nothing else."

"Where is Carter?"

"I dealt with him."

"As in…" Klaus nodded. Caroline put her hand out to his arm as if to comfort him. Klaus took a deep breath and folded his arms.

"You saw what happened today." She pulled her arm and swallowed hard looking at him. "I mean you understand why we can't be together, you see it-

"Yeah, I'm starting to see a lot of things Klaus," She said looking away slightly. She sighed. "Come on I'll ah I'll give you a ride." Klaus looked away.

"That's ok I, ah can get home." Klaus said. She looked at him and nodded.

"I know." Klaus's jaw clenched.

"Alright that will be nice." Klaus finally gave in.

Caroline pulled up to his mansion and stopped the car putting it in park and glanced to the house first then to him. She thought she should bring up what happened between them tonight when she snapped at him.

"What I said before about you leaving, it was harsh…" She said swallowing hard. She didn't like to think about him leaving here. She was feeling that it was because of her.

"No, no you had every right." Klaus reassured. Caroline stared at the house.

"You asked me what I wanted my future to be; I wanted to be a journalist." She paused. "I had always been sort of pushed into that really since I was little. And then when my dad left I didn't see myself wanting to be a journalist I know you think that you brought all of this bad stuff into my life Klaus, but my life already had I was buried in it."

"This is different,"

"It doesn't make it any less painful,"

"I know that it's hard to understand," Caroline started shaking her head. "But I am doing this for you," He continued. Klaus opened the door and turned away to get out of the car. He shut it behind him and began walking away. Caroline swallowed hard. She realized she was letting the man that she was in love with was walking away from her. She wasn't going to give up and opened the door and let herself out. She started walking closer to his retreating figure.

"No," she said. He stopped hearing her. "You don't get to make that decision for me, if you walk away, it's for you because I know what I want." She took a deep breath. And he listened intently still with his back to her wondering what she was going to say. "Klaus I love you," She stared at his back as her words sank into the air to both of them and she didn't regret saying them. She waited hoping he would not walk away from her. Klaus was in his thoughts after hearing her confession. She loved him? How could she he was a monster and she was constantly in danger. He was started to have an inner battle within himself and turned around to shaking his head knowing he should walk away. He stared at her for a second and looked to the house and clenched his jaw fighting to just leave her. He was losing the battle within himself because of his feelings-no he was in love with her as well. He lost a gave up and walked to her she stared at him as he got closer to her. She wondered what he would say this time to get her to leave. But she was shocked when he grabbed her face and lifted her to him and kissed her. She gasped and closed her eyes kissing him back. His right hand caressed her cheek. She brushed her hand against his wrist. As they made their way inside they both could gather that his siblings weren't home. Klaus kissed her like he was starving, she held his face to her kissed him back. She wrapped her left arm around his shoulders and brought her right hand to tangle her fingers in his hair bring him closer to her but they were already the closets that they could be. Klaus stopped when he felt his hybrid face starting to show and moved to her throat trying fight the urge to bite her. He knew she would be frightened of him and he had bitten her once when they used to be in Mystic Falls. She panted feeling his lips near her throat she felt him pushing her away and turned away from her. She stared at his back and began shaking her head as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders trying to get him to look at her.

"Don't," She said.

"Caroline, I can't…" She brought her hand around to his cheek.

"Yes, you can." She tried to tell him. "Don't hide from me." He started to give in and turn around to her. Nervous of how she would take in his hybrid face. She stared at him and his eyes as the veins started descending from his eyes. She just smiled slightly and brought her hands to his face as if brushing away tears she brushed her fingertips against the veins. She watched as they slowly faded away and his eyes returned the naturally blue that they always have been. She caressed his cheek and glanced at his lips before leaning up to press her lips to his. He brought his hands to her cheeks and kissed her back. She stared at him as he pulled a strand of her golden hair behind her ear. She grabbed his hand and brought him with her through the house to the stairs as they moved up them she turned around to him and kissed him. Klaus flashed them upstairs and she cupped his face to kiss him. She pushed off his jacket and brushed her lips against his as he pushed her jacket off. Caroline pulled his shirt off as he did the same with her shirt. He pulled her closer and he embraced her closer to him. Caroline cupped his cheek and brought his lips back to hers as they fell back onto the bed in a tangle of limbs. She moaned as he brought his mouth to kiss and suck on her collarbone. She gripped his hand in hers and pressed her lips to his one last time knowing that she had made the right choice tonight.

Note: So there you go. I hope that you enjoyed it. I thought that was really a romantic scene for Elena and Stefan but I liked it better when it was Klaus and Caroline. God I love Klaroline. I should be writing another chapter today just don't know if I should write Elejah or Kennett. Also if any of you are interested I have story of my own on called Witch of Salem. If you like witches and the supernatural you might like it. It's by my same exact pen name Midnight172013R. Enjoy and tell me what you think. J Thanks. Reviews.

Chapter 22


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Hey guys so I have decide that for another drabble for today I will do Kennett. This one takes place when Kol has Bonnie backed against the wall when he was supposedly going to attack her. But it's a little different in my idea of what should have happened.

Bonnie hung up the phone with Elena and her plan to kill Kol. Bonnie was feeling slightly not so good since hearing that Elena wanted to kill the original. True he was annoying and always causing problems and killing someone. But she found herself not wanting to kill him. She sighed and looked at the prom that they were suppose to have till her father decided to cancel it since there was this whole supernatural crap going on. Since also when Klaus killed Mayor Lockwood, Tyler's mom. She didn't like Klaus but for some reason after she saw Caroline find Tyler when Rebekah had made him turn Caroline didn't want anything to do with him anymore. And in the next second she found that she was seeking comfort from the original hybrid that had caused problems in their town. But Bonnie couldn't be mad at Caroline. She had been through a lot. As Bonnie made her way through the balloons, suddenly in the next second she was grabbed by a moving figure that was faster than her and shoved against the wall.

"No…" She thought that someone was going to kill her and found the original in front of her. He had her by the throat but pushed her into the wall with his hard body. He didn't have a grip on her throat though.

"What's between you and Gilbert, witch?" He asked seeming somewhat…jealous? She raised an eyebrow at him.

"What are you talking about?" She asked.

"I hear that he has asked you to something called prom." Kol raised his eyebrow. "What is this prom that you humans talk about these days?" He asked slightly confused. She couldn't but chuckle at the original for not knowing what prom was but then again he was daggered for a century. She sighed.

"Prom is a dance, like a ball kind of except for teenagers to have fun at. Dancing, taking pictures, eating food. Having a good time really in nice dresses as well. And Jeremy asked me, why do you care?" She asked. He swallowed hard.

"Well what was your answer?" He demanded. She gave him a look.

"Why should I tell you? Why do you even want to know so badly? What I do doesn't concern you." She said. She moved away from him easily because he didn't have a grip on her but grabbed her and moved closer to her.

"What did you say or I will go straight to Gilbert and snap his neck without even moving as much as an inch." Bonnie glared at him and sighed.

"No, happy?" She said shaking her head not understand the original. Kol seemed to smirk.

"Good, now I won't have to kill him. So Miss Bennett how would you like to go to this prom with me darling?" She stared at him. He was not serious? She thought. The original was asking her to prom. He probably wanted something to gain from her.

"Why are you asking me this? Are you trying to get me to sleep with you or something?" She protested and shook him off. He only smirked.

"Nothing to gain or anything darling just would like to get to know you better. Also if you wanted to sleep with me all you had to do was ask." She glared at him.

"No," Kol stared at her. No woman had ever rejected him before and he seemed to like this but also he was starting to understand why his brother liked the blonde baby vampire. But it was the thrill of the game it only made him, want her more. He was also slightly hurt by this and it was a strange and unknown feeling to him.

"Why not?" He protested. She gave him a look.

"Because you're Kol." She said.

"What's wrong with that?" She shook her head. This original was strange to her.

"Well also because I am not going ok." She said turning to leave. He was there in front of her.

"Well then how about this Miss Bennett I would like to court you." He said. She stared at him.

"Court? Do you mean you're asking me on a date?" She asked. He stared at her.

"No bloody hell, I have no idea what this date you even speak of but I would still like to court you in a romantic way." He was starting to feel like Elijah and Klaus who had fallen for her other two friends. She gave him a look.

"That is a date; it's what we call it today." She said. He shook his head.

"Well ok, so what is your answer darling," He asked.

"No,"

It had been twenty four hours since she had rejected Kol. But he wasn't done it seemed. He was still asking her out on a date and she would still say no. She even found notes like love notes and he was still showing up. She was already looking for a spell to get rid of him. It was then when she found a rose on her bed along with a note. She raised an eyebrow and looked at the note. This time it was different and didn't say will you go out with me please or something.

_ Bonnie,_

_ I can see that I am obviously not someone you like. I know when a woman is not interested. Though still shocking. Anyway I wanted you to know that I wasn't trying to just sleep with you. I actually wanted to go out on what you humans nowadays call a 'date' but I can see that might never happen. Take this rose and think of me. The rose is beautiful like me but we all know that-but there are also thorns on it which shows that I am not so perfect and those seem to be my faults but if anything else I would still like to take you on that date. Maybe one day even if I have to wait ten years or twenty you will let me. _

_ -Kol Mikalson _

Bonnie stared at the note left behind and suddenly she felt heartbroken. Heartbroken? She was heartbroken she realized that she did seem to like Kol and was slightly in denial. Bonnie looked at the rose and put gently on the bed before running downstairs and grabbing her car keys. She raced over to the Gilbert house where she had heard he entered and Elena and Jeremy were trying to kill him. She had to stop them. When she got and went inside she found Kol hanging up the phone with his brother. He turned about to attack her when he saw that it was her.

"Bonnie?" He raised an eyebrow. "Darling what are you doing here?" He asked. She gave him a look.

"Don't you darling me you idiot of an original, what is this?" She said pointing to the note that he left for her in her hand. He stared at her.

"A note that I left for you why let me guess you don't like it either. Geez woman you are hard to please." He said.

"Shut up you big ass." He raised an eyebrow. He was starting to get a little angry. "Do you realize what you wrote in this note that makes it different?" He looked at her confused and shook her head. "That has to be the most romantic thing that you have ever said or wrote ever." He stared at her still confused with the way that she seemed to be yelling at him. He wasn't sure if she was complimenting him or making fun of him.

"So you did like it?"

"Shut up!" She grabbed his face and kissed him hard and full meaning trying to express how she felt. He kissed her back hard and demanding yet sweet. He brought his hands around her waist and brought her closer to him. She broke the kiss and looked at him shaking her head with a smile planted on her face.

"So does this mean you will actually go on a ah 'date' that you lot call it?" He asked. She shook her head.

"Hell yes Kol. Only if you leave this house with me right now and not think about Elena and Jeremy again." She said. He glanced to the stairs where he knew that the Gilberts were. They had been trying to kill him.

"But Silas…" She gave him a look. "Fine, let us go Miss Bonnie I will take you to something that is called a movie," She chuckled and kissed him again before they walked out of the house leaving his revenge plot the last thing on his mind other then Bonnie who was in every thought from then on.

Note: So there you go another Kennett. How did I do? Reviews. Thanks. Oh an just for some on you that wanted Elejah that will be next chapter and I have decided that I will post it today for you guys.

Chapter 23


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Hey guys so here is an Elejah drabble for those of you that really wanted me to do an Elejah drabble. This takes place when Elena and Caroline are being held at the school, Elena is human and Caroline is a vampire. Except that Caroline escaped and Klaus saves her. So Alaric has Elena still and the gang are trying to save her.

Elejah part 1

After Caroline had got away Elena was hauled away by Alaric down the hall. She struggled to get her arm away from him. But he had her gripped tightly as dragged her with him.

"Why are you doing this?" She demanded and tried to get away from him.

"Elena there vampires they have killed people they are nothing but monsters and if you can't see that then you are stupid naïve girl. What your parents think now that you have been helping murderers." He snapped at her.

"Alaric stop!" She protested as bringing her to the stairs. She struggled that he let go of her and she fell down the stairs. She cried in pain when she felt her ankle twisted as she fell down the stairs. She pushed herself up on her hands and knees looking up at Alaric who only smirked evilly at her. He made a step down the stairs to her. She swallowed hard and began to panic as she tried to push herself to stand up but her couldn't when she felt the pain in her ankle. Suddenly Alaric was thrown into a wall. She heard it crack and turned to find someone she hadn't seen in a long time. Someone she had once lied to about knowing about their mother planning there death. She looked to see Elijah in his usual attire a suit. He flashed to her examining her as if some doctor.

"Elijah…" She choked out. Elijah looked to her.

"Elena, I am here to help." He explained. They heard a groan and movement from where Elijah had tossed Alaric. Elena looked at him with panic in her eyes. Elijah put his finger to his lips and scooped her up into his arms and flashed out of the school and into the daylight where Alaric could not go. He flashed them to his car and placed her inside before flashing to the drivers sit and driving away from the school. She looked to him as he drove.

"Elijah where are you taking me?" She asked. She trusted Elijah but she was worried that he was still mad at her for lying to him.

"To a hospital, I don't think that you want me to feed you my blood at a moment like this." He said. She glanced to him.

"Elijah please take me home and just feed me your blood. I would feel a lot safer there. Please." She placed her hand on his arm. He sighed feeling the feelings that he had long since buried and gave his word that he would never feel again for another. He glanced to her where her brown eyes showed pleading but also fear inside of them. He turned the car around and drove back the way to Elena's house before stopping the car and flashing to the other side of the car to Elena. Opening the door and lifting her up into his arms and bringing her inside her house. He didn't need an invitation since he had, had one from Jenna, Elena's aunt that had passed thanks to his brother. He moved inside to also find that the door looked like it had been broke open. He brought her upstairs to her bedroom and set her down before rolling up his sleeve and biting his wrist, bringing to her mouth. She drank the blood and slowly began to feel the effects of the blood sinking in his blood was different from Stefan's or Damon's and had sense of ancient power. When she had finished healing she turned to Elijah who stood and turned to her as she sat on the bed staring at him.

"You should be safe here Elena, though I think that perhaps you should call someone and let them know that you are here and safe." She nodded. Elijah turned to leave.

"Elijah," He turned to look at her. "How did you know where I was?" She asked.

"I had heard that my mother had turned Alaric into a vampire hunter like my father. I had also heard from Rebekah that she ran from him but Miss Forbes had gotten herself captured. And then I received a text from your friend Miss Forbes asking for my help knowing that I could get you out and that I wouldn't try and take your blood to create hybrids." Elijah said. Caroline had found a way to contact Elijah after she had escaped.

"Why did you save me Elijah? I mean I did kind of lie to you and almost had your family killed." She continued. Elijah cleared his throat.

"Because Elena, you did try to help me once even if I turned you away you still have always had a compassionate soul and it would be ashamed to lose one like yours." She stared at him. "In other words Elena I don't think I could have imagined a life without you in it. I didn't want you to be harmed or to be killed by either Alaric or my brother." Elena blinked, Elijah the original the brother of Klaus cared for her he didn't want her to get hurt or killed. She couldn't believe that Elijah actually really did care. And slowly the feelings that she had started to feel when she first saw him again when he saved her from Rebekah started up again. Elijah turned. "Well I wish you a good night Elena," She watched him move to the door.

"Elijah," She swallowed hard knowing this might be wrong but she didn't want to be left alone. He turned back to her and raised an eyebrow. "Will you stay with me? I don't want to be alone." She explained. Elijah sighed. She already had two suitors and he shouldn't stay it would be wrong.

"Elena, don't worry, Alaric can't get in to your house. You are safe." Elijah tried to sway her from the topic of him staying.

"I know but Elijah I still don't feel that safe. Please stay…" She knew it was wrong but she wanted-no needed him to stay.

"Elena it would not be right if I stayed." He said.

"Please…Elijah…" Elijah's jaw clenched. He couldn't deny her anything and sighed in defeat and finally nodded to her.

"Alright I will stay you will be fine." He moved to sit in the living room.

"Elijah," He turned to her. "Come here." He raised an eyebrow in confusion at first but then moved over to her. She moved the covers back and grabbed his hand and dragged him into bed with her. Shocking him. He swallowed hard and sighed giving in and removing his shoes and jacket before moving to lie in the bed staring at the ceiling. He moved all the way to the edge of the bed to keep space between them. But it didn't help when she only moved closer as she moved to him and molded their bodies together. She rested her head on his chest and snuggled closer to him before closing her eyes and slowly falling asleep. Elijah was taken aback by the boldness of Elena. Elijah had never done something like this with anyone. He had once hugged his sister to show her comfort but never had he wrapped his arm around someone. He wrapped his arm around her waist. No human had ever been so close to him like this. But Elena was, she treated him not for what he was but who he was. And he knew that he was falling in love with this girl, despite that he tried so hard not to. He was just like his brother who didn't even realize as well that he was falling in love with the young vampire Miss Forbes. Elijah knew that he could probably never get her to love him though. For the Salvatore boys seemed to have her attention.

When Elena woke up she found that she was alone left with a note. She looked to see that it was from Elijah.

_ Elena,_

_ I had to leave because I had matters to attend to. I have also realized that I have to find a way to protect my family from Alaric. I also must confess that I can no longer be near you when I feel something that I shouldn't feel for you. This will be most likely the last time that you will see and hear from me, I wish you a long and happy life with the Salvatore brother that you will chose. You are one of the most compassionate people that I have met in centuries as I have said before carry it with you through your life._

_ Always and forever_

_ Elijah_

Elena kept re-reading the letter over and over trying to let the written words sink in. Elijah had feelings for her. He also was leaving Mystic Falls again this time for good. She suddenly found herself feeling sad and abandoned. She found herself not wanting to let Elijah go. The truth was Stefan and Damon had made her feel things but lately she was starting to feel like she had changed and didn't want to be with either of them like she once had wanted to. She realized that she did like Elijah more than just a friend and now she had to find him before he left for good.

Note: So there is the first part of the drabble for Elejah. How does it sound so far? I will also try to post another Dangers At Midnight chapter today. So be prepared I promise that it will be up as soon as I can. I will start on the chapter after this one. Reviews. Thanks. Recommendations.

Chapter 24


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

A/N: This is an AU story for the vampire diaries. I do not own the vampire dairies.

Hey guys so here is part 2 of the Elejah drabble. Enjoy.

Elena raced to the Klaus's mansion. When she got there she nearly ran to the doorbell and rang it like twice perhaps three times. When it opened to reveal Rebekah who gave her a disgusted look.

"Oh it's you, what do you want?" She asked annoyed.

"Is Elijah here?" Elena asked. She needed to tell him.

"You just missed him an hour ago. He left to the airport his flight has already taken off." Elena swallowed hard.

"Where did he go?" Rebekah raised her eyebrow.

"Wouldn't you like you like to know? Got tired of your Salvatores just want to torture my brother as usual. I know he has a weakness for Petrova women but the least you can do is leave him alone. That's all you women do to him. He has had a horrible life with them. You are all the same not just in looks but personality stop toying with my brothers emotions and get a life wench." She snapped and slammed the door shut. Elena stared at the sidewalk perhaps Rebekah was right maybe she was no better than Katherine or the original doppelganger Tatia. Elena felt her heart hurt as she realized that Elijah was gone and she was probably never going to see him again. She felt a tear escape and stream down till it dripped on the pavement. Elena had never felt so broken before.

Three months later:

Elena had left Mystic Falls and was in New Orleans now. She had traveled many places after a week after Elijah left. Her heart was slightly still heartbroken. But before she left Mystic Falls she had been turned into a vampire a day after Elijah left. His blood was the one that turned her. She had decided to let Caroline help her control the bloodlust. She didn't want anything to do with Stefan or Damon anymore they were too busy arguing and were trying to make decisions for her. After a week of finally getting the hang of being a vampire she had left and traveled to New York City. And now here she was walking in the street of New Orleans. She walked around the street looking in shops and browsing through clothes and jewelry. She watched the Mardi Gras parade go on. She looked down at her text that she got from Caroline asking how she was. She responded by telling her she was just fine.

_"I will be there soon Rebekah," _Elena heard a familiar voice one that made her heart ache. She looked for the one that possessed the voice and turned to see Elijah. It wasn't that hard to spot him when he was the one with a suit of and he was also tall. She began to walk to him.

"Elijah…" He froze at hearing the sound of her voice before finally turning around and seeing her right in front of him after three months since the day that he saved her and left her that letter letting her know that he had to leave but also confessing his feelings for her.

"Elena," He swallowed hard feeling slightly uncomfortable with seeing her and knowing she knew he had feelings for her. She smiled to him.

"I have been looking for you for some time," She said. He stared at her.

"You have?" He asked confused. She nodded. "Why?"

"I had to tell you something. I have been wanting to find you and tell you since the day that you left that letter." He wasn't sure what she was going to say. Either yell at him or not want to ever see him again.

"What do you want to tell me?" He asked. She took a deep breath slightly nervous with people around but she put it aside. She had waited long enough and here was her chance. She stood tall and walked to him grabbing his face and bringing him down to her and kissed him. He made a strangled noise in surprise. But he suddenly felt him kissing her back. He caressed her cheek and brought her closer. She parted her lips and he deepened the kiss. He broke the kiss to look at her. "That's what-

"The truth is Elijah I like you," She said. "A lot," Elijah smiled.

"Well Elena as you know I had feelings for you and I still do." She smiled back. Elijah's smiled fell.

"What about the Salvatore brothers?" He asked.

"I broke with them a week after I was turned." She said. Elijah was taken back and finally register that she didn't have a heartbeat. She had been turned and he hadn't realized it.

"Well Miss Elena may I ask to court you?" He asked. She smiled to him.

"A date would be nice Elijah, how about dinner?"

"I know a lovely seafood platter restaurant." He said.

"Sounds like a date."

Note: So there is the end to Elejah. Aww I just think this couple is amazing just because they seemed to understand each other. I mean don't get me wrong I love Stefan and Damon but I don't really see Elena with either of them. And I think sometimes Damon goes over the top. I just hate it sometimes when he is controlling. Anyway reviews tell me what you think. Thanks.

A/N end of first chapter 25


	26. Chapter 26

Hey guys if any is interested I have created a book about witches. It's called Witch Of Salem if anyone is interested. It's about a seventeen year old girl who loses her parents in a car accident. She lives with her grandma and grandpa in Salem Massachusetts where things start to get strange in her town. Unexplained murders and unexplained things happen. It seems that her old childhood friend Christian Richardson is also keeping some secrets of his own and finds out that her family friends and her town are not what they seem. She finds out she is a witch and finds ancient secrets about her town and her ancestors. If you would like to read it. It's called Witch of Salem and you can go to and its by the same pen name Midnight172013R. And tell me what you think I would love to hear your comments and thoughts on it. Thanks.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

A/N: This is an AU story for the vampire diaries. I do not own the vampire dairies.

Hey guys sorry for the late update but I decided to do a drabble for Klaroline I am just so obsessed with them. Lol So this takes place after Elena and Caroline fight in the woods in 4x16. Caroline is alone feeling down because her best friend had her emotions turned off and she is older than her and Elena basically kicked her ass. So Enjoy.

Caroline was still in the woods sighing. Elena had turned off her emotions and she had attacked her mom and her. She was mad but also felt defeated. Elena knew how to fight and Caroline didn't. She felt weak and she didn't like feeling like that. She was also thinking of what she said. Elena was right even if Caroline didn't want to admit it. Caroline was letting go of Tyler she could see that it was time to stop playing games. She had been using her feelings for Tyler to stop her from having feelings for Klaus. But the opposite happened. Her feelings for Tyler faded and new ones surfaced for Klaus. She shook her head. She glanced down at the dried blood on shirt where Elena had stabbed her with a branch. She sighed and began her way home. She hated Elena so much right now that she wanted to show Elena she wasn't weak and could very easily beat her in her game that she was playing. She didn't get much sleep that night and knew that she needed to stop running from her feelings and denying her true self. She was changing she was growing up even when she would not age and forever be a vampire. She sighed and got up and changed for the day and grabbed her jacket. She walked downstairs and knew that her mom had already left for work. She grabbed her car keys and drove to someone who thought she would have never be willing to go to. She took a deep breath before she got out of the car and made her way to the door. She knocked on it and waited. After a few minutes she heard movement and the door opened to reveal Klaus. The last time she had seen him was when he sent her boyfriend away. Klaus sighed and raised an eyebrow.

"Caroline, to what do I owe the pleasure?" He asked. Instead of greeting him or scoffing at him.

"I want you to teach me how to fight," She burst out. He stared at her confused.

"You want me to teach you how to fight?" She nodded. "Why?"

"Because I realized that I can't and I want to know how." He shrugged.

"Well why do you want me to teach you instead of Stefan or Damon?" She sighed.

"Because Stefan and Damon are busy with Elena and her emotionless self. Besides who better to teach me then an original who has lived for a thousand years." Klaus smirked but then frowned when she said 'an original' he growled at the thought of Elijah perhaps teaching her how to fight. But she had come to him to learn how to fight. This could be a good chance for them to get closer to each other even if she would scoff at him and hate him. It would still be a good chance that he would be near her.

"Alright love, I will teach you how to fight." She smiled.

Caroline didn't realize how bad she was but then again she was practicing how to fight with the all mighty original hybrid who did have a lot her. She was only a baby vampire after all. Klaus was able to pin her to the ground less than a second. She sighed as she tried to flash behind him and catch him off guard but he had already turned to her and he pressed the branch to her chest.

"Dead." He said. She cursed getting agitated and shoved him back before trying to throw a punch at him. He dodged and Caroline growled and dodged his attempt to attack her. She couldn't be more glad to have been a cheerleader as she flexed down and used her leg to knock him off his feet she smiled having knocked him to the ground.

"Yes! I did it!" Klaus was up and shoved her into a tree and smirked.

"I don't think the person that you are trying to defend yourself from will let you have your moment for excitement she glared at him before she shoved him back off her and attacked him again. He again dodged and Caroline flashed at him. Klaus had little time to gather his balance before Caroline collided with him. Caroline didn't realize her mistake as Klaus fell back her leg had gotten tangled with his making her fall forward on top of him. He grunted when his back hit the ground and she groaned falling face first into his chest. She moved to get up and sighed until she looked down at him and realized the position that they were in. Klaus gritted his teeth as she moved to sit up. She had no idea how difficult she was making this for him. It was taking all his self control to not flip her over and kiss her senseless. Caroline was still trying to clear her thoughts and made the mistake of looking into his eyes. She swallowed hard as she seemed to get lost in them. She was having inner battle with herself. But she really wondered what it was like to kiss him. She longed to kiss him for so long. The Caroline that would have scoffed at him was fading as she suddenly gave in a kissed him. She cupped his cheeks pulling him to her trying to get closer to him. Klaus was shocked when he felt her sweet lips on his. But it didn't take him that long to respond and kiss her back. He wrapped his arms around her waist pulled her closer to him before in the second he flipped them over so that he was on top. She moaned and he deepened the kiss but then broke the kiss so he could kiss her neck making her whimper. He kissed and sucked on her collarbone. She couldn't help but let out a slight pant. She couldn't believe that she had kissed Klaus. Perhaps it wasn't so bad to give in, and actually let herself change especially seeing how she and Tyler seemed to have grown apart.

Caroline opened her eyes the next morning to find that she was in Klaus's bed. She could feel warmth coming from behind her. When she felt his fingers tracing her hip she knew he was awake. She sighed and rolled over to him. She never thought she would be with him like this.

"So what happens now?" He asked.

"I tell Tyler that it really is over this time. And then we will see where this goes." She said referring to them.

"So there is an 'us'?"

"I want there to be. I have been kind of been denying my feelings for you." She said brushing her fingers against his cheek. His arm tightened around her waist bringing her closer. She smiled and kissed him once again. She had a good feeling that she could see herself with him spending an eternity together.

Note: So here is the drabble. Sorry again for the late updates I have been pretty busy. Tell me what you think? Reviews. Thanks.

A/N end of first chapter 27


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

A/N: This is an AU story for the vampire diaries. I do not own the vampire dairies.

Hey guys sorry for such a long wait but here is another drabble. Klaroline. And Elejah.

Matchmakers

Caroline was sitting at the bar in New Orleans. She had been talking to Elena all evening about how Elena was embarrassed by her vampire side. Elena had been acting strange since she came to New Orleans and starting living with Klaus, Elijah and her. Rebekah was with Matt in Rome. Kol and Bonnie happened to be in Chicago. Caroline had known what was wrong with Elena soon after yesterday.

Flashback:

_ Elena and Caroline had been staying in for the day having a girls night while Klaus and Elijah had gone out to investigate the animal attacks in the town. They already knew that young vampires were behind it. When they came back and as soon as Elijah entered the room Elena seemed to be in a trance and her vampire eyes shown. Caroline could already sense what the problem was. And to save her the embarrassment of her friend she said that Elena and she were going to the bar. _

_ It was the next day when Caroline met up with Elena who was worried because of her behavior. It was so abnormal to her._

_"It's your sexual side as a vampire." Caroline said. Elena stared at her with her cheeks red. "Your just horny Elena, it's naturally when you're just turned. And I think I know what's making you and your vampire side horn. E-l-i-j-a-h."She said. Elena took a moment to put the letters together in her head before she gasped. _

_"Elijah, no! You're crazy! I am not horny for Elijah," She protested. Caroline raised an eyebrow. _

_"Face it Elena you have desire for Elijah." Elena blushed. _

_"But how? I mean this has never happened before." She said. _

_"It happens when you're a vampire." _

_"But how come you don't act like this." Elena asked. Caroline sighed. _

_"Because I have learned how to control it and because I am older than you. It's stronger when you first turn. That's one of the reasons that I was with Tyler actually." She looked away embaressed. _

_"Wait, so you never loved Tyler? You were just using him for sex?" Caroline sighed. _

_"In the beginning, I was also drunk but we did happen to get closer. But I realized that after he bit me and Klaus saved me and Tyler left we only became physical after that." She said. Elena nodded. _

_ It was when they came home and Kol had come with news of his own from Chicago. Bonnie was back at the apartment. Elijah and Klaus were also in the room as well. When Elena walked in she felt her vampire's desire for Elijah. And could feel the feelings that surfaced for Elijah. The men gave the girls proper greeting, well Kol with a little sarcasm. Kol smirked when he saw Elena and realized what was going on. _

_"Well looks like someone is going through that lustful phase." Elena froze when Kol said this. Caroline glared at him while Klaus and Elijah raised their eyebrows in slight confusion and curiosity. "Oh bloody hell you have lust for my brother." Kol said. Elena's face was burning now and Caroline was still glaring at him tell in through the eye to shut the hell up. But Kol didn't stop. "Is it Nik…"Klaus raised his eyebrows to Elena who thought she was going to die."No, I don't believe it, it's Elijah," Elijah turned to Elena who felt so embarrassed that she wanted to run and hide or perhaps die. _

_"KOL!" Caroline yelled. He chuckled at Caroline's outburst. Before anyone one could say anything Elena flashed away. Kol only burst into more laughter realizing that the doppelganger was gone._

Flashback ended:

It was today that Elena met up with Caroline discussing how she was thinking about leaving for a while not being able to show her face to anyone ever again especially Elijah. Caroline wanted to help her friend but she wasn't fairly friend like with Elijah yet. She wasn't sure what to say or do to help her friend. That's when she had an idea. But how was she going to force Elijah since he was an original and she was a baby vampire. She sighed and turned in her chair just in time to see her original hybrid boyfriend walk in. She looked to him and it all clicked. When he saw her he smiled and began his way to her. She met him half and nearly bounced into him.

"Hey, did I mention how handsome you look-

"What do you want?" He sighed and asked.

"How did you know I want something?" She asked. Klaus gave her a look.

"Because I know you Caroline," She sighed she knew that she was like an open book and sighed.

"Ok I have an idea that will help Elena." She smiled. Klaus rolled his eyes.

"Honestly love I really don't want to help her with her…sexual frustration with Elijah." Caroline glared at him.

"Look my idea is simple, we get a witch to do a spell and seal them in a room. So they will be forced to talk to one another." She said.

"And do you suspect we get them into that room love?" He asked. She smirked.

"Simple, I will snap Elena's neck and you will snap Elijah's because we all know I don't stand a chance against him." She said.

"And why should I help?" He asked. She gave him a look.

"Because he is your brother and I am your girlfriend." Klaus just smirked and walked closer to her to whisper in her ear.

"Not even if it was for hell on earth sweetheart." He moved away and she pouted before he kissed her cheek and moved around her. She started to grin mischievously.

"Oh that's fine I guess it means you spending a week on the couch and me ignoring you or I could just stay with Kol and Bonnie which would make you not be able to touch me for a week." He froze and turned back to her in a half second and was in front of her.

"You're bluffing," She smirked and folded her arms across her chest.

"Try me," In truth wasn't sure that she could be a second without him he had become everything to her. And it was always more difficult to stay away from him. She wasn't sure how long she could hold up the lie. She wasn't very good at lying.

"Very well I will help your friend. But I am only doing this just for the sake that I don't want to be away from you. Also I don't think that I could handle you not even being in the house. Esepecailly with Kol. She smirked.

"Aw is someone jealous." He grabbed her by her waist and pulled her close to him.

"No, I just don't like thinking about you staying with another man especially my brother." He growled. Caroline laughed.

"So you wouldn't mind if I stayed with Stefan?" She asked. He glared at her. He knew that Caroline and Stefan were best friends. But he hated the relationship between them. Because they were so close. Even though Caroling assured him that they were like brother and sister and that her was like her mentor. Klaus still had the insecurity that she would leave him. She laughed and cupped his face to kiss him. He kissed back just as fierce and hungry for here. She smiled against his lips. "So is that a yes that you will help me?" Klaus sighed.

"Yes, anything for you love,"

Caroline found Elena, and while Klaus had already gotten a witch to spell Elijah's bedroom. No one ever dared entered his room. For some reason the original never liked people in his room. Caroline snapped Elena's neck and brought her to the room to find that Klaus had already snapped Elijah's neck. Elijah lie slumped against the wall unconscious. Caroline brought Elena to floor lying down. Caroline smirked to Klaus while Klaus just rolled his eyes before they both quietly snuck out of the room as quietly as they could knowing Elijah would be awake any second. They closed the door behind them. And Caroline turned to Klaus.

"Elena, is going to kill us." Klaus chuckled silently.

"Elijah is not going to be too happy," Klaus commented.

"So we better leave them. What should we do?" She asked. Klaus only smirked in the next second flashed her into his arms and kissed her. She giggled.

"Klaus I am pretty sure that they will hear us." She said.

"Got the witch to spell the room to make sure that we don't hear anything and neither do them. We would have to open the door to see it. It's like were human slightly." He smirked. "Besides I still don't think we have broken into that bed much yet." She couldn't help but smirk. They had just got there second mattress since the last on had broken. And when they say broken they mean that there was nothing to even repair it was so broken that they couldn't sleep on it again and had to order another even if it happened to take a week for it to come. Klaus and Caroline found other places to occupy. She could remember every place in her head. The couch, the dresser, the chair, the shower, and the floor anywhere. Se=he knew there were other places but those had been the main ones. Klaus carried her down the hallway to their bedroom and kicked the door shut with his foot. And all that was heard after that were moans and gasps along with a scream.

Elena groaned and woke her vision still slightly blurring as her vision became clear she recognized that she was in a room, a room that she had never been in. She turned to find Elijah sitting in a chair across the room deep in thought. Even when he was serious Elena could see in his eyes the stirring of fury in them. He was mad though he didn't really necessarily show it. She blushed when she remembered what had happened yesterday and what was starting again. She played with her brown hair nervously and made another glance at Elijah who still hadn't moved. He was like a statue.

"Elijah…" She began. He finally turned to her. "What happened? What's going on?" She asked. Elijah sighed.

"It seems Elena that my brother and his girlfriend decided to have us concealed in the same room hoping that we would talk. I think I will have to have a word with Niklaus." Elijah said.

"Caroline snapped my neck. I didn't know why but now I do." She said. She still found it awkward to be in the same room with him when she was having this lust for him start once again. She found her thoughts become very dirty and impure. She found that all she wanted was to grab Elijah and kiss him hard a fierce. She wanted him inside of her. She had never experienced this kind of feeling with anyone. All she could think about was that she wanted to jump Elijah's bones.

"Do you…hate me…" She couldn't help but ask. Elijah looked at her slightly confused.

"Why would I hate you?" He asked. She took a deep breath and swallowed hard.

"Because of…yesterday…" Elijah stared at her.

"Why would I hate you because of that?"

"I don't know you're in the same room as me, you're not uncomfortable with that." Elijah sighed and shook his head.

"Elena what your feeling is what your vampire wants and its normal for all vampires. Especially when they first turn. If you must know when I first was turned I was a bit worse then you. I had done far worse then you when I was turned."

"Define bad?"

"Worse then you could possibly image and if I was that person now then you would find yourself being forced upon." Elijah said. Elena had no idea how long it had been since they were locked in this infernal room. But her lust for Elijah wasn't going away. She found that she wanted him and each time she glanced at him she felt it grow more and more. Until she finally lost it and couldn't stop herself from flashing to him and forcing herself on his lap. He stared at her shocked at seeing her there.

"Elena what are you- A groan escaped him when she rubbed herself against him. He gritted his teeth his hands clenching in fists. He forced himself to stay in control. But Elena wasn't having any of it. She ground harder into him before she grabbed his face and smashed his lips to hers. He moaned slightly. He was already starting to lose control. He used all his original strength to stay in control. But when she pressed her fingers against his thigh he lost it. Elijah snapped and in the next second she found herself being pressed against the wall. She felt the wall behind her crack slightly at the pressure of him pushing her into the wall. She moaned and he moved her head with his lips to kiss and suck on her neck. Elena panted. And in desperate need for contact she grinded herself against him needing some kind of contact. She was so desperate she needed to feel his skin against hers. She gripped his shirt and in the next second ripped it clean off of him. Elena knew that Elijah was strong a muscular but she had never seen him with his shirt off. She glided her nails across his chest and his back bringing him closer to her as she was suddenly desperate for his lips and kissed him again and the passion exploded between them and Elijah grabbed the hem of her shirt to pull it over her head. She wrapped her arms around his neck bringing him closer to her so that she could kiss him once again. Elijah lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around him and in a flash he lied her down on his bed and followed her moving in between her legs. He kissed her once again and Elena gripped his shoulders as he began kissing a trial down her throat to her collarbone and then her lacey black bra. He reached behind her and looked to her as if waiting for her to give him permission to continue. She nodded and unclipped the bra and threw it across the room before proceeding to kiss her flesh. Elena moaned when he began to lick and suck on her chest. She put her hands on his head to keep him where he was and whimpered when he left to proceed to down her body and again gave her a look before she confirmed and he removed her pants. Elena became desperate and reached for the zipper on his pants. Elijah removed her hand needed to ask her.

"Elena are you sure? Because if we go here I don't want this to be what you teenagers these days call a one night stand." She smiled to him.

"Elijah, I want this I want you. I think I have for a while and not just because of lust. I think I do have feelings for you which is why I have been feeling this for you." She said. "No Elijah I am not going to regret it." She finished and she kissed him again.

"Will this mean something after?" He asked hesitate. She nodded.

"I want to if you want to." He smiled to her.

"I have always had feelings for you Elena. Just thought that you would have been with one of the Salvatore brothers not me." She smiled and kissed him once more before they were both busy again.

Caroline was walking down the hallway in Klaus's shirt. She was walking down the hall to the bathroom when she heard a door open and looked to see Elena walking out of Elijah's room with his dress shirt on and walked downstairs. Caroline's mouth dropped when she understood what happened.

"What's wrong love?" Caroline turned to Klaus who was in sweats glancing at her.

"I think are idea worked better than we thought." Klaus raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean love?"

"Elena and Elijah are together trust me. I am glad that witch made it sound proof." She said. "I better take a shower." Klaus smirked.

"I think I will join." Klaus said.

"Klaus I have to get ready for class you will distract me." She protested.

"Love I don't think a shower will kill you." He lifted her up and she squealed.

"Ok, alright five minutes." He growled.

"Five minutes," He complained. "I will have you longer then that sweetheart." He shut the door behind them. And Caroline knew that she was going to be late for sure. What she didn't know was that she had already missed class.

Note: So there you go another drabble. Sorry this took so long. Needed some inspiration. I hope you enjoyed it I am going to try and write a Klaroline story after Kol and Bonnie. And I think I might rate it M this time. Also I have another update for the Kol and Bonnie story Dangers at Midnight if any of you are interested. Tell me what you think? I love to hear your thoughts and you may give me suggestion to another drabble and couple. Reviews thanks.

A/N end of first chapter 28


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

A/N: This is an AU story for the vampire diaries. I do not own the vampire dairies.

Hey guys sorry for the long wait. Here is a Klaroline drabble. If some of you have read my story The Ghost Original this drabble is kind of like a lost story from that. The story was originally supposed to start Season 3 when Klaus's siblings return. Caroline is an original and Klaus already knows that she existence. So this is one of the ideas I had for the story in the beginning when creating it. Consider it like an unaired story. LOL so here it goes tell me what you think.

Past and Present part 1

Caroline had returned to Mystic Falls. She hadn't been there since the night that Stefan had lied to her about the white oak stakes. She had been helping the gang a little bit but never chose a side. She only did it for Stefan because he was her best friend and she wanted to. She had returned to get her left over things. She was walking down the sidewalk of the town square.

"Caroline!" She turned to the sound of her name and found the boy named Matt Donovan that Rebekah seemed to like. She raised her eyebrow.

"Matt Donovan, may I help you?" She asked. "I am kind of on a tight schedule though." Matt panted catching up with her and nodded.

"Caroline, something has happened." She looked to him.

"What?"

"It's Alaric," He gasped. "Alaric has been turned by Ester into a vampire hunter like Mikal." Her eyes widened. Ester had made Alaric into a vampire hunter than she had to get out of here.

"I have to get out of here now." She said about to turn to leave when he grabbed her arm.

"Wait Caroline, that's not everything. Elena has been kidnapped by Alaric and is being held hostage till Klaus turns himself in." Caroline rolled her eyes.

"You think Klaus will go after his even if it is for his stupid hybrids to be created with her blood. Klaus will leave." She began to walk again but froze when she heard his next words.

"Caroline he will not for her though. For Rebekah."

"Where are they?"

Klaus heard movement through the school and saw Rebekah flash into the hall. Klaus flashed to her and got her further away. She nearly screamed but realized it was him. She breathed a sigh of relief.

"Your safe Rebekah, I want you to leave now." He said. She looked at him.

"No Nik-

"Rebekah, go I'll be fine. Perhaps call Elijah for help." She sighed but nodded to her older and favorite brother. She may have been mad at him but she couldn't leave him to this fate to be killed by Alaric he was still her brother.

"Be careful brother," She said and flashed away. Klaus flashed to where Damon and Stefan were hiding as Alaric entered the hallway dragging Elena with him. Damon was quite surprise he had thought once the original's sister was pulled to safety that he would have ditched them. Or perhaps he still wanted Elena's blood. Stefan and Damon flashed over to distract them but Alaric easily snapped their necks, Klaus took this time to flash to him and try to rip his heart out to no avail. Alaric smirked knowing he was more powerful than Klaus. Klaus gritted his teeth and Alaric shoved him to the ground and put his hand in his rib cage. Alaric never got to reach his heart because something hard like a boulder knocked him back and sent him flying away from Klaus. Klaus grunted and used his hand as leverage to hold him up as he gathered his strength back. Elena gasped when she saw Caroline knocking Alaric back into the locker she hit him with two punches before she knocked him to the ground she flashed on top of him in half a second Klaus looked to see Caroline pull out a white oak stake about to stab Alaric. She struck for his heart and Alaric stopped it with his hands pushing against the stake from his heart. Caroline was finally realizing how strong Alaric was and she kicked in her original strength trying to aim it into his heart. Alaric smirked and suddenly she found that he was able to shove her off him and into a locker. He flashed to her at the locker. Klaus was almost done healing.

"Thank you doll face for delivering this to me. And how perfect is this going to be when Klaus has to watch the one person that he is in love with that loves him back dies. He will understand what it's like to have everyone ripped out of his life." Caroline struggled but he was just as strong as Mikal. Alaric raised the stake and Klaus was now able to come back to reality after healing seeing the white oak stake raised to Caroline's heart. Alaric struck it into her flesh.

"NO!" Klaus felt himself feel vulnerable not caring who saw it and flashed to Alaric ripping him away from her. He threw him against the other side of the lockers. Caroline gasped feeling the stake scrapping against her heart. She coughed feeling it so close to killing her. Caroline took a deep breath before she ripped the stake out and looked to Elena who was watching Klaus try and kill Alaric. Caroline wasn't one to want to take a choice away from someone but Elena was the key to Alaric's downfall she was sure of it. Caroline flashed to Elena making her gasp. Caroline used the aspect of her nail to slice Elena's skin making her bleed. Alaric grunted and Caroline looked to see the cut on his arm as well. Elena looked frightened of Caroline for a second. Caroline looked at Klaus giving him a look that said 'Let's get out of here.' Klaus watched Caroline take Elena and flashed away. Klaus looked to Alaric who was starting to get up now. Klaus sighed and grabbed Stefan and Damon before flashing out of the school before feeling relieved that Alaric couldn't get out. He dropped the Salvatores off and turned to the witch. She glared at him.

"Where is Elena?" She demanded.

"Caroline took her and managed to escape from Alaric." He answered.

"Oh great Klaus's vampire Barbie has returned and taken Elena." Damon grunted sitting up and rubbing his neck now.

"Caroline's back?" Stefan asked also rubbing the back of his neck from having it snapped by Alaric. Klaus nodded. Bonnie looked to Matt running up.

"What happened?" He demanded.

"Elena was taken by Caroline," Bonnie said.

"She did." He said. Bonnie looked at him.

"How do you know?" She asked.

"Because I was the one that saw her and told her the situation." Matt said.

"You trusted her? She's an original jock boy why would you trust her?" Damon glared at him. Matt glared at him as well.

"Damon, Caroline is my best friend-

"Yeah well I thought you two were frenemies since we kind of betrayed her." Stefan glanced to the ground feeling guilty knowing he should have told her.

"Yeah well I still trust her." Stefan said.

Caroline walked into the hotel room that she had checked into from the beginning. She brought Elena inside and bolted the door shut. Elena swallowed hard.

"I would try to escape it is almost sunset. I don't think that you will want Alaric to find you." She said packing the rest of her clothes up and placing the white oak state in her boot. Elena watched her.

"What are you going to do with me?" Elena couldn't help but ask. Caroline sighed and looked at the ceiling for what it seemed like five seconds.

"Well I know that you and Alaric are bound together so that whatever happens to you happens to him." Elena swallowed hard and stared at her worried. "I'm not going to kill you. Here you're bleeding, have some of my blood." Caroline bit her wrist and dripped the blood into a glass. She handed it to her. Elena sighed and took it and drank the blood. "I was more thinking along the lines of turned." Elena had just finished the cup of blood when she heard this. She stared at her.

"What?" She choked.

"Don't worry I'm not going to kill you. But I have feeling that many people are going to try and kill you. And one of them succeeds at least you have a chance to make the choice and come back if want to. Besides I have to be going somewhere I won't have a chance of watching you die." Elena looked down at the floor.

"Caroline were sorry for what we did. Stefan and I wanted to tell you but Damon thought it was best that we didn't since we knew that you were close with Klaus." Caroline raised an eyebrow.

"Elena I haven't been with him since I was human. I just well we were together at one time." Caroline said.

"Do you still love him?" She asked. Caroline turned to her.

"What does it matter? And it's none of your business whether I happen to love Klaus or not." She said.

"You saved him," She said. Caroline looked at her.

"So what?"

"It shows that you care about him. I think you do love him." She said.

"Oh yeah and who do you love Elena?" She stroked her chin pretending to think. "Oh wait you have my ex best friend and his brother like love sick slaves. If I know anything Elena what you are doing is wrong. Look Elena as far as I'm concern you should just break up with the both of them because all you do is keep hurting them. I know that it's possible to be in love with two people at the same time but still Elena you're just like Katerina coming between two brothers and going back and forth between them. You are no bother than Tatia herself." Elena knew that Caroline was right.

Caroline and Elena had just started on the road to Elena's house when Elena got a call from Bonnie. Caroline listened to it.

_"Elena thank god are you alright," Bonnie said. _

"Just fine, I am just coming home. Is everything alright Bonnie?" She asked.

_"Elena we have great news. Well a little for now. Instead of desiccating Alaric we desiccated Klaus." _Elena knew that Caroline heard this and Caroline in a rage pulled the car over violently and grabbed the phone from her.

"What did you say 'witch'?!" There was a slight pause at the end.

_"Uh…Caroline hi…" _

"That's it were going to your house Salvatores." Caroline hung up the phone and hit the gas pedal and didn't stop till they were at her old friend's house. Caroline got out of the car and flashed to Elena. "Listen here Elena I understand that you want Klaus gone. But I will not let you kill him. I am tired of you lot not telling me things and lying to me. If you want me to be an original then I can show you just how an original vampire like me acts when they are furious." She threatened. Elena swallowed hard and nodded. Caroline knocked the door open violently. Damon glanced to her.

"Blondie how nice to see you. Elena thank god." He said walking to her. Caroline grabbed the Salvatore by the throat and shoved him against the wall.

"I have had enough of your games. I have tried to stay out of this little fight going on between you guys but you have forced my hand." Caroline growled.

"Caroline," She turned to Stefan. "Can we talk please without physically killing each other?"

"Stefan, you can just forget it after your betrayal." Stefan sighed.

"Caroline if there is something that I can do to be your friend." She stared at him and let go of Damon turning to him.

"Release Klaus." She said with her arms folded across her chest.

"Hell no!" Damon yelled. She glared at him.

"You don't think that you can just keep him there. Alaric will find him and kill him. And that will make all of you that are vampires from his bloodline die." Damon rolled his eyes.

"We know that blondie. Which is why were going to dump him in ocean." He said. Caroline was getting more angry with them. She needed to figure out a way to save Klaus even if it meant that she had to become part of the fighting to make sure that he was alright. She wanted all of this to just stop.

Note: So there is part 1 tell me what you think. Reviews. Thanks.

A/N end of first chapter 29


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

A/N: This is an AU story for the vampire diaries. I do not own the vampire dairies.

Past and Present Part II

Caroline was in the woods leaning against a tree with her arms folded across her chest and looking at the ground, trying to figure out was she was going to do. They would not even give him to his family. She had heard that Elijah was going to try and make a deal knowing that Elena and him trusted one another. Elijah was the one that was always the calm and patient one. Caroline could be those things but she was more stubborn really. When Caroline felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. She grabbed it and looked down at the caller ID.

"Rebekah, what's going on? Did Elijah get him?" She asked.

_"No, instead he is making a deal. Elijah said that if they gave us Nik back than he would not undessicate him until Elena was no longer living. I don't like it but Elijah said he would give them his word." _Caroline punched a tree knocking it over.

" 'Elena' why does everything always have to revolve around Elena. I swear they treat as if she is like a sacred goddess or tree or something. Why can't Stefan see through that girl? All she is going to do is end up breaking his heart." Caroline complained.

_"I know what you mean."_ Caroline thought about something and touched her necklace.

"Rebekah I am going after Klaus on my own terms now. I'll keep in touch." She hung up the phone and scrolled down her contact list to find an old friend that owed her a favor.

Caroline made her way through the halls of the warehouse. She thanked Jackie for the spell in her head. Jackie was a witch that owed Caroline a favor. She flashed down the hall and stopped to listen for anyone that was could be here. She heard movement and heard a whisper. It was Damon and Rebekah and she just heard that Alaric might be here. Her eyes widened and she patted her right boot knowing that the white oak stake was there. She flashed down the hall to the opening where a coffin lie. She walked to the coffin and took a deep breath while glancing around before opening it. She gasped when she saw Klaus her feeling again got the better of her and she wanted to tear that Mystic Falls gang apart. She quickly let her fangs drop and bit into her wrist but before she could give him the blood she was thrown back into a wall. Cracking the wall itself, before she fall to the ground with a thud. She groaned and got up just in time for her to hear Rebekah's screams. Caroline's eyes widened as she watched Alaric toss Rebekah around like a rag doll and Damon getting thrown to the side as well. Alaric raised the stake to plunge into his heart and Caroline flashed to him as fast as she could grab at his arms but it pierced his heart. And Klaus's body erupted in flames and began turning into a corpse. Caroline was grabbed by someone who she knew was Damon. She screamed frantically watching Klaus as if in slow motion his eyes slowly shutting and his body burning away. She felt tears escape her cheeks and piercing screams as well as Rebekah's. Caroline looked to Alaric with anger and rage.

"Well who wants to be the next original to be killed?" Alaric asked. Caroline throw Damon to the ground in rage and in one swift move flashed to Alaric and stabbed him in the stomach before flashing away knowing she didn't have a chance in killing him. When Caroline found her way to Sam's house a witch and friend she opened the door and shut it to her room. She slowly let the emotions take over her. Klaus was dead and she couldn't save him. She felt more tears stream down her face and she seemed to choke up. She slowly slide down the door and felt new found sobs as she burst into tears. She had to leave this town for it was truly cursed and she lost everyone here. She hated the doppelganger with all her being and gave her word that if she ever saw her again she would end that girls life.

Meanwhile and upset Rebekah was also thinking the same thing and decided that it was time for the wench to go. She knew that Matt was driving the car and she would make sure that he would survive. But the wench would die. She flashed out in front of the car driving with Matt and Elena inside and Matt turned them off the bridge. And she watched how the car submerged into the water. Rebekah couldn't feel much more better knowing that if Elena would die then Alaric would as well.

Bonnie glared at Tyler. She couldn't believe that she had done this. But she wanted to make sure that her friends survived for Elena and she realized that it had been necessary.

"Don't think I did this to help you. I did this for Elena because she wants Stefan and Damon to live." Bonnie said. Tyler smirked.

"Never would have dreamed of it love,"

Caroline got a call from Stefan begging her to come. She had told him she didn't want to see him or the doppelganger. But when Stefan didn't stop calling her she finally gave in after composing herself. She walked into the hospital to be stopped by Damon.

"What the hell have you done?" He nearly yelled at her. She glared at him.

"I have no idea what you talking about." She retorted.

"Elena is dead because of your best friend Barbie Klaus." Caroline stared at him.

"What?"

"Elena is- She moved around him and to the room where Elena and Stefan were.

"Stefan there's something that you need to know," Stefan looked to his old friend he was happy she had shown up.

"Caroline- They were cut off by a gasp and Caroline looked to Elena who opened her eyes and looked around wondering where she was.

"Stefan? Caroline?"

Note: Hey guys so there will be a part three and then that will be the end of the drabble. Tell me what you think about the cliffhanger. Lol I should have made this a story but I am just going to make a third part and that will be the final. Tell me what you think? Reviews. Thanks.

A/N end of first chapter 30


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

A/N: This is an AU story for the vampire diaries. I do not own the vampire dairies.

Hey guys heres another drabble part 3. Sorry it took so long was working. Enjoy.

Past and Present part III

_"Stefan? Caroline?"_

Caroline stared at Elena as she began to sit up in the gurney. Stefan stared at her and Caroline sighed.

"I gave her my blood to heal her when she was hurt." Caroline said face palming herself. Stefan stared at Elena as she realized what was going on. Elena's eyes widened.

"NO! No! No!" She said shaking her head. "This can't be happening I can't be a vampire."

"Well technically not yet. Until you make the decision." Caroline pointed out. Damon rushed in and stared at Elena, the girl that he was in love with was alive.

"Elena, you're alive but how?" Stefan and Elena glanced to Caroline. Caroline sighed.

"I gave her my blood when she was hurt." She said. Damon grabbed the blood bag near the door and walked over to Elena held it out for her. Caroline stared at Damon. He wasn't actually going to force her was he? She couldn't believe Damon was doing this and giving her a look. Elena looked like she wanted to say something but just let Damon have the power over her decision as she took the blood bag and drank from it. Caroline shocked.

"You are actually more of ass than I thought." She said. Damon turned to glare at her.

"How because I am trying to save the one I love?" Damon retorted. Caroline shook her head.

"You claimed to love her but you won't even let her make her own decisions. You act as if you own her." Caroline glanced at Elena. "I don't know how you deal with him. It's your life and you let him take control of it as he wants." Caroline just sighed and left the room. She was walking out into the parking lot feeling loss for Klaus again when she felt a stake hit her leg. She cried out in pain and looked down at the stake that was coated in vervain. She looked around trying to find where the stake had come from before she was met with an arrow in her heart. She coughed and felt herself grow unconscious.

Klaus was in Tyler's body sitting on the coffin that his own body was in. He was growing impatient with the witch. He wanted his body repaired and he wanted to be back in his own. Klaus realized his phone was ringing and it was the Mayor. Klaus groaned.

"Infernal woman." He answered it. "Mom?" He tried to sound like Tyler.

_"Oh Tyler thank god are you alright?"_ She asked.

"I'm fine. Why?" Mayor Lockwood sighed.

_"It seems that the council is rounding up vampires. Rebekah, Elena, Stefan and Caroline." _Klaus froze hearing her name. He felt vulnerable. _"The council took them and is probably going to kill them." _She said.

"Ah mom I got to go." He said. Hanging up without another word. Klaus needed to find Caroline. He wasn't going to let the council harm her.

Caroline awoke to find that she was tied to a sit with vervain ropes. She looked to Rebekah who was also in a similar position.

"What's going on?" She asked.

"The council got us. They're taking us away." She said. "Probably going to kill us." Caroline groaned.

"There has to be a way to get out of here." Caroline said trying to tug at the ropes which only stung her skin. She cursed.

"Were going to have find some way to cut the ropes." Rebekah said. Suddenly they felt like they tumbled and heard a crash. Caroline and Rebekah looked around frantically wondering what was going on. Next thing they knew the door was ripped of f the hinges and revealed Tyler Lockwood. Caroline stared at him confused. She had thought this guy was dead. Tyler walked over to Caroline and ripped her ropes off.

"Come on," He said. Caroline moved out the door and looked to see the cars scattered except for one that was turning around and coming back towards them.

"Hey what about me?" Rebekah asked.

"Hold them off sister." He smirked. She stared at him. _Nik? _He was leaving her here. She growled in anger. Caroline had flashed to the woods and looked for Tyler and Rebekah. She looked to see Tyler emerge. Caroline flashed to him and pinned him against the wall.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" She snapped. He groaned and choked.

"Easy love," He said. "I save your life." He spat back. She glared at him.

"I don't need you to save me." She let go of him and turned away crossing her arms across her chest angrily. She wasn't in the mood to deal with Klaus's hybrid. Caroline swallowed feeling her anger fades away into pain. Her jaw clenched.

"Sweetheart we better get moving," He said. She glared at him.

"Don't think this changes anything, mongrel. I still hate you." She snapped. And began walking away. As they walked Caroline's brain began to work and think when her eyes widened at realization. She flashed to him and grabbed him roughly by throat and pinning him to the tree.

"What is it with you and pinning me against a tree?" He asked.

"You stupid ass you! Your alive in Tyler's body! Klaus I swear this is a new low for you not telling me that you were alive the entire time and I actually- she stopped herself and began to compose herself while letting go of him and flipping her blonde hair like she didn't care. –felt sorry." She wouldn't let him know that she still had feelings for him. Klaus raised his eyebrows.

"That's what I have always loved about you love, you more than just a pretty face. And unfortunately love I couldn't tell anyone." He said.

"I should have figured when you weren't talking about hot hybrid sex." She said shaking her head. Klaus looked confused but smirked all the more thinking about the idea revolving him and her.

"Hot hybrid sex?" He asked curiously. She swallowed and looked away from him.

"Yeah Tyler was always trying to get me to sleep with him and called it Hot hybrid sex." At this Klaus hated the idea of Caroline and Tyler Lockwood together. And how dare he try to sleep with his Caroline.

"Well perhaps I might take you offer on hot vampire hybrid sex than." He smirked. She glared at him.

"In your dreams." She turned away but couldn't help but like the idea. She knew her cheeks were bright red.

Caroline and Klaus left to Bonnie's house where Bonnie finally did the spell to return Klaus to his body. Caroline felt her heart unclench just having the reassurance of seeing him in his true body. She sighed turned away once Bonnie had finished the spell. When Caroline got outside she began walking to her car.

"Caroline," She turned to find Klaus walking to her. She nodded to him.

"Yes?"

"I have to know something." She sighed.

"Alright,"

"How did you feel when you thought I was dead?" She stared at him. She decided that maybe she should be honest with him.

"Alone, pain, agony," Caroline said.

"Do you really not care for me anymore Caroline?" She shook her head.

"No," She looked down the ground. "I still feel the same thing since I was human. I still love you." She finished. Klaus stared at her. She loved him? He couldn't believe it. He had thought he had lost her. But she was still in love with him. He didn't waste any time kissing her. She was quite surprised but she couldn't help but kiss him back.

"I love you too Caroline," He said before pressing his lips to hers again. She wrapped her arms around him bringing him closer. She broke the kiss and panted trying to speak.

"You know," She said while Klaus began kissing her neck. "Perhaps we can do something. Perhaps some hot vampire hybrid sex." She smirked. And Klaus couldn't help but smile before whisking her away into the night to her hotel room. Caroline felt much happier.

Note: So there was the end part 3 I am really debating on whether or not taking this piece and making it into a story. I really liked doing this one. Tell me your thoughts on this please should I or not. I am still thinking of doing that other idea for Klaroline though as well. Reviews thanks.

A/N end of first chapter 31


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 31

A/N: This is an AU story for the vampire diaries. I do not own the vampire dairies.

Hey guys heres another drabble for Klaroline. Caroline is living with Klaus in New Orleans. But they aren't together. They flirt and Caroline isn't with Tyler anymore. This is an adventure that I would imagine them having with the rest of the characters in Mystic Falls.

New Orleans:

Caroline was just beginning to settle in to New Orleans. She had decided that she needed to leave Mystic Falls because there was nothing left for her there. She had decided in giving Klaus a chance even if he didn't know it and thought they were just being friends. She sighed as she made her way to class. She had decided to go to college here in New Orleans. She sat down next to a girl with red hair and green eyes. As Caroline set watching the professor teach the lesson someone slide a note to her. She looked down it confused. She opened it and read:

_ Want to go on a date with me?_

_ Yes or no_

_-Brian_

Caroline glanced to the guy named Brian who sat there with a smirk on his face staring at her. He had brown hair and hazel eyes. Caroline wrote:

_Sorry I have a boyfriend. _

_-Caroline_

Caroline gave it to the person who had passed it down to her. Caroline knew she didn't have boyfriend right now. She was trying to see if Klaus still liked her. She really was trying to see if they could become more. Truth was she had feelings for Klaus but was trying to find a way to tell him, though she feared that he would reject her as she had rejected him so many times in the past. When class was over she turned to leave the class room and headed for her to drive back to the mansion. She knew that Klaus was probably still trying to figure out how to dethrone Marcel. Caroline arrived back at the mansion to find Elijah sitting on the couch reading the newspaper. She couldn't say she was surprise when she thought of Elijah. One word only came into mind. Gentlemen. He was always more mature than any of his siblings. He looked up to her and smiled.

"Good afternoon, Miss Forbes." He said. She smiled.

"Elijah please, you can call me Caroline." She said. He nodded.

"How was class today? I hope that it is everything you hoped that college would be like." She nodded.

"I like, it's really amazing even though I will remain frozen at seventeen for the rest of my life." She said. "Where's Klaus?" She asked. Elijah put the newspaper down.

"He went to take care of a few matters in the city. Nothing to worry about just making sure that everything is in order." He explained. Caroline nodded.

"Well I think I am going to finish some homework." She said before walking upstairs to her room. After finishing her homework she took a bath. She relaxed in the tub and found herself slowly becoming sleepy. Her fluttered shut unable to hold them back as she enveloped in darkness.

_Caroline awoke on a couch on a roof top of a building. She looked around unable to seem to move her own limbs. She looked to find the boy that she had rejected today. Brian. He smirked and she stared at him confused. She looked to see behind him a table with dinner and candles. A romantic looking dinner. _

_"What the hell is going on?" She asked more to herself than to him. _

_"Oh nothing, just thought maybe you would reconsider going out with me." He said. She shook her head knowing she was dreaming. He couldn't be in her head. He was human but something told her he was. She still couldn't move as he lifted her up and brought over to look at the dinner there was. "Now you see why you shouldn't have rejected me in the first place. Look at what the romantic dinner we could have had." Caroline swallowed hard. He started bringing her to the edge of the rooftop. She looked down at how high up they were. She didn't know what was going on but this fault real. She tried to make herself move but she couldn't he was at her mercy. She felt his nails dig into her back as he held her over the edge. She felt blood. Until she heard something. _

**_"Caroline? Caroline? Hello? Anyone in there?"_**_ Followed by a sound of knocking. _

Caroline awoke with a gasp and looked around wondering where she was. She found that she was back in the bath tub and heard the sound of Rebekah's voice.

"Caroline? Are you in there?" She called again.

"Ah…yeah sorry I fell asleep." Caroline hollered back. With that she heard Rebekah leave. Caroline sighed but suddenly felt pain. She turned around to look half way in the mirror to find claw marks on her back with blood dripping from them. She watched as the skin healed and knit itself back together. She stared at where the claw marks had been and remembered that the guy Brian had been clawing at her back. He was mad at her for rejecting him. But he couldn't have gotten into her head. He wasn't a vampire, he was human. She was sure of it because of his heart beat. She washed the blood off before stepping out of the tub and wrapping a towel around her body. She walked outside only to bump into someone. She froze and looked to see Klaus in front of her. She swallowed hard before holding the towel up to her making sure that nothing was revealed. She could feel the heat in her cheeks.

"Klaus," She said. He smiled to her.

"Hello Caroline," He said. "Have a nice day in class today love?" She shrugged.

"Yeah it was ok." She said except for the feeling of being stalked by perhaps the boy that she had rejected. Even she couldn't wrap her mind about him getting into her dreams. The only reason she was willing to believe that he had was because of the mark that he had left behind.

"Something wrong love? You seem a little worried." He observed. She pulled a strand of her wet golden hair behind her ear.

"Ah no, I just think I am going to get change in some comfortable clothes." She said moving pass him to her room. She gave him a glance before she walked inside and shut the door.

Caroline found herself unable to go to sleep since the dreams were getting worse and more real. She woke up to find her lip bloody when he had hit her. She didn't know if she was going crazy and wasn't sure what to do as she stayed up through the night. She was tired in the morning and drank some coffee to help her not fall back asleep. But at the near end of the day she was losing the battle to stay awake. She called the first number that was on her screen. She didn't realize who she was calling though.

"Hello?" Camille's voice entered the phone.

"Camille, I need you to talk to me and don't stop. It can be about anything I just can't fall back asleep and I also need you to do me a favor and ask Sophie anything about dreams or people that are in dreams or something."

"Ah ok Caroline…is everything alright?" She asked.

"No, I think someone I don't like is entering my dreams and whatever happens they become real when I wake up. Usually it's when things happen to me." She confirmed.

"That sounds strange but then again this is a supernatural capital I guess I shouldn't be surprised." Caroline nodded.

"Just keep me awake Camille talk to me about something. Anything it doesn't have to be important." Caroline said.

"Ok…see any good movies lately?"

"No,"

"Favorite color?"

"Yellow,"

"Favorite food?"

"Shrimp,"

"Caroline, I have to take care of this customer hold on one minute." She said.

"Camille no!" Caroline protested but Camille had already put her on hold. She sighed as she felt her eyes beginning to flutter shut. She pushed herself to walk and made her way to a tree to hold her up.

"Caroline?" She turned to Therese a witch and friend of Klaus's. "Are you ok?"

Therese helped Caroline back to the mansion. Caroline pushed herself to stay awake. She wouldn't fall back asleep he had been close to kill her last time.

"Caroline why didn't you tell Klaus? He should know about this. He is probably the one that can help you by getting into your head and stopping this guy. This guy sounds like a dream walker. They may be human but they know how to enter someone's dreams and know their thoughts and fears." She said. Caroline was now unable to stop herself as she fall asleep on the couch to Therese protests. Caroline drifted into darkness. The door opened and Klaus, Elijah, Sophie, and Rebekah entered. Klaus flashed to Caroline.

"Caroline," He shook her trying to get her to wake up. "What's wrong with her?"

"Isn't it obvious? She's tired." Rebekah said. Klaus glared at his sister.

"Witch tell me what's wrong with her?" Sophie studied Caroline before bringing her hand to Caroline's forehead. As she concentrated on trying to find out the answer she was jolted back by a supernatural force. Elijah looked at her concerned.

"Are you alright Sophie?" He asked. She nodded.

"There's a dream walker in her mind." Klaus stared at her.

"A what?"

"A dream walker. Some humans have the ability to go in another person's dreams. Some dream walkers do this to terrorize the dreamer. Or find out their secrets and try to exploit them. And some of the dreamers end up dead because of the dream walkers. If the dream walker kills the dreamer in the dream than they are dead." Sophie explained.

"Then witch do something or I will kill you." Sophie knew that Klaus meant it because she was pretty sure that Klaus was in love with this young vampire.

"I can't do anything. But you can. You can get inside of her mind and help her." She said. Klaus looked back to Caroline who was fast asleep. He was going to have to hurry if he wanted to save her from this psycho dream walker. He would rip him form limb to limb for harming his Caroline.

"I will go with you Niklaus," Elijah said. Klaus nodded before Klaus sat on the couch next to Caroline and slowly tried to concentrate on pushing into her mind.

_ Caroline was being held by Brian once again. She couldn't move. She had been begging him not to try and kill her. Knowing now that he was fully capable of killing her. Caroline struggled trying to get control of her body. But she was powerless against him. She knew this would be her end. Suddenly Brian was gone and she fell to the ground with a thud. She couldn't move and felt arms wrap around her once again. The only difference in these arms were that she felt safe and protected. Like nothing could happen to her. She looked up to see Klaus. She was confused seeing him in her dreams. She wasn't sure if he was her dream Klaus or if he was Brian's evil dream power over her. She looked to also see Elijah there and that when she knew that they were not either. They were really there. Brian was up and looking angry now. _

_"This is my dream and I control everything here. Which means that I have the power to change the rules." He said with a smirk. Caroline watched as Elijah was no able to move as fast as he would as a vampire. He seemed human and powerless. "This is my realm and I can do whatever I want." He said. Klaus dropped to the ground feeling slight pain now. Caroline looked at him feeling vulnerable. She didn't want to see him in pain. She turned back to Brian who stepped to her now and lifted her up raising a stake to her heart. She knew she was going to die. Until it was like a guardian angel. A voice echoed in her head. _

_'You're a vampire Caroline. You're stronger then this simple human. This is your dream not his. You're a vampire, be a vampire.' Caroline suddenly felt control come back to her as she was able to move again. She growled and shoved him into a wall. He grunted and looked up at her in shock. Klaus glanced to her as the pain went away and Elijah became his vampire self in the dream once again. Caroline flashed to the dream walker Brian and shoved him against the wall with her fangs lengthened. She hissed at him and smirked pleased with his reaction of fear to her. _

_"Stay out of 'my' dreams!" She said before snapping his neck. The dream became slowly foggy as she began to wake up. _

She awoke and looked around the room to find that she was sleeping on the couch on top of Klaus basically. She blushed and turned to find Rebekah and Sophie seeing as the others probably went to find a way to see if they could help Caroline.

"You are back child," Sophie said. Caroline nodded.

"You gave us a scare but I don't think it was as bad as it was for Klaus to see you unmoving and perhaps near death." She glanced to Klaus as seemed to be still asleep. She nodded.

"Well the dream walker shouldn't be coming back to haunt you anytime soon. I think you scared when you took your dream back." She said before getting up and leaving. Rebekah nodded to her. And Klaus began to shake as he woke to find Rebekah and Caroline. Along with Elijah had also just awakened.

"Well who knew there were dream walkers?" Rebekah said shaking her head.

"I had heard of them in myth." Rebekah turned to glare at Elijah and his so called wisdom. He sighed and just nodded.

"Ugh I just can't believe that happened. God I hope he doesn't enter my dreams again because next time he does I am going to kill him for sure." She said. Rebekah nodded before leaving the room to go to bed. Elijah left the room looking for his book. "Thank you for saving me," She said. He nodded.

"Of course love, I wasn't going to let him torture you any longer. And if I ever see him in person I will make him wish he were dead." She rolled her eyes every time he seemed to make threat and knowing that it wasn't empty. But this time she didn't. She actually didn't care if Klaus would murder him. This boy had been like stalking her and finding out some personal secrets of hers. She glanced to Klaus. "Love?"

"Klaus when you were in my mind did you happen to notice anything?" She asked. He raised an eyebrow.

"Aside from you being tortured by a psycho dream person. Nothing why?"

"Look Klaus, I have been thinking a lot lately." He was still confused.

"About what?"

"About you, about us…" She finally confessed. He stared at her wondering what she was trying to say. "Look I don't think you have noticed or maybe you have but it doesn't seem like your getting my hints. I like you Klaus and I had hoped that you would have noticed but you don't seem to. And I hope that I am not too late-

She never finished her sentence because Klaus pressed his lips to hers. Sweet and tender and full of meaning of what he felt for her. She gasped and kissed him back sweetly. "Love, I can't believe that you even thought that. I did promise to wait for you. Remember? 'I intend to be your last. No matter how long it takes.' " She smiled and kissed him again happy that she had finally kissed him after so long of wanting to even when she was with Tyler when she started liking him after the Miss Mystic pageant. She couldn't definitely see herself spending an eternity with Klaus. Perhaps he was right when he said he wanted to be her last love.

Note: So sorry this took so long. I have had another story I had been focusing on. So I will try to post a chapter for each every day. I actually got this idea from a TV show that I had seen with witches. I don't know what it was called but I thought it would be a good one if it was for Klaroline. My new Klaroline story is called Past to Present. I hope you enjoy it. Reviews thanks.

A/N end of first chapter 31


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 32

A/N: This is an AU story for the vampire diaries. I do not own the vampire dairies.

Hey guys here's another drabble. Sorry for the lack of updates. I was focusing on my Klaroline story. Past and Present. This is another Klaroline. The next drabble I will do will be either Elejah or Kennett. But I haven't really decided yet. So if anyone has some idea's that would be great. Caroline gets kidnapped by one of Klaus's old enemies.

Caroline awoke to find herself chained to a table. She looked around and tried to move her arms. But the vervain weakened her from breaking the chains. She hissed when she felt the sting of vervain on them. She looked around frantically wondering where she was. It looked to be a cellar perhaps, almost like the old Lockwood one.

"Well you're awake," A voice said. She turned to find the source of the voice but it was completely dark. Slowly she could see a dark figure moving into the light. She looked at the man with dark hair and snake green eyes. He smirked at her. "It is nice to meet you Caroline,"

"Who are you? Where am I?"

"So many questions and yet I can only answer so little." He said. She glared at him. "My name is Alistair, and I am sorry but I can't reveal that second information."

"What do you want?" She demanded.

"Well to teach my old friend a lesson of his own." She looked at him confused.

"Who?"

"Ah Caroline I know your blonde but you're not dumb."

"What the hell are you talking about?" He smirked.

"Such fire, you don't even seem that afraid. I can see why he took an interest in you. You know him, he can have quite a temper if he is betrayed. He doesn't take betrayal very lightly. But you, he doesn't care if you betray him and you even understand him unlike the rest of your no good friends." Caroline slowly processed his words.

"Klaus."

"Ding, ding, we got a winner." He smirked.

"What do you want with me? Klaus doesn't care about me." He gave her a look.

"You are completely oblivious aren't you? Trust me when I say he cares oh I think it's more than care. Something tells me that you feel the same way too. You want to give in but you're afraid, not that he could hurt you physically but that he could break your heart and lose interest. But it also seems as though you don't want to change and have these feelings for him. So you use your relationship with one of his hybrids as an excuse to not be with him. You seem to want to hold onto that boy like a lifeline. But the truth is you aren't in love with him anymore. And that makes you feel guilty. So now I think it's time for our little game where I like to call it Time till Death." He took out her phone and dialed the number.

Klaus was walking down the sidewalk of New Orleans angered and irritated by Marcel. He hated that this vampire thought he could control the city and take him on. He was going to end Marcel now. Suddenly Klaus's phone rang, he looked down at the caller ID. He smiled looking down to see it was Caroline. He knew that she would always put him in a good mood. The only thing that was strange was that Caroline was calling him. If he would talk to her, he'd call and that was a week ago.

"Caroline love, miss me already?"

_"Oh I am sure that she is going to miss a lot of things."_ Klaus stopped hearing a voice he hadn't heard in centuries. His jaw clenched.

"Alastair,"

_"Hello old friend. It's been a long time." _

"Where is Caroline?" Klaus demanded.

_"She's right next to me, but she can't talk right now. She is a…little tied up right now you could say." _Klaus had thought he was angry before but now he was enraged.

"Alastair I give you my word that if you touch her I will rip your heart out." Klaus threatened.

_"Old friend so many threats but it doesn't scare me. I am quite surprise Klaus. You let yourself get so soft for this girl. You were the one that said 'love is a vampire's greatest weakness.'" _Klaus growled. _"Now look at you leaving yourself do vulnerable."_

"Alistair, I swear-

_"Oh Klaus, don't worry you will be able to save her. Maybe. Let's play a game though. Think of it almost as hide and seek. I will give you two days to try and find your love before I kill her." _

"Enough, I refuse to play your incisive games. Where is she?"

_"Tsk tsk tsk, Klaus I am afraid we're going to have to do this my way now. This looks like a sharp stake." _Klaus heard Caroline scream and he gritted his teeth. He couldn't stand to hear that she was in pain. _"So Klaus, who's in control now?" _

"I will find you Alaistir and I will kill you. You have my word on that."

Alaister smirked and hung up the phone and turned back to Caroline whose face was mixed with pain from the stake that was in her leg. She looked to Alaister and watched as he took another stake out and dipped it in vervain. He shoved the stake in her arm making her scream once again. She felt tears in her eyes when he poured the vervained water on her before stabbing her in the other arm with another stake. Alastier took out another stake and raised it, Caroline closed her eyes.

Klaus barged into the room where Sophie was sitting in a chair. He moved in front of her. She raised an eyebrow.

"Witch I need you to do a spell now," She raised her hands.

"Woah! Slow down now, what's going on Klaus."

"Just do a tracking spell now." Klaus was in the mist of rage. Elijah walked over to him.

"Brother what has put you in such a mood?" Klaus glared at his brother.

"Do the spell now witch." He demanded once again.

Caroline didn't know how long she had been there now. But Alastair had made it his life's mission to torture her in the worse way. She had a stake in each arm and leg. Through the whole time he would carve her until she felt as if there was a whole in her body but she would heal anyway. Caroline could feel tears in her eyes. She just wanted to die now. She didn't care anymore she wanted to die.

"Well looks like Klaus still isn't here, looks like I will have to start the finale without him." Alastair smirked. "I could just wait for the werewolf venom to kill you, or I could just put you out of your misery." Alastair raised the stake and Caroline closed her eyes and held her breath waiting for the final pierce to her heart. But it never came instead she heard the sound of fighting and something crash. Caroline opened her eyes to see Klaus standing there holding Alastair against the wall. He glared at him. But Caroline was starting to lose focus her eyesight starting to get blurry as she felt the werewolf venom starting to her heart to kill her.

"I warned you Alastair," Klaus growled.

"Yes, well I guess I won't be the only one to die. I still win." Klaus glared at him and Alastair smirked. "She only has minute or last than a few seconds since it was a lot of werewolf venom." Klaus turned to look at Caroline seeing her lose the color of her skin. Klaus cursed and released Alastair to run over to Caroline. He broke the chains easily and quickly bit his wrist before shoving it into her mouth. At first she did not respond, Klaus panicked. She couldn't leave him she was his light he couldn't live without her. She was the only thing that made him want to be good. Slowly Caroline's fangs lengthened and she bit into Klaus's flesh and drank greedily. Klaus sighed with relief and wrapped his other arm around her waist bringing her closer to him. When Caroline had finished Klaus slowly began removing the stakes trying to be fast and gentle. When he had finished he scooped her up into his arms. She didn't even protest and put her face into his chest. She began to slowly lose consciousness.

When Caroline awoke she found herself in a room that she didn't recognize. She looked around and found Klaus asleep on a couch. She realized that they were in a hotel and there was only one bed. She had thought that Klaus would have tried to share the bed with her, but he was a gentleman, and slept on the couch. She couldn't help but feel slightly disappointed. She moved the covers off of her and walked over to the kitchen. She looked in the fridge and found blood bags.

"I went out last night," Caroline turned to Klaus as he leaned against the doorway with his arms folded.

"What?"

"I went to get you blood bags last night. You will need them to gather your strength back." He said. Caroline nodded and grabbed one before handing another to him. She took a few sips before she looked at him.

"Why did you save me?" She asked. "I mean I am thankful, but I just don't see what you would care about me. I mean you seem pretty busy in New Orleans." Klaus stared at her.

"Caroline, I don't care what is going on in New Orleans. I would drop everything for you in a second. As I told you the day of graduation I will wait for you. Because I intend to be your last love." He said. She looked at him.

"You really think I will give you a chance, and that you will be my last love." She didn't mean for it to come out so harsh. Klaus sighed.

"Well I hope one day you will," He said. She couldn't believe this man, this man that everything would wait for her despite what she said or when she pushed him away. He would wait for her. She dropped her blood bag on the counter and moved toward him. He didn't know what she was doing but she grabbed his face and kissed him. Klaus was shocked, and he had only ever been shocked in his life a few times. But he truly was shocked, he never thought that Caroline would kiss him or be the one to initiate it. He dropped the blood bag not caring and kissed her back fiercely feeling as if this was the only chance he would have to. Caroline felt his tongue against her lips begging for entrance. She granted and he deepened the kiss their tongues dueling for dominance. Caroline slowly began to wrap her arms around his neck bringing him closer to her. She sighed. She seemed to feel complete as soon as Klaus pressed his lips to hers. Klaus's arms wrapped around her bringing her closer. Caroline pressed herself closer to him molding her body to his. Caroline broke the kiss and looked at him.

"Perhaps that chance is a little overdue." Klaus smirked before he captured her lips with his once again before they were lost in each other once again.

Note: So there you go tell me what you think. And which should I do Kennett or Elejah next. Reviews thanks.

A/N end of first chapter 32


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

A/N: This is an AU story for the vampire diaries. I do not own the vampire dairies.

Hey guys sorry for the wait. I have been having school. This one is Kennett for those who wanted it. Enjoy.

Bonnie had been walking down the sidewalk from Shane's office late at night when she heard something. She looked around but no one was there. Before she turned to keep moving to her car, she glanced to the woods making sure that no one tried to jump her. As she proceeded walking to her car, she was suddenly grabbed and pushed against a nearby ally wall. She gasped and looked to the man. He was creepy looking and he smirked evilly.

"May I say that you are quite beautiful young lady?" He purred. He stroked her cheek and she swallowed hard knowing that this man was human. And what he had said went straight to her gut creating an uncomfortable feeling as well as fear. He started move closer to her playing with her hair. "It's hard to see just how beautiful you are with these clothes in the way." She starting shaking in fear not knowing what to do. She felt the man try to move his hand to her jean button when she shoved him off her. But the man was strong and got up quickly and grabbed her before she could make her escape. She didn't know what to do as he started to pull at her shirt. Suddenly the man was off her and thrown into a wall so hard that it created a crack. She stared at him shocked. She would have never thought of him saving her from this creepiness of the man.

"You know I may be somewhat evil but even I would never force myself on someone." Kol said. The man glared at him.

"This ain't any of your business punk." The man said.

"Her business, is my business mate. And there is a place in hell for rapists." He assured before he punched the man so hard that he couldn't get up. Kol had made sure not to use his full original strength so he wouldn't have to spill any blood. He had already taken care of those vampires that Klaus had turned. He was too lazy to hide another body. Kol turned to her grabbing her hand and walking off with her. She kept staring at him.

"Why did you save me?" She asked.

"Are you alright?" He asked ignoring her question.

"I am not talking to you until you tell me why you saved me." Kol shrugged.

"Well darling you might find this hard to believe actually I kind of find this hard to believe. I fancy you." He said. She stopped in her tracks to look at him. He smirked but in his eyes told another story. She could swear that he was not lying when he said this. She gave him a laugh and when he didn't she realized he wasn't joking.

"You're serious?"

"Now is it that hard to believe darling?" She gave him a look.

"Yes,"

"Why? Your beautiful, powerful, strong, and stubborn. Who wouldn't like you?" She sighed.

"Well I am just the unattractive black girl that hangs around with the Barbie's all the time." He raised an eyebrow.

"Unattractive? You are not unattractive, far from it darling. You are a goddess truly. Why don't you see yourself clearly?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Haven't you noticed? I have only had two boyfriends. Jeremy and Jamie. Jeremy cheated on me with Anna, and Jamie left not being able to handle that I was a witch. I really am not enough. And look at Elena, who has two boys that wait for her hand and foot. Caroline has Tyler though I have noticed their relationship going downhill and your brother who seems to be swooning over her. As for me you don't see any guy waiting around. I am never enough." Kol shook his head.

"Than those men were crazy to let you go. Who wouldn't like you, is beyond me." She gave him a look.

"Why do you like me? I have tried to kill your brother like a million times and I am a witch aren't witches and vampires suppose to hate one another?" Kol rolled his eyes.

"Unlike my brothers I have far more respect for witches, I truly think witches are the most powerful. I happen to be friends with most witches. Especially in New Orleans. They always seem to fascinate me." She gave him a look. "Don't worry just friends. Well there were two that happened to be much closer but that were a long time ago." She rolled her eyes, till Kol turned her to him and gazed into her eyes. She didn't know what was wrong but it was like something clicked inside of her. She didn't know what she was feeling but she turned away breaking the connection that they seemed to have.

"I have to go." She said before walking toward her car once again. She turned back to him one last time. "Thank you," And with that hopped into her car and drove away leaving Kol. He smiled knowing that he had an effect on her.

"One day Bonnie Bennett you will be mine."

Note: So there yah go. Kennett. Next I will do Elejah. I can't guarantee that I will have the update today. I might still have some homework. But I hope that you enjoyed this one. It's hope for the future for the two of them. Reviews thanks.

A/N end of first chapter 34


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 34

A/N: This is an AU story for the vampire diaries. I do not own the vampire dairies.

Hey guys I decided to do a part II for Kol and Bonnie. Enjoy.

Kol and Bonnie part II

Bonnie laid on her bed staring at the ceiling thinking about what Kol said. His words repeated over and over in her head. But she couldn't understand it. Kol the original vampire claimed to have feelings for her, Bonnie Bennett the witch that was always being used as a tool by others as a personal gain. That was all she ever seemed to be used for. Only because she always wanted to help her best friend Elena. When the truth was that it always seemed about Elena. Bonnie had lost so much, her Grams dying, her mother becoming a vampire, she had started feeling alone when Elena had turned into a vampire. No one really seemed to care for her anymore. It was all about Elena, and Bonnie cared about her best friend but she didn't understand how all the attention went on Elena, it seemed that she came first before everyone else. And no one had ever been there for Bonnie when she needed them to, and that's why she liked Shane having full attention on her. She liked the attention and how he seemed to trust her more than anyone else. But then there was Kol, he had saved her from the man that had tried to take advantage of her. And then he admitted his feelings for her. Could what Kol said be true? He was an original though Bonnie, he is the enemy, he threatened Jeremy, Matt and Shane. But he could have let her get taking advantage of or killed? But he saved her, even got mad when the man had touched her. Bonnie groaned, she was so confused. But she wouldn't give in to Kol. She rolled out of bed and headed downstairs into the kitchen to get a cup of coffee not surprised when she found a note left by her father telling her he had to leave early for work. Bonnie went to take a shower, when she had finished she wrapped a towel around her and walked in to her bedroom to get dressed for school. She stopped dead when her eyes glanced to her right finding Kol sitting in the chair glancing at her. She gasped and tightened her hold on the towel.

"What the hell?" She said. Kol smirked before frowning and noticing that she was in a towel and couldn't help but glance to her legs. He quite liked looking at her in just a towel, her hair wet with those nice legs.

"Well for once I have come at a good time," He smirked once again. She glared at him.

"Get out." She muttered. He shrugged.

"I don't know I am enjoying the view here." She felt a tug on her gut before her lamb bulb exploded making her look at it.

"You should control you magic darling, it can get worse than that."

"Really? Maybe it will have a nice effect on getting you out of here." She said.

"Feisty, this is why I like you, you have such fire and don't even care who you're speaking to." She blushed for a second before shaking her head.

"Well get out I have to change." She said.

"Oh don't mind me, I don't mind." He smirked that cocky grin that annoyed her. She groaned before grabbing her clothes and walking into the bathroom locking the door. When she had finished changing and came back out, she found Kol going through her underwear draw. Her eyes widened when he picked up her red lacy bra and smirked. She walked over and grabbed it shoving it back in the draw and looking at him.

"Why are you here?" She asked.

"To talk," He walked around her room looking around at her pictures while glancing at her selection of books as well.

"About what?" She said folding her arms across her chest.

"In hurry are we darling," She gave him a look.

"Well I have to be getting to school, so you better hurry and say it now because otherwise I have to get going." She turned and began walking to the door.

"You're heading to school?" She nodded. "I can take you if you want." She raised an eyebrow.

"Are you serious?" He nodded.

"Can you even drive?" She asked.

"Darling, I may have been daggered but that doesn't mean I am incapable of doing nothing. It would only take me one time to learn how to do something. I have really good skills." She rolled her eyes.

"Was that suppose to impress me?" He shrugged.

"Maybe, come on I can take you to school." She sighed and grabbed her bag.

"Will it get you to stop pestering me?" He shook his head with a smirk.

"No,"

"Well let's go." The drive wasn't bad they talked somewhat. When she finally made it to school she looked to see that she wasn't late and they were in one piece. He didn't crash the care. "Well you didn't crash the car." He gave her a look.

"Darling, my driving was excellent," She rolled her eyes.

"You were good except you went through one stop sign." She chuckled. He rolled his eyes.

"It's really not that big of a deal."

"Maybe for you because your indestructible. But I'm not and you can just walk away." He looked at her seriously.

"You really think I would just leave you there?" She felt the mood shift.

"Maybe," He leaned in closer till he was looking at her in the eyes.

"I would never leave you to die Bonnie Bennett despite how much you claim to hate me." He said. She swallowed hard.

"Umm…I have to get to class…" She said forcing herself to break his gaze and grab her bag and got out of the car. She turned around to him. "Thanks for the ride," He nodded.

"You're welcome," She nodded and began walking to the entrance before taking one last look at him as he drove away disappearing down the road.

Bonnie sighed walking into the bar with Caroline and Elena. Elena immediately walked over to a half drunk Damon at the bar while Caroline and Bonnie grabbed a booth. Bonnie noticed that Kol and Klaus were sitting at the bar getting drinks. She noticed Klaus staring at Caroline.

"You have company," Caroline glanced up at her from her menu before turning her around to see Klaus sitting there taking a drink gazing at her. Caroline blushed slightly. She didn't understand why he was so fascinated by her. She was shocked when she kind wished Elena had the attention. She wasn't use to this kind of thing. Caroline pretended to roll her eyes and look away. Bonnie knew that her friend would never admit but she liked Klaus. Bonnie didn't understand it but she knew that Caroline was not ready to admit also because she was in denial. She was using her relationship with Tyler as an excuse to never give into Klaus. Matt walked over and greeted them before taking their order. Caroline cursed.

"Why won't he ever answer?" Bonnie raised an eyebrow.

"Who?"

"Tyler," Bonnie was confused because she had just talked to Tyler today.

"He talked to me today," She looked up at Bonnie.

"He talked to you? He hasn't talk to me at all. It's always leaving voicemails. This whole time. And the one time he actually can talk he talks to you and not his girlfriend." Bonnie watched as Caroline stood and grabbed her phone going to call Tyler again. She stepped outside and dialed the number. Bonnie sighed and took a sip of her drink. Elena had already left with Damon. Bonnie couldn't help but glance to Kol. Her heart fell when she saw what was happening a few feet away from her. Kol was having a drink with some red head girl who smiled seductively at him. Bonnie didn't understand it but she didn't like it. Bonnie blinked a few times processing, she was jealous. Jealous? No Bonnie wasn't jealous. She couldn't be it was Kol. She watched as the red head girl placed her hand on Kol's arm. Bonnie felt her anger raise and in the next second the lights burst and glass shattered everywhere. If it wasn't for hearing people scream Bonnie wouldn't have notice what she had done. She looked around seeing what had happened before she quickly fled the scene. She shook her head. She couldn't believe that she had done that and all because she was jealous of Kol. Suddenly she was grabbed and she used her instinct and tried to hit them but they caught her hand. She was about to punch when she realized that it was Kol.

"Whoa! Is there darling, want to tell me what's going on with you?" She stopped and stared at him than glanced to his lips before she looked back at him. Suddenly she ignored all her warning thoughts and kissed Kol right then and there. Kol was taken back a by this. Shocked that he felt her lips against his. He had thought the witch had no interest in him. And all it took was for him to flirt with another woman for her to admit her feelings for him. He kissed her back and she sighed feeling complete. She broke the kiss and he looked at her. "Does this mean that you will give me a chance?" Kol asked. She nodded.

"Yes, the truth is I like you Kol a lot more than I had thought." He smirked.

"What can I say everyone does like me sooner or later?" She rolled her eyes before kissing him again. Bonnie suddenly found herself thinking that maybe Kol could be the someone that she could see herself spending the rest of her life with.

Note: So there you go. Next is Elejah. Don't worry Elejah fans I will have a drabble for them posted tomorrow. If anyone has some ideas for an Elejah drabble I am all ears. You can recommend if you want. Reviews. Thanks.

A/N end of first chapter 34


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 35

A/N: This is an AU story for the vampire diaries. I do not own the vampire dairies.

Hey guys I decided to do Elejah. This takes place during season 4 after Elena becomes a vampire. Enjoy.

Elena was walking around in the woods thinking about everything that happened. She found out that she had died and turned into a vampire. She broke up with Stefan because she was sired to Damon. And now she felt so lost and confused. Elena was pulled out of her thoughts when she heard something. She looked around wondering what it was. Suddenly in a flash she was knocked to the ground. She looked around before trying to run when a werewolf jumped her. It growled and was on top of her. It's teeth showing and drooling slightly. Her eyes widened and she felt fear over take her. Before the werewolf could bit her it was thrown off of her and in the next second she heard a ripping of skin and bone before she heard a lifeless heart. She turned to see him holding the werewolf's head that he had ripped clean off the body. He turned to her; all Elena could do, was stare. She hadn't seen him since he had made that deal.

"Elena," He said. She swallowed hard looking out him. He looked just the same as when she had seen him last time. But found him slightly more handsome than when she had observed him when she was human. She shook her head, she was actually finding him attractive.

"Elijah," She greeted. She always noticed that they greeted each other by saying the other's name. He dropped the head of the wolf and took out a hanky of what it look like. He wiped the blood off his hands with it.

"What are you doing in Charleston, South Carolina here alone?" He asked. She huffed.

"I could ask you the same thing." She said.

"Well excuse me but I asked you first. I am here because this is where I live now. I have for a while and I have always loved the town." He explained and waited for her to explain. She sighed.

"Mystic Falls, I am tired of the town. Stefan and Damon are arguing. I broke up with Stefan. I am sired to Damon. They all happen to be looking for the cure because they all want me to be human again. I mean I want to be human but they are always deciding for me. I feel like I don't even have a voice or much less, freedom." She said looking to the ground. Elijah looked at her.

"You are sired to Damon. I had heard that you had turned but I didn't think that you would be sired to him." He said. She sighed and nodded.

"I want to break it so I will have my free will back. But I don't mind if I am in love with Damon or not." Elijah nodded.

"Well there are three ways to break it." She raised an eyebrow and looked at him confused. She had heard that there was only one way and that was for Damon to send her away.

"I thought the only way was for Damon to release me or send me away." She said. He nodded.

"That is one way. But being a thousand years old has it's perks of knowledge. There is a way by getting the blood of your original bloodline. Niklaus fortunately, taking his blood and having a witch activate it so that over it would override his and make you un sired to him." He said. She sighed she knew Klaus would want something in return.

"What's the last one?" She asked. Elijah shrugged.

"Finding your true mate," She blinked twice and stared at him.

"Mate?" He nodded.

"Mate as in someone you were born or destined to be with and only that person." She raised an eyebrow.

"Vampires have mates?" Elijah nodded.

"Everyone has a mate humans just sometimes don't find it because their emotions are not heightened or understand that they do. For example werewolves in particular have the easiest time finding their mates." Elena thought about this.

"Like Tyler," He nodded. "With Caroline," He shook his head.

"Mr. Lockwood and Miss Forbes may be together, but when I heard that they was werewolf in town a female. I was not surprised when I heard that they were the ones in the Appalachians. I was around there at some time. Though nothing happened when I was there I had seen that the two were mates the way they couldn't keep their eyes off one another touch with being drawn to one another." Elena looked at him.

"So Tyler and Caroline are not mates?" She said in disbelief. He nodded.

"If you had seen what I had than you would know." She looked at him.

"So Caroline has a mate somewhere out there that isn't Tyler." Elena said. Elijah had a knowing smile and turned to look at something. "Elijah? You know something what?"

"I think your friend has already met her mate but she doesn't seem to be accepting." She stared at him.

"Accepting who?" She couldn't help but ask.

"Well you might not believe me if I told you." She gave him a look. He sighed. "My brother, Niklaus." She stared at him before letting out a laugh.

"You're joking right," But she could see that Elijah wasn't. "No way, Klaus and Caroline? Caroline doesn't even like Klaus."

"I think your friend tries to make others think that but if you leave them alone in a locked room I am fairly certain that it would only take a day. Your friend I think is afraid of what you all might think of her if she gave in to him. But at the same time she is afraid that he might leave her once she gives in. My brother doesn't know that they are mates. But that is one of the reasons why I know that she is my brother's mate. No woman in the last thousand years has made him so drawn, if my brother only wanted to get in bed with your friend and she rejected him this long. He wouldn't be still trying. And if he still wanted that all he would have to do is compel her." Elena shook her head. "Being as he is part werewolf his wolf self is becoming slightly desperate for her. That's why he is going to such lengths."

"So who is my mate?" Elijah looked at her.

"Do you feel drawn to anyone?"

"You really asking me that?" She said thinking of Damon.

"Well to know if they were your mate you would have to much more attracted to them than any other person." He began. Elena glanced at him remembering that she had been attracted to him before. "Second, you feel somewhat connected to them just looking at one another. Basically your soul almost screaming for them-

"Elijah…do you have a mate…" He stopped to stare at her.

"No,"

"Then how do you know about this?" Elijah sighed.

"From a witch. She had been the one to tell me. But I have witnessed someone finding their mate. So I know what to look for." He said. "Third is if they were to brush against you sending what I had heard is described like electricity to your soul making one want them." He said. "And four is when you start being able to feel and understand them. But that is once they are together."

"Perhaps we should try the Klaus's blood thing." She said. He nodded.

"Allow me to take you home." He said putting his hand against her back and leading her out the woods. When his hand touched her back she felt electricity almost as if it went straight to her soul. She glanced at Elijah feeling something but now knowing what it was. Elijah turned to her to smile before walking her to his house and to the car. Was she crazy or for a second she was thinking that Elijah was her mate. Either way she didn't know why but it was as if her soul had jumped at the idea of her being with Elijah. She didn't understand it but after this she was feeling drawn to Elijah after that.

Note: Ok so guys I am thinking of doing a part II but I was going to add other pairings. Like KLAROLINE, KENNETT as other main ones. I have this really neat idea since I wrote out this story. It's still ELEJAH as the main one though. So tell me what you think. Reviews. Thanks.

A/N end of first chapter 35


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 36

A/N: This is an AU story for the vampire diaries. I do not own the vampire dairies.

Hey guys it still Elejah but part II with some other pairings. The first drabble of this story just gave me such an idea. Enjoy.

Elena had arrived home safe and sound. As Elijah drove the rest of the way to her house even though she was a vampire and could walk. He even had the courtesy to walk her to her door. That's what Elena always loved about him. He was such a gentlemen. She didn't understand why he didn't have a girlfriend. She turned to say good night and found him gazing at the moon.

"What is it?" She said. He didn't turn to her as he spoke.

"There's something special about this moon tomorrow night. I wouldn't worry about it. I am sure that it is nothing bad. Good night Elena,"

"Elijah, will you be in town for long?" She asked. He turned to her. He shrugged.

"Would you wish for me to stay," She blushed.

"Ah yeah…I mean if you want to." She rambled. He smiled to her.

"I will stay for awhile as you wish. Good night Elena," He turned and left without another word.

The next day Elena awoke with hearing knocking on her door. Elena sighed and got up walking downstairs. She cursed, who was up at this hour. She reached the door and opened it to find Bonnie.

"Oh thank god, you're back and alright." She pulled in Elena into a bear hug. Elena smiled and nodded while letting Bonnie in. Bonnie looked around and slowly turned to her.

"So Elena, I think I might have found something, it's not a spell but some traditional ritual." Elena raised an eyebrow.

"Ritual?"

"Yeah, I was going through some old grimores that I found that dated all the way back to maybe a thousand years ago and I found this ritual about mates." Elena blinked twice hearing the word that Elijah had used once again.

"What is the ritual?"

"Well according to the book every five hundred years the sun and the moon come into some contact with each other. This effects more of the supernatural. It brings the Light and Dark in balance. While in balance at the stroke of midnight any supernatural creature can find their mate. It's almost like what I would like to call the mating game. You find your mate much faster, and easier than you would on a normal day. And it only happens every five hundred years or so." She said. Elena looked at her.

"So what were going to play the game tonight?" She asked. Bonnie nodded.

"It might be a way to break the sire bond that Damon has on you." Elena sighed.

"Are you sure Bonnie? That this is not dangerous." Bonnie nodded.

"Yes, I'll I have to do make a blessing to the spirits and they will give the power to extend the time to find your mate till morning. That's the longest it can be. So hopefully it will give you enough time to." She said. Elena thought about this.

"Alright, let's do it."

Elena, Bonnie and Caroline showed up in the woods. Caroline looked around. Bonnie had explained that she would be able to find her mate as well. Caroline smiled thinking about Tyler and her being mates. As Bonnie was about to begin the ritual they were interrupted by movement. They turned to find Stefan and Damon emerged into the clearing.

"So what's the witch up to?" Damon asked. Elena glanced at him. "Where have you been?" He demanded and turned to Elena. Caroline rolled her eyes. Honestly sometimes Damon was such a control freak.

"I went out of town. I needed to get away from here." She said turning away from him. Even though the sire bond was starting to make her give into him again. But strangely she was starting to gain back control of herself.

"Caroline, there you are." Caroline turned to Tyler and smiled till she saw Hayley right behind him. She glared at her.

"Tyler," She greeted. "What she doing here?" Tyler sighed.

"Caroline she is here as a friend." Caroline folded her arms across her chest sighing.

"God is there anyone else interested to find out what the witch is doing?" Bonnie said.

"Well I happen to be curious," They turned to see Rebekah walking over with Elijah and Klaus behind her. "So what is going on here?" She asked. Elena glared at her.

"I don't think it's any of your business," Bonnie said through her teeth.

"Miss Bennett might I ask what is going on?" Bonnie glanced at Elijah cursing how polite and gentlemen like he was. She sighed.

"Were doing a ritual,"

"Oo, a ritual for what judgy?" Damon quipped.

"To find a mate." Caroline said.

"A mate? Not like where an Australian calls someone 'mate'?" Tyler said. Caroline stared at him. "What?" Caroline was starting to wonder if all his brains were literally in his biceps.

"No, mates as in two people, that happen to be meant for one another and will never be with another." Caroline said. No wonder he didn't seem to ever get higher than a C average. Bonnie nodded.

"So now if you excuse us I have to have the help of the spirits to make it last longer." She said walking away to began making an offering.

"Wait! I want to join too." Rebekah cried. Bonnie turned to her and sighed.

"Fine," Rebekah walked over. When Damon was about to say that he wanted to join. Bonnie cut him off. "Anyone who wants to join, join." Elena was shocked when Klaus decided he wanted to join. As Bonnie did the spell she waited until she felt the energy of the full moon and the sun a line and in balance. Bonnie turned to them.

"Ok according to the book females go first to trying to track down their mate. The males join in after giving the females a good head start." Bonnie looked to Elena, Caroline, Rebekah, and Hayley. Bonnie looked up at the moon before sighing. "Females may now go." She read. They looked at Bonnie slightly confused before Bonnie pointed to the woods. Elena, Caroline, and Rebekah flashed off while Hayley walked into the woods. Elena flashed through the woods unsure of what she was looking for. Meanwhile Bonnie raised her arm like a flag for the guys to go. But no one did. She gave them a look. "Aren't you going?" She asked.

"Oh that's what that means." Damon smirked before flashing off to find Elena along with the others. Bonnie sat there waiting until she heard movement.

"Ah well if it isn't the Bennett witch." She turned to Kol.

"What do you want Kol?" She asked. He shrugged.

"I don't know, I was looking for a meal like that delicious red head when I suddenly felt drawn to a scent. I followed it all the way here." Bonnie rolled her eyes.

"Never would have thought you would have a mate but you do apparently now go find her before the sun comes up." She said. Kol smirked and followed the scent but it kept leading him back to Bonnie. And as he got closer it grew stronger. "What are you doing?" She asked.

"It appears I have found my mate." He smirked. She stared at him finally processing that he meant her.

"No," He only smirked wider. "I can't be your mate!"

"Well darling all the signs point to you. So what now?" She stared at him.

"I'm leaving." He flashed in front of her.

"Don't leave," He pleaded. She looked at him.

"We can't be mates. No this can't be happening," She said fleeing from the woods with Kol on her tail.

* * *

Elena flashed through the woods until she sensed and picked up a strong sense. She seemed drawn to it and following it blankly. Elijah flashed through the woods trying to find his mate. He wasn't sure who it would be but it had him curious and drawn to them. He looked around and found himself led to the clearing. He could see Elena looking around. He raised an eyebrow and retraced his steps and his sense. He was shocked when he found that it led to her. His mate was the young doppelganger?

* * *

Caroline walked through the woods wondering where this sense that she had was coming from and why she seemed drawn to it. She proceeded to walk through the woods when she overheard some voices a mile away.

_"No, this can't be happening, we can't be mates."_She heard Tyler's voice.

_"Tyler we found each other were drawn to one another. You knew it from the very beginning when we were in the mountains. I remembered when you kissed me. Were meant to be." _Hayley said.

_"But I am with Caroline…" _

_"Caroline? Come on Tyler we both know that I am better than her. Tyler this proves that were mates. Just break up with her already and stop denying this." _Caroline couldn't believe this. After everything…she knew something had happened between them. She cursed and punched a tree knocking it down in anger. She sighed. She was never the one.

"Never knew you were so aggressive love," She turned to see him standing there smirking.

"Klaus,"

* * *

Elena turned to Elijah. She swallowed hard suddenly feeling much more drawn to him than yesterday. She took a deep breath.

"Elijah,"

"Elena," Elijah put his hands in his pockets unsure of what to do. He was shocked that Elena had ended up being his mate and he hers. He had thought it would have been one of the Salvatore brothers.

"So we are mates. And here I was thinking that it was some vampire thing." He raised an eyebrow.

"A vampire thing?"

"Yeah, I seemed to start feeling drawn to you." Elijah looked at her.

"What about your Salvatore brothers?" He asked. She shook her head.

"I had already broken up with them." She said moving over to him. "Can I try something?" She asked. He didn't say anything but nodded. Elena cupped his face and took a deep breath. She knew after this that there was no going back. Slowly very slowly she moved her face to his and kissed him. At first Elijah didn't respond but then he did. He kissed her back and Elena felt something that she had never felt with anyone else really. She felt truly complete. Like Elijah had been her missing puzzle piece and now she had him. Elijah held her close before he broke the kiss.

"Shall I take you to some place more comfortable than in the woods Miss Gilbert?" She giggled.

"You shall, Mr. Mikaelson." He scooped her up into his arms and flashed out of the woods.

* * *

Caroline stared at Klaus and rolled her eyes. She didn't want him to see her so weak. She sat down on the log.

"What are you doing here?" She asked. Klaus smirked and walked toward her. "Aren't you supposed to be finding your mate, whoever it can be has to be stupid." She said.

"Well love, I wouldn't say that. She is very smart, as well as beautiful, stong and full of light. Which led me here." She stared at him. He wasn't saying what she thought he was saying was he?

"No, that can't be." She stood trying to process that Klaus her mate and she could finally feel the drawn to him. She shook her head. "No,"

"Caroline-

"No, Klaus don't you see? You and me, it's not going to work. Besides you will just get tired of me like any other guy." She said referring to Tyler.

"He is an idiot for not seeing how beautiful you are. He doesn't deserve you that." He said. She turned away.

"Klaus, we both know that we would never work." Klaus stood in front of her.

"How do you know something won't work if you don't take a chance?" He said. "There is obviously a reason that we were brought to one another." He tilted her chin so that she would look at him. The tension was too much now and Caroline couldn't hold herself back. She grabbed his face and kissed him trying to show all of her feelings for him, how she was afraid of getting hurt by him emotionally. Klaus grasped her face bringing her closer to him. She moaned and it was enough to send Klaus lose his control and flash them against a tree trunk. She could feel the tree move slightly when there force crashed into it. Klaus wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her closer to him as she ran her fingers through his hair. A part of her was telling her to stop but she found that she couldn't. She had always found some connection with him and she was finally admitting it.

* * *

Klaus, Caroline, Matt, and Rebekah emerged from the forest after finding there mates. Caroline could hear movement and a series of moans not coming to far from them.

"Bonnie?" Bonnie gasped and shoved Kol off her grabbing his shirt to cover herself. She was blushing while Kol smirked. They glanced to the half naked couple before Matt spoke.

"I think we all saw this coming," He said taking Rebekah's hand and leading her out of the woods and to his truck. Bonnie swallowed but watched as Caroline took Klaus's hand and led him out of the woods laughing.

"Darling, I would very much like to continued where we had left off." Kol said kissing her neck she turned to glare at him.

"Hell, no!" She said gathering her things. "As long as your house." She smirked and Kol's eyes darkened with lust before flashing to her and lifting her in his arms flashing her to his house. Everyone seemed to find there mate, except that Damon may have found his but he was still focused on finding Elena.

Note: So there you go? Tell me how I did. I tried to incorporate everyone really in the story. Not having truly anyone really a main couple. Review thanks.

A/N end of first chapter 36


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38

A/N: This is an AU story for the vampire diaries. I do not own the vampire dairies.

Hey guys this an idea for Klaroline. Sad a little in the beginning by gets better. Took this from the idea of when Lexi came to town.

Damon sat in the bar having a drink. Damon had returned to Mystic Falls after almost fifteen years after Elena had left Mystic Falls and left Stefan and himself saying that it was a curse for her to be with them. She and Damon had been drifting apart and Stefan had already moved on. Stefan had left and went out on his own much before Elena had left. Damon hadn't seen or heard from either of them feeling truly alone. It wasn't until Stefan had returned to Mystic Falls that he showed up after tracking him down. It seemed like when he had first come to town and met Elena. He was busy murdering people for his own reasons as well as keeping a low profile. Damon was set on making Stefan's life a living hell because he still believed in the promise that he had made to Stefan when they were first turned. Damon took a sip of his drink when someone sat down next to him.

"Well mate, long time no see." Damon froze hearing the sound of his old enemies' voice. He turned to find the big bad hybrid taking his bottle whiskey and pouring himself a drink. Damon looked at him.

"Klaus," He said. "Long time no see, what are you doing here? Last I checked you had gone to New Orleans almost sixteen, seventeen years ago and disappeared without a trance." Klaus drowned his drink before turning to Damon.

"Well mate I had been busy, but I had some free time and picked up some gossip happening around this god for second town and decided to check it out." Damon rolled his eyes.

"Come on what are you really doing here? Cause if you're looking for Elena or Katherine trust me there gone and they aren't coming back here." Klaus gave him a look.

"My girlfriend was killed." He said. Damon stared at him and looked at him like he was crazy. Klaus had a girlfriend? Klaus? Who would be crazy enough to date him.

"Who would date you?" Damon asked pouring himself another drink and taking a sip.

"Caroline," Damon choked and looked at him with his eyes wide.

"Caroline?" Klaus nodded.

"You know who killed her?" Klaus said. Damon swallowed hard now putting the final pieces together. "You," Klaus said.

"Oh come on Klaus it's not a big deal. I think I actually did you a favor trust when I say that your not missing much. Believe me I had already gotten into her pants and- He didn't finish his sentence before Klaus grabbed him by the throat and threw him across the bar. Damon knew he had crossed the line. Klaus flashed to him in anger and rage punching him a few times before shoving him back to the ground and broke a table leg and raised his hand ready to stake him. Klaus wanted to make him suffer but he just wanted him to die all the more.

"Stop!" Klaus froze hearing the beautiful voice that he thought that he would never hear again. He turned and sure enough she was there. Just as beautiful as the day that she had left to see Stefan for his birthday.

"Caroline?" He said. She gave him a smile but glared at Damon who was starting to get up and his mouth dropped at the sight of her.

"I killed you…" Was all he said. Caroline rolled her eyes. "How are you alive?"

"That would be thanks to me." A voice behind Caroline said. Bonnie emerged from the shadows. "I used a spell to bring her back. And it worked but it took slightly longer." She said.

"How did you know that she was dead?" Damon asked.

"That would be because I was there as well Damon." Elena slowly came into the room with Elijah by her side. Elijah had met up with Elena when she went to college. He helped her with her studies and the two of them had got closer until it got to the point that they were dating and were now officially boyfriend and girlfriend. It was hard to imagine Elijah as a boyfriend or much less have a girlfriend. "I came to visit my brother with Elijah when I found out you killed my best friend, framed her for all the murders that you caused." Elena said. Damon swallowed hard. Klaus had slowly stood and dropped the stake only staring at Caroline in amazement. He couldn't have been more happy than to see Caroline. Caroline was smiling and stared at Klaus as well with love in her eyes. They were both in their own world drinking each other in. Klaus slowly stepped to her and touched her hand, hesitate afraid that she was a hallucination or a ghost and might disappear. Caroline laced her fingers through his. Damon couldn't believe this. Bonnie glanced at Klaus and Caroline, she knew that Caroline had always made sure that Klaus stayed in check. She had noticed that he didn't kill as much anymore. But that didn't mean he didn't. Especially if it was someone that had done something to Caroline. Caroline glanced to Damon and let go of Klaus's hand. Damon looked at her.

"What do you want blondie?" He asked. She punched him in the face. Damon growled and was about to attack her when Klaus easily knocked him across the room. Klaus didn't even notice Damon hit the wall, he continued to stare at Caroline as she grabbed his hand and together they flashed out of the bar. Bonnie sighed.

"Well I guess my work here is done." She said.

"Finally, I was wondering when you were going to be free." Kol said walking into the room and over to her. "Because I would like to have you alone, it's been nearly two days." She rolled her eyes before he put his arm around her waist and left. Elena turned to glance at Damon, she stared at him for a few seconds before turning away in discuss and wrapping her arm around Elijah's as they left. Leaving Damon in his thoughts and misery. For his misery was being alone.

Klaus flashed Caroline into a tree. Caroline cupped his face and kissed him. Klaus was so happy to have her back. After hearing that she was dead he had started losing his mind. He went insane draining people and ripping out hearts not caring what happened. Without Caroline he had felt that there was no meaning to live anymore. Now having her back he felt that he had a reason to live once again. Klaus kissed her back just as fiercely. Caroline pressed her body close to his, she had missed him so much and hated watching him go mad. She had remembered when he first heard of her death. He had drained and killed a lot of people. She didn't think that she had been so much to Klaus and watching him go through hell because she was not there she could see how much Klaus loved her, needed her. Klaus had than made it his mission to find out her killer when he found that it was Damon went straight there much to Elijah and Rebekah's protests. Klaus wrapped his arms around her waist bring her closer to him. He was terrified that he might lose her again. And he couldn't handle that. Losing her once was liking he was going through hell. Caroline moaned when he began to kiss her neck. Caroline held him close to her in a loving embrace. She loved Klaus and had wanted to be with him again. She was so happy that she was able to come back and be with him. She was definitely going to owe Bonnie for the rest of eternity. Caroline flashed him into a tree kissing him once again. Klaus pushed off her jacket, and she helped him with his. The kissed once again passion exploding and Klaus lifted her up, instinctively she wrapped her legs around his waist. He slammed her against another tree kissing her like he was starving. He tilted her head to deepen the kiss making Caroline whimper. Caroline and Klaus had so much catching up to do since they had been separated for so long.

Caroline sighed lying on Klaus's chest in bed with him. Klaus stroked her back holding her close to him. She traced patterns on his chest. They were still panting from their activities before. Klaus swallowed hard slightly afraid of telling her what he had done.

"Caroline…" She looked at him and could tell he was nervous. He only ever showed vulnerability to her.

"Hmm…"

"I have to tell you that when you were dead, I…did some things." He confessed.

"I know," He stared at her.

"Y-you do?" She nodded.

"Klaus when I was on the other side I was watching over you. And I felt your pain. I wanted to reach out to you. Talk to you, touch you be with you but I couldn't. It was killing me not watching you murder people thought that didn't mean I liked it I couldn't stand watching you in pain, alone." Klaus nodded. Caroline moved up to look at him in the eyes. "I love you Klaus, and I always will. Like I said for an eternity." He smiled to her.

"As I love you Caroline." She smiled back and grabbed his necklaces kissing him once again. Klaus feeling so happy to have Caroline in his life again. He would make sure to never lose her again.

Note: So there you go. Tell me what you think? Reviews thanks.

A/N end of first chapter 38


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39

A/N: This is an AU story for the vampire diaries. I do not own the vampire dairies.

Hey guys this is an idea for Klaroline.

Mate

_Klaus had waltzed into town having not been looking for her. He hadn't even planned on meeting her. And had been expecting to sacrifice her for his curse. He was relieved that he didn't. It was the first time when he had met her, well they really didn't talk but Klaus had seen her and as if you would have believed it, it was truly love at first sight. He found out her name. Caroline Forbes. He had gotten the connection with her just by looking at her. He knew that for some reason he felt something. Not a lot but enough to keep him interested. He didn't know what he was started to feel but it seemed as if hard to stay away from her. He was even more disappointed to find out that the werewolf that he was turning was actually her boyfriend. He had hated the thought for some reason but still wasn't sure of his feelings. He was confused and wanted to make it go away, he tired to not care and have her boyfriend kill her for him. He didn't think he could for some reason. He had bitten her just like he had asked and she was dying. His curiosity seemed to get the better of him and he wanted to see her perhaps for one last time. He kept on telling himself that he would let her die. But when he entered her room to find her lying on her bed, the feeling that he had for her inside of him seemed to be stronger than his usual want to kill. It pushed him to want to keep her alive. When she looked at him he couldn't help but think that her eyes were most beautiful that he had ever seen. She spoke and asked him if he was about to kill her. He knew that it happened to be her birthday. He couldn't help it once again and his curiosity got the better of him and he asked if she had thought really that low of him. When she said yes he was shocked that she said this. No one had ever been honest with him unless they wished death. He decided that he would let her live and try to avoid her at all coast. He fed her his blood and enjoyed the feeling for some reason of her drinking from him. He decided that even though he gave her the cure he wanted some way of telling her that he was sorry and got her bracelet as a gift. He hoped that she would accept it. He remembered how the next time he saw her, he invited her to his families ball. He didn't know why but his mother did want him to bring a date and he thought of her. When he saw her, he had never seen anyone so beautiful and was finding her even more interesting especially when he found that she was wearing his bracelet. They danced together and that's when he knew, he fancied this young vampire. How could he fancy her? She was new, and strong, beautiful and most of all full of life. He was full of darkness and had always said that love was a vampire's greatest weakness. He followed her outside and spoke to her finally admitting that he had feelings for this vampire. But she had rejected him telling him that she loved Tyler. How he wanted to tear that dog to shreds. But he didn't because he knew that it wouldn't make her like him. After all of this happen he found his way into the bar to find Caroline sitting at the bar having a drink. Klaus walked over hoping to talk to her when she saw him and made a look of disgust. She left the bar only for him to follow her. When they were outside she turned around yelling at him to leave her alone. But he hadn't been listening to her. The feelings had grown so strong now that it was so different from before. He flashed to her and kissed her without thinking. She made a strangled noise. Caroline was surprised and was shocked when she found herself starting to kiss back. She immediately thought of her friends and Tyler and shoved him off. _

_"What the hell!" She yelled slapping him in the face, before walking to her car and driving away as fast as she could. Klaus remained there in shock. He didn't know what this girl was doing to him. He went to one of his most trusted witches and told her about everything. Her name was Diana, when he heard this she was quite shocked and never would have thought that it would have happened to him._

_"Shit," She said. He looked at her wondering what was going on._

_"What is it?" He asked. She shook her head staring at him. "Witch." He warned getting irritated. He was not a patient man._

_"She's your mate," He turned to her. _

_"What?" _

_"This girl that you are talking about. She's your mate. All vampires and werewolves have one." She said. He shook his head. _

_"Isn't there a spell that can break it." _

_"Break it? Klaus it can't be broken she was born to be with you. Why would you ever want it broken?" Klaus turned to her. _

_"Because it seems that my 'mate' doesn't feel the same way and is with someone else." He said with some anger in his voice. She sighed._

_"Than wait for her," He looked up at her. "Wait for her to come to you. She will eventually. Meanwhile just give her some space. It might be hard but do it so that perhaps there is a chance for the both of you someday."_ Klaus didn't really know what to do but that's what brought him to his decision to go to New Orleans and give Caroline some space and a little break from his heart being in slight pain at seeing her with someone else. Klaus sat there remembering everything that happened. Klaus was sitting at the bar having a drink. He was mad to find out that Marcel, had now control over his city. He was still trying to make plans to take it back. Klaus looked at the bartender Camille. She was the only one left in the bar.

"Klaus, I really think that you should get going. It's late and I think if you stay any longer you will be drunk and have no way to get home." She said. Klaus glanced at her. He sighed and throw down a hundred dollar bill before standing and walking to the door. "Klaus!" She called. He turned to Camille. "Look I can offer you a ride home if you want." She said. Klaus shook his head.

"I can get home." Camille hated that he would never notice how she felt about him and decided to perhaps show it. She grabbed his face taking him off guard and kissed him. Klaus didn't know what she was doing when she grabbed his face, until she suddenly pressed her lips to his. Klaus didn't feel a spark what's so ever really but he felt that this could take his mind off of things so kissed back not caring. Suddenly there was a slam of the door and the glass cracked. Klaus broke the kiss to turn to see a retreating blonde. He raised his eyebrows and compelled Camille to forget everything before follow the blonde. He knew he recognized the blonde hair. It was Caroline. His heart jumped slightly. "Caroline," He called but she ignored him. He flashed in front o her and couldn't help but study her. She was just as beautiful as when he saw her last in Mystic Falls a month ago. She glared at him. "Caroline- she slapped him. He put a hand to his cheek and blinked twice before looking at her slightly confused.

"You're a real ass, you know that. I can't believe I was so stupid." Klaus shook his head before speaking. She moved around him ready to leave once again. He grabbed her arm and shook his head flashing them back to his house against her protests. He didn't want to make a scene since she was starting to yell.

"What's wrong love?" She turned around to continue to glare at him.

"You think you're all that don't you. I can't believe that I believed anything that you said." Klaus grabbed her forearms starting to get annoyed.

"Caroline." He warned.

"What? You want to kill me go ahead, because I am nothing but a stupid girl, go back to your slut." She snapped. Finally realization dawned on him.

"You're jealous?" A smirk crossed his lips. "Your jealous," She glared at him.

"Let me go."

"Why are you here Caroline?" He asked needing to know.

"It doesn't matter anymore." She snarled.

"Yes, it does. Tell me." He said. She looked away. "Caroline, tell me."

"I came here because I had feelings for you." Klaus's eyes widened at her confession. "But it doesn't matter because I am too late and I know that I shouldn't have let myself believe all the things that you said but I did. Now let me go, I don't care anymore- Klaus cut her by pressing his lips to hers. She couldn't help but kiss him back but suddenly remembered how he had kissed the other girl. She shoved him off her. "What the hell Klaus! I won't be used as some one night stand."

"Caroline she meant nothing to me. She kissed me I only kissed her back before I wanted to forget about you but I couldn't. How was I supposed to know that it would have this effect on you. But I suddenly don't seem to regret it." She stared at him.

"You kissed her though!" Klaus glared at her.

"You rejected me!" She swallowed hard knowing he was right.

"Well you didn't have to kiss another girl." She said.

"Love I was under the impression that you didn't care you were with Tyler. I thought you had made it clear that you didn't have the same feelings for me."

"I don't even know how this happen. Of all people I could fall for I fell for the bad guy. How did this happen?" Klaus smiled.

"Because Caroline were mates." She looked at him.

"Mates?" He nodded.

"I knew you would come to me someday. I just didn't know when. I had to give you some space." She sighed. That was probably the reason she had kissed him back a month ago when she yelled at him. Perhaps they were mates. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad being with Klaus. She looked at him before she launched herself at him and smashed their lips together. Klaus was surprised a few times in his life but he was truly surprised when Caroline kissed him. He never thought that she would kiss him or be the one to initiate it. Klaus being Klaus grabbed her head and brought her face closer. Caroline cupped his face with her hands and moaned when his arms wrapped around her waist to pull her closer to his body. She seemed to melt into him. Klaus flashed them against the wall kissing her with a new found hunger. She whimpered at the loss of his lips until his lips reached her throat and then she moaned for another reason. Caroline didn't know why she had fought this for so long. Klaus broke the kiss trying to get control of himself.

"Caroline are you sure about this? There is no going back after this." He said. Caroline grabbed his necklaces pulling him back to her she kissed him once again.

"I'm sure Klaus now please make love to me," Klaus smirked before he lifted her up and she instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist as he flashed them to his room. He felt himself began to feel much happier than he had been over the last thousand years now that he finally found his mate. He was hers and she was his.

Note: So there you go. What do you think? I should be doing a Kennett one next. Anybody got any recommendations for one. Reviews thanks.

A/N end of first chapter 39


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40

A/N: This is an AU story for the vampire diaries. I do not own the vampire dairies.

Hey guys this is an idea for Klaroline. So someone had a recommendation for a part 2 for chapter 2 of the original drabbles. I decided to see if I could come up with something and here it is.

Date

Stefan walked into the living room where Elijah sat with Elena reading a newspaper. Elijah had an arm wrapped around her waist while she snuggled into his chest and read the newspaper with him. Elena noticed him and his pacing across the room.

"What's wrong Stefan?" She asked.

"Megan,"

"Who?" Stefan sighed but before he could speak Kol walked in.

"The werewolf girl, which he fancies." Kol said. Stefan couldn't help but glare daggers at him. Elena smiled.

"Stefan you like someone?!" She said enthusiastically. Elijah turned to him.

"Interesting Mr. Salvatore, does she know how you feel about her?" He asked. Stefan shrugged.

"I don't think so, has anyone seen Caroline?" Elijah and Elena glanced at one another.

"No,"

"Ask Nik, I am sure that she is probably with him. Since those two can't seem to get enough of each other." Stefan nodded and hoped he wasn't going to regret this, he hoped he wasn't going to walk in on them after hearing that they had broke the couch. Stefan knocked and slowly opened the door and breathed a sigh of relief when it was only Klaus with his clothes on. Thank god he thought he had already caught Damon one time and he couldn't stand to this about his best friend who was like a sister to them. He shivered at the thought before walking in.

"Stefan, to what do I owe the pleasure?" He asked.

"Have you seen Caroline?" He asked. "I really need to talk to her." Klaus put the book that he had been reading down and turned to face him.

"Ah let me guess, this about the lady werewolf than? Caroline had told me. My old friend happens to have an interest in werewolves." He smirked.

"Well she has the gene she isn't a werewolf until she happens to kill someone." He explained. "Not that she will kill someone…I just meant that…" Klaus put his hand up.

"You don't need to explain anything to me Stefan. But what seems to be your problem perhaps I could help you since we were friends and I still think that we are somewhat." Stefan raised an eyebrow. "It would make Caroline happy," Stefan sighed.

"We are mutual friends. And I think it would be better if I asked Caroline." Stefan said beginning to turn to the door.

"And why can't I help you?" He asked. "Am I not your friend and man who has experience with women, I have lived a thousand years and been with a thousand women- Klaus froze when he saw Caroline standing in the doorway with her arms folded and stood giving him a dirty look. Klaus swallowed hard. "Hello love," She rolled her eyes.

"So am I just another one of those thousands women?" She snarled and turned leaving the room.

"Caroline," He cursed following her out of the room trying to explain. _Note to self never under any circumstances say that to a woman. _Stefan thought.

Caroline stormed out of the room walking to the stairs already to their room. Caroline turned and Klaus was behind her.

"Love, it was nothing I was just trying to give Stefan perhaps what friends would do as helping their friend out with some advice. Those other women don't mean anything." Caroline raised an eyebrow.

"Really, because from the conversation I walked in on it seemed like it." She said slamming the door in his face while locking it. Klaus groaned and then heard the door unlock. He smiled wondering if she had already forgiven him. She opened the door and tossed out a pillow and blanket. He cursed. "You're sleeping on the couch." She shut the door again. Klaus walked downstairs with a blanket and pillow and sat down next to Stefan. He glanced at him.

"Guess now both of us have problems mate." Klaus said. Stefan nodded.

"I think that's why I won't take your advice on this one." Klaus rolled his eyes. "Look who's in the dog house." Stefan smirked. Klaus glared at him.

Caroline walked around the room talking about Klaus and what he said to Elena. She was mad. She knew Klaus was a thousand years old and had been with many 'women' but she really hated thinking about him with other women. Elena sighed.

"I think it is best if you really talk about this with Klaus. That's what Elijah and I do. I mean were a couple we work out our problems even when we don't see eye to eye. It helps us make up, and it helps our relationship grow and become stronger." Caroline sighed knowing she was right. There was a knock at the door.

"Caroline," It was Stefan. She walked over to the door and opened it to find him waiting rather impatiently. Elena nodded and walked out of the room back to hers.

"Stefan, hey is everything alright?" She asked. He sighed.

"Well no, it's Megan." She invited him in before locking the door again and turning to him.

"What do you mean? I thought everything was going great between the two of you." She said. He nodded.

"It is and I think I might have a chance with her. I want to ask her on a date but I am nervous. I mean what if she says no." He said. Caroline stared at him she burst into laughter.

"Oh Stefan, how did you ask out Elena? I mean you just asked and she said yes. And you're nervous now?" Stefan groaned.

"Yes because I really think I like this girl." He said. Caroline looked at him.

Stefan swallowed hard as Caroline gave him his phone. She gave him a look, and he sighed before grabbing the phone from her and dialing Megan's number. She gave him a thumbs up.

_"Hello?" _Stefan took a deep breath.

"Hey Megan, its Stefan." He said.

_"Oh hey Stefan, how are you?"_ She asked.

"Good, look Megan the reason I called was I wanted to ask you out on a date," He said. Caroline smiled and nodded.

_"A date? You asking me out?" _She sounded shocked. His heart sank slightly.

"It's ok if you don't want to sorry for bothering you."

_"No, Stefan wait I would love to go out with you." _She said. Stefan smiled.

"Really that would be great, so how about tonight?" He asked.

_"Sure, you can buy me dinner. Pick me up around seven." _He nodded.

"Yes, I will. See you soon." He hung up the phone and Caroline giggled.

"Stefan got a non Elena date!" Stefan rolled his eyes but couldn't help but smile.

"Thanks Caroline," He said. She hugged him and he walked out of the room to get ready for his date with Megan. Caroline decided to make plans on her own as well. She decided that Bonnie and her needed a girls night. Elena was already going out with Elijah for the evening. They were going to the museum. Caroline couldn't help but think that they were such a proper couple. Elena had always been fascinated in history and art just as Elijah had. It was something that they shared.

Kol sat on the couch watching TV but was board. He groaned he hated that Bonnie had gone out without him on one those 'girls only nights.' He smirked and looked to Klaus. Klaus was in trouble with Caroline for saying something to her. He wished he knew but he didn't he would have to get it out of Bonnie later.

"I'm board." He complained. Klaus glanced up at him from his sketch pad. "Let's go get some drinks." He said. Klaus shook his head.

"I don't feel like it Kol, go find Rebekah." He said. Kol rolled his eyes.

"Don't feel like it? Really cause you have already had two drinks. I take it this has something to do with Caroline." Klaus glared at his little brother.

"Careful Kol,"

"Well I guess we don't have to talk about it, if we go to the bar." He smirked. Klaus groaned.

"Fine," They arrived at the bar to find Caroline and Bonnie playing pool. Bonnie looked over to see them and groaned.

"I thought I had made this clear that it was a girls night. I made sure Kol knew that it was only for girls." She complained. Caroline turned to them. She rolled her eyes and turned away when Klaus made eye contact with her. Kol and Klaus walked up to the bar ordering drinks. Bonnie walked over to them. "Kol, what are you doing here? I thought I made it clear it was a girls' night implying only girls." He nodded.

"I know but Nik and I are having a guys night. Which means no 'girls' so you can join us in an hour for drinks. But for now no girl's." She groaned and rolled her eyes before walking back over to Caroline. Kol looked to see Klaus staring at Caroline longingly. "Brother you're making it difficult to go back on my word. Nik you look so weak." Klaus turned to glare at him.

"Yes, should I talk about you and the witch?" Kol glared at him.

"Fine," Caroline couldn't help but glance at Klaus again. She was losing the battle to be mad at him still. But was it really such a big deal now? Klaus was with her and it wasn't like he was hitting on another girl or anything. Bonnie had asked for Caroline to get the drinks while she set up another game. Caroline ordered two drinks and sat down to wait for them. Someone moved into the sit next to her.

"Hey beautiful," He purred. She glanced to the man. She didn't know why but he made her slightly uncomfortable just by what he said. She shook her head remembering that she was a vampire and couldn't really be hurt by anyone.

"Ah hi…" She said hoping that the bartender would finish up her drinks.

"You know you are just one of the most beautiful women that I have ever seen." She nodded.

"Ah thanks…"

"Can I buy you a drink?" She asked. She tried to ignore him. "Come on, what's one drink going to hurt?"

"Could you please leave me alone?" He moved his hand onto her thigh. She glared at him as he seemed to not be able to take the hint and raised his hand farther up her thigh. Before she could do anything the hand was off her thigh and she turned to Klaus. Who glared at him with fury swimming in his blue eyes.

"I believe she told you to leave her alone." The man glared at him.

"Who do you think you are?" He asked glaring at him. Caroline could see how badly he wanted to snap this man's neck. The man didn't seem to take the hint and reached for Caroline again and this time Klaus grabbed his hand and held onto it before crushing his hand in his. The man cried out and Caroline could hear the crush of the bone, she flinched hearing it. The man glared at him before walking out of the bar in pain. Caroline sighed and turned to get her drinks going back to ignoring Klaus.

"Caroline," She ignored him. "Love I don't understand why your being like this when you know that I love you." She stopped and looked to him. It was true Klaus loved her. "That's the difference between you and those other women. I have never loved anyone in the last thousand years." Caroline turned to him.

"Yeah well maybe I was just jealous." She said folding her arms across her chest and looked at him.

"I'm sorry for what I had said." She shook her head.

"No Klaus, I'm sorry I just hate thinking about you with other women. I was just jealous." Klaus smirked.

"Well I think they would be the ones that were jealous because none of them were anything to me other than you." She rolled her eye. "You are the only one I love, you're everything to me Caroline. You must know that." She smiled.

"Yeah, well sometimes I just happen to be insecure…I love you Klaus." He smiled to her. Before she pressed her lips to his and kissed him.

Bonnie sighed knowing that Caroline wasn't going to be getting the drinks any time soon. Kol walked over with a bottle of whiskey.

"Looks like both of our party friends left us darling," He said.

"Well I should have known that they weren't going to keep their hands off each other." She watched as Klaus lifted Caroline onto the stool and began kissing her like he was hungry. Caroline wrapped her arms around him bringing him closer to her. "Literally," Kol smirked.

"Well I don't see why we shouldn't join, I have been wanting to touch you since we were here. I hate that all these men look at you." He growled. "It only makes me want to show them that your mine." She rolled her eyes before turning to him, he smirked and grabbed her waist lifting her onto the pool table dropping his bottle.

"Were in public…" She protested. Kol rolled his eyes.

"Darling, I really don't care," He kissed her and she couldn't help but kiss him back as well.

"Well not shocking," They broke apart and found Stefan and Megan holding hands. "I told you that they can't keep their hands off of one another." Megan smiled.

"You were right," She said as they walked to the bar together glancing at Klaus and Caroline who were in a full make out session. Bonnie rolled her eyes knowing she would have to tell Caroline later that the two were together.

Note: So there you go, what do you think? Reviews thanks. Next I had a recommendation for Kennett. I will be sure to do that as soon as I can if not today than definitely tomorrow.

A/N end of first chapter 40


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 41

A/N: This is an AU story for the vampire diaries. I do not own the vampire dairies.

Hey guys sorry for the wait. I was sick. Still kind of am a little. More like a cold. So here is a Kennett drabble that TVD28. I hope you enjoy it.

Bonnie was finishing up some homework when she received a text from an unknown number. She raised an eyebrow reading it.

_Hello darling,_

_ -KM_

KM? Who was KM? She shook her head and immediately texted back.

_Who is this?_

_-B_

She waited a few seconds for them to respond as she made her bed. It wasn't long before her phone buzzed again.

_Dear Bonnie, do you remember that night when you were getting your prom ready. I quite enjoyed having you pressed against the wall. Till you bloody decided to burn my mind._

_-KM_

She blinked twice before realizing who it was. Damn him, how in the world did he get her number. Was he a stalker? Stupid question he probably is.

_Kol!_

_-B_

_The one and only darling, ;)_

_-KM_

She growled under her breath. God he was so annoying.

_How the hell did you get my number?!_

_-B_

_It was quite easy actually. You shouldn't leave personal things unattended. Your room is lovely by the way. Next time I hope to come by when your also present. ;)_

_-KM_

Bonnie groaned and fell backwards on her bed in frustration. Of all people to have stolen her number it had to be the annoying original. Bonnie's phone rang she wasn't even going to answer it till she saw the ID. She answered it on the second ring.

"Hello? Caroline?"

_"Bonnie! Guess what!" _She squealed into the phone making Bonnie hold it slightly away from her ear wincing at the sound of her voice.

"What?" She asked.

_"We get to go to the club for our girl's night." _She said excitedly. Bonnie smiled.

"Really? How?"

_"Rebekah got us in. She had the money of course but she said she stole it from Klaus. Ha I would have loved to see the look on his face when his sister stole his money. Anyway you in?"_ Bonnie didn't know if Elena knew but even if Caroline wouldn't admit it she had strangly gotten closer with the original hybrid.

"Yeah, what time?" 

_"Tonight at 7." _She said. Bonnie smiled to herself. She had been desperate for a girls night for a while now. She felt as she needed to get out. Though little did she knew that an original had heard the whole conversation. As a smirk reached his lips he vanished before he could be spotted.

The girls arrived at the club enthuse with the music and people there. Rebekah had asked to come and the girls had agreed since lately they had not been much of enemies. The girls walked over to the bar to grab drinks.

"Wow," Rebekah said. Caroline turned to her. "This is what a club looks like today?" Caroline nodded.

"You haven't been to a club?"

"Once in the 20's after that I was daggered by Nik and now awoken after years." Rebekah said. Elena sipped at her drink before turning to them.

"Oh I love this song, let's go dance girls." Elena said rushing through the crowd of people to the dance floor along with Bonnie, Rebekah, and Caroline. Bonnie swayed to the fast beat of the music. She hadn't had this much fun in a long time since they had been caught up in their lives fighting the supernatural. She was even slightly behind in school. Little did the girls know that uninvited guest had arrived as well.

Kol, Klaus, and Elijah entered the club. Klaus and Elijah only went to the club because Kol wouldn't have stopped pestering them. But Kol hadn't told them that Caroline and Elena were there as well. They had little knowledge about the club and by 'they' meaning Elijah. Klaus couldn't help but smile now seeing Caroline dancing. Elijah looked around at the room of flashing lights and pounding music as well as some people dancing with one another.

"This generations dancing is so improper." Elijah said. "Look at these humans dancing. I swear it is less dancing and more of a mating dance ritual." Kol burst into laughter at Elijah's comment before stopping to look at the witch that he had seemed to take an interest in. He couldn't help but stare at her as she swayed her body with the music. Kol smirked liking the idea of dancing with Bonnie in the new generation's dances. Although Kol frowned when a man started trying to dance with his witch. He glared at them before leaving Elijah and Klaus as they seemed to have walked to the bar he made his way to the crowd of people dancing or grinding against one another is more like it. Kol smirked when he finally reached Bonnie. He was behind her and she didn't seem to notice over the pounding music. He grabbed her hand that had been moving above her hand and spun her into him and away from the other man who seemed to glare before moving away. Bonnie gasped as she spun and crashed against someone's chest. She looked up to find Kol. He smirked looking down at her why she glared and groaned.

"Kol, what are you doing here?" She snapped. Kol only shrugged.

"Why I am enjoying my night at a club with a beautiful witch. Why?" He asked trying to seem innocent. Before Bonnie could retort she was cut off by Rebekah.

"Kol? What the bloody hell are you doing here?!" She was infuriated that her brother was here.

"Elijah, Nik and I were board so we decided to come and have some fun." He said. Caroline and Elena stopped dancing as well and turned to the original. Rebekah raised an eyebrow and looked behind him to see her other two older idiot brothers. Klaus was taking a sip of his drink while Elijah looked somewhat ashamed.

"Elijah's here?" Elena said. Caroline glanced to her and smiled.

"Look who also returns his feelings." Elena turned to her friend.

"Caroline…he doesn't-

"Oh come on Elena we all know that Elijah has feelings for you." Elena swallowed hard and blushed.

"Why don't you join my brother he is quite lonesome and in need of learning how to have fun." Kol said with an amused expression. Elena glanced to the two brothers that were sitting there.

"Fine, but Caroline has to come with me." Caroline stared at her.

"W-what? Why?"

"Because I don't feel like talking to Klaus. Besides I am sure that he will be more than willing to talk to you more than me." She said. Before Caroline could protest her friend was dragging her over to the two originals. Rebekah groaned.

"This is great, just great Kol. You ruin everything don't you." Rebekah shook her head and walked away angrily. Kol raised an eyebrow.

"What's her problem?" he asked.

"She mad because this was supposed to be a girl's night where friends hang out with one another. Not to be annoyed by unwanted people." She snapped shoving him off her.

"Well darling, I don't think we are quite unwanted, we both know that my brother and the doppelganger have quite an understanding. And then there is Nik, who fancies your pretty young blonde vampire friend. I will never understand why he has taken an interest in her, must have been only her looks. But let's face it darling, I wouldn't say unwanted. Besides I think we both know that you like my company. You like the attention." He smirked.

"You're out of your mind original." She scoffed before moving pass him to the bar. Kol only followed her. Bonnie found Elena trying to drag Elijah out of the dance floor while Caroline was desperately trying to ignore Klaus who was trying to get her attention. Kol turned to Klaus.

"What's with you brother? You look irritated." He smirked. Klaus glared at Kol.

"Well Caroline, has been giving me the silent treatment and it's driving me mad." He explained. Caroline glanced to him before looking away.

"Well you could always go flirt with the raven hair girl instead. She seems to be staring at you." Caroline's eyes widened at this before she turned around, and sure enough Kol was right there was a girl that was smiling and staring at Klaus. Caroline didn't understand what had happened but knew what she felt. She felt the bite of jealousy. Jealous? Caroline couldn't be jealous, not of Klaus. He was the enemy she hated him. She knew that was a lie. She couldn't help but glance to Elena who had now dragged Elijah on the dance floor and swayed her body with his. Elijah still looked to be in Hell and didn't seem to know what to do. Kol turned back to Bonnie as he could see that the young blonde did care for his brother and was in fact jealous. But he couldn't see it and moved away from Caroline walking to the brunette. Caroline growled and folded her arms across her chest glaring at the ground. Bonnie was trying hard to ignore him as she took a few sips of her drink. Kol sat down next to her.

"Darling, have I mentioned that you look quite lovely tonight," She was taken aback slightly. Only because she hadn't ever heard him compliment anyone. But she shook her head. It was all a game for him. He didn't care, not about her probably. "Am I going to have to find some new company, or perhaps I could just go outside for a nice drink. I sure am slightly thirsty." He mused. Bonnie turned to glare at him.

"Don't you have anything better to do than annoy me?" She complained. He only smirked.

"Not really, so still with Gilbert?" He asked. She glanced to him thinking she might have heard some jealousy in it. She shook her head. Get control of yourself Bonnie he doesn't care about you.

"Were not together. I actually think he likes April now." She said. Kol shrugged.

"Ah the girl that human that Rebekah likes as well as Jeremy hang around with." He said. "I had heard that he broke your heart in the beginning." He said. She turned to him. She had never told that to him. Only Elena and Caroline knew about it.

"How do you know that?" She asked. Kol shrugged.

"Let's just say I brushed up on my history on you."

"What are you some stalker?" She asked outraged slightly.

"What can I say? You are quite fascinating. No to mention powerful." She stared at him before she let out a chuckle and rolled her eyes.

"Ok now I know your joking," She said. He turned to her.

"Why do you not believe me?" He asked.

"Because your…Kol the original vampire. And I am Bonnie a witch. Witches and vampires don't really get along." Kol gave her a look.

"You seem to be friends with two vampires." He nodded to Elena and Caroline. Bonnie bit her lip.

"That's because they have been my friends since childhood."

"Your point, we have all been human. Besides I happen to respect witches. And I am friends with them." He said taking a sip of his drink. Kol was right mostly. She still didn't trust him despite that she was in fact feeling something for this original. "Care to dance?" He asked. She gave him a look. "Come on darling, one dance I think you might enjoy it actually." She sighed and instead of taking his outstretched hand that he had offered she passed him to the dance floor moving through the bodies that were dancing. Kol followed her and looked to the many others that were dancing. Bonnie turned and swayed her body to the music. Kol followed and began dancing like some of the others. Because he was an original he caught on right away. It wasn't long till he noticed that others were closer together and Kol grabbed Bonnie's waist bringing her closer to his. Bonnie was shocked but didn't seem to protest and her mind shut down as soon as Kol's fingertips brushed against her as if like a spark of some sort. They moved their hips together. Bonnie was loss in the dance turning around and wrapping her arm around Kol's neck moving her hips against him. Kol had at first didn't mind the dance but now he was truly enjoying it with Bonnie of course. Kol put his hands on her hips pressing her butt closer as she swayed her hips against him. Kol groaned as Bonnie seemed to grind herself into him. As they swayed to the music Kol was already starting to have thoughts, dirty thoughts. Especially when Bonnie turned around and their faces were so close to one another. Bonnie found herself wanting to kiss him.

"Darling, if we don't stop then I think I might just throw you over my shoulder and ravish you back at your house." He said. Kol could already feel the battle inside him as he tried to fight for self control. He was losing terribly though. That seemed to snap Bonnie out of her daze and she realized what she was doing. She pulled away immediately shocked with herself. What was she doing? He is your enemy Bonnie. Her mind told her but her heart told her another. She shook her head. "Bonnie?"

"I have to go," She said leaving him on the dance floor in his confusion.

Bonnie walked into her house and went to her room falling back on the bed. She replayed what had happened. She was dancing with Kol. And things got heated. She actually for a second felt closer to him. No! She scolded herself once again. Do not think that Bonnie. Think about everything that he has done. She thought to herself. Bonnie sighed as she mentally told herself that there was nothing between her and the original. She took off her jacket trying hard not to feel the feelings that she was feeling when she thought of Kol.

Kol watched her through the window and couldn't help but smirk to himself. He had gotten under the witches skin. She was actually starting to like him. He knew just by the way she looked. He knew that soon enough one day she would be his despite what she would tell herself at night.

Note: So there you go. Sorry again for the delay, haven't been feeling well lately. So TVD28 I hope I do alright with your recommendation. I hope you all enjoyed it. And you can recommend something if you want. Reviews thanks. I should be also updating Past and Present it is a story about Klaroline. I should be doing that now. But till then. Next I think I might do Klaroline for a drabble. But not sure having a lot of inspiration lately just haven't had the chance to write it all down yet. Reviews thanks.

A/N end of first chapter 41


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 42

A/N: This is an AU story for the vampire diaries. I do not own the vampire dairies.

Hey guys so here is a new drabble. For Klaroline obviously. This is because of what I heard about in season 5. Can anybody tell me what is wrong with the writers. They take an epic romance like Klaroline and when they depart because she still wants to be with Tyler she comes to college and Julie plec says oh how about we have another romance for Caroline so she will never be with either Tyler or Klaus. That just amazes me. If I were the writer I would do what the majority of fans ship one couple not totally just ruin it. It doesn't make sense to me what's so ever. The new love interest named Jesse. I am not making this up. This show just is dragging now that Julie Plec seems to be making excuses for a people who are fans of a couple. Anyway here's what I think should happen. Just another drabble. J

Change

Caroline was finally in college she was no longer stuck in that little town and was feeling more mature and ready for whatever life hit her with. She sighed remembering about Klaus and how he let Tyler come back. She couldn't help but miss him. What? Caroline did not miss Klaus. You were doing it to get Tyler back. And now he is. She would be able to see him soon. She looked to her Elena who was walking with her to her dorm room. She was excited to see her room. While Elena went to find her room she found her room was nice with an open view. She also found a girl unpacking. She gave a friendly smile before walking over to her.

"Hi, I'm Caroline Forbes." She introduced herself. The girl had long dark hair tarnished brown skin with dark eyes. She looked perhaps Native American. The girl nodded.

"Calla Armstrong," She said. Caroline nodded.

"Looks like were roommates." Caroline said trying to be friendly she always was one who liked to be liked really. The girl nodded and grabbed her bag and skateboard. Caroline could see that the girl was rather tomboyish in some way but at the same time she didn't look bad. She wore a white t-shirt, jeans and sneakers.

"You coming?" She asked. Caroline turned to her.

"Where?"

"To the party, it's what the college does when sophomores come. It's like a welcome party." Caroline smiled and put her things on her bed before grabbing her purse and caught up to her.

Caroline and the girl named Calla walked to where the crowd of people were. People were surrounding the bonfire and people were talking and having a few drinks as well as having fun. Caroline looked to see Elena walking up.

"Elena," She smiled and they hugged one another. "Elena, this my roommate Calla, Calla this is Elena." Caroline introduced them and shock was across her face. "Stefan?" Stefan smiled and walked over to them. Caroline hugged him. "Oh my god I didn't think that you were actually going to come."

"Well I figured college was worth another try for now." He said his gaze flivkered to the girl, Calla. Calla also looked at Stefan.

"Oh, ah Calla this is my best friend Stefan, Stefan this is my roommate Calla." Calla and Stefan seemed to be in their own world as they both seemed to shake each other's hands ignoring Caroline and Elena that were presently there. Elena didn't understand why she was feeling slightly jealous of this.

"Nice to meet you," Stefan said. Calla nodded and seemed to blush slightly.

"I think I will go get some drinks," Caroline said. She walked off near the cooler and grabbed a few beers before bumping into someone. She looked up to see a guy with dirty blonde hair and piercing blue eyes. She found herself slightly dazed by him. He smiled.

"I'm sorry," He apologized. She shook her head snapping out of her attraction for this guy. She blushed slightly.

"Oh it's ok." She said. He nodded.

"I'm Jesse Grayson." He introduced himself.

"Caroline Forbes." She didn't know what happened but in the next second she had forgotten about her friends and found herself sitting on a log near the fire talking to Jesse who sat next her. They had been talking for a while. He seemed to make her laugh and she could have sworn that she felt something for him slightly. Jesse thinking that it was cold put his jacket around her. She knew he didn't realize that she was a vampire. She thanked him until she found that they had gotten closer. Right when she wanted to kiss him a flash of images went through her mind. She wanted to say that they were of Tyler since he was her boyfriend but no they held another. She shook her head and moved away from him giving him back his jacket.

"I have to go." She said. Jesse stood as well. She turned to leave till he grabbed her hand.

"Can I see you again?" He asked. She bit her lip.

"I don't think so, this wasn't a good idea I'm sorry I had too much to drink. I have a boyfriend." She said before turning and leaving him.

She didn't know what was wrong with her. Even if she had a small amount of feelings for Jesse. They were nothing compared to another that she didn't want to believe were stronger than any other feeling that she had, had in the past for anyone else. As Caroline walked back to her room from class she opened her door to find Tyler sitting on her bed. He smiled to her and got up walking over to her.

"Tyler," She greeted him with a smile before hugging him. Tyler hugged her back. "I am so happy to see you." She breathed a sigh of relief. "Don't worry I enrolled you here as well so we can go to college together." Tyler nodded but something seemed to be on his mind and she could tell.

"Ah, that's great Care. But I am not staying just came to see you." He said. She rolled her eyes.

"Come on Tyler, we can go to school together and have a normal life just as we wanted." He nodded.

"Caroline just slow down hold on. I have to tell you something." She shook her head.

"Tyler there is nothing to talk about your not on the run from Klaus anymore we can be together." She didn't know if it was still the way it had been before but she was willing to try. He grabbed her shoulders and shook her.

"Caroline, I can't stay I have a pack back in Florida that needs me. I am the alpha." She stared at him.

"So? I mean I'm your girlfriend Tyler and you love me. You're not thinking about giving me up for you pack." He shrugged.

"Well I am not sure, look a lot has changed since I had departed from Mystic Falls. I met up with… Hayley…" She could have sworn she saw red. He was with the were-slut! She growled.

"What?"

"Well I don't know how it happen but we were just I don't know able to click and I well, we happen to hook up and I got to see that I did have feelings for her and-

"You slept with her?!" Caroline wanted to punch something.

"Caroline I didn't mean to-

"And this whole time I had to try and get Klaus to release you when the truth is you were hooking up with someone behind my back. How could you do this to me Tyler I am your girlfriend. I mean I can see that we drifted apart but I didn't think you could be that low to cheat on me and lie about it." She turned away. "I hate you; get the hell out Tyler I don't want to see you again."

"Care,"

"No! You don't get to call me that name now leave." Tyler looked down and walked out the door without another word. Caroline took a deep breath ready to feel the tears stream down her face. But nothing came, instead she felt free like a weight had been somewhat lifted off her shoulders. It wasn't until later when Jesse tried to apologize for hitting on her. She said not to worry because her boyfriend and her broke up because he cheated on her. It wasn't until later that Jesse asked her out. They were at a nice restaurant almost like the grill but different. He talked to her some more and she was beginning to feel happy. While he went to pay the bill she texted Elena on how the date was going. That's until she overheard his phone conversation.

_"Yes, I have found her. She is quite easy prey actually she doesn't even know how to sense another vampire. When should I bring her to you?"_ Her eyes widened. He knew about vampires? No Caroline, you idiot he is a vampire. And he trying to kidnap you. Suddenly for once in her life she actually felt fear which was shocking since she was a vampire. She turned and rushed out the door already preparing to call a taxi when she was grabbed. She tried to scream but a hand covered her mouth. "Sorry to have to do this to you lovely, but have no choice." She felt a sting before the vervain burned her veins. Her vision became blurry and soon everything was black.

She woke up feeling her skin burning. She screamed and opened her eyes and looked around to find that she was tied in a chair with vervain ropes and found that she was sopping wet from the water mixed with vervain. She couldn't help but remember that her father had done this to her. She looked to see Jesse standing in front of her. But he was not alone. She struggled trying to get free but the ropes restrained her. The man walked forward, she was able to see him now. He had dark hair and skin. He looked to be in his early twenties. He smirked at her.

"Well where are my manners Caroline Forbes. Welcome to New Orleans." She growled.

"Who are you? How do you know me?" She demanded. He chuckled.

"Oh I think everyone knows you now my sweet. I mean there have been rumors going around that a blonde baby vampire seemed to capture the original hybrid's attention." Caroline swallowed hard. Klaus. He knew about Klaus. If he knew him then that wasn't good. "And allow me to introduce myself. I am Marcel, an old friend of your friend Klaus. I see you know Jesse," She turned to glare at him. "Jesse is my, well you could say guard he helps me with certain 'tasks' that I need to be done."

"What do you want?"

"Oh come on my sweet we know your blonde but you're not stupid." He grabbed her chin making her look at him. She let her fangs drop and tried to bite his hand. He laughed and removed his hand. "You sure have a fire in love, I can see now why he taking an interest in you." She hated when he used 'love'. Only Klaus could call her that. "You my dear, you are his weakness. And he had showed that I can't control him. But now I can teach him a lesson. Now Klaus has a chink in his armor and I am about to use it against. He is weak and does whatever he can to save you. He will beg for your life and bow down to me, the king of this city." Marcel said. He turned to Jesse. "Klaus will be here soon. Have your fun with her but don't kill her." He walked to the door and walked out leaving Jesse and Caroline. Caroline glared at him as he raised the stake that he had been twirling in his hands.

Klaus was walking down the sidewalk deep in his thoughts when he noticed a figure in front of him. He glared at him.

"Klaus old friend could we have a word for a moment."

"Another time Marcel, I am not in the mood for company," Klaus moved around Marcel beginning to walk down the street.

"My friend happen to have met someone and picked them up. She had been attending Penn State college. She had this nice looking bracelet as well. Looks nothing like something you would find in a jewelry store today." Marcel let it fall to the ground. It clank down on the side walk but didn't break Marcel turned to leave and smirked when he heard Klaus turn around. Klaus's eyes focused on the bracelet and one word flashed through his mind. Caroline. He reached down for it and brushed his fingers over it before glaring at Marcel retreating figure. He flashed to him grabbed him by the throat and smashed him against the wall of the ally.

"Where did you get this?" He demanded.

"Oh the bracelet well it was from her of course." He smirked.

"Where is she Marcel?"Klaus's grip tightened.

"Well the rumors were true, you seem to have a weak spot for her. And to think here was the one saying that 'love is a vampire's greatest weakness.'"

"Where is she?!" Klaus yelled. Marcel smirked.

"Oh she is fine for now. But she will be dead by tonight if you don't do what I say." He said. Klaus stuck his hand in his stomach grabbing his liver and ripping it out.

"I am done playing these games Marcel." Klaus shoved his hand in his chest this time and wrapped his hands around his heart. Marcel grunted. "I am going to ask you one more time or I will rip your heart out, where is she?" Marcel realized that Klaus didn't care, either way he was dead man. He might just try and show Klaus that he could get to him.

"Well, let's see if I can remember. She was in an old cemetery in an old shack. But you better hurry she is suppose to be killed soon." Klaus feeling slightly vulnerable let Marcel go and flashed to find her. He was going to get Caroline and would murder anyone who dared get in his way.

Caroline cried out when Jesse staked Caroline in the stomach. She felt tears in her eyes. She wanted to die and stop feeling the pain. Suddenly she heard cries outside the door. Jesse stopped and took this time to listen. He realized who was there. And as much as he wanted to fight him. He knew that it wasn't the time to attack the original. He flashed away leaving Caroline with three stakes, one in her arm, another in her leg, and a third in her stomach. She heard the door fly off the hinges and used her all of the strength she had to look up to see him coated in blood. Klaus stood with blood on his hands spatters of it on his clothes. He walked over to her and ripped the ropes clean off and began to work on the stakes. He tried to make it face and painless as he ripped the stakes from her body. She screamed each time making him wince. When he finally removed the last one she slumped on his shoulder. Klaus grabbed her limp body and lifted her in her arms. Caroline was conscious but couldn't seem to move her body. And she didn't want to. Because she now felt safe in the man that she had, had feelings for too long. She inhaled his scent having had missed it, missed him. No one spoke both just happy to be close to one another again after months, as she slowly fell asleep in his arms. She awoke to find herself being placed on a bed and looked to see Klaus helping her under the covers. When he turned to leave, she couldn't help but grab his hand. He turned back to her and she slowly moved over and pushed back the covers to let him in. Klaus debated whether or not he should, before he gave in and moved next to her. She sighed and scooted over to Klaus and snuggled into his chest. She smiled feeling happy once again for the first time in ages. She knew that they would have to talk tomorrow. But for now she just wanted to be in his arms, after the separation and having her admit her feelings for him. She fell back asleep in his arms once again.

Note: So I think I might do a part 2. What do you think? Still mad at Julie Plec for making a so called no love interest. But anyway Reviews thanks.

A/N end of first chapter 42


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter 43

A/N: This is an AU story for the vampire diaries. I do not own the vampire dairies.

Hey guys I am back with more updates. YAY! So recommendation for Regrets-collect93. Elejah hope you like it. J Katherine is in it fair warning but as far as you need to know no Kalijah. Promise. Takes place last episode of season 4.

Elena was thrown into a wall so hard that it hurt even when she was a vampire. The cracked at the force of her body. Katherine smirked as she grabbed her long brown hair and tugged her away from the wall to shove her to the ground. Elena flashed to stand up and glared at Katherine.

"I destroyed your life?" Elena was enraged. "Your killed my brother!" She flashed to her trying to grab her but Katherine only smiled and grabbed her hand avoiding her strike and throwing her into another locker.

"I'll admit that was nasty," Elena glared at her and growled as she grabbed the locker door ripped it clean off the hinges and throw it at Katherine. Katherine caught it in her hands easily before throwing it so hard like a Frisbee that it sliced the locker. Elena shook her head looking at her. "You have the perfect life as a human. You are graduating, going to college, have friends and family. You took what I wanted. And you were never even suppose to exist." She growled and flashed to her. Elena dodged and turned to her before trying to knock Katherine down. Katherine grabbed her clenched fist and twisted it around before knocking her to the ground once again. Elena grunted and tried to get up but Katherine had other plans. Taking the mop and breaking the handle she smiled as she kicked Elena on her back. Elena cried out before she lied on her back staring at the person that looked to her twin that held what could end her life. She tried to move but Katherine stabbed her stomach. She screamed. "And I am going to enjoy this." Katherine retorted. She stabbed Elena in the neck, Elena screamed trying to get her body to move. She needed to get the upper hand on Katherine but Katherine was hundreds of years older than her. Just as Katherine plunged her hand into her chest nearing her heart a rush of wind and Katherine was thrown against the wall but a force that was stronger than her. Elena realized that the mop handle was out of her neck and looked to her savior. Elijah stood holding Katherine against the wall by her throat. Katherine didn't understand what Elijah was doing. "Elijah, I knew you would come back for me." She brushed her fingertips against his chest seductively and Elena seemed to feel a sudden jealousy watching Katherine do this.

"Katerina, what is the meaning of this?" He demanded. Katherine glared at Elijah.

"Elijah, you don't understand this is doppelganger business now be a dear and wait outside." Elijah's grip on her throat tightened. She choked under the pressure of his strength.

"Katerina I think it's time you leave. It seems I have finally had some sense knocked into me. I will no longer be bewitched by you for survival and control. I can see now that there is no way I can find the woman that I had fallen in love with any more. For our past together I will let you go but prey that you don't see me again and leave Elena and her friends are. For I will give them my word that if they do they should call me. I will give you ten seconds to leave before I change my mind and end your life that I should have done numerous times." He let go of her and watched as she stared at him and glared Elena. Someday she would be back and end Elena but till than she wouldn't. Katherine flashed off. Elijah turned around and walked over to Elena dropping the stake. Elena was pushing herself to stand but only had managed to bring herself up in a sitting position before she began slumping to the floor. She could say the least that she was relived and shocked to see Elijah there. Since she had her emotions back she had been thinking about the kiss that they had shared when he thought she was Katherine. Though she had her humanity off at the time. Elijah kneeled down and scooped Elena into his arms. She felt safe and secure in his arms. And it struck up a feeling, something she had never felt before. Different from Stefan or Damon. The way Elijah made her feel, was the feeling of home.

When Elijah brought her to her house, he walked inside having been invited in. He marched up the stairs and into Elena's room having been there once before and the last at the time. When he had given her the letter apologizing for his actions. Elijah was in his thoughts remembering what he had felt for the girl the very night when she wanted to help him. It seemed another petrova held his affections. But it wasn't her appearance that caught his eye it was her compassion. That was what drew him to her. Elena was quiet as Elijah placed her gently on the bed. She looked up at him. She had so much to say to him since their last confrontation. She decided to be the one that spoke.

"Why did you save me?" She asked. Elijah looked to her. "I mean not that I don't appreciate it, but she was your girlfriend and I was horrible to you before. I know I had my humanity off but I still didn't mean to treat you the way that I did. I'm sorry," She said. Elijah nodded.

"Elena, I knew you had your humanity off and didn't mean it. I know you because of your compassion. And Katerina isn't my girlfriend I happen to had broken up with her when I left for New Orleans. I really could see myself moving on from her. I just needed some time to think about the relationship that we had. Trust is something that I would like in a relationship if I ever have one again. It's probably the most important thing really." Elena nodded.

"Will you be going back to New Orleans?" She asked. He nodded. "Will you stay with me? I don't want to be alone right now. Some ghosts are still walking around and I think one of them might be Kol. Who is out to kill me as we speak." She confessed. Elijah looked at Elena as she opened the covers to the bed waiting and hoping that he would join her.

"Elena, I will stay, But I will sit over here." He was about to move when she grabbed his hand.

"Please," Elijah stared at her. Was she doing the puppy dog face? Elijah found it amusing and couldn't seem to resist. Katerina had never done that something else to tell him that despite their looks they were nothing alike and Elijah liked Elena for who she was not who she looked like. He sighed defeated and removed his shoes and jacket before sliding into the bed side with her. He tried to keep a good distance from each other but it didn't help when she moved closer. He found himself on the edge of the bed and she had moved so close to him that now she was snuggling into his chest. Elijah was frozen like and stay still as if a pencil. She yawned and fell asleep on his chest. Elijah couldn't help but glance around the room before giving in and wrapping an arm around her waist bringing her closer. He knew this was improper but at this moment it would probably be the last time he would do something such as this.

Elena woke up feeling the heat on her face from the sun. She groaned and rolled over searching for something. She had memories of Elijah saving her from Katherine and staying the night. When she felt nothing she looked up and found the side of the bed empty. Her face dropped sad to see that he had left. She felt like her heart was broken. She glanced to something on her pillow. She grabbed it and opened it to find a letter.

_Elena,_

_ I apologize for leaving you and not saying goodbye. Niklaus had come by ready to leave after he had saving your friend Caroline Forbes. Some trouble has been going down there and it is up to my brother and I to handle it. I hate to actually have this letter be a goodbye for a long while. But I am not sure that we will ever meet again. At least not this year or the next. There has been something that I have wanted to say to you for a long time. But it does not matter. Elena I wish you the best happiness there is in the world with either Salvatore that you chose. Maybe someday we will see each other again but till than be happy with brother and your friends. Peace seems to have come for now. Take it while you can. Until we meet again Elena,_

_ Always and forever,_

_ Elijah_

Elena felt her heart as if it had been ripped from her chest and shattered into millions of pieces reading his letter. She was never going to see Elijah again. But than she froze and looked to see something on the back.

_ Elena, one last thing if you ever need anything ever or are in trouble take this necklace it is enchanted with my blood. It will only work for you and no other. Find a witch and you may use it to find me if need be. _

_ -Elijah_

Elena looked down on the dresser to see a beautiful blood red amulet. She picked up and brushed her fingers across the stone. It was the most beautiful looking antique like necklace that she had ever seen. She bounced of her bed and to her mirror. She put it on and gazed at the necklace. This was the only thing that helped make her feel closer to Elijah somehow. Elijah said this was a way to track him and his where abouts. Perhaps she didn't have to wait. She could find him right now if she wanted. Elena changed and grabbed phone and keys she opened the front door and looked around the house that she once had grown up in and to the town of Mystic Falls. Elena smiled and slowly closed the door to begin her life starting with Elijah.

Note: So there you have it I don't know if I should do a part 2 or not but I definitely am going to do that part 2 to Klaroline. For those of you who want Kennett it will be after Klaroline and maybe Elejah's part 2. If anyone has some ideas for a Kennett that they would like me to do than review I should get to them. Reviews thanks. J

A/N end of first chapter 43


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter 44

A/N: This is an AU story for the vampire diaries. I do not own the vampire dairies.

Hey guys I am back with more updates. YAY! Klaroline part 2. Enjoy.

Change part 2

Caroline awoke to feel the heat of the sun on her face. She groaned and rolled over to snuggle into the warmth of her pillow. There was something strange about this pillow. It was breathing; she opened her eyes and found that she was lying on Klaus. She slowly glanced up to look at him, but he was still asleep. His chest moving up and down slowly. Caroline had flash memories from last night. She had been at college, went out on a date with that guy Jesse, who ended up kidnapping her and torturing her. So much for thinking about him in a romantic way. She really hated him. And Klaus had come to save her. Klaus was the bad guy he was supposed to be, and he always treated her kindly, caring and protective. Despite her constant rejections and scoffs at his attempts to flirt with her. And yet even when he was the bad guy and put up with her rejections he had saved her and been so scared to have almost lost her. It didn't click. But she than thought of something, he was alive; he had feelings he wasn't incapable of having them unless he turned them off. But he had them on and he was really truthful to her. She hated herself because she must have been such a bitch to him in the past. She was surprised at how far they had come. She had never thought ever, that she would lying in bed in his arms. They hadn't ever had much physical contact really. Klaus stirred slightly and she smiled to him.

"Morning, sleepy head." She said. He smiled down to her.

"Morning love," She sighed loving that he said it. He was the only one that could. It was only then did she realize that he was still in the same clothes that he was in yesterday when he had come to rescue her. They still had blood on them. But at least his hands were clean.

"Thank you for saving me," She said. He frowned. He didn't seem to like to talk about the subject.

"Anytime sweetheart, I'm sorry about what Marcel had done to you. He will pay for it though." Klaus said already thinking about every way to kill him.

"He didn't do much compared to Jesse," She didn't mean to say that out loud but she had and he glanced to her.

"Jesse?"

"He was a guy at my college, well he was actually a vampire but I didn't know it. And I ended up…" She glanced at Klaus as waited for her to continue curiously. "Going on a date with him." Klaus growled and immediately tightened his grip around her waist hating the idea of her with another man. She liked how he held her it made her feel as if she belonged. "But I didn't realize that the only reason he was, was because he was trying to kidnap me. I am guessing he was working for Marcel. He also happens to feel no shame or guilt as he tortured me." Klaus growled reminding himself that he would make his torture far more badly for ever treating and laying a finger on Caroline. "But in the process I did realize something," He looked down at her.

"What?"

"That I had feelings for you." He stared at her in shock. "I was in denial, and when I started getting close to him all I could think about was that it felt as if I was cheating on you and it felt wrong. I didn't kiss him but to be sure I went on a date with him. Finding that I could only think about you." She confessed. Klaus had been surprised a few times in his life but this was such a shock to him. Here Caroline Forbes the stubborn feisty blonde baby vampire of his affections just confessed that she had feelings for him. He never thought that those words would escape her lips. She had just confessed this all to him and she was feeling suddenly like a nervous teenage girl thinking that perhaps he didn't feel the same way anymore. That she had rejected him far too many times. Before she could move away from him feeling humiliated wanting to hide, Klaus grabbed and kissed her sweet and gentle. She had always wondered what it would be like to kiss him. And now she was. She had thought it would have been hard and lustful, almost like Tyler's but he was soft gentle. She cupped his face trying to bring him closer as he tilted her head and broke her lips apart to deepen the kiss. The kiss was held meaning, passionate and love. Soon the kiss grow more passionate and Caroline seemed to move herself over him straddling her legs as his hands went to her hips, he moved so that she was sitting on his lap as he kissed her. Her hands got lost in his hair as he brought her body closer, as their bodies seemed to mold them together. They were broken apart by a knock, making Caroline jump slightly. Still holding onto each other they listened.

"Brother, I hate to bother you but it seems that Miss Elena, has called worried about her friend Miss Forbes who I presume is with you. She wants to know if you are alright Miss Forbes." Caroline swallowed hard knowing Elijah probably had a pretty good picture of what was going on.

"Uh…I am fine…tell them I will call her later." She said.

"Alright, I suggest the two of you get up and come downstairs because Sophie will be here soon." They heard him walk down the stairs before Caroline turned to him with a confused look.

"Who's Sophie?" She asked with a hint of jealousy in her voice. Klaus smirked detecting it.

"She is a friend, a witch that is working with us to take down Marcel." Klaus explained, before he moved to begin kissing her neck.

"I should really call Elena," She said making Klaus pause slightly before proceeding she knew he was worried that she was going to leave him again and she knew that they both didn't want that.

"You could call her later love," He tried to sway her.

"Well I have to tell her I think I will be transferring schools." Klaus stopped and looked at her.

"Where?"

"Here," She said pressing a kiss to his lips. He smiled but then frowned.

"As much as I would love that love, it is too dangerous here in New Orleans right now. Marcel has already captured you once he could easily do it again. And I don't want you involved." He explained. She gave him a look.

"Klaus I already am involved, he kidnapped me. I am part of this too. I want to help. And I want to be here with you. Please," She pouted. And Klaus groaned. He felt like Elijah. He sighed.

"Fine, but I would prefer that you didn't go out on your own really. At night specifically." He said. She gave him a devilish smirk.

"I don't think I will. I am pretty sure I will be with you most of the nights." Klaus grinned before flipping them and pinning her in a flash. She giggled as she found herself under him. He smirked.

"Oh I think most of the time in the day as well love," She wrapped her arms around him and smiled before they crashed their lips together in a loving kiss. She broke apart to allow him to take the sheet lift it over them before they got lost in each other. Much to Elijah's annoyance, Elijah face palmed himself, as he had been trying to read the paper. He was going to kill Niklaus for this.

Note: So there is part 2. How did I do? I hope you enjoyed it. I was thinking about doing Elejah part 2 perhaps. I am still not sure if I should because I did like how I ended it. But then again I might like to do it. Reviews. Thanks. J

A/N end of first chapter 44


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter 45

A/N: This is an AU story for the vampire diaries. I do not own the vampire dairies.

Hey guys I am back with more updates. YAY! Elejah part 2. Enjoy.

Two years later

Elena had left Mystic Falls two years ago. After telling Stefan and Damon that she couldn't be with them anymore because she couldn't see herself with them anymore. Her heart belonged to another. Elijah. She really didn't know where he was at this time or what had happened. But the necklace was the only sign of comfort that she had found. She was walking down the street of Chicago, when someone called her name. She turned around to find someone she hadn't seen in two years. Caroline. Caroline smiled catching up to her old friend.

"Elena, hi how are you?" She started.

"I'm fine, what are you doing here?" Elena asked.

"Well umm I am actually hanging with Stefan. It's for his birthday. What about you?" She asked.

"I am just here shopping more of visiting." Elena confirmed.

"You still looking for Elijah?" She asked. Elena nodded. "Why not use the necklace."Elena sighed and shrugged.

"Because I can't find a witch that will do the spell to find him. So I am well you could say I am looking for him on foot." Elena said. Caroline smiled.

"Well I have to be going to meet up with Stefan so I can't totally embaress him on his birthday. You are welcome to come with." Elena shook her head.

"I think it might be awkward if I just show up. Besides I hoping to find some leads on Elijah." Elena said. Caroline smirked.

"There is a witch at the end of the street to you right. She can probably help you. See yah Elena," Caroline turned with a knowing look. Elena walked down the street and to the right walking into a shop. A dark skinned woman appeared.

"May I help you?" She asked. Elena nodded.

"I am trying to find someone. I know you're a witch and you know I am a vampire. I mean you no harm I just really need to find someone it's important." Elena said. The woman looked at her and nodded.

"Come," She said walking into the back. Elena followed and found the woman to be setting up candles and a map. She held out her hand. "What is something that the person owns?" Elena took the necklace that was around her neck having never taken it off in the last two years and handed it to the woman. She held it to her after putting down some ash on the location where they were. The woman closed her eyes and concentrated. The candles suddenly erupted with flames. Elena looked at her before glancing at the ash as she watched in amazement it move down the page slowly until it finally stopped. She looked up at the woman and to see her open her eyes. She handed the necklace back to her and pointed to the location. Elena smiled knowing she had found him after two years.

When Elena arrived in the city that was known as New Orleans, she found herself astounded with seeing all the culture that there was in this city. She had only ever known Mystic falls, which was a small town. But it was nothing compared to New Orleans. As Elena walked down the sidewalk that was filled with tourists, artists, musicians, and shops she found that she could understand why vampires talked as if they were free. They were, but she now understood the meaning behind this. There wasn't just Mystic Falls, there was a whole world out there aside from the small town. She found many different kinds of things, and tried a few different samples of food. When she finally made it to the French quarter she turned down the street to it. She was already thinking about what she was going to say when she found Elijah. She was nervous, she had found out that she had feelings for this man more than she could comprehend on. She was suddenly feeling as if she was being watched. She looked up and a man cut her off and she looked behind her to find two other men behind her as well. The man in front of her smirked.

"Don't baby vampires know that this is no playground? Come back when you're at least a century this place isn't for the babies." Elena stared at him realizing that he, and the other men behind her were not human but were vampires. And by what they had said she knew that they were older. "But if you want to stay, you are going to have to pay,"

"Pay?" The others snickered.

"Not money doll face, I was thinking more along the lines of…" He began to reach for her when he was knocked to the side. He crashed into a lamp pole and fell to the ground with a thud also knocking the lamp down in the process. Elena turned to find Elijah there.

"Gentlemen, I don't think that is any way to treat a woman. Leave her alone or you will have me to deal with." The men seemed to take the hint when they looked at him and must have realized who he was. Elijah held out his arm and Elena took it. "Elena what are you doing here?" He asked while they walked down the sidewalk. "New Orleans happens to not be a very safe place to be right now. Especially at all for a young vampire." He continued.

"I had to see you Elijah, I had to tell you something and it couldn't wait." She stopped walking and turned to face him. "When I had my humanity back on I had a lot of time to think about what had happened when my humanity was off." She began. "I remembered how I was and what I had done. But I remembered something in particular that kept me thinking about it. You." Elijah looked at her slightly confused but also curious. "When you kissed me and thought I was Katherine and when you talked to it felt normal and actually like someone actually cared about me and didn't pity me. You understood me and didn't do anything when you found out my humanity was off. You let me chose you gave me the choice. The truth is Elijah ever since then I haven't been able to stop thinking about you. And I finally realized that I had feelings for you yesterday. So when I woke up alone it felt as if you broke my heart. All I wanted was to be closer to you again. I think I knew I had feelings for you when I got my humanity on and felt all the things that I didn't get a chance to feel. So the truth is Elijah. I like you a lot, and I know it's dangerous but I don't care. It wouldn't make you an original if you weren't somehow connected with the supernatural world in some way." She watched his face in awe as he was completely shocked. Never had he thought she would have feelings for him compared to the Salvatore brothers who seemed to have been her suitors.

"Elena, do you remember what I had wanted to tell you but said that it was unimportant in that letter that I had left." She nodded. "What I had wanted to tell you was this, I am in love with you. I have been since the day that you had wanted to help me with my family. But I put my feelings for you aside trying to put my family first. I would have probably never had, had Rebekah hurt you. It hurt me that I would be the one hurting you. And after that I realized that I shouldn't be with you since you had the Salvatore brothers affections and that I had caused you such great pain. I still will regret it as long as I live." He said putting his head down ashamed of his actions towards her that night. Elena shook her head.

"I don't care,"

"Elena- He was cut off by a pair of lips as they pressed to his. He didn't realize that the girl of his affections was actually kissing him. If someone would have told him this would have happened. He would have never believed it. But here he was kissing her tenderly and lovingly back. He held the back of her head to him as they kissed. When they broke apart their foreheads still pressed together Elena looked to him and could see he was smiling, his eyes closed. She had never seen Elijah smile only with her.

"Finally," Elena turned to see Caroline behind Elijah holding hands with someone she never thought would ever hold hands with. Klaus. Caroline smiled and gave her a thumbs up. Klaus nodded to Elena before giving a smirk to Elijah.

"Caroline?"

"Yeah hi,"

"You knew the entire time?!" Caroline shrugged and laughed.

"Sorry Elena you had to be the one to find him not me. Just because I knew where he was doesn't mean I will just tell you. I wanted to see how far you would go. And if you really liked Elijah or not. Now come on Klaus you owe me dinner." She tugged him away while Elijah and Elena turned back to each other still in an embrace. Elena blushed.

"I have wanted to that again for some time now." Elena confessed.

"I won't be able to change your mind will I?" Elijah said referring to her staying here with him. She shook her head.

"You're stuck with me. For an eternity."

Note: So there you go. What do you think? I wanted a nice romantic ending. That's what I see Elena's and Elijah's relationship a old romance like titanic or something. Lol Reviews thanks. And any has any ideas for Kennett tell me. J

A/N end of first chapter 45


	46. Chapter 46

Chapter 46

A/N: This is an AU story for the vampire diaries. I do not own the vampire dairies.

Hey guys here is another drabble. Kennett like I promise. I was board in study hall and this came up. I hope you enjoy it. End from 4x23

Bonnie opened her eyes and looked at the world around her. She didn't know where she was but it seemed like she was in the woods. She shook her head as she sat up not understanding how she got there. Last that she had remembered was find Jeremy and talking to him. Bonnie moved to get up and began walking through the woods that she did not recognize as the woods of mystic Falls. She looked around trying to find anyone that she knew. She was already having that strange feeling that she was being watched. She swallowed hard as she trudged through the woods. Suddenly a rush of wind hit her and she pinned under a man-no not a man a vampire. They flashed their fangs at her looking at her hungrily. She struggled trying to get him off of her to no avail. She screamed when he leaned forward to bite her neck but it never came. Instead in a flash the vampire was shoved off of her. She looked to see someone standing in front of her protectively. She couldn't see their face but like she had said when Elena and Bonnie had seen Stefan for the first time 'it was a hot back'. She blushed shaking her head at such thoughts.

"I wouldn't do that mate," The voice rang in her head. No. She thought. The vampire lunged at him but he was no match for him. He easily ripped his head off and discarded it on the ground. He turned to Bonnie and smirked. "We'll Miss Bennett you do have a knack for getting into trouble." He held out his hand to her which she ignored and stood brushing herself off glaring at him before she moved to walk away from him. He followed after her.

"Just leave me alone Kol." She growled.

"No can do darling, do you know where we are? I am pretty sure that we should work together for now." He said. She turned to him.

"What are you talking about?" She asked. He raised an eyebrow.

"You're joking right?" Her expression didn't change. She remained confused. "Where do you think we are? Ugh darling welcome to the other side." Bonnie's eyes widened.

"What?" He smirked.

"To think the Bennett witch should know since her ancestor was the one that created this place in the first place." Bonnie looked around and couldn't believe it. She was on the other side with Kol. She sat down on the ground trying to take this in. How could this be? She thought. "Umm darling I hate to disturb your moment to think but were sort on a time limit." She looked at him.

"What? What is going one Kol?" He sighed trying to find a way to sum it up.

"Well there is a portal for you because you are still human and you can go through it back to the mortal world. Along with me of course. But the other side is dangerous and many already want to kill you like him. But not just to stop you. It's what they do here. When supernatural creatures die they come here to prey on each other for an eternity. Almost like a game of survival really. When you are killed you are dead and there is nothing left of you. You no longer exist. It's kind of sick but that's what happens. Now if we could get moving." He said. Bonnie glared at him.

"Why would I work with you?"

"Because I am the only one willing to help you. And you were almost killed a few times am I right?" Bonnie groaned. They would work together.

"I want you word." She said. He sighed.

"Fine, you have my word that I won't harm you or kill you until we are back in the mortal world." She glared at him. "Fair enough?" She nodded. "Hold it witch I would like your word as well." She stared at him.

"Fine. You have my word but same terms for me." She said. They kept each others words as they traveled through the woods to the portal that would send them back to the mortal world. Kol was the one that basically was always having to lift a finger to the vampires and werewolves and almost all the monsters that they had come across. Bonnie could defend herself but her spells would take longer to work here for some reason. But when they worked they were powerful. But they also drained Bonnie easily. Kol insisted after the second time to save her magic for when the big fight came. Which he was right when they reached the portal new monsters appeared and they were much stronger than the others. They were leviathans. And Kol could barely take one of them down. Bonnie ended up using her powers immobilizing the leviathans long enough for them to escape. Bonnie having no energy left fell to the ground defeated. She knew this was where Kol would leave her. She stared at the portal that was starting to close as she gave a last goodbye she felt arms around her and they scooped her up into someone. She looked to see Kol. It shocked her. He was helping her. He flashed them to the portal quickly and she found that she made it through.

Bonnie awoke to find that she was in her bed. She looked around thinking that perhaps had all been a dream till she saw Kol sitting on her windowsill. He turned to her.

"It wasn't a dream." He said. She nodded and stared at him. She was looking at him in a different way now. He had saved her but why?

"Why did you save me?" She asked. He stood and was taken aback by the question. He sighed not being able to lie to her anymore.

"I was thinking about it. But I couldn't. I can't seem to understand it. But Bonnie I care for you. No I think throughout this little adventure I have come to fancy you." She stared at him with wide eyes. "But I know that you might not believe me because of what I am." She swallowed hard and he walked over to her and his eyes dialated as he looked into hers. "That is why you must forget this. I care so much about you. That I am letting you go, I can't be selfish with you. I think I love you and I want you to be happy even if it is not with me. You will go on as you have before." He felt a tear for the first time in almost a thousand years escape his eye. "This is for the best darling," He moved to kiss her cheek. And then with a flash he was gone leaving her, leaving town. Bonnie looked around to find that she was alone in her room. She had lost her thought but felt as if something was not right. She felt something for someone but she didn't know what or who. She shook her head and walked back to bed to get some more sleep. He was never going to have a chance to see her again. Maybe one day she would find him and feel the same way about him. One day though. He would have to wait.

Note: So there you go slightly sad. But there is some hope for them. I wanted to show that Kol loved her so much that he was willing to actually let her go just to be happy. But he never will know of Bonnie's thoughts and feelings. And who knows if she had returned them or not. So I took this idea from Supernatural and Damon's scene with Elena. Just made it Kennett. Reviews thanks.

A/N end of first chapter 46


	47. Chapter 47

Chapter 47

A/N: This is an AU story for the vampire diaries. I do not own the vampire dairies.

Hey guys here is another drabble. Klaroline. Caroline is in New Orleans. Living with Klaus. They aren't together, yet. Caroline is walking around at the festival as well as Klaus, Elijah, Sophie . Don't hate me but Hayley is in here but she is only in there to interact with Caroline. Just that they don't get along. It's only for one conversation than she leaves. Klaus and them are there not really for the festival but to track a witch that is working for Marcel. Caroline knows about it but is trying to blend in. Klaus and Caroline are pretending they don't know each other so Marcel doesn't find out what Klaus feels for Caroline. Enjoy.

Caroline was walking around the festival; it was so much more bigger than the Mystic Falls high school carnival. Many tourists were there. Caroline was wandering around looking at the booths and rides. She came across a beautiful painting. Caroline's phone buzzed and she looked down to find a message.

_What do you think love? _

_-K_

She smiled and looked around seeing him with Elijah and Sophie near the tent. He smiled to her.

_U did this?_

_-C_

She gazed more at the painting waiting for the text. It was a landscape of New Orleans. It was so vivid, and beautiful.

_Well love I happen to had free time. And a friend asked if I would._

_-K_

Caroline swallowed hard and felt the cold bite of jealousy knowing who the 'friend' was.

_Camille, I am guessing._

_-C_

_Love, if I didn't know better I would say that you were jealous. ;)_

_-K_

_In your dreams grandpa. ;P_

_-C_

_You never did answer my question love,_

_-K_

_Perfect._

_-C_

_What?_

_-K_

Caroline rolled her eyes.

_It's perfect, beautiful._

_-C_

"I was wondering who did this horrible art work but now I know." Caroline looked up to Hayley who stood there looking at the painting with disgust. Caroline glared at her.

"Don't you have anything better to do, than be here? I thought you didn't want to come?" Caroline said.

"I didn't but I was board and thought that annoying you would be much more entertaining." She smiled. "It is." She mused. Caroline gritted her teeth. The only thing she hated more than Marcel was Hayley. She had already stolen her boyfriend and now she seemed to have nothing better to do. Caroline turned and walked away but Hayley followed.

"Why don't you go do what you do best? Go hook up with someone's boyfriend," Caroline sneered annoyed with the were-slut.

"You mean like yours?" Caroline glared at her.

"Ex boyfriend," She said referring to Tyler.

"Well I think you mean both." Caroline turned to glare at her. "I mean werewolves are good sex but hybrids make great sex. Though I will admit that an original with experience beats new hybrid." She smirked watching Caroline's face turn to anger. It was one thing to talk about Tyler but Klaus Caroline hated the subject. She hated to think of Klaus and Hayley. Caroline hit her so hard that she flew back against the shack that was selling popcorn. Caroline turned and walked away. As she walked she noticed a dark skinned woman in strange attire and beads almost like some gypsy. She studied Caroline for some reason.

"You my child, would you like a reading. I can't seem to read you much from here." She said. Caroline realized that she was a palm reader. Caroline decided what the hell and walked inside with the woman. They sat down and the woman asked for her hand. "Let's see, because you're a vampire you will have a long life line unless you are killed." Caroline noticed that this woman was a witch. "Quite loving, I see. Enthusiastic. Ah I see something." Caroline raised an eyebrow. "I see a great romance for you, the man you're going to marry."

"Marry?"

"Mmm I can see that he is a very powerful- She stopped when they heard screaming. Caroline and the woman were out of the tent. Caroline looked around seeing a fire had started. She could see many people running and screaming. Caroline turned to find Klaus. But before she did she heard the last words she said. "A powerful being,"

When Caroline found Elijah having killed two vampires trying to protect Sophie she also found Klaus ripping apart others. He did this rather easily without lifting a finger really. Elijah went to help his brother even if he didn't need help. Sophie shook her head.

"Wow," She began. "Sometimes I forget that he is basically a powerful being." The words rang in her head from the witch that had been telling her future.

"Wait what did you say?"

"Nothing, just that Klaus is basically a powerful being." Sophie said. Caroline thought about this and looked to him as he dropped the heart of another vampire. Realization slowly dawn on Caroline and she was slightly shocked.

"I suppose he is." Caroline had flashes of memories of first meeting Klaus and everything that they had been through. And this witch said she had some destiny to be with Klaus. What Klaus didn't know was that this witch had helped Caroline push down her fear of having feelings for him and giving him a chance. But what they both didn't know was that the witch knew from the very beginning when seeing Caroline there was the same sense of them being drawn together like magnets or gravity. This will be what slowly pushed Caroline and Klaus to come together.

Note: So there you go another chapter. I took this idea from a show that I love. Tell me what you think? Reviews thanks.

A/N end of first chapter 47


	48. Chapter 48

Chapter 48

A/N: This is an AU story for the vampire diaries. I do not own the vampire dairies.

Hey guys sorry for the wait been kind of busy lately. But here is a Klaroline drabble. This is a future drabble. Caroline has been staying with Stefan helping him with a situation. Season 1 episode when Bonnie and Elena got kidnapped. Instead Caroline and a girl named Calla who I am taking from another drabble, love interest to Stefan. I really think Stefan deserves a new love interest. I use to love Elena and him but Elena has been getting on my nerves and when I saw the episode where she thought he was hurt that she was with Damon, I was like seriously not everything is about you. Caroline gets capture because like Anna the vampire is older. Anyway here is the chapter enjoy.

Caroline groaned and awoke to the ceiling in a room she had never been in before. She looked around the room and spotted a boy-no vampire. She knew the other male vampire was around and had jumped her. She moved to get up and wince feeling pain in her side. She looked to see a stake. She tried to move her hands to it but she felt too weak. She was filled with vervain. She sighed and noticed that someone was also there. She looked to see Calla. She had a cut on her forehead and was unconscious. She laid there unmoving. Caroline gritted her teeth as she tried to push against the weakening of the vervain. She swallowed hard fighting it, as she made her way to grab the stake from her torso. She took a deep breath as she ripped it out. She held back a cry of pain and she looked to the vampire in the chair that was asleep. She moved to sit up as she moved to Calla, she put her hand over her mouth and shook her. Calla opened her eyes suddenly scared after remembering that boy attack her. Her eyes met with Caroline's as Caroline put her finger to her lips. She glanced at the vampire asleep in the chair. Calla nodded as she got up and together they slowly tip toed to the door. When Caroline and Calla got to the door, Caroline heard a scream. She turned and found the vampire holing Calla to him with his fangs dropped.

"Don't even think about it or I will rip her throat out." He threatened. Caroline's jaw clenched. Suddenly the door opened and Caroline was grabbed by the throat and shoved against the wall. So hard that it cracked the wall. Caroline struggled against his throat.

"I thought that I told you not to let them escape." The vampire in front of her said. Caroline used her strength to try to escape and knocked the vampire back. She was able to knock the newborn away from Calla but before she could comprehend Caroline was tossed across the room and a stake that was shoved in her stomach. She cried out and gritted her teeth. Calla cried Caroline's name. The vampire ripped the stake out and raised it to her heart. Caroline waited for her death but it never came. The weight of the vampire was gone and when she opened her eyes she found her love, boyfriend, mate tossing the vampire that had tried to kill her into walls. He flashed to the vampire and without a second thought ripped his head off. He turned to the other before ripping his heart out. Klaus huffed in anger his eyes were yellow and Calla stared at him. She gasped when she found his eyes yellow. She had seen a werewolves eyes yellow, but how could he be a werewolf when he moved so fast. When he turned to Caroline his eyes turned back to blue and seemed to look at her with love and worry. Calla realized that this had to be the man that Caroline had talked about. The original hybrid. Klaus. Her boyfriend. She had told her when she was jealous at the thought that Stefan and her were together until Caroline cleared it with telling her of her boyfriend. Caroline gave him a small smile, Calla watched them flash to one another. Caroline and Klaus hugged one another. Klaus had been terrified when he learned that Caroline had been captured by vampires that were older. All to get Stefan to do what they wanted. Caroline breathed in his scent having not seen him in three weeks neither of them could take the separation of one another. As if forgetting that Calla was there and that Klaus had just killed two vampires, she pressed her lips to his. Klaus kissed her back just as enthusiastically. As much as Klaus wanted to take her right there he did remember that they weren't alone in the room. Calla coughed to get them to remember that they weren't alone here. Klaus and Caroline broke apart abruptly. Caroline sighed and looked to the bodies.

"You didn't have to kill them," She began.

"Love, they were about to kill you." He retorted his grip tightening on her. Caroline sighed.

"Yes, but they did have information that we needed." She said. Klaus sighed.

"Love, if it ever comes down to your life and something like information I will always chose you over anything." He admitted. She sighed and nodded before turning to Calla.

"Calla, this is my boyfriend Klaus. Klaus this is Calla a friend." Klaus nodded to her. Calla gave him a small friendly smile.

"It's nice to meet you. Thank you for saving us." Klaus nodded. Though he appreciated her thanks he wasn't really thinking about her. Just Caroline though he wouldn't say anything.

"We better get going. Stefan's still probably worried sick."

They entered the house that Stefan had been staying in. Stefan was there with a witch. They had been trying to use Calla's bracelet to find them. When Stefan saw them he breathed a sigh of relief but was also shocked to see Klaus there. Klaus had his hand in Caroline's. Calla smiled to Stefan and hugged him tightly.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

"Well hardly when I found them, Caroline was about to be staked- Klaus growled and Caroline touched his arm.

"I am alright now Klaus, thanks to you. I am safe. It's ok." She calmed him. He relaxed slightly. While Calla and Stefan talked Klaus and Caroline had few minutes to themselves. "When did you get here?" She asked. Klaus and her were sitting on the couch cuddled up together.

"Yesterday, I had come to see you,"

"What about New Orleans?" She asked.

"Elijah is watching over things. Hopefully Elijah and Elena can work together to find what witch has decided to go up against me. After Marcel's reign of chaos in my city. " He said. Marcel had been defeated but Caroline advised Klaus not to kill him but to never return to New Orleans again. So in other words banishment in the name of their past friendship. Klaus agreed but said that if he also ever saw him again he would kill him. Elena and Damon had broken up after Silas had seemed to be the only warlock to break the bond. Elena realized that she hadn't really had a chance to think things through when Damon had constantly been making decisions. She realized that she had feelings for him but she didn't see him in her future. So she broke up with him and later went to college. Where she happened to have met back up with Elijah. Elijah and her seemed to have gotten closer this resulted in them becoming much closer and much to Damon's dismay Elena was now engaged to him. "Will you come back now love? I don't know how much longer I survive without you in my arms." He confessed. She nodded. She hadn't slept much use to his arms wrapped around her when she fell asleep. Stefan needed her help though. She looked at Klaus.

"Well the problems here could go away faster with some original's help." She smirked at him. Klaus sighed.

"Love, I really didn't want to come back into this town. I am came here for you, nothing more." He said.

"Stay a little while longer to help, for me. If you do then I will go back home with you faster." She gave him a pleading look. His jaw clenched as he tried to fight her. "And Stefan should be with Calla tonight so the house will be to ourselves." She gave him a devilish smile. Klaus glanced at Stefan and Calla who were actually getting ready to leave.

"Well I suppose a few more days won't kill my brother." As soon as Stefan and Calla said their goodbyes Klaus flashed Caroline upstairs and into the guest room. Her back on a mattress. He moved over to her, and made himself more comfortable in between her legs. "Because I will be taking my time with you." He smashed their lips together and kissed her like he was staving. She in return wrapped her arms around him. Even after a year of being together she had never grown tired of him. Instead she had come to love him even more. As a matter of fact Klaus didn't compete with the others that she had dated or anyone else for that matter. She had found someone she could spend eternity. She could see herself with Klaus for centuries. And Klaus never wanted anyone else. She was the only woman that had ever caught his eye, the only one that made him happy, the only one that he was in love with. As Klaus and Caroline were lost in each other, Stefan had come back inside just to grab the car keys when he heard the commotion upstairs. He groaned and rolled his eyes, he should have seen that coming. He thought before rushing outside to take Calla home and perhaps stay a while.

Note: So there you go, another drabble. Tell me what you think? Review thanks.

A/N end of first chapter 48


	49. Chapter 49

Chapter 49

A/N: This is an AU story for the vampire diaries. I do not own the vampire dairies.

Hey guys here is another drabble. I had this idea today and I had to write it. I couldn't get it out of my mind. Lol Klaroline. Hope you enjoy it.

Beauty and the Hybrid

Caroline rushed down the stairs on the long stair case grabbing her jacket. She was frightened when she had entered his room trying to find out what he was trying to hide. But she hadn't counted on him being there. And he practically almost hit her with the table that he had tossed.

"Where are you going?" She looked at Elijah.

"Promise or no promise, I can't stay here another minute." She said as she opened the door to the cold breeze of the winter.

"It's far too cold- But she rushed outside the mansion into the feezing like blizzard. She flashed through the storm much to Elijah's protests. She stopped when she heard movement. She looked around and found wolves emerging from the shadows of the woods. She gasped when she saw their eyes and knew that they were werewolves. They growled coming closer to her as she backed away slightly with fear because she knew one bite and she would be dead. She flashed away but the werewolves followed growling and howling as they followed behind Caroline. Caroline was shoved to the ground by a force. She fell into the snow and looked up shaking the snow out of her hair. As they growled coming closer to her. She grabbed a stick as if to defend herself but a werewolf grabbed it in it's teeth and snapped it in half. A wolf jumped her knocking her to the ground and tried tugging at her coat. As she struggled to get the wolf away from her another growling in front of her about to pounce on her. She screamed and shielded her face with her arm waiting for the bite. Instead she heard a tear and opened her eyes to find Klaus with the heart of the werewolf that had been about to jump her. Klaus knocked the other wolf that was near Caroline into a tree. The wolves turned to him and Caroline's eyes widened as they tried launching themselves at Klaus. Klaus unfortunately for them had the upper hand, and had ripped them apart in a matter of minutes. The other wolves that were alive whimpered and retreated from the scene leaving Klaus and Caroline. Caroline turned to Klaus and watched he slumped to the ground in slight pain from the multiple bites that he had received. They wouldn't kill him or hurt him. But the indention in his skin still hurt and stung. Caroline turned to leave but stopped feeling and knowing that she couldn't leave him there. She sighed and gave into her heart as she walked over to Klaus and helped him up; she flashed him back to the mansion out of the cold.

Klaus sat on the armchair in the living room, watching himself heal as Caroline went to retrieve a blood bag for him. While he drank the blood bags and his skin healed, Caroline examined the damage, he growled when she nearly touched his wound that was now closing up.

"That hurts," He complained. She rolled her eyes.

"Well maybe if you didn't move so much it wouldn't hurt."

"This wouldn't have happened if you hadn't run away." He argued. Elijah looked up from his book that he had been reading while his brother was being cared for by the baby vampire. Elena was behind him dusting off the shelves and hid slightly behind Elijah afraid of Klaus's temper. Elijah who merely shook his head and rolled his eyes at his younger brother.

"Well if you hadn't frightened me, I wouldn't have run away." She retorted and folded her arms across her chest becoming agitated. He huffed.

"Well you shouldn't have been in my room." He said.

"Well you should learn to control your temper." She snapped. He blinked twice. No one had ever stood up to him. But she did and this time she was unafraid of him. He groaned and looked away still finishing the blood bag. She turned to him. "By the way, thank you," She said. His eyebrows raised in shock. "For saving my life." He turned to her and saw that she was sincere.

"You're welcome love,"

Note: Yes this is a little short but that's the chapter. I was thinking of adding more but I have to think over it. So tell me what you think. Recommendations and reviews. Thanks.

A/N end of first chapter 49


	50. Chapter 50

Chapter 50

A/N I do not own the vampire diaries

Hey guys sorry for the lack of updates. I have been working on my latest story Dark and Cold. It's a Klaroline drabble. I can't believe that this is my fifty drabble. This drabble is a recommendation for a guest. This is Klaroline, Elejah, Kennett, and Mabekah. Plot is that the girls go on vacation leaving the boys to have their own fun. Elijah and Elena are dating and Matt and Rebekah are sort of dating. Kol is trying to get Bonnie to go out with him. And Klaus is still interested in Caroline. Tyler and Caroline broke up. He is somewhere else. Not even in the story. Takes place in New Orleans in the beginning and then to another special location. Enjoy.

Caroline sighed. College was becoming stressful. But she did enjoy it. It made her feel grown up and independent despite that she was frozen at the age of seventeen. It had been a year since she had gone to college and, Tyler and she had broken up. She had a onetime thought she would never see Klaus again, esecpially after finding out that he had slept with Hayley and at time thought they were having a baby together. Only to learn that Klaus had been deceived and there had never been a baby. Just a blackmail and control over Klaus. Hayley had wanted to get something out of Klaus. She had tricked the witches and him into thinking that she had been pregnant only thanks to Bonnie they found it was nothing more than just a scam. Klaus got his revenge though, Hayley was left with the same fate of Katherine being alone in the world and being on the run from him. It wasn't until Elena had started sneaking around always off with some mystery guy. Rebekah had also been curious as well. Rebekah had become friends with the girls through college. It wasn't until Rebekah and her followed Elena to find out who the guy was. Only to find out that it was Elijah. Caroline had found it not such a shocker due to the fact she always knew there was something between them. She knew Elijah happened to have feelings for Elena but had always been the gentlemen. Rebekah however couldn't believe it despite that Elijah had, had a history with Petrovas. When they found out it was one more step closer to actually seeing Klaus. Lately Caroline had been thinking about Klaus a lot and the thought of him seem to bring out feelings that she still couldn't understand herself. They were tingly and made her heart jump. She had never felt them with any of her previous boyfriends. Matt or Tyler. And the more she thought about him it seemed that she was finding she could see a future with him. She shook her head at the thought trying not to give in. Matt however had been hiding something too. As well as Rebekah the two of them happened to be seeing each other as well. The thought of Matt dating Rebekah and not caring what others thought really brought Caroline to think about being with Klaus all the more. But her walls were still up, but she would also never look at another guy as if she were with Klaus and felt as if she were to give in it would be cheating. Not that she even wanted too, which was all the more the strange. Bonnie was back and she happened to have been really excited about that. She was happy that her friend was back and alive. But her friend was not alone, Kol had also come back. Caroline starting getting up when her dorm room door opened to reveal, Rebekah and Elena.

"Caroline, I have an idea." Caroline raised an eyebrow.

"We all needed a girls day, so instead we decided to make a girl's weekend." Elena squealed happily. Caroline stood and smiled.

"What? Where?" She asked. Rebekah handed Caroline a ticket. Caroline took it and read the big bold letters. PARIS.

"Were going to Paris?" Caroline said in disbelief.

"Not just you, Elena and me, but Bonnie as well. We need a girl's vacation." Rebekah replied. "Pack your things we leave tomorrow morning for Paris."

Matt was in his dorm room. He had been studying till there was a knock at his door. He didn't even get a chance to get up before the door was opened.

"Knock, knock." Kol said striding right in. He smirked at Matt. But Rebekah's brother wasn't the only to come in, as well as Klaus and Elijah. "You're my darling sister's new boyfriend right?" Matt gave Kol a look and nodded. "I will never understand why she would want a pathetic human." Klaus raised an eyebrow looking at Kol while he looked around Matt's dorm room. Elijah stood with his hands behind his back respectfully. "Speaking of our sister, where is she?" He asked. Matt looked at him confused.

"What do you mean? Where is she?" Matt asked confused. Kol rolled his eyes and grabbed Matt by the neck shoving him against the wall. Matt choked and glared at him. He never really liked Kol all that much. He had broken his hand at the ball two years ago. But he was dating Rebekah and had to tolerate him.

"Oh come on, certainly you have seen her. She happens to always be with you."

"Kol, put the jock boy down and let him talk." Klaus said not really caring much. Elijah rolled his eyes at his brothers. Kol shrugged.

"But Nik it is quite fun this way." He said. Elijah gave Kol a look.

"Kol, put Mr. Donovan down before Rebekah finds out you are harming her suitor." Elijah said. Kol sighed.

"Fine Elijah," He dropped him. "Way to ruin my fun brother." Elijah turned to Matt.

"Mr. Donovan we are wondering where our sister is, have you seen her?" He asked politely. Matt shrugged.

"I found this letter from her this morning, but I just got back from class. I didn't think I needed to read it anytime soon." He said and picked up the envelope on the dresser.

_ Matty,_

_ The girls and I needed a break from college, and my brothers. We are taking a girls vacation you could say. We are fine and in Paris! Elena says to tell you to tell Elijah to not worry about her. Rest assured that we are all fine and enjoying a nice break from all the things that have been happening. Tell my brothers that I will also be out of town. I will be in touch and call you when I get there. _

_ With love,_

_ Beka_

Matt didn't realize he had been blushing slightly when she had called him his nickname. And also forgot that her brothers were in the room. He swallowed hard and composed his face.

"Rebekah, Elena, Bonnie and Caroline are all in Paris needing a girls' vacation." He explained and handed the letter to Elijah. Klaus froze hearing Caroline's name. He hadn't seen Caroline since Elena and Elijah had gone out to dinner at the bar. Caroline and his sister had come to find Elena with Elijah. And she hadn't expected to see him. Klaus however was ecstatic that night. He had offered her a drink but his little sister dragged the girl of his affections away claiming that Caroline and she had more important things to do. Klaus had never hated his sister more than that time. But Klaus hadn't stopped thinking about Caroline ever. He couldn't believe that even after almost two years he was still interested in her. But he knew it was much more than that. He was in love with her. Though she rejected him still. But something about that night when he had seen her, it seemed different she didn't seem to reject his company that much.

"They went to Paris," Kol said. "Without us?" Elijah turned to Kol.

"They wanted to take some time to their selves." Elijah said.

"Well we should do that too." Kol said. Klaus looked at his brother.

"And what did you have in mind brother," Kol smirked.

"Well Nik, we could also have a vacation. Perhaps to Paris, we all know it is lovely this time of year." Elijah face palmed himself.

"Kol, the girls have gone because they have wanted to be by themselves."Kol shrugged.

"Doesn't mean we can't either." Klaus smiled.

"I don't see the trouble either."

Caroline sighed looking in the distance at the Eiffel tower. She had always seen it in pictures but never for real. It was the most beautiful thing that she had ever seen. She couldn't help but stare.

"Caroline," She turned to Bonnie.

"Bonnie," She greeted her.

"Rebekah says that we are attending a ball here. And she has already found dresses." Caroline followed Bonnie back to the hotel that they had been staying at. Rebekah was wearing a beautiful yellow dress with her hair waved and pulled to the side draping down her shoulder. She smiled to the girls.

"There are a few dresses in each of your rooms, you may choose what you want to wear." They went off to their rooms while Elena came out dressed in dark elegant gown that fitted to her slim body. Her hair was pulled up in a loose curled bun. She wore a crystal like choker necklace. She smiled looking at herself in the mirror.

"Where did you find such a dress?" Elena asked. Rebekah smiled.

"Well having many ways to find such things that are antiques happens to be my specialty." Rebekah said.

The girls headed inside of the ball room where there were many men and woman talking, dancing or having a drink. The girls walked over to get a drink.

"Hello darling," Bonnie turned to find Kol. He smirked. He looked at her. She was in green dress with straps falling on the curves of her shoulder. She blinked shocked to see him. "You look absolutely stunning might I say."She gave him a look.

"Kol what are you doing here?" She asked slightly annoyed. He only smirked in response.

"Why having a vacation with my brothers." He said. Bonnie's mouth dropped when she heard that his brothers were also here. She glanced at Caroline. Great more Mikalsons she thought.

"Well, why not go somewhere else?" Bonnie retorted. Kol rolled his eyes.

"Because you happen to be here." He smirked. She cursed and began to walk away much to her avail he only followed. So much for a vacation. She thought. Caroline raised an eyebrow looking at Kol. What is he doing here? She thought.

"Great, did you come here to ruin my life?" Rebekah asked looking at her brothers. Caroline glanced to see Klaus. Elijah and Klaus were dressed in tux's. She didn't understand what they were doing here. Klaus turned to find Caroline in a beautiful midnight blue dress that fitted to her slender curves. Klaus was entranced by her. He hadn't seen her look like this since his families ball two years ago. She swallowed hard when she saw him looking at her. She couldn't help but wonder if he had ever looked at her like that.

"What are you doing here?" Rebekah asked. Elijah had ignored his sister and was gazing at Elena who smiled and walked up to him and he took her hand.

"Well sister we had decided to also take a vacation and what better than to take one with our darling sister." Klaus said. Elijah and Elena walked away arm in arm. It wasn't until Caroline noticed Matt in the mix of people. Caroline glanced at Rebekah who was still arguing with her favorite brother. Caroline got up and walked over to Matt letting Rebekah and Klaus argue. Matt looked to her and smiled.

"Hey Caroline, just so you know this wasn't my idea. And if it was I don't think I could afford the plane ticket." He explained. She smiled to him.

"It's fine Matt." He nodded.

"Have you seen Rebekah? I really would like to find her so that I can get away from her brothers. They are not so much my favorite people." Caroline pointed to where Klaus and Rebekah were and he thanked her and walked off to them. Caroline felt nervous since seeing Klaus and when he turned to scan the room for her, she decided to step outside. She realized that she was not just outside but on a balcony. She looked out to see the Eiffel Tower lit up as it seemed to stand tall in the beautiful night sky. She had been thinking about Klaus for a while and the thought of him had started these swarm of feelings in her stomach. She felt a presence behind her and knew who it was instantly. She sighed.

"You found me I see." She said. She didn't turn around.

"It's been a while love," She turned to him. Klaus couldn't help but study her. Taking her in since the last time that they had seen one another.

"Yes it has." Caroline said. After a few moments of silence Caroline spoke. "I think the others are probably looking for inside." She said ready to leave when he grabbed her hand and turned her around pressing her again the doorway of the balcony. She gasped looking at Klaus. He was so close to her, and her feeling were starting up. She wasn't sure if she could control herself. She was already having the desperate desire to kiss him. Klaus looked at her in her eyes.

"Why do you keep avoiding me?" He asked. She swallowed hard; she had always hoped to avoid this confrontation.

"What do you mean?" She tried to play dumb. But Klaus could see right through her.

"You may be blonde Caroline, but we both know that you're not dumb." He said. She couldn't help but feel slightly flattered that he had called her smart. Not many of her friends acknowledge it though. Especially Damon who happened to still get on her nerves.

"I just should probably be getting back inside." She said. Klaus sighed.

"Fine," He said about to move away from her. But she didn't want any space between them. And she lost the battle within herself. She kissed him. Much to his surprise of her kissing him. She broke the kiss to look at him and swallowed hard wondering if she was too late and she had rejected him to many times. But Klaus didn't keep her waiting too long and kissed her back just as enthusiastically. She moaned and wrapped her arms around him bringing him closer to her. She pressed herself into his hard body and he rumbled appreciatively. Klaus deepened the kiss, both were so lost in the kiss that they didn't even see Elena and Elijah who watched them. Elena turned to Elena and smiled.

"We both knew that was going to happen." She said. Elijah nodded.

"Care to dance Miss Gilbert?" She smiled.

"Of course Mr. Mikalson." She said and he led the way to the dance floor.

Bonnie was taking a sip of her drink. She had managed to lose Kol for remainder of five minutes before he found her again. She groaned. Why couldn't he leave her alone?

"Hello darling," He said. She glared at him.

"What do you want Kol?" She hissed. He only smirked in response. The witch had so much fire in her. And she was so powerful so beautiful.

"Care to dance Bonnie?" He asked. She stared at his out stretched hand. And then burst into laughter.

"You are not serious." She said. He smirked.

"Oh I quite am. And I won't take no for an answer." He said grabbing her hand and dragging her over to the dance floor. She glared at him as they began to slow dance. Bonnie had started to realize that she blushing and composed her face. No one had really ever been interested in her before. At least not like Kol. But he was just using her, he really didn't like her. Right? She shook her head. He was making her so confused. "What will it take for me to be able to court you?" He asked. She raised an eyebrow.

"Court?"

"Yes, court as to become romantically involved with one another." He explained. She laughed and much to his confused face she realized just how long Klaus had locked him in a box.

"Ah you mean a date." She said. He smiled.

"A date," His face bunched up in confusion. "What's a date?" She stared at him finally realizing how long Klaus had locked him in a box. She laughed much to his dismay.

"A date is today's term for courting." Bonnie explained. Realization came over him before he smiled again.

"Yes, well Miss Bennett what will it take for you to 'date' me." He said. She raised an eyebrow.

"You don't give up do you?" She asked. He shook his head. She sighed. She knew he was not going to stop bothering her so she decided to give in. She knew that if he tried anything she would make him regret it. "Fine," She said. He looked at her.

"What?"

"I will go on a date with you." He smiled.

"I knew I could win you over darling," She gave him a look.

"But no funny business this is just one date. And the only one that you are going to get." If only Bonnie knew that wasn't the only date that she would have with him. Or end up becoming his girlfriend. She was going to have plenty of more dates with Kol than she would believe_. _

Note: So there you go. Tell me how I did. And next I think I will do Elejah. Reviews. Thanks.

A/N End of chapter 50


	51. Chapter 51

Chapter 51

A/N: This is an AU story for the vampire diaries. I do not own the vampire dairies.

Hey guys so here is another drabble. Elejah. I hope you enjoy it.

Elena knew she shouldn't be here after hearing from Rebekah that it was the capital of the supernatural. Rebekah had said that only older vampires had ever gone there. You didn't want to be a baby in this city. It didn't matter what you are many vampires, werewolves and witches were stronger and wouldn't care about killing their own kind. As Elena walked the city she realized she didn't really have a plan either. Elena had come to New Orleans after Caroline had disappeared. And Bonnie had done a spell to track her. Caroline's where abouts were somewhere is New Orleans. And Damon and Stefan wouldn't help her. Damon didn't care about Caroline and Stefan was well acting strange and she didn't know if it was because they were ex's or if there was something else going on all together. Elena hugged herself, it was dark and she had never been anywhere else before. She had never been outside of Mystic Falls unless she counted the one time Damon had taken her to New York city but that was with her humanity turned off. Elena was head down the sidewalk when a figure appeared in front of her. And they were not alone. The man smirked at her.

"What's a little flower like you doing here all alone?" The man asked. She swallowed hard not liking how the man spoke.

"I am just looking for an old friend." She said trying to move pass him. But he blocked her path.

"Baby vampires shouldn't be around here. This isn't for you; go back to where you came from. Then come back when you're actually a century old." He said. She moved away to only back into another man who she also knew was not a man really. She turned finding herself surrounded by four men or vampires who were much older than her. She swallowed hard no regretting her decision to come find Caroline. In the next second she found herself pressed against the wall by the vampire in front of her. The other vampires that had surrounded her were smirking and finding this amusing. Elena struggled to get free from the vampire but he was too strong. The vampire touched the end of her dress that she had been wearing. She swallowed hard as he smirked and tore a little of the dress off. She used all her strength to punch him. Trying to shove him off her only to have him shove her back into the wall.

"If you scream I will rip you heart out." Even though she was a vampire she was starting to feel the old fear of when she was human and was suddenly feeling weak. He smiled as he touched her leg and slide it over her thigh. She tried to scream not caring anymore but his hand muffled her screams and the vampires were all laughing at her attempt to try and run. The hand on her leg was starting to get higher when another hand grabbed it crushing it in it's grip. Elena glanced and was shocked to find someone that she hadn't seen in almost a month since her emotions had been turned off.

"That is no way to treat a woman." He said and he snapped the vampire's wrist. The vampire cried out in pain. The vampire glared at him before trying to attack him. He sighed and in the next second it was done he ripped out the vampire's heart and let it drop to the ground. He then turned to the other vampires. "When a woman says no, you respect her wishes." He said to the others. They nodded now knowing who he was and left without another word. Elena watched as he turned around taking in his appearance. He was just as handsome as the last time she had seen him. He still wore a suit that was sure. But for some reason a suit seemed to suit him much better and he always looked so noble and brave in one. She shook her head. Had she really thought of that? "Well Elena, it seems that we have a knack for find trouble don't we?" She smiled to him.

"I guess I do, thank you for saving me."

"Of course, no one should treat anyone with such disrespect. I think murder is bad but taking advantage of a woman I believe is truly evil." He said. She always knew that he was a man of chivalry.

"It's good to see you again Elijah." She said. Elijah smiled to her. She had just noticed that he only ever seemed to smile around her. But to no one else. She didn't understand it really. Caroline had told her that Elijah had feelings for her but she never believed her.

"Allow me to walk you out of this part of the city. Perhaps cup of tea back at my home?" He asked holding his arm out. She smiled and nodded before taking his arm in hers. "You shouldn't be walking around alone at night, especially in this part of the city." She shrugged.

"I am looking for Caroline, she was kidnapped and Bonnie was able to track her in New Orleans. But no one would help go find her. Bonnie is dead and Damon didn't care and Stefan is acting really strange. Matt is actually with your sister. I really had no one to help me." She said. Elijah smiled. "What?"

"Your friend Miss Forbes is fine, she was kidnapped by Niklaus's old friend trying to get Niklaus to do what he wanted. But in the end my brother saved your friend and she has been staying with us ever since." Elena blinked twice.

"She has been staying with Klaus?" Elijah nodded.

"I imagine that there probably out to dinner right now." He said. Elena couldn't believe this. Klaus had saved Caroline, and she had been staying here. She was shocked beyond shocked. She knew that Klaus seemed to have been interested in her but she had thought that it was nothing more than just a game.

"How do you know that your brother isn't just using my friend?" She asked. Elijah turned to her.

"Just because were originals and have done some things you don't believe that we care or that we can feel. Elena I assure you we can and Niklaus happens to have quite an interest in your friend. I know that it is true because he has never acted or looked at another person like that ever." He explained. Elena put her head down.

"I didn't mean it like that Elijah…I'm sorry it's just after everything that Klaus has done I just don't want to hurt anymore of my friends." Elijah turned to her.

"I think the reason Niklaus also likes your friend is because she's able to see past what you believe is a monster. Many fear him and your friend doesn't, she stands up to him and I think that might be another reason he has been entranced by her. She is a very strong independent vampire for her age." He said. Elena nodded. Caroline had become a better person than she had been when she was human. And Elena sometimes envied her for that. She made it look so easy being a vampire. When they had arrived at the house she found it to be bigger than the one in Mystic Falls. She curled on a couch with a blanket and a blood bag by the fire. Elijah had seemed to have kept his distance by sitting across from her in the armchair. He was resorted to reading a book while Elena had changed and drank from the blood bag. Her dress had been torn somewhat and Elijah had given her his suit jacket to cover up. She had never felt so close to Elijah before. She knew Elijah and she had always gotten along and he was her favorite original but when she had turned into a vampire she found herself to feel different around him. And it wasn't in a negative way it was rather positive. It seemed that she looked at him different he made her feel different, and act different around him. It was like a new kind of feeling that she had never felt before. Not with Matt, Stefan, or Damon had ever made her feel. She didn't know why but he was different from the other boys, no he wasn't a boy he was a man but also an original. Elijah and her had always had an understanding. She wanted to know what this was between them that they seemed to keep running away from. She moved to stand and walked over to Elijah who looked up from his book.

"Elena," He raised an eyebrow confused.

"Elijah, what is this?" She asked. He was still confused.

"Excuse me?"

"What is 'this'?" She wasn't one to be so forward with someone but with Elijah she felt she had to. He was always the gentleman and she doubted he would ever be the one to make the first move. She moved over his lap straddling him. Elijah swallowed hard taken a back as she grabbed the book and tossed it aside. "This," She pressed herself closer to him until their faces were the only things separated.

"Elena…" Elijah warned. She put her finger to his lips.

"Elijah, things have been different since I came back as a vampire. Things aren't the same as they once was, I may be frozen at the age of eighteen but I am still growing up inside. And things change it seems. The truth is Elijah I like you it seems I have for a while but never got the nerve to understand the feelings that I have for you until now when you saved me." He removed her finger from his lips shocked to find out that Elena Gilbert had feelings for him. He had never thought that she would have ever said those words to him. The truth was he had been falling for the girl since the day he had discovered that she would do anything for her family and friends. She was different from Tatia or Katerina and he seemed to like that about her. It wasn't her appearance that he found himself falling for her it was her compassion.

"Elena- she cut him off by kissing him. She didn't want to hear his rejection since he was probably still with Katherine but she needed to kiss him just once. When she broke the kiss to look at him she found his eyes closed and their foreheads leaning against each other. "Elena you have no idea how long I have wanted to do that." He confessed. She stared at him.

"You like me than too?" She asked. He nodded.

"I think I have been in love with you for a while but knowing that I could never have you I tried to move on." He admitted and looked down. She took his face in her hands and made him look at her.

"Elijah I think I might have been in love with you for a while just never had the chance to actually look passed my relationship with Stefan and Damon and now I see that I couldn't see myself having a future with either of them. And with you I can really."

"I love you Elena," She smiled and they pressed their lips together kissing passionately. Elena had never felt so complete in her life. She had finally found her other missing piece of herself as he did as well.

Note: So there is another drabble. How did I do Elejah fans? Good? Bad? Reviews thanks.

A/N end of first chapter 51


	52. Chapter 52

Chapter 52

A/N: This is an AU story for the vampire diaries. I do not own the vampire dairies.

Hey guys so here is another drabble. Kennett. I hope you enjoy it.

The Witch and the Vampire

Bonnie and Kol had recently returned back to the land of living. But things were different now. Everything was different not just that her friends were getting ready for college or that Klaus and most of his siblings had gone to New Orleans. But Kol and Bonnie were together now. Kol and Bonnie had been working together to survive and the found that they had gotten closer. Bonnie didn't know how it happened. But if you had told that this would be happening two months ago she wouldn't have believed it. As for Kol he had found something entrancing about the witch when he had first met her that other women had never caught his eye like her. He had never really been in love throughout his whole life. He would not deny that there had been careless women over the past centuries. But they had been a resource for food and a good release in a way. But with Bonnie it was so much more than that. He had truly gotten to know the witch and they had become closer in so many ways. When she was about to be sent to the other side Kol couldn't leave her and helped her when he could. He didn't know why but his whole being had told him to save her. And when he did it seemed that she had stopped being so cold to him and they worked together even more. It wasn't until a certain in the spirit world that they had kissed one another. Kol had never kissed anyone like he had kissed Bonnie. With other women it had been lust but with her it felt like fire something more powerful than anything he had ever felt. Bonnie had kissed a few guys and she hadn't thought of kissing the original and actually feeling something for him. Or that she would have been craving more. Bonnie wouldn't admit that she was falling in love with and he wouldn't either. They were both just as stubborn but they could not deny that there was some connection between them. After that they continued to get closer finally accepting they had something. They had always seemed to be drawn together for some reason though they would never understand it. For she was a witch and he was a vampire and an original. She knew when they returned that no one would understand it and he couldn't agree more. But perhaps there were a few that might listen. Such as his older brother Elijah and her friend Caroline as well as Matt. Caroline may have not been with Klaus but Bonnie could see something between the two. And Matt had run off with Rebekah around the world. But Bonnie knew that she would probably never be able to get her best friend Elena to understand as well as the Salvatore brothers. Kol didn't care what they thought especially the doppelganger. All he wanted to do was run away with her but he could see that their paths were pointing in different directions right now. She had made her duty to help her friends and go to college and he had to meet up with his family in New Orleans. He had tried to persuade her to go to college in New Orleans but she wanted to be with her friends as well was she nervous about them being together and what her friends would think. Kol wanted her to be happy so he knew what he had to do. Despite that he wanted her he knew that this was the best way. They sat on Bonnie's bed in her room. She had been talking about college and her friends and life itself. And he listened intently. She was talking about her future it wasn't until he spoke.

"Perhaps we should end this for now." This stopped her and she frowned. She felt this pain in her chest that she had never felt before. She had never been truly heartbroken before but she was starting to feel it now.

"What?" She began shaking her head. She didn't want him to go. "No, no." She started saying and he hugged her close to him as she started to feel tears over take her.

"Darling, I didn't mean that I wasn't happy to be with you. But you have your loyalty to your friends and you want to go to college you want a life. And I have to go to New Orleans to help my family. I am not saying forever just for now so that you can experience life." He said. She shook her head.

"I don't want you to leave me." She cried. He rubbed her back.

"I don't either, but I know your friends will never accept us. And I know that your friends mean everything to you right now. And I don't want to be the problem that you might have with your friends." She shook her head and he shushed her and began kissing away her tears. She knew he was right. He had seemed to mature really in the last week since they had been together. He was always treating like she was the only woman in the world and the only one that he needed. He pressed his lips to hers trying to console her in a loving way. She couldn't help but kiss back just as fiercely. She knew that she was in love with him, she had never been this in love with someone really and she was afraid to let him go but her friends also meant everything to her. She wrapped her arms around him trying to bring him closer to her. Her arms tightened as he pushed her back onto the pillows. She was almost afraid that he would disappear if she let go of him. He climbed on top of her and she spread her legs out so he would be more comfortable. He deepened the kiss letting his tongue in to battle for dominance. Desperate to feel his skin she tried to push his shirt off when it was off she breathed a sigh of relief feeling his skin on hers. She began to stroke his skin, the feeling comforting her as he kissed and sucked on her neck. Kol ripped her shirt off and kissed down her throat and to her collar bone. She moaned and arched her back into him. He moved his hands around her to her bra and looked in her eyes asking a silent question which she granted and he removed her bra and tossed it away. Bonnie knew there was one thing different about him than the other boys she had never felt so connected with anyone.

Throughout the night Bonnie would wake and feel Kol's arms around her. She would need to feel his arms around to make sure that he was still there next to her. She turned and rolled over laying her head on his chest breathing in his sweet scent. She was trying to remind herself that he was still here as she was able to drift back asleep.

When she woke up again this time with the rays of sun on her face she rolled over to find Kol once again. Only to find an empty space next to her. She sat up so fast that she nearly lost her balance. She looked around and saw that she was alone by herself. She felt tears in her eyes. She moved out of bed and walked to the bathroom to take a shower. When she returned she noticed something on her pillow. It was an envelope. She opened it to find a letter and read:

_ Bonnie,_

_ I am sorry I didn't say goodbye but I couldn't because this isn't goodbye. This is only the beginning. If I had said this to you I knew I wouldn't be able to go through with it. But I had to because I love you. I want you to experience life and have good memories. Go to college, learn and do what you love be who you want to be. This isn't goodbye, I will wait for when the time that you will be ready. Someday we will meet again and you can decide what you want in your future. For now just live your life. And when you're ready come and find me if not that I will know that you have made your choice. If you can't find me I will find you but only if you want to be found. I'm doing this because I love you Bonnie not because I want to. _

_ Always and Forever,_

_ Kol_

She felt tears in her eyes at reading this. Her heart hurt and she knew the only one that could make the pain stop was if she saw Kol again. She sat on the bed and curled up in a ball with tears streaming down her cheeks. But she knew this wasn't goodbye she would find him again. Bonnie knew that he loved her. The one thing that she regretted was telling him how she felt. The truth was Kol was doing this not just because he loved her but because he could not be selfish with her. But if there was something both Bonnie and Kol knew was that one day they would meet again. As her hand tightened over the ring that he had given her that was special to him, she could feel him in some way.

Note: So there you go another drabble. It's sad I know but not really sad because they will meet again. So tell me what you think? Reviews thanks.

A/N end of first chapter 52


	53. Chapter 53

Chapter 53

A/N: This is an AU story for the vampire diaries. I do not own the vampire dairies.

Hey guys so here is another drabble. Mabekah. So I decided to do it because there aren't a lot of Mabekah drabbles really. So here you go. I hope you enjoy it.

Matt couldn't believe that he was traveling the world. He had never been outside of Mystic Falls before. He had never thought that he would be with Rebekah though. But the thing is, he didn't mind. Because he liked Rebekah and she had saved his life proving that she cared about him. He had seen a change in her. And he had thought she was beautiful of course but he had also thought that she had been unkind at a time. As for now Rebekah seemed to have come a long way from that person to the person that she was now. She was now beautiful on the inside and out. And here they are in Rome together. Matt had never felt so free, and he didn't care what his friends had to say. If friends were his friends than they would accept it. He had learned not to care what other people had thought of him. What matter was what he thought of himself. Rebekah had been more than eager to show him many things in Rome and became like a tour guide to him. As Rebekah and him were looking at the coliseum a man walked up to Rebekah. Matt got an uncomfortable feeling from him and despite that he was human and she was an original vampire he wrapped his arm around her protectively. The man bowed to Rebekah.

"Marcus," Rebekah said.

"Rebekah Mikalson, I have been sent here by your brother Klaus." She raised an eyebrow.

"What is it?" She asked. Matt looked at the man and Rebekah wondering what was going on.

"He has asked for you to come to New Orleans. For he needs your help." He explained. "It is quite urgent actually. Something has happened in New Orleans. It seems that problems have occurred and he is actually wanting you there to help him." Rebekah sighed. Nik had never been this desperate for her. Something must be wrong. She looked to Matt than at Marcus.

"Thank you Marcus I will talk to my brother shortly." She turned to Matt after he left.

"What is going on?" He asked. She took a deep breath.

"Matt, my brother needs my help in New Orleans which means we have to leave. I'm sorry." She said. He shrugged.

"It's ok, I go to see many things. Perhaps I will see many things in New Orleans." She froze.

"Matt I don't want you coming to New Orleans." He stared at her.

"What?"

"If my brother is desperate for my help that means something is not right there and I don't want you getting involved you had said you also wanted at normal life away from vampires, werewolves, hybrids and witches. I understand that and New Orleans is a capital for the supernatural but for the older supernatural. I don't want you to get hurt." She said. He shook his head. He hardly cared about much of the supernatural stuff anymore, he didn't really want to be a vampire but he also didn't want Rebekah to go alone.

"Rebekah I want to come with you to make sure that you are alright." He said. She smiled to him. What had she done to deserve such a man? She thought.

"I know Matty, but I am doing this for you to protect you." He sighed.

When they came back to Mystic Falls she had come to say goodbye to him. She didn't want to but she had no choice. He didn't want to either.

"Matt don't forget about me. I will find you when this is over. I give you my word. Promise me you won't come to New Orleans. Promise me." She said. He nodded and sighed.

"I promise." She smiled and then couldn't hold back. She hugged. He held her to him rubbing her back. He was going to miss her. She had made him see past the vampire part of her. He pulled her back needing to show her that he really did care for her. He kissed her sweetly showing her how he felt about her. Everything he felt for her was real. She kissed him back sweetly cupping his face.

"God, I am going to miss you." She said. He nodded as they leaned their foreheads together.

"Me too."

"I will come back for you Matt. Don't forget me Matt if you meet another girl at that college I hope that you get into." He smiled.

"Rebekah there will never be another girl like you." She smiled happily and kissed him again before slowly backing before in the next second she was gone. Now here Matt was alone again but he knew one thing he was in love. He was in love with an original vampire. He was in love with Rebakah and he knew that he would wait for her just as she would wait for him. But he knew he would be the one to find her this time.

Note: So there you go. Tell me what you think? It's kind of sad but they really do have feelings for one another and he won't give up on her. Reviews thanks.

A/N end of first chapter 53


	54. Chapter 54

Chapter 54

A/N: This is an AU story for the vampire diaries. I do not own the vampire dairies.

Hey guys so here is another drabble. Klaroline. I hope you enjoy it. Caroline fakes her own death after Silas comes after her.

Caroline was dead. He thought, he was at the bar drinking away the pain that he felt in his heart. He could tell that he was starting to be consumed by the darkness once again. Klaus never wanted this to happen. Why did it have to be her? Why did he have to fall in love with her? He was now alone again and it was her that had been the only thing keeping him from turning it off. He could still remember her. Her golden blonde hair and blue green eyes, her strength beauty and light. She was everything that he wanted and now here he was drinking away his heartbreak after hearing of her death through Stefan. Klaus could already feel himself being anchored to turn it off and it was working. He wanted it to go away, he wanted the pain to stop. But he couldn't turn it off. He couldn't. Klaus couldn't sleep, couldn't eat he couldn't even paint anymore. All he could visualize was her and then remembering what Stefan had told him. Which made him picture death. Elijah had noticed a change in his brother and could see that he really had feelings for this girl. Elijah wanted to help his brother, but what could he do? The girl of his affections was dead and the only way to help his brother was for her to be alive. But she wasn't. Klaus didn't seem to care anymore and wanted to die too. With Caroline gone he found no way to live anymore. He would find the white oak stake and kill himself.

Caroline was walking on the side walk in Chicago where Stefan had told her many times that it was a great place. And he was right. She had faked her death because of Silas and learned from the best. Katherine. Despite that Katherine was now human she had become a little nicer really and had helped Caroline make a plan to get Silas off her back. It had worked better then she had expected but she also had to make her friends believe it too.

"Miss Forbes," She turned and her mouth dropped to see Elijah leaning against the lamp post. He nodded to her. She didn't understand how he was here since she had heard that he was in New Orleans with Klaus. She swallowed hard. What would this original want from her? Perhaps he had news on Klaus. "It seems that the rumors of your death have been false." He continued. She looked at him.

"You knew about my death?" She asked. He shrugged.

"Rumors travel faster in the supernatural." He explained. "I suppose you had help from Katerina." Caroline nodded. "She was always very skilled at masking her where abouts."

"Why are you here Elijah?" She asked. He turned to face her.

"My brother, Niklaus." She raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, something wrong with him?" She asked. He nodded.

"He believes that you are dead."

"So?"

"So he can't seem to find a way to want to live anymore. Caroline he has become suicidal. He is looking for the white oak stake wanting to die, thinking to join you in your fake death. I have the white oak stake but I am not sure how long I can keep it hidden from Niklaus." He explained. Caroline couldn't believe this. Klaus was trying to kill himself all because he thought she was dead. She had thought Klaus wanted to live. But with her dead, he couldn't live anymore. Klaus really was in love with her. "Caroline, you have to go to him. Tell him you are alive. If he see's you he won't feel the need to want to kill himself."

Klaus was becoming more sadden and it turned to rage. Making him angry wanting to die. He didn't want to live anymore. He grabbed the paintings that he had painted before he found out about Caroline's death. He didn't care anymore as he began destroying his room. Breaking pictures ripping couches apart breaking his bed in half. Klaus panted and looked around at his destroyed room. He felt a tear escape from his cheek. He wanted to die he wanted the pain to go away. He fell to the floor on his knees and put his face in his hands.

"Klaus," He stopped hearing the voice that he had wanted to hear for so long. Now he was going insane. He thought. He didn't dare look up to find that she wasn't really there. He just listened to the sound of her voice. "Klaus," She said again. He felt hands on his face forcing him to look at her. But he refused. He didn't want his mind to deceive him. "Klaus look at me, for god's sake." She said and yanked his head up to look at her. He stared at her. Now his eyes were playing tricks she couldn't be really in front of him right now.

"Why can't I stop seeing you?" He asked. She stared at him.

"Klaus I am here, this is real." She said. He ignored her. "Klaus, I faked my death." She finally gave up and grabbed his face and kissed him. She tried to show him that she was real. She cared about and she did have feelings for him which was what made her want to do the kiss all the more. Klaus kissed her back fiercely grabbing the back of head and kissed her more passionately. She had missed him and he had missed her but still thought it was an illusion but he found that he was enjoying it. When she broke the kiss to look at him, she let him touch her. To feel her, to know that she was real. And that she was alive. Klaus couldn't believe it. Caroline was here and she was alive.

"Caroline?" She smiled to him.

"Klaus," He grabbed her and brought her into a hug.

"I thought you were dead." He touched her cheek trying to tell himself that she was here and she was real.

"I faked my death. I didn't know what would happen but I had to get out of Mystic Falls." She leaned into his hand. He leaned his forehead against hers.

"I have missed you Caroline,"

"I have missed you, too." She kissed him again and he kissed back just as passionately. Klaus would never let her go after this. And Caroline knew that she would never want to go after this. She didn't want to be separated from Klaus anymore. And they wouldn't ever again.

Note: So there is another chapter. Klaroline. I hope you liked it. Recommendations if anyone has any. Reviews thanks.

A/N end of first chapter 54


	55. Chapter 55

Chapter 55

A/N: This is an AU story for the vampire diaries. I do not own the vampire dairies.

Hey guys so here is another drabble. Elejah. I hope you enjoy it.

Elijah had been in the woods after hearing the death of Niklaus and hugging Rebekah in comfort she had taken off stating that she had business to do. Elijah still felt a tear or two slip from his cheek when his vampire hearing picked up a crash coming not too far from where he was. Elijah had a strong feeling something was wrong and found himself flashing to it.

Elena cried out when she had seen Rebekah on the road. But it was too late Matt had turned to hard and they flown off the bridge. And hit the water so hard that it moved. Next thing Elena knew water was starting to emerge for the doors couldn't bare the pressure of the water. She turned to Matt panicking when she realized what was happening. She gasped when she found Matt unconscious with a cut on his forehead.

"Matt!" She screamed as the water was now up to her waist. She tried to shake him to get him to wake up. As struggled more and more the water began coming in faster. The water was starting up to her throat and she took a deep breath as she tried to remove her seat belt to no avail. When she gasped for some air it was now to her mouth. She knew she had to try and help Matt. She took another deep breath before the water had filled the car. She began trying to get Matt's seat belt off. As she was trying to do this she could remember memories of her parents and when they had been in the car together. As she struggled she could see Stefan outside the car door. When he broke it off, to open it he began to reach for her she shook her head and pointed to Matt telling him to save him. Stefan didn't seem to want to but Elena would not go. Stefan felt himself ache but he did was she wanted and ripped Matt out of his sit and brought he back to the surface. Elena could feel herself slowly losing all consciousness.

Elijah flashed to the scene and could see that something had submerged. Every being in his body was telling him that he had go down there. When he looked to his sister who only smiled in satisfaction he knew what had happened and without listening to her he dove in. Elijah could see Stefan now swimming to the surface with Mr. Donovan. He flashed to the car swimming at vampire speed. He was on the right and that's when he saw Elena's face. She had stopped moving and was now looking off into the distance. He felt his heart clench in his chest at the sight of her. Without thinking he ripped the door clean off the hinges. He moved to her grabbing her and holding her in his arms. He flashed to the surface and brought Elena to shore. He looked down at her unconscious and unmoving. Her eyes seemed life less. He kneeled down shaking her slightly. But she didn't move or breath. He pressed his hands onto her stomach and pushed down a few times. In the next second Elena coughed water up and Elijah sighed with relief. She began to slowly breath.

Elena looked up to find Elijah. She was shocked he had saved her. After everything he had saved her. She swallowed hard looking at him. She had been ready to die but this original this man had saved her despite his sister who had wanted him dead. And that his brother was now dead. She stared at him entranced by this man before her. She had never seen this side of Elijah. In his eyes held relief but also worry. He was worried about her. She didn't understand it. Though there had been many times in her life that she had been surprised. Caroline had told her that this original had feelings for her. But she didn't believe it, yet here he was her savior.

"Elijah," She said.

"Elena," He said and he seemed to smile. She couldn't help but smile back.

"Elena!" She heard Stefan. As she started to sit up she looked to see Elijah walking away. She turned to him not wanting to him to leave her. But he only gave her a smile.

"Your compassion is a gift Elena, losing a soul like yours would be devastation to the world. Live on your days as a human. Maybe one day perhaps we will see each other again." And with that he was gone. And she was already starting to miss him as in the next second Stefan was there hugging her. She hugged Stefan back but couldn't help feel alone and incomplete for some reason. She didn't know why but for some unknown reason after Elijah had saved her she longed for him and that very night after reading the letter that he once wrote to her when his family was linked. She felt herself break out in tears knowing now what she had felt for this original. She knew he didn't just save her for their deal he wanted her to be happy being human for as long as she wanted or till the day she died. It was now that she admitted it. She had been in love with Elijah.

Note: So there is another drabble. Tell me what you think? And if any of you are interested I have a story of my own. It's on . Its called Witch Of Salem by Midnight172013R. It's a story I wrote not a fanfiction. It is about a young girl who finds out she is a witch and discoveries dark secrets about her family friends and hometown Salem Massachusetts. If you are interested go check out and if you could review and tell me what you think that would be great. I would at least like to know if it is good. Thanks. Reviews on this drabble and if anyone has any recommendations go right ahead.

A/N end of first chapter 55


	56. Chapter 56

Chapter 56

A/N: This is an AU story for the vampire diaries. I do not own the vampire dairies.

Hey guys so here is another drabble. Klaroline and Elejah. I hope you enjoy it. Caroline and Elena go to college in New Orleans not knowing that Klaus and Elijah are there.

Caroline and Elena were excited to be here in New Orleans and away from Mystic Falls where there always seemed to be death and drama. Elena had broke up with Damon and Stefan for good realizing that she couldn't be with them because she didn't see herself in the future with them. Caroline and Elena had been lucky to be in the same class together. Elena had wanted to take an historical course and so they had decided to take it on Ancient Greece. Elena was so excited. As they walked into class and took their sits Elena had already been looking through her book.

"I have always been so fascinated by world culture." Elena said. Caroline shrugged slightly board. She didn't mind history but Elena was something else. More like a tourist or a historian. Caroline was always more fascinated by the culture, art, music…she swallowed hard remembering a certain someone's words. But anyway she didn't really care much on the history all that much.

"Yeah I guess." Caroline said beginning to play with her phone. Elena turned to and gasped to see who walked in. She began tugging on Caroline's arm.

"Caroline, look." Caroline raised an eyebrow and sighed before she looked up from her phone. Her eyes widened to see him.

"Good afternoon class, I am Professor Elijah Mikalson," Caroline glanced at Elena and stared at her noticing Elena's blush as she looked at Elena. Caroline looked at Elijah and then Elena.

"Elena, you're blushing." She smirked. Elena turned to her.

"What?" They watched as Elijah got the projector set up. Elena was mesmerized by Elijah she hadn't seen him for three months well a whole summer really. Was it wrong if she was sort of crushing on her professor? Elijah read over the list of his students and paused when he reached Elena's name before reading it out loud calling to make sure that she was present.

"Elena Gilbert." Elena nearly jumped and turned to Elijah.

"Yes," He nodded to her.

"Just calling attendance Miss Gilbert." He said. "Emily Hudson." Elijah scanned the room.

"Present," Said a girl with blonde hair. She looked like one of those prep girls that had to be Miss perfect. Caroline thought annoyed by the girl. Caroline knew she was so fake as she seemed to let her eyes roam Elijah. Elena was gripping the counter so tight that her fingers were starting to imprint it. She had this feeling that she wanted to tear that girls eyes out. Elijah nodded and proceeded with the class. Caroline was busy taking notes on what Elijah said. Elena was glaring at the girl that seemed still looking seductive at Elijah. Elena didn't even get the notes down ad cursed when the bell rang for next class. When the bell rang for the next class Caroline saw Elena stand and go right over to Elijah. Caroline sighed and began picking up her things.

Klaus walked into the room moving away from the students that had been exciting. When he sensed her. Was it possible? He had thought he would never have seen her again. When he turned to look around the room he spotted her grabbing her books. Caroline. She really was here. She didn't appear to notice him and made his way over to her.

Caroline sighed finally having her things together. She turned and bumped into something hard making her books fall to the ground along with a few papers scattered. She cursed and reached to grab them when a hand beat her to it. In the next second her books were in a neat pile. She smiled.

"Thank you- She stopped when she saw it was Klaus. And nearly dropped her books again at the shock of seeing him once again. He smirked and helped her hold them till she glared at him and took the books away. "What are you doing here?" He raised an eyebrow.

"I thought you were smarter than that love, you do know that your professor happens to be my brother." He said. Caroline swallowed hard. She knew that but had tried to ignore that fact. She sighed and turned to Elena when she noticed Elena and Elijah were gone. She cursed. They had ditched her. "It appears my brother has left with the doppelganger. Want to go to lunch?" He asked. She was about to put her foot down and saw no when she realized Elena had left with Elijah. She really didn't have much else to do.

"Ugh fine, it's not like I have anything else to do. Remind me to than your brother for not giving homework today." She said as they walked out. If Caroline had known that this was not the only lunch date that she would have with Klaus. And that very soon she would find that Klaus was really in her future. As for Elena and Elijah the two had ditched Klaus and Caroline to go discuss the historical artifacts in the museum. Which had seemed to be there date, as well as Caroline constantly thinking of them as the sophisticated old couple.

Note: So there you go. A bit short but it's just drabble. Another way how Caroline and Klaus could get together. Tell me what you think? And check out Witch of Salem on if you haven't looked at it. If you have check out the book 2 the hex of shadows I recently updated today. Reviews. Thanks.

A/N end of first chapter 56


	57. Chapter 57

Chapter 58

A/N: This is an AU story for the vampire diaries. I do not own the vampire dairies.

Hey guys so here is the next drabble Klaroline and Elejah enjoy.

Elena and Caroline were walking down the sidewalk in New Orleans. (They have no idea Klaus and Elijah are in the city) Elena and Caroline had wanted a vacation. With Silas walking around causing chaos and between Stefan and Damon fighting over Elena things were becoming annoying. Elena had told both of them that she needed a break from them. It was a supposed break up in a way. Caroline had managed to help Elena sneak out of town since even when Elena broke up with the boys basically, they were still in a way stalking her. Caroline and Elena walked inside a little shop the antique necklaces had seemed to catch their eye. Caroline brushed her fingertips against the beautiful sapphire necklace that had been displayed. Elena was looking at the old looking ring. It looked like something from the 1500's of the middle ages. Elena had always been fascinated by the history of the world.

"It's lovely isn't it?" Elena turned and found an old woman next to her. She had dark skin and grey hair with deep hollow brown eyes. Elena nodded.

"Yes it is a lovely piece." She complimented.

"The legend is said that a warlock gave this necklace to his soul mate. And he had just met her. But he had felt connected with her the first time he had seen her. Almost like love at first sight. There really isn't any love at first sight but for the person to fall in love with another person's spirit. They could not even know who that person is for years but they are instantly entranced by them for no apparent reason." She explained. "She felt it too though. It is said that they were very much in love. But a man had been jealous and in rage accidently killed the warlock. In rage the witch and lover of the warlock, cursed him and made him spend the rest of his life living with the guilt that kept growing until it killed him. And the witch never fell in love with anyone ever again and she waited for death to claim her so that she could be reunited with her soul mate. It's sad but then again jealousy can make people do some crazy things." The woman said. Caroline looked to her. And the woman left to attend to more customers.

Caroline and Elena were walking out of the bar, it was dark and they were heading down the sidewalk when men walked in front of them.

"Well you look new,"

"Marcel, looks like we have some fresh meat." A tall dark man walked to them. Caroline and Elena looked at each other quite confused.

"Well so we do. What are your names ladies?" Caroline glared at the man.

"Why should we tell you?" Caroline retorted.

"Well this one really needs to learn to keep their mouth shut, I am the king, doll face." She raised an eyebrow.

"King of what being an ass?" Marcel glared at her. She was suddenly grabbed by the throat and shoved against the wall. Elena cried out Caroline's name but two vampires grabbed her to restrain her. Elena tried to fight them but they were older and stronger. Marcel held Caroline by her throat with her feet dangling. Caroline choked. She should have been wiser with her mouth and learn to keep it shut sometimes. She clawed at his hand but he only laughed amused.

"The name is Marcel and I my dear am King of New Orleans little vampire." Just as he was about to rip her heart out someone spoke.

"Marcel," Said a familiar old accent voice. "Leave her alone."

"Klaus, I don't think so. This is my city and I will not take disrespect and anyone who does well let's just say it ends in death." He said. Suddenly the vampires that had been restraining Elena had their hearts ripped out. Their bodies dropped to the ground with a thud.

"Marcel I think you should listen to my brother. You are not really in any position to fight." Elena turned to find Elijah standing behind her. He nodded to her.

"Why so eager to save this girl old friend?" Marcel smirked. "I think I want to try something." He suddenly had a stake in his hand and before anyone could react he stabbed Caroline in her stomach. She screamed in agony. Marcel watched amazed as Klaus's blue erupted with anger and by his body language Marcel couldn't believe it. His old friend had some sort of care or feelings for this girl. "My old friend I never knew. After all these years of saying that love is a vampires greatest weakness here you are in love with this baby vampire." Marcel laughed. "I'm sorry but this is just hilarious." Klaus glared at him. Every bone in his body was screaming at him to save Caroline. "Klaus the original who has said to never fall in love. Tell me old friend how does it feel now having a weakness. Who knew you were so vulnerable." Marcel mused. Klaus lost it when Caroline looked at him with pain in her blue green eyes. He flashed to Marcel and grabbed him throwing him away from her. Marcel was shocked when he was thrown into an alley wall. He grunted but before he could get up Klaus was already there hauling him off the ground and throwing him once again back and forth in the alley. Marcel gasped and grunted when he flashed to stand and looked at Klaus and realized that he couldn't fight against his creator. He flashed away before Klaus could end him. Elena had run over to her fallen friend on the ground.

"Caroline!" She cried and ripped out the stake. Caroline whimpered. Before Elena could do anything Klaus was on the other side of Caroline and Elijah placed a hand on Elena's shoulder. She looked at him and then back to Klaus as he scooped Caroline up into his arms and turned walking down the sidewalk again. Elena was shocked when she saw this. It appeared Klaus truly cared about Caroline as he walked away with her in his arms. She turned to Elijah who nodded to follow. "Thanks for saving us," She said. Elijah nodded.

"Anytime, your friend will be fine." He said.

"What are you doing in New Orleans?" She asked.

"We actually have been living here for quite a while since Niklaus had left you town. We have been having business to attend to really." He said.

"Caroline and I had only come up here for a vacation. We wanted to get away from the supernatural drama for a while." Elijah chuckled.

"Then might I suggest Canada." She laughed and shook her head at him. When she looked at him she felt something different when she was looking at him now as she was a vampire and didn't have her humanity off. "How long will you be staying? Do the Salvatore brothers know you're here?" He asked. She shook her head.

"They don't, I broke up with them. But I had to sneak out with Caroline to get out of town and here I am. I was hoping to stay for a while." She looked at Elijah closer. "Maybe longer."

"Well you are welcome to stay for however long you wish to stay. And if you need a place to stay you are welcomed to stay with Niklaus and I. Rebeakh isn't here I believe she is off with your friend." She nodded.

"That would be nice Elijah. After this night I think if we stay we might as well stay with you." She said. She smiled. What Elena didn't know was that the feeling that she was having towards Elijah was that she had just fallen in love with his spirit. Elijah was her soul mate.

Note: So there you go. I think that maybe I should do a part 2. I really liked this. I got the spirit like idea from Daniel Gillies who plays Elijah. He was talking about how he thinks that he might have some feelings for Elena but if he is in love with her he fell in love with more of her spirit while the Salvatore brothers fell in love with her more in a physical way. Anyway reviews. Thanks.

A/N end of first chapter 58


	58. Chapter 58

Chapter 58

A/N: This is an AU story for the vampire diaries. I do not own the vampire dairies.

Hey guys so here is the next drabble Kalijah drabble that was requested.

Elijah was stupid how could he had believe Katerina. He had thought he could trust her but she hid most of the truth from him. He wondered why she would have done that. Was he not trust worthy? Trust worked both ways. He sighed sitting at the bar confused. Sometimes he understood her and at other times he didn't. He shook his head and took a sip of his drink. She had killed Jeremy Gilbert the last of Elena's family now she was fated to have the same life as Katerina. He stared at his drink. It was his disease that he would always try to believe her and his curse to always love her no matter what. But Elijah wasn't stupid, even though he was in love with her he knew a great deal about being used and would fail to be used by her unlike Tatia. He took his wallet out and placed money on the counter before walking outside. He began walking down the sidewalk when he saw her. He sighed and turned away but she followed and grabbed his arm pulling him to her.

"Wait," She said. He gave her a look. "Just please listen to me." She pleaded. He looked at her and moved his arm away from her and folded his arms across his chest looking at her as if he was looking at a child with disappointment. "You have every right to be mad at me. But I am not here to argue anymore. Here." She grabbed his hand and placed the pill like cure in his palm. She closed his hand in a fist and he raised an eyebrow at her confused. "Take it, but when I said I loved you. I meant it." She said. She swallowed hard before moving away. Elijah looked down in his hand to the cure. She had handed over the cure to him. He looked at it before turning and leaving.

Elijah sat in the armchair in Klaus's mansion. Klaus had seemed to be with Elena's friend and he did not wish to disturb him. Well it wasn't until he realized that they had both left. Elijah sight staring at the fire he couldn't help but think of her. He seemed too long for her. But he wouldn't give into her. He couldn't be with her if she kept keeping things from him. He heard the clack of heels and looked in the door way to find her there. She looked at him, she couldn't have helped herself. She needed to see him.

"What are you doing here?" He asked. She gave him a small smile.

"Well this is a nice house." She tried to ignore his question. "I needed to see you. Elijah I just can't be like this. I want to be with you." He stood and turned his back on her with his hands folded behind his back.

"How can I be with you when you don't give me any reason to trust you Katerina?" She looked down.

"Elijah, I know I should have told you but I didn't think it was that important really." He shook his head. She couldn't just let him slip away from her. "I'm sorry," She said. Elijah froze hearing her words. He had never thought she would have said them. He turned back to her with wide eyes.

"What did you say?" She sighed.

"I'm sorry," He looked at her and in her brown eyes she was sincere.

"You're telling the truth." He said. She nodded and grabbed his hand pressing it to her chest so he could feel her heartbeat.

"Feel that?" She asked. He nodded watching her curiously. "You are the only one that can make my heart do that. It practically jumps when I see you and beats faster when you touch me." She confessed. She smirked and pushed him down on the couch before climbing on top of him. "You're the only one that I have ever truly loved Elijah." She admitted. Elijah gritted his teeth as moved on his lap.

"Katerina- He tried to say. She cut him off.

"Where is your brother?" She asked.

"Out with Miss Forbes." She raised an eyebrow.

"Your brother has a thing for Caroline. God I will never understand him. But than again he isn't the brightest person." Elijah gave her a look. "Besides Caroline is probably the most annoying girl ever. I should have never turned her. Now there will be an eternity of annoyance." She said before pushing him back down as he had tried to sit himself up. She forced his body down trying to display dominance but Elijah always being the romantic one grabbed her face and kissed her gently and tenderly. He knew he was already in way too deep and he would never be able to fall for another woman again. Katherine would have her faults but in truth she did love Elijah.

Note: So there you go Kalijah fans. I hope that you enjoyed it. It's hard to write them together for me because I still see her as a manipulative person. But don't get me wrong I love Katherine but I like her when she is all bad like in season 2 when she first came to town. I was like EPIC. Lol. Reviews thanks. And next drabble will be Kennett. Promise.

A/N end of first chapter 58


	59. Chapter 59

Chapter 59

A/N: This is an AU story for the vampire diaries. I do not own the vampire dairies.

Hey guys sorry for the lack of updates I have been working on college applications and visits as well as senior pictures and school. Here is the Kennett drabble that I had promised. Kol never died.

Bonnie was walking home from her dress shop after Caroline had been looking through the dresses. Bonnie was going to prom because Caroline wished for her to go. But Bonnie was still having nightmares about Silas. He knew that he was searching for her. It made her scared and she hated feeling that way. As she was walking to her front door she was suddenly in a flash pressed against the wall. A hand on her throat crushing her windpipe. She choked and clawed at the hand as she was met with the eyes of Jeremy. She swallowed hard and looked at him knowing that he had found her. Silas.

Kol was walking down the sidewalk listening to his iPhone that he had gotten. He did have to say he liked the perks of the technology today. Despite that he had headphones in he heard the struggle and a cry. Kol looked around on alert to find the witch Bonnie Bennett being pressed to her house by what looked to be Jeremy Gilbert. Kol was slightly confused by this. He had thought the Gilbert was dead. But it looked to be that he was stronger than her even though she was a witch. He didn't know what drove him to do this but he was there in a half a second grabbing Jeremy and ripping him away from Bonnie throwing him back across the yard. Bonnie looked to Kol shocked to see him there. But still wanting to get away from Silas she opened the door and ran inside while slamming her door shut. Kol looked to see her run in and shut the door. It was probably the best idea to get away from Silas. But he could still get into her head somehow. Kol flashed away not wanting to really mess with the 2000 year old warlock.

Bonnie was lying in bed thinking about Kol. Which was strange because the only time she ever thought about Kol was when they had to think of a plan that would perhaps kill him. She sighed and decided to go to sleep not wanting to think about it really. The next day when she went to school and headed to her locker she was shocked when she found Kol right next to her. She jumped when she closed her locker and their he was with a smirk plastered on his face. She groaned.

"What do you want?" She asked not really in the mood. Kol just shrugged.

"I wanted to see you."

"Why?"

"I was wondering if I could take you to your thing called 'prom'." Kol said. She glared at him but was slightly confused. Why would he ask her that?

"Why?"

"Because I figured you owed me since I saved your life. And why not take you don't people who go to a prom have dates?" He asked. She glared at him.

"Some but not always. And no I won't go to prom with you despite that you have saved me." She snapped.

"What no thank you?" Kol glared at her. As much as she was angering him he couldn't help but feel drawn to her when she wasn't afraid of him and seemed to stand up to him.

"Yes I will thank you." She said shaking her head sarcastically. "And I would never go out with you, in your dreams original." She said. Kol smirked.

"In my dreams it somewhat more interesting." She rolled her eyes and walked away. What was it about this witch that made him drawn to her? He didn't understand it.

Bonnie was having the worse time at prom. Elena had tried to attack her in the gym. Her best friend she couldn't believe it. And Silas had been torturing her. Suddenly she felt fangs in her neck and realized Elena was back again. Suddenly Elena was ripped away from Bonnie and staked through the stomach so hard that it was more encased in her stomach. Bonnie turned shocked to see Elena there with a stake in her abdomen. She looked to Kol once again who smiled to her. She stared at him.

"What are you doing here?" She asked and finally established that Kol was dressed in a tux. She would never admit it but she was finding him attractive in the tux.

"Well I may not have a date. But it didn't stop me from showing up. Besides this would be my first prom as well." Kol said. Bonnie stared at him. He slowly brought his hands from behind his back to reveal a red corsage. "I believe that it is customary to get a corsage for a beautiful woman." Kol said. She looked at the corsage.

"Ah, well I don't need one." She said.

"I don't see anyone given one to you." She sighed and took the corsage to put it on. She was finding it difficult to put it on and Kol stepped in to help. She was about to protest but didn't. Why was he being like this? She had wanted to go with someone. She had wanted someone to get her a corsage and dance with her. And Kol was doing this. And she liked it. She didn't even care that he was the one that was doing this. She cursed herself. She was supposed to hate him, not enjoy his company. Before either of them could speak there was an angry growl. Bonnie turned to Damon who was running to Elena. He glared at the original. Just as he was about to challenge him Stefan stepped in.

"Damon, don't." Stefan said. Kol turned to him.

"He's right Salvatore. I quite frankly don't have the patience. So if you think about an attack then your heart will be in my hand." Kol threatened. Damon glared at him before lifting Elena into his arms and flashing away with Stefan. Kol turned back to Bonnie who was still staring at him like he was some strange creature. "Well, Miss Bennett may I have this dance?" He held out his hand to her. She stared at it before raising an eyebrow. She looked into his eyes trying to find out what he was up to. But when she did she found that there was nothing but sincerity there. She sighed and took his hand as he twirled her into him. He put his hand on her hip and she put hers on his shoulder. As they both grasp each other's other hands. Kol danced with her as if he was dancing in the time of the 1700's where men were more gentlemen's at the time. Bonnie couldn't believe how much Kol was acting like a gentlemen to her. It made her smile but also at the same time scared her. Because every time he seemed to look at her with that look of his, she blushed and looked away feeling things that she had never felt before. Bonnie wasn't new to experiencing crushes or having feelings for someone but the way Kol was making her feel was so new and so alive. She had never felt this way before and that is what scared her. She knew she had to stop. She almost felt like Caroline. Bonnie knew that despite Caroline's constant excuses and attitude about Klaus she knew that her best baby vampire friend did have feelings for Klaus. Was this what it felt like for Caroline when Klaus flirted with her? Though it was different because this was Kol. But it was just that they had thought they were the enemies for too long. Bonnie seemed to pull back when she realized how late it was. Kol smiled to her.

"Why are you doing this?" She asked.

"I am surprise that you don't know." She looked at him confused. Was he playing her? "I fancy you Bonnie." She nearly jumped and removed her hands from his shocked. Truly shocked. She never thought those words would leave his lips. No he couldn't like her, it was just a trick. Her mind told her, but it seemed that her heart knew that it was true. "I know that you probably are going to reject me. But you have to know that Miss Bennett. Because it seems I won't be around much longer." She stared at him. She didn't understand why this made her feel as if she was losing something.

"What?"

"I am leaving Bonnie. It seems that my family and I have some business to attend to in New Orleans." He said. Kol was leaving along with his family. Her mind told her this was the right thing but her heart told her that she didn't want to let him go. She felt very confused with what she was feeling she couldn't even think straight. "I would offer that you came with me. I mean you are always welcome." He said.

"Oh well I am sure that you will have fun." She said like a habit. But what she found herself wanting to say was she wanted to go with him. But they both knew that she wouldn't for some reason. She swallowed hard.

"It appears that my brother and I are on the same page for trying to woo women nowadays. But if there is one thing I believe is that someday we will meet again and on that day you will let me in." He kissed her knuckle and nodded before turning to leave. "Until than Bonnie." She felt it now.

"Kol," She called. He turned to her. And she walked to him not giving herself enough time to think before she kissed him. She, Bonnie Bennett was kissing Kol. Kol the original vampire. Kol the person that she was suppose to hate. And here she was kissing him. Kol couldn't help but kiss back just as fiercely. The kiss was sensual and sweet and not full of lust. They were just trying to show their feelings for one another. She was surprised to realize that Kol's lips were soft and not hard. She hadn't thought this original was capable of being soft. They broke the kiss and leaned against each other's foreheads just hearing each other's breathing.

"I want to go with you." She said and opened her eyes to see his as he smiled. "But I can't." He frowned. "Kol my friends need me. I can't leave them. Especially with Silas walking around. And I feel that it is my responsibility to stop this since I am the one that kind of brought hell on earth."

"I thought that was the vampire that my brother seems to fancy." Kol said.

"Caroline," Bonnie ground out giving him a look. "Caroline had killed them to save me. But I know she meant well. But this is all too soon Kol. I mean with everything going on, I just feel that we can't be together." She finished. "At least not right now. As you said when we meet again. It will be better this way." Kol nodded.

"I will give you time, and soon enough you can come and find me." He kissed her again. "And I will always look for you Bonnie." When she opened her eyes he was gone and she already felt the ache of pain letting go of him. But she had to. She got home and found a rose on her bed along with a note.

_My beautiful Bonnie,_

_ Despite the separation, I will wait for you. _

_ -Kol_

At the end of the note was his phone number. He was trying to keep in contact with her to make it easier to be separated. She held the rose to her as she let a tear slip and stream down her cheek. At least she knew that one day they would see each other again.

Note: So there you go. I know kind of sad but they will be together again. And he will wait for her. If anyone has any recommendations they can tell me. Reviews. Thanks.

A/N end of first chapter 59


	60. Chapter 60

Chapter 60

A/N: This is an AU story for the vampire diaries. I do not own the vampire dairies.

Hey guys here is a Klaroline. For TVD28 this is when Klaus goes to pick up Rebekah from cheerleading and sees Caroline dressed in her cheer outfit.

Klaus was waiting in the parking lot for Rebekah. He shook his head. Why do women take so long? He thought. He frankly didn't even understand why he had to pick her up. She was an original vampire for crying out loud. She could just run at vampire speed home. But he also knew that she was trying to act normal and seem human. He huffed in annoyance and decided to see what was taking so long. He walked inside the school to the gymnasium, where he knew Rebekah would be performing. He looked around before he stopped and his eyes widened. There were the girls cheerleading. But they weren't the ones to capture his attention. It was Caroline Forbes, the girl of his affections. She was in her cheerleading uniform. His gaze dropped to her exposed long legs. Oh he loved cheerleading now. His mind was starting to run away with him as he watched her cheer. From the way she was instructing things he knew she was the Capitan of the team. Caroline was thrown in the air to do a flip, but the problem was she didn't land. He looked to the doppelganger that stood back with an evil smile on her face. He glared to her knowing that she had done that on purpose. He wanted to tear her apart. He watched as the doppelganger went out the door with Stefan leaving Caroline behind. The girls moved Caroline to the bench and gave her ice as they began trying to perform without her. Rebekah was obviously the new Capitan for now. He moved to where she sat. Caroline turned to jump when she saw Klaus and gave him a look.

"What are you doing here?" She said with venom. Klaus sat down next to her and ignored her not even waiting for her permission as he grabbed her arm and examined. Caroline was about to protest when she felt Klaus's soft fingers caress her arm. She swallowed hard. He looked at it. She looked to his eyes as they focused on her arm. They showed concern. She didn't understand. "Ah Klaus…I am a vampire, I will heal." Klaus nodded.

"But there is still pain." He said. She sighed and looked away withdrawing her arm. She didn't understand how he was able to make her feel this way.

"I have to go. I am better and have to finish cheerleading as well as some other things." She said moving away from him. Klaus sighed and turned to find Rebekah there.

"Are you done drooling over her yet Nik?" Klaus glared at his sister.

"Not now Rebekah."

Klaus had taken Rebekah home and was now sitting and sketching. It was sometime later when his phone rang. He looked at the unknown number and answered it.

"Hello?"

_"Klaus,"_ It was Caroline and her voice was filled with hurt and sorrow.

Klaus drove to the school once again after hearing that Caroline was stranded at school as well as Silas who seemed to be somewhere in the school. Klaus had driven like a mad man all the way back just for her. He found her hiding behind someone else's car. But she didn't look as frightened but more sad. It angered him. He wanted to know who had done this to his strong girl. Well he wished she was his girl. He walked over to her and noticed she winced. He looked to her leg and found a stake to be deep inside her leg. So deep that even her vampire strength couldn't pull it out. Klaus growled seeing this before who lifted her up and brought her to his car. He had to get her to safety first. Also away from Silas since he was walking around. When Klaus drove back to his mansion he carried her inside and set her down on the couch. Caroline was taking deep breaths as he touched the stake. She gritted her teeth.

"I have to pull it out love," She nodded. And closed her eyes trying to not feel the pain. What shocked Klaus even more was when put her head into his chest. Klaus swallowed hard before he ripped the stake out. Caroline's piercing scream was muffled in his chest. Klaus tossed the stake to the side and watched Caroline starting to heal. He flashed away and grabbed a blood bag for her. Caroline looked to it before taking it and drinking it. She had finished it less than a minute. Her leg immediately healed. "Are you alright?" He asked. Caroline sighed.

"I'll be fine." She said fidgeting with her fingers. Klaus sat down next to her. Klaus knew that she was hiding something. Caroline moved her hands to her lap and noticed Klaus's eyes flash to her legs. She had forgotten that she was still in her cheerleading uniform. She had sudden reflex to grab her jacket and cover herself but she didn't move. Klaus looked up at her and noticed she looked slightly uncomfortable and thought it was because of him. He turned his gaze away.

"It wasn't just Silas was it?" He said. She sighed and nodded. "Why did you call me love?" She turned to him.

"Because you were probably the only one that could handle Silas." She lied. It wasn't because of that.

"That can't be it Caroline, I mean you have your friends. And as I remember you hate me." He said.

"You want to know what happened after you left." He nodded. "Elena had escaped once again and decided to torture me some more. Only not physically. She was just being a bully. She told me I was nothing, and no one would ever care for me." She paused. "But I know she was wrong. It just for a second felt real. Because my whole life nobody has ever really cared about me it seemed. I mean in my human life, I had always felt as if I was living in her shadow. I had always craved for attention. I have always been second best. But then I realized something today. The person that I least expected put me first before anyone else. Even my own boyfriend had never put me first in certain situation. For example he trusted the were-slut over his own girlfriend." She shook her head. "The person I am suppose to hate the person that I am care about, puts me first above everything else despite how I treat them." She turned to Klaus. "You put me first Klaus. And no one else has ever." Klaus looked at her. This girl always seemed to be the one that had to pick her up all the time and it didn't seem like her friends ever cared enough to help. She was right; the gang kind of worshipped the doppelganger.

"I should have ended her life today." Klaus said. Caroline turned to him grabbing his arm.

"No, it's fine. She just has her humanity off."

"Caroline, she has tried to kill you what twice now. No one seems to stop her. It's time she died." She shook her head.

"Klaus you can't kill her." Caroline said firmly. "She's a bitch but still my friend."

"Well if I can't kill her you have to stand up to her." She raised an eyebrow confused.

"What?"

"I am going to teach you how to fight." She stared at him.

"Klaus I don't know…"

"Caroline the only way you're going to get her to stop is if you show her that you can stand up for yourself." She knew he wasn't going to let her out of this one. She sighed.

"Ok," She looked at the time. "I should really be getting home." He nodded.

"I will take you."

The drive back was silent and they were both absorbed in their thoughts. Klaus was still thinking about what Caroline had said and all that she had admitted. Caroline had said she cared about him. Which meant he might have a chance with her. Caroline knew she had admitted to caring about him but she also knew it was more than that. Over time that she had spent with him despite that they were supposed to be enemies he somehow managed to crawl under her skin and now she somehow had feelings for the original. She knew it was wrong but in her heart it felt right for once. And she couldn't help but again think of what it would be like if she was with him. Everything in her was telling her that even though this man was bad he somehow felt like the right person she could see herself spending her life with. When Klaus stopped the car, Caroline turned to see her house. She sighed and turned to him.

"Ah, thank you." She said. He nodded.

"You're welcome love," She moved to open the door as Klaus looked to the people crossing the road. Caroline stopped and turned back around and kissed Klaus's cheek. Caught off guard, he felt a pair of lips against his cheek. When she had pulled back he turned to her shocked. She smiled.

"Night Klaus." She got out of the car and towards her house. Klaus blinked twice before he smirked.

"Goodnight Caroline,"

Note: Ok there you go. How did I do? I think I am going to do a part 2 for Klaus teaching Caroline how to fight. Thoughts? Reviews thanks.

A/N end of first chapter 60


	61. Chapter 61

Chapter 61

A/N: This is an AU story for the vampire diaries. I do not own the vampire dairies.

Hey guys here is a Klaroline. Set in the future. Klaus is king of New Orleans once again. Hayley had a miscarriage. So no baby. Klaus feeling relief killed her not wanting to deal with her anymore. Caroline shows up in New Orleans after five months away from him. Jesse hurt Caroline by using her. Klaus becomes Caroline's last love. This takes place ten years in the future. Klaus and Caroline are together. Caroline heads back to Mystic Falls with Stefan after he meets someone who lives there. He asks her to join him when strange things begin to happen. Klaus has to take care of things in New Orleans so he stays there. I am kind of coping season 1 of the vampire diaries. Tomb vampires are out and have captured Stefan and unfortunately the tomb vampires are centuries older than Caroline. But it is still Klaroline. And now here is the story.

Caroline was sitting on the couch reading a magazine as Damon was fixing the clock on the wall. Stefan had gone out to hunt not too long ago. It had been almost weeks and Caroline felt the ache inside of her grow more each day. This ache was Klaus. She longed to be with him, she longed to see him, to be in his arms and to press up against him. But she was in Mystic Falls once again and he was in New Orleans dealing with a few things there. Damon had just arrived in town a week ago after hearing that his baby brother was in town along with vampire Barbie. He had decided to visit not having seen them in centuries. He had forgotten how annoying Caroline was. And Caroline had also forgot how much she hated Damon. She had called Klaus last night but it wasn't enough to make the ache she had for him go away. It was a few minutes later that the door opened and in walked the girl Marina that Stefan happened to be seeing. She was a werewolf which was unusual for Stefan to be dating one. The girl had wavy dark brown hair and crystal blue eyes. She wore a pair of skinny jeans, a white blouse and jean jacket. Caroline happened to like her, she was a fighter but at the same time selfless and strong. She looked around the room for Stefan.

"Where's Stefan?" She asked. Damon glanced to her from the ladder that he was standing on.

"He went out to get something to eat. You know needs his strength." Caroline said. Marina nodded and sat down next to her.

"Sorry, I just had this strong feeling that he was in trouble. Also because I kept calling his phone. He didn't answer. We were suppose to meet an hour ago for lunch." She explained. Caroline turned to her now getting that worry feeling. She pulled out her phone and dialed his number. It rang but went directly to his voice mail. She looked at Marina.

"Please, Stefan never answers his phone when he goes hunting for squirrels." Damon said passing them and heading downstairs to find some extra tools. Caroline decided that she should check out despite the weather outside. It was raining and it had been almost all day.

"I'll be back." She said before walking outside not caring that she was getting wet. She flashed through the woods. She remembered when she was first turned and Stefan had taken her to place to hunt for rabbits. She searched in the many places that he might be before she dialed his number again. Only this time did she hear his phone. She looked around only to come into the clearing and find his phone on the ground alone. Marina was right to have her suspicions. Caroline turned around only to come face to face with a vampire who stabbed her in the stomach. She stumbled backwards from the impact before she gripped the stake and ripped it out of her chest and turned to her attacker. She flashed to them knocking them to the ground. He grunted before Caroline shoved the stake into his neck. Elijah had taught Caroline that the weakest always seemed to the neck. She raised him up and grabbed a branch using it as a stake. He looked at her.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"Like I will tell you anything darling," He said. She pushed the stake that was in his neck farther in making him cry out in pain. "Edgar!" He yelled finally giving into the baby vampire.

"Where is my friend Stefan?" She demanded. He gave her a look before she pushed the stake in farther. He cried out once again before he finally gave in.

"Samuel has him; he lives up in the old women's house near the falls." He confessed. Caroline glared at him before snapping his neck. Caroline was angry and turned to find Marina was there as well.

"I am coming with you." She said.

"No, there are older vampires there. They will kill you." Caroline said.

"I don't care, I love Stefan." She said. Caroline sighed and nodded for her to come.

When they got to the door, Caroline knocked and it was opened by a man with dark hair who actually looked like someone who looked mean and bad. He raised an eyebrow and smirked recognizing the blonde baby vampire as the Salvatore's friend.

"Where is Stefan?" Caroline demanded.

"Oh I am sorry you haven't been invited in." He said. There was a grunt behind him and Caroline and Marina looked behind the man to see Stefan being restrained by two vampires. Stefan looked at them but more to Marina than anything. Marina had wide eyes as she saw the love of her life captive by these vampires. Another vampire emerged with a stake and stabbed Stefan in the abdomen. Stefan cried out and growled. Marina couldn't take and tried to run inside to him but Caroline grabbed her to stop her.

"Let go," She said. Caroline gave her a look before turning to the man.

"You're dead." She growled. The man only smirked.

"Mrs. Parker." He called. A woman walked over to him.

"Yes,"

"Never invite these people in."

"Alright I will never invite them in." She confirmed before they closed the door. Marina turned to Caroline in anger.

"Stefan!"

"I know, but I can't get inside and there are more them. We need help. Unfortunately Damon is being an ass and won't pick up his phone. This calls for extreme measures." Caroline explained before taking her phone out and heading to the woods with Marina who was right behind her.

"What are you going to do?" Caroline turned to her with a smile. Caroline smirked before dialing his number.

Caroline and Marina were back at the Salvatore mansion waiting. It had been almost an hour and they were still waiting for the person that Caroline had called. Marina was curious who Caroline knew. I mean she knew she was a vampire and had so far lived for twelve years still frozen at the age of seventeen. There was a knock at the door and Marina looked at Caroline who had the biggest smile on her face that Marina had ever seen. Caroline nearly ran to the door and opened it and Marina couldn't only seemed to guess that her smile had grown once more. A man walked through the door with light brown curly hair and light blue eyes. He smiled to Caroline before in the next second Marina watched as they hugged one another before they crashed their lips together. Caroline sighed happily as she kissed Klaus sweetly and longingly. God she had missed him, all she wanted to do was kiss him senseless and have some alone time with him. Klaus wrapped his arms around her waist bringing her as close as he could to him. But it wasn't enough he needed to feel her body. But Caroline broke the kiss knowing that they weren't alone. They paused before turning to Marina who was watching them curiously.

"I am guessing you two know each other." Marina said. Caroline blushed but she couldn't help her feelings for Klaus.

"Klaus this is my friend Marina, Marina this is my boyfriend the love of my life I was telling you about. Klaus."

"Oh hi," Marina said. Klaus nodded.

"Love of your life love?" Klaus teased. Caroline blushed once again but punched his shoulder.

"Shut up,"

"So can someone explain how we are going to help Stefan?" Marina asked. Caroline looked at Klaus.

It wasn't long before Klaus happened to be invited inside and all he had to do was tell them his name to make some of the vampires flee. Others like the vampire named Samuel wouldn't go down without a fight which ended with a heart and a head or two ripped out. Caroline and Marina happened to save Stefan and Caroline stayed to help Klaus. Even though he didn't need help she really just wanted to spend time with him. Marina was the getaway car for this part of the plan anyway. When Klaus held the vampire down while Caroline staked him. Klaus smiled to her. Over the ten years that they had been together Klaus and Caroline had learned to fight together. Which Caroline had admitted he was a very good teacher but sometimes she would ask Elijah for training since in the end Caroline and Klaus couldn't seem to get their hands off of one another. Elena had even went so low as to even say that they shouldn't be left together alone in the house. Because last time they had destroyed the living room.

When Klaus and Caroline had finished and went back to the Salvatore boarding house they sat down cuddling close to each other.

"When you come back love?" Klaus couldn't help but ask. Caroline looked at him. Stefan had needed her help here so far. But she missed Klaus and wasn't sure if she could last another week without him let alone a minute.

"Now, I will come back with you until Stefan needs my help again. But I miss home. I miss you. I don't think I could have spent another day without you." She confessed.

"Me either, love,"

"How did you get here so fast?" She asked.

"I was on my way here actually." He admitted. "I finally lost it yesterday. I needed to see you. I missed you." She smiled and kissed him before cuddling more into him.

"I love you Klaus,"

"I love you too Caroline."

Note: So there you go. Thoughts? Reviews thanks.

A/N end of first chapter 61


	62. Chapter 62

Chapter 62

A/N: This is an AU story for the vampire diaries. I do not own the vampire dairies.

Hey guys here Kennett part 2 of when he made Bonnie forget about his confession and there time together. To Jewelz1642. Tell me what you think.

Missing Something

Three months later

Bonnie had returned to the land of the living to go to college with her friends. She was happy to be with them once again but at the same time she had this strange feeling that she was missing something. Ever since she had returned she had this emptiness inside of her or this feeling that she missed something that she didn't know what. In her mind it was actually screaming for her to remember but remember what? She was sitting her room. She stood and decided to go take a shower. As she went to turn the water on she suddenly slipped on the tile where water was and fell back so hard that she banged her head against the floor. Her vision faded into blackness.

Flashback:

_"I was thinking about it. But I couldn't. I can't seem to understand it. But Bonnie I care for you. No I think throughout this little adventure I have come to fancy you." She stared at him with wide eyes. "But I know that you might not believe me because of what I am." She swallowed hard and he walked over to her and his eyes dilated as he looked into hers. "That is why you must forget this. I care so much about you. That I am letting you go, I can't be selfish with you. I think I love you and I want you to be happy even if it is not with me. You will go on as you have before." He felt a tear for the first time in almost a thousand years escape his eye. "This is for the best darling," He moved to kiss her cheek. And then with a flash he was gone leaving her, leaving town. Bonnie looked around to find that she was alone in her room._

Flashback ended:

Bonnie slowly opened her eyes looking at the ceiling. Realization dawned on her. She sat up quickly so fast that her head seemed to spin. She put her hand on the back of her head rubbing it as she felt the bruise start there. She swallowed hard thinking about what she had just seemed to remember. Kol had compelled her. He had compelled her to forget about him. And the worst part was that he confessed to having feelings for her. He had saved her. And that this whole time she felt like she was missing something. And that something was him. She, Bonnie Bennett was missing the original vampire Kol Mikelson. She couldn't understand how or why but he seemed to get under her skin and somehow wiggled his way into her heart. Bonnie got up and nearly ran out of the room trying to find something in her bag. But that's when she had remembered she left her spell book at home in Mystic Falls. She cursed. She wanted to find Kol but had no idea where he was. She needed to talk to him, to see him. To also yell at him for compelling her to forget. That's when she thought of something. Klaus. Klaus was Kol's brother surely he would know where he was. But the other problem was she didn't know where he was or why he would help her. There was a knock on her door. She got feeling still wobbly slightly from her fall to the door and opened it to find a smiling Caroline. Caroline? Caroline! That's it, Caroline was friends with Klaus and she knew where he was. As well as Klaus was actually obsessed with Caroline.

"Hey Bon- Caroline was cut off when her best friend grabbed her arm and dragged her in the room before shutting the door. Caroline looked at her friend confused. "Are you alright?" She asked.

"Caroline, where is Klaus?" She asked. Caroline looked at her confused. Klaus? She wanted to know about Klaus?

"Klaus? Why do you want to know where he is?" Caroline asked. Bonnie ignored her question.

"It's important please tell me you know where he is." She said. Caroline sighed.

"He's in New Orleans. Why?"

"We have to go to New Orleans." Bonnie said grabbing and packing a few things for the trip.

"Why?"

"Because I have to find Kol."

"Kol? Bonnie Kol's dead he's been dead. Jeremy and Elena had killed him remember." Caroline said.

"No he's not, Kol and I worked together to get out of the other side. He's alive been alive for three months like me. But he compelled me to forget." Bonnie said.

"Well than why do you want to go after him?"

"Because he wasn't really compelling me to forget that. He had compelled me to forget something else…" Bonnie paused and glanced to Caroline. "Look I don't know if he is even in New Orleans with Klaus. But Klaus is his brother and our only lead. I am hoping to find him. And I need your help with Klaus, because I think he won't care to lift a little finger for me." Bonnie explained. Caroline began shaking her head.

"Me? Why is it always me?" Bonnie turned to her.

"Because Klaus has this ridiculous thing with you." Caroline gave her a look.

"There something wrong with someone having to like me?" She asked slightly offended.

"No, I just think it's strange for him to. And umm to you actually like him?" Caroline's eyes widened.

"No! Why?"

"Because you're acting rather defensive and fidgety. As well as that blush explains otherwise." Bonnie pointed out. Caroline cursed. Through the last three months Caroline had a lot of time to think about things such as her relationship with Tyler and the way that she felt about Klaus. But most of the time Klaus seemed to consume her thoughts. The truth was she had thought about being with him before. But now it had become something more since he was gone, she felt an open gap inside of her. As if when he left something had left with him. She missed him. And she realized that she had feelings for him, she had been in denial the whole time. And it took him being gone for her to realize it.

"It's nothing, I mean come on Bonnie he's a monster." She folded her arms and looked away. Inside she hated saying those words because the truth was she didn't think he was a monster. She thought he was just broken, had never had love or been loved in his life. She felt that for his whole life he was a broken man.

"Alright well," Bonnie said. Caroline sighed.

"Fine, I will go with you. But I still don't understand why you need to find Kol." Caroline said.

Kol was sitting at the bar by himself having a drink. Klaus was also having a drink and seemed to study him.

"I have to say Kol the whole three months you have been here you haven't said much or acted much like yourself." Klaus said. Kol didn't look to him as he spoke.

"Well brother believe it or not I guess being dead and coming back has a effect on me. That is all." Klaus raised an eyebrow.

"I think you and I both know that's not true mate. I think something else happened because I haven't seen my brother act like this before." Klaus said. Kol glared at him.

"Well brother you seem to have changed as well. At least since the last time I had seen you. Let me guess the baby vampire got to you." Klaus looked away and Kol smirked. "Ah so it was her. Tell me brother how does she feel about you." Klaus stayed silent. "Oh I see she doesn't seem to share your feelings. Than why do you care so much. Just move onto the next girl. Take that red head for example or how about that blonde bartender Camille she seems to have a thing for you." Klaus's hands grew into fists and his blood was boiling. Klaus actually had tried being with another woman but he couldn't. All he could do was feel as if he had been cheating on her and he didn't like it. He couldn't stand even thinking of another woman that wasn't Caroline. Klaus knew there was no way he could ever be without that girl. He couldn't even look at other women. And he didn't want to. But he sometimes wished that he could stop loving her only because she didn't return his feelings. He now realized true pain. True pain was heart break and it was the worse pain to ever feel it hurt more than the stake in his back that Silas had stabbed him with. Kol chuckled. "Brother you are pathetic, out of all women you go for the one that is annoying." Kol laughed till Klaus grabbed and threw him into a table. It was a good thing that most everyone was gone except for Elijah, Sophie and Rebekah. Elijah looked up from his newspaper and face palmed, watching his brothers fight. Rebekah just sighed. Sophie watched the two brothers battle each other. Kol laughed as he was thrown into another wall before Klaus threw a knife into his chest. Kol groaned and glared at his brother now actually getting mad. He ripped the knife from his chest and threw it at Klaus. Klaus dodged and Kol flashed to his brother shoving him back. Klaus's eyes seemed to glow gold. In the next second Klaus and Kol were in a brawl and didn't seem as if they were going to stop until the door opened and a force shot Kol and Klaus apart. Kol moved to get up when he came face to face with a angry looking Bonnie. He swallowed hard and couldn't help but study her. Taking in her longer dark hair and hollow brown eyes that he could see were dancing with fury inside them.

"Bonnie?" Bonnie shook her head and used her power to force Kol out the door flying into the alley. Bonnie walked outside to him slamming the door behind her. Klaus groaned getting up off the ground. Oh he was going to kill that witch when he froze looking to see her right there in the bar. Caroline looked around before her eyes met Klaus's. He stared at her taking her in after three months. She was just the same, her golden hair in curls and her sea blue green eyes. She swallowed hard not really knowing what to do or how to react after not seeing him in three months. Klaus stood still not saying anything or moving. Elijah had now chosen this time to look up and see that his brother was staring at the blonde girl that he had never met before.

"Caroline?" She fidgeted with her fingers.

"Hello Klaus,"

Bonnie glared at Kol as he began getting up and rubbing his head. He glared at her. She just shook her head and smirked.

"Did you miss me?" She asked.

"Bloody hell woman! What is your problem?" He asked. She glared at him.

"What is my problem?! What is yours!" She screamed. "How dare you compel me!" He froze hearing the words escape her beautiful lips. His eyes wide looking at her.

"How?"

"I slipped and banged my head." She folded her arms over her chest glaring at him.

"Are you alright?" He said worried.

"I'm fine, stop changing the subject. You compelled me." She said again.

"I had no choice."

"Yes you did. Why did you do it huh? Just admit your feelings for me and then realize that you didn't want to have them for me a plain person."

"Bonnie you are not plain-

"Yeah well I am sure an idiot to believe you in such things. The one time I have opened up and I get hurt. And who better to hurt me than an a vampire who was only trying to get into my pants- Kol grabbed her and forced her against the wall snarling.

"Are you an idiot?" He demanded. She stared at him.

"Excuse me?"

"Are you an idiot? Because I didn't think so. Truth witch is that before the little adventure on the other side I could have cared less about the girl I had teamed up with. But over time being there with her getting to know her and trusting her I began to like her. Other women couldn't compare now, and this creature still seems to hold my affections." Bonnie swallowed hard. "It was you Bonnie." She stared at him.

"Then why did you compel me?" She asked.

"Because I didn't think you liked me." Kol said.

"Well your wrong." She said. "Over the summer and through college I had time to think about some things. Even though I didn't remember anything I still felt something empty inside. I kept missing something but I didn't know what. And when I fell and remembered the truth is I had been missing you this whole time." She confessed. Kol stared at her.

"You did?" She blushed and nodded. "Did you." He smirked.

"Shut up." And she grabbed his face and kissed him. He couldn't help but smile and kissed her back. He broke the kiss.

"Bonnie Bennett has feelings for me." She rolled her eyes.

"Your ego is seriously way too big." He shrugged.

"Oh you know you love me." She shook her head before kissing him once again. She wouldn't admit it our loud but she did.

Caroline and Klaus were sitting at a booth, Klaus still staring at her in shock that she was here. There was a thud and Caroline turned to Sophie as she was picking up the mess that Kol and Klaus had caused. There were two tables broken a few knives on the ground and the walls were slightly dented. Sophie glared daggers at Klaus but she was curious about who the blonde girl was that Klaus couldn't seem to take his eyes off of. Caroline looked back to Klaus.

"So…" Caroline began. "Hi…"

"What are you doing here love?" He asked. Caroline swallowed hard.

"Oh you know just visiting and helping Bonnie, find Kol. Nothing big." She said. Klaus listened outside where Kol and Bonnie were. He had heard the two a few minutes ago yelling until he heard them admit their feelings for one another. It was shocking to actually think about his brother and the Bennett witch. But he realized that they were gone.

"Well it seems that your friend has taken off with my brother." Caroline's eyes widened as she listened to see that he was right. Caroline sighed and blow a strand of hair out of her face.

"Great she ditched me." She said. Caroline looked at Klaus. "So how is it here in New Orleans?" She asked. Klaus looked at her remembering what had been going on here. Marcel had taken over the city thinking he was king. Hayley told him she was pregnant with his baby only to find out that the witches had lied to him and that she was never pregnant at all. Although they had thought at one time she was. And on top of that a witch named Davina was plotting to kill him or one of his family.

"Not so well love," She raised an eyebrow.

"Why? I thought this was one of your favorite places in the world?" She asked. He looked up at her.

"You listened to my message." He was shocked to hear this. He hadn't thought she would. Caroline nodded.

"Well I happened to stumble upon it." She made the excuse. "I didn't know it was your number." Klaus raised an eyebrow.

"Caroline that was after I had given you my number." Caroline sighed and fiddled with her hands once again. Klaus looked down to them but that wasn't what caught his eye. It was the fact that she was wearing the bracelet that he had given her for her birthday. "You kept it." He said. She looked up at him and followed his gaze to where he was staring at her wrist.

"Yeah, I wasn't going to throw it away. It's beautiful." He looked at her as if he was going to ask her something that his life depended on.

"Why did you keep the bracelet Caroline truly?" He needed her to be honest with him. Caroline knew it was now or never. She had to be honest with herself and now was the time to be honest with him.

"Because it makes me feel close to you." She confessed. He stared at her. "A month after you left I began missing you and in the end the bracelet was the only thing that seemed to help me by feeling close to you."

"You missed me?" Caroline blushed.

"Yes, I missed you." She paused and looked at him. She was slightly afraid of rejection but there was no going back. She had to tell him, he had to know. "Over the past three months I had a lot of time to think about things. Specifically two things my relationship with Tyler…and you…"

"Me?"

"Yes, because over the summer and through college I could not stop thinking about you. You everywhere, you consumed my every thought no matter how much I tried you were there. I realized that I had feelings for you. But the big thing that scares me is how I can see myself with you in the future being together. I realized with Tyler I couldn't but think about it with you I felt it I felt that I could be with you." She did she finally admitted her feelings to him that took her so long to admit to herself and to him. She waited for him to say something but he stayed silent. She looked down sadly.

"Are you lying? Are you just distracting me?" She was to late she had rejected him to many times. He had moved on. And he was accusing her of being in another ploy. She took a deep breath and stood. "Goodbye Klaus." She turned and walked to the door. She could feel the tears starting, her heart hurt and ached. She had never felt so heartbroken in her life not even for Matt or Tyler. As she was about to call for a taxi and go back to college to probably eat ice cream and cry her eyes out someone turned her around and pressed their lips to hers. They weren't just any lips they were his. She couldn't help but kiss him back feeling her heart beat faster and feel happier. She twisted her fingers in his hair keeping him to her. He broke the kiss to look down at her. "I had never thought you would say those words. And I would be damn if I had let you go now." She smiled and kissed him again.

Note: So there you go. Sorry this took so long but here it is. Kennett mixed with Klaroline. Reviews. Thanks.

A/N end of first chapter 62


	63. Chapter 63

Chapter 63

A/N: This is an AU story for the vampire diaries. I do not own the vampire dairies.

Hey guys here Klaroline. Klaus sees just how strong Caroline is. I really don't know if she could. But seeing how she managed to take Damon's ass down when he is like a hundred years older than her. I think she could. Anyway here is Klaroline. Tell me what you think.

Caroline groaned as she was being hauled over to a man with dark skin. She had no idea where she was. But she had a pretty good idea besides the fact that she was in a graveyard. New Orleans. She had sworn she had saw the sign when she came here. The man turned around to her with a evil smile spread across his face.

"So you're the one that has seemed to capture my old friend's attention." He said reaching out to touch her. She flashed her fangs and tried to bite his hand. She snarled and he only smirked all the more. "Feisty, I see why Klaus likes you."

"Look I don't know who you are but I really am not in the mood for this. My boyfriend- ex – just broke up with me in a text and he chose a pack of werewolves over me the girl that he's suppose to love. On top of that my best friend dropped out of college and my other best friend happens to be dead. As well as my best's friend's boyfriend is probably the most annoying person on the planet. So really not a good day for me." With all her strength she resisted the sting of the vervain and ripped the rope apart to free her hands before she flashed to the man and threw him into a stone.

Klaus was enraged when he heard that Marcel had kidnapped Caroline. It made him more angry than anything else in his entire existence.

"You must really care for this girl Niklaus." Elijah said following his brother. Klaus rolled his eyes at his older brother.

"Not the time Elijah," They heard the sound of a fight coming not to far from where they stood before they flashed into the clearing with wide eyes.

Caroline tossed Marcel back into a tree. Marcel glared at her before flashing to her and throwing her down to the ground. He gripped her neck as he hovered over her giving her a deadly look.

"I am older than you baby vampire. And king you would do well to not defy me." He growled.

"Whatever grandpa."

"I am older and that means stronger. You are weak." She glared at him.

"Well I'm angrier!" She yelled before hitting him with her forehead and using her foot to kick him off her. When he was off her she sprung on her feet crouched down growling at him. Marcel seemed to have enough and snapped his fingers and two vampires surrounded her instantly. Caroline turned to glare at him once again. Suddenly the vampires hearts were removed and their bodies dropped to the ground with a thud. Caroline looked to Klaus and Elijah. Elijah dropped the heart and seemed to take out a handkerchief and wipe the blood off his hands like a gentleman.

"A baby vampire too much for you handle old friend?" Klaus asked with a smirk. Marcel glared at him. "I had thought I taught you better than that."

"You did," He said and suddenly Caroline gasped and nearly fell over on her knees. Klaus looked to see a arrow in her back. It was close to her heart she could feel it and felt herself gasping for air. Klaus glanced back up to Marcel but he was gone and he sped over to Caroline. She grunted and Klaus slowly ripped out making her cry out in pain. The scream seemed to shatter his very soul. He held her to him as she seemed to have buried her face in his chest.

Caroline sat on the bed in one of Klaus's white shirts. She blushed thinking about it. Klaus had saved her from the two vampires of the man Marcel as well as from the arrow that had almost pierced her heart. She swallowed hard. It had been awhile since she had last seen him. He didn't change much his personality was the same but he seemed like he wasn't killing people as much anymore. Caroline was surprised seeing the way he was here. Perhaps he had changed somewhat. Caroline opened the door and walked downstairs to find Klaus on the couch still up and sketch in his sketch pad by the flickering fire in the fireplace. Klaus had given Caroline his room for the night since his other rooms had storage in them. And it was just for the night. Or was it? Caroline moved into the living room making her presence known to Klaus. Klaus looked up at her.

"Are you alright Caroline?" He asked. She nodded.

"Just thought that you might be lonely down here." She said. Klaus looked at her.

"Well love, I am quite used to it actually." He told her. His eyes immediately flashed to her legs. Caroline blushed remembering that she was still in one of his shirts. She shifted slightly and Klaus thought she was uncomfortable and removed his gaze from her long legs. He changed the subject. She moved to sit down on the couch but kept some space between them. "You really put up quite a fight against Marcel tonight." He complimented. She looked at him and gave him a small smile.

"You saw that?" He nodded.

"You were incredible love." She shrugged.

"I was just angry and he was not making it any better." She said. He nodded.

"So this is what you happen to be doing since you have got here? I mean fight Marcel." She said. He nodded.

"I am trying to win back my city. He thinks it is his and he so rightfully wrong. I have to dethrone him now." Caroline shrugged.

"Sounds exciting." Klaus raised an eyebrow. "College happens to be boring and nothing but drama of the normal people. Elena dropped out of college and Tyler seems to have found something much better than me." She looked away.

"I'm sorry,"

"No you're not." She said.

"I didn't want him to hurt you though." She looked at him curiously.

"Well do you need some extra help around here?" She asked. "I mean I am looking for someplace new to go. And New Orleans seems to have captured my eye." Klaus raised an eyebrow.

"Absolutely not," He said.

"What?"

"Caroline, Marcel is dangerous he has already captured you once I can't let him do it again." She rolled her eyes.

"Klaus I think we have established that I can take care of myself." She said.

"Doesn't mean I want you running around here alone. This city is full of the supernatural and there all older generations really. They are stronger. I don't want you getting hurt," She reached out and touched his cheek on instant. He looked at her with wide eyes.

"Klaus I will be fine. I can stay here and help you. Klaus…" He sighed and gave in.

"Very well you may stay as long as you be careful." He said. She smiled and hugged him without even realizing it. Klaus could feel himself having his soul burst with happiness just because Caroline Forbes's arms were wrapped around him. He hugged her back. Perhaps that they would get closer. Caroline thought. Throughout the school year she had thought about it but it was only thoughts but now she was starting to think with her heart instead.

Note: So there you go. Sorry about it being so late. Reviews. And if you have not read Witch of Salem on Wattpad. Com by Rmspinella than you should. For those of you that know I have changed my pen name on there to that. If you have, had read this than I have just recently updated Witch of Salem book 2 the hex of shadows check it out if you have already read the first book. Thanks.

A/N end of first chapter 63


End file.
